La vie continue
by liza Black
Summary: Les enfants de nos héros remontent le temps car l'un d'entre eux a émis le souhait de connaître ses vrais parents.... HPGW, DMHG, RW...
1. Souvenirs

**_Note d'auteur : Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire, celle-ci est la mienne et ce n'est pas une traduction._**

_**Donc comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Elisabeth et Adrian Potter, Thomas Malfoy et Alexia Weasley.**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Gros Bisous.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Regrets.**

Virginia Weasley Potter, gigotait dans tout les sens au milieu de sa spacieuse cuisine. Ses longs cheveux couleur feu dansaient dans l'air pendant qu'elle tentait de surveiller tout les plats qui cuisaient, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, bientôt la maison serait pleine de monde se déplaçant pour l'anniversaire d'Alexia. Tout devait être prêt avant leur arrivée et elle ne s'était pas encore préoccupée de dresser la table, elle ne savait même pas s'il y aurait assez de place pour accueillir tous les invités.

_Mais, comment faisait maman !_ Pensa t-elle nerveuse, en fronçant les sourcils et posant son index sur son menton.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais ! » soupira t-elle, résignée.

Un _« pop » _retentit dans la pièce voisine, Ginny n'y prêta pas attention, trop perdue dans ses pensées, tentant de trouver un moyen de réaliser l'impossible en un temps record.

« - Je crois que j'arrive au bon moment » Dit une voix derrière elle.

Ginny poussa un cri de surprise.

« - Hermione ! S'exclama t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Elle reprit son souffle pendant un instant, la main sur le cœur.

« - Ne refais jamais une chose pareille ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! » Lui lança t-elle en criant.

« - Désolée, Ginny » S'excusa la jeune femme.

« - En retard ? » Demanda t-elle en voyant le chantier dans la cuisine et la table vierge de toutes décorations.

Ginny détailla son amie d'un air désespéré. Hermione avait les cheveux, qui autrefois était désordonnés faisant concurrence à ceux d'Harry, complètement lisses et retenus par une tresse. Elle portait toujours l'uniforme réglementaire de l'ordre professoral de Beaux-Bâtons. Elle y enseignait la métamorphose depuis près de 15 ans, tout comme Ginny, qui elle, y enseignait les enchantements.

« - Je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu de l'école, un contre temps de dernière minute ! » Dit-elle agacée.

Hermione la contempla, une moue amusée sur le visage.

« - Ce contre temps ne s'appellerait-il pas Phillip ? Et ne serait-il pas notre cher professeur de Potions ? » S'aventura Hermione en souriant.

Phillip Calwell, était professeur à Beaux-Bâtons, tout comme nos deux amies, et depuis le premier jour, il y a 5 ans, il avait flashé sur Ginny. Elle avait repoussé ses avances un nombre incalculable de fois en lui disant que son coeur appartenait à son mari pour toujours, mais cela ne l'avait pas démonté, il s'efforçait par tout les moyens de conquérir la rouquine.

Harry avait cru devenir fou en apprenant cette histoire et Ginny avait dû user de toute la diplomatie qu'elle disposait pour convaincre Harry de ne pas l'étrangler, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, de plus, de part son métier d'auror en Angleterre, il ne pourrait pas toujours être là.

« - Dans le mile, chère consoeur ! Cette fois je crois qu'il a comprit ! » Dit-elle hautaine, les yeux brillant d'une malice infantile.

A cet instant, Hermione aurait cru avoir la Ginny de 15 ans, explosive et à l'occasion impitoyable, qu'elle avait été et non pas la jeune femme, mère de famille, et responsable qu'elle était devenue. Il fallait dire que s'il y avait bien une personne qui avait hérité des gènes Weasley, c'était bien elle !

« - Oh non ! Doit-on commencer à chercher un nouveau professeur de Potion ? » Demanda t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel et avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, je lui ai laissé la vie sauve, mais sa joue va rester rouge encore un moment avant de reprendre sa couleur naturelle ! »

Elle marqua un temps, puis se retourna, reposant son attention sur les plats en train de cuir.

« - Mais, c'est rien comparé à ce que pourrait lui faire Harry si jamais il apprend ce qu'il a voulu faire ! » Ajouta t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

Hermione sourit, elle connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour imaginer la scène qui pourrait se produire si jamais il apprenait que Phillip avait voulu embrasser Ginny. Il aurait sûrement transplané en un éclair à Beaux-Bâtons pour tuer le Maître de Potions.

Pourtant celui qui pourrait lui voler sa Ginny chérie n'était pas encore né ! Elle l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps, qu'elle-même ne devait pas se souvenir d'avoir aimer quelqu'un avant.

Leur couple n'avait surpris personne, sauf peut-être le frère le plus protecteur que le monde n'est jamais connu : Ronald Weasley. Bien qu'Harry fut son meilleur ami, et qu'il savait que ce dernier aimait sa soeur plus que sa propre vie, il n'avait pas cesser de les persécuter… Jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu un coup de poing magistral resté gravé dans les annales de Poudlard, de la part de sa petite soeur chérie.

Depuis cet incident, il fut plus compréhensif, mais il n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises en matière de couple amoureux, son coeur allait être soumis à plus rude épreuve..

Hermione sourit en repensant à ses moments où ils avaient été heureux tous ensemble, malgré la menace qui pesait constamment au-dessus de leurs têtes...

Son sourire la quitta soudainement en se souvenant des évènement qui avaient suivis cette période de bonheur total...

_Ron…_ Une larme coulait déjà sur son beau visage.

« - Hermione, arrête... Lui dit Ginny avec douceur.

Elle s'approcha de sa collègue et amie, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elles y lurent le même vide, la même douleur.

« - Les enfant seront là d'une minute à l'autre... »

« - Oh Ginny… Il me manque tellement.. C'est si difficile, surtout aujourd'hui... »

La rouquine inspira difficilement.

« - Je sais, à moi aussi il me manque... » Ginny sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Hermione prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer et de se plaindre devant Ginny, ce n'était pas juste ! Elle avait, certes, perdu son meilleur ami mais la rouquine, elle, avait perdu bien plus, elle avait dû dire adieu à un ami, un protecteur, un confident, une moitié...à son frère le plus proche...

Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - Pardon, Gin. Je n'ai pas le droit... »

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air clairement surpris.

« - Bien sûr que tu as le droit ! » La coupa t-elle, un peu fort.

Mais bien vite son ton se radoucit ainsi que son visage, elle contempla son amie, ou plutôt sa _meilleure_ amie, la marraine de son fils, et remercia Ron intérieurement, encore une fois.

« - Hermione, tu l'aimais, nous l'aimions tous ! Et nous avons _tous_, le droit de craquer…C'est très dur, et pour tout le monde ! Pas plus pour moi que pour toi ! »

« - Mais, Gin, Il était ton frère ! » Hermione la regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de tristesse.

« - C'était aussi le tien, celui d'Harry, c'était un homme merveilleux et un père exemplaire ! Le monde a perdu un être exceptionnel, et nous, une partie de notre cœur… »

Une larme s'echappa et elle la balaya du coin de sa manche.

« - Jamais nous oublierons, ni Ronald Weasley, ni sa femme et ni le sacrifice qu'ils ont dû faire ! » Sa phrase retentit comme une promesse aux oreilles de la brunette.

Hermione était bouche bée, Ginny était une femme extraordinaire, elle venait de rendre le plus fabuleux des hommages à son frère et à sa femme. Elle sourit.

« - Tous les jours depuis que nous nous connaissons, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde t'aime et la raison pour laquelle Harry est fou de toi, il a de la chance de t'avoir.. »

Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça brièvement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, elle se sourirent.

« - Crois-tu qu'il s'en rendent compte, toi ? » Dit-elle moqueuse pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé.

« - Il a quand même fallu que je sois sur le point de mourir pour qu'il me voit enfin ! » Expliqua t-elle feignant l'agacement, mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

Hermione sourit à la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

« - Il t'avais remarquée bien avant... » Lui avoua t-elle.

Elle marqua un temps, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, puis elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et posa sa tête sur ses mains, fixant la rouquine avec un petit sourire.

« - Harry a toujours était très protecteur, il avait peur de te mettre en danger en t'avouant ses sentiments... C'était une telle obsession, que j'ai bien cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais ! Pourtant c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure !»

Ginny sourit en repensant au moment où il lui avait avoué son amour pour elle, scellant leur destin à jamais... Soudain, Ginny sembla se souvenir d'un détail.

« - Hermione ! Le repas ! » Dit-elle horrifiée.

Hermione jura en se redressant, Ginny lui fit les gros yeux et elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« - On s'y met ! »

Elles s'empressèrent de se mettre au travail, Ginny était aux fourneaux, pendant qu'Hermione arrangeait la salle à manger, poussant les meubles et décorant la pièce.

Quelques instant plus tard, un bruit assourdissant provint de la cheminée suivit d'un grognement familier.

_« - Potter ! »_

Hermione aurait reconnue cette voix entre mille, pour avoir fait battre son coeur un nombre incalculable de fois.

_« - Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance d'ôter ton gros derrière de sur mon dos ! »_ Tonna à nouveau la voix d'un ton clairement agacé.

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans le salon et retinrent un fou rire. Quatre adolescents âgés de 16 ans et deux hommes d'environs 35 ans étaient apparus. L'un des deux hommes était couché par terre, embrassant pratiquement la moquette et au dessus de lui se trouvait un Harry triomphant.

Il avait croisé les bras et prenait l'air de vouloir réfléchir à la requête de son compagnon.

« - Je ne sais pas si je devrais ! Après tout, j'aurais la paix au travail et puis je trouve que tu te fonds à merveille avec la décoration de mon salon... »

« - Potter ! Lève toi de là, ou tu vas le regretter ! »

« - Des menaces ? Répondit-il l'air outré.

Il donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne du blond en murmurant un : « vilain garçon » Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

« - Il me semble que tu ne sois pas en position de force, non ? »

« - Grrrrrrr ! » Fut sa seule réponse.

Les enfants aux bords de la crise de rires, semblèrent s'apercevoir enfin de l'entrée silencieuse de leur mère.

« - Maman ! » Dirent-ils à l'unisson, se jetant dans les bras de leur mère respective.

« - Bonjour les enfants » Leur répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Hermione, après avoir embrassé son fils et sa fille, se dirigea vers les deux hommes, toujours à terre.

« - Harry ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me rendre mon mari ? » Lui demanda t- elle en souriant.

Harry la contempla en souriant d'un air énigmatique.

« - Figure toi que je le trouve plus à sa place à mes cotés que dans ton salon ! »

« - Tu es sûre ? Parce que c'est le moment, je pourrais le transformer en tapis oriental, je disais justement à Ginny que nous aurions besoin... »

« - POTTER ! BOUGE-TOI! » Hurla le jeune homme.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Allons, Harry, tu donne un très mauvais exemple à tes enfants ! » Dit- elle en prenant un ton de reproche comme si elle s'adressait à un de ses élèves. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« - C'est toi qui voit ! » lui dit Harry l'air résigné, libérant sa proie.

« - Je te le rends ! »

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et épousseta sa robe de sorcier noire.

« - Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! » Il s'élança vers le jeune homme à lunettes.

« - Ho, Ho ! Je crois qu'il est temps de courir, il a l'air très en colère le petit serpent ! »

Il fit un rapide clin d'oeil à sa femme et décampa à toute vitesse suivit d'un homme aux cheveux blond en colère.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, éclatèrent de rires.

« - Le lion contre le serpent, comme toujours ! » Dit Ginny entre deux fous rires.

**_Et voila, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si ça vous plaît je mettrais la suite très vite !_**

_**Bye.**_


	2. Lion et Serpent

**_Et voilà la suite ! Gros bisous et un gros merci à Cyngathi pour sa review !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Lion et Serpent**

Les deux hommes se couraient après depuis bientôt dix minutes sans réussir à s'atteindrent, formant deux camps de supporters chez les enfants. Les deux filles encourageaient l'homme aux cheveux noir en bataille et les deux garçons celui aux cheveux blonds.

D'un coup, le blond stoppa net dans sa course, un rictus mauvais était apparut sur son visage. Harry ne s'en était pas aperçut et continuait sa course vers la salle à manger. Il pensait avoir semé son assaillant quand il le vit apparaître devant lui dans un_ « pop »_ typique de quelqu'un qui vient de transplaner.

Il retint un cri de surprise.

« - Je te tiens, Potter ! » Son rictus ne l'avait pas quitté.

_« Aquarius totalus ! » _

Une cascade d'eau se déversa sur Harry, qui fut immédiatement trempé de la tête au pied.

« - Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, Potter ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! ». L'homme blond le regardait fièrement, un sourire en coin.

« - Toujours aussi modeste ! » Lui répondit-il en grimaçant.

Puis les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, puis Harry détourna le regard.

« - A charge de revanche, tu me dois un nettoyage complet ! » Lui dit-il en souriant l'air espiègle.

Ginny apparue dans le salon et poussa un cri d'horreur, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, les joues rouges de colère.

_« - HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » _

_« - DRAGO LUCIUS MALFOY ! »_

« - Ho !Ho ! » Dit soudainement Harry en regardant Drago.

« - On va en prendre pour notre grade ! » Drago haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny était furieuse, la salle à manger était dévastée, toutes les décorations gisaient parterre, complètement déchirées, les meubles étaient renversés dans tout les sens et la moquette était complètement inondée.

« - La salle à manger est un _chantier_ ! Vous, vous rendez compte ? _Tout_ est à _refaire_ ! Nous travaillons depuis des _heures_ ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'avez plus _15 ans_ ! » Hurla t-elle à plein poumons, faisant grimacer Drago et pâlir Harry, qui se protégeait les oreilles avec les mains.

Elle était vraiment furieuse, et regardait Harry d'un air accusateur.

« - Mais, Ginny... » Essaya t-il, implorant.

« - IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! » Explosa t-elle.

Harry, vainqueur de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, en trembla.

« - Vous allez _tout_ arranger en vitesse ! ET QUE CA SAUTE ! » Son ton était sans réplique.

Harry s'exécuta, il savait que, dans ses moments, il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à sa femme. La plupart du temps, Ginny était douce et compréhensive, mais lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, c'était un vrai démon !

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il la regarda, ses yeux acier rencontrèrent les saphirs de Ginny.

« - Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à faire le ménage, Weasley, tu te trompes royalement ! » Lui dit-il de son habituelle arrogance.

Drago Malfoy était devenu ami avec Harry lors de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait renié son père. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et rallié leur cause. Mais il restait un Malfoy et ses sarcasmes et son éternelle arrogance, étaient des habitudes qu'il n'avait pas perdues, même après toutes ses années.

Ginny allait répondre à sa réflexion, lorsqu'une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour voir Hermione lui sourire. Celle-ci se tourna pour faire face à son mari, son sourire avait disparut faisant place à de la colère.

« - _Drago..._ »

Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas bronché aux répliques hystériques de Ginny, ne pu résister au regard flamboyant de sa femme.

« - Très bien ! » Grogna t-il, impuissant.

Il fit quelques pas en maudissant sa faiblesse, et marmonna des mots sur l'influence de sa femme sur lui…

« - Mais je ne touche pas aux guirlandes ! Je ne suis pas une décoratrice d'intérieur ! » Cria t-il à son encontre, espérant avoir tout de même le dernier mot.

Sa femme lui sourit, indulgente.

« - Contente toi de faire disparaître la piscine que tu as fais apparaître dans le salon ! » Il s'exécuta, en grognant à nouveau des mots incompréhensibles.

« - Merci » dit Ginny à Hermione, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être intervenue.

Harry et Drago étaient vraiment impossibles lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, de vrais gamins ! Leurs taquineries respectives étaient une façade qui cachait une belle amitié. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps. Cependant, aucun des deux hommes ne l'aurait admit devant témoins… Mais s'ils pouvaient tromper n'importe qui, il n'en allait pas de même pour leur femme, qui elles, n'étaient pas dupe de leur petit manège.

A la mort de Ron, Harry était désespéré et contre tout attente, c'était Drago qui l'avait le plus aidé en lui offrant son amitié et sa confiance. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient comme des frères.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux en tant que Chef des Aurors en Angleterre..

_L'Angleterre..._

Elle soupira..

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Ginny ? Tu es toujours en colère contre eux ? »

Ginny fit, non, de la tête.

« - L'Angleterre me manque... » Elle leva la tête au plafond et inspira profondément.

« - J'aimes ma vie, mon travail, ma famille, mais.. J'ai le mal du pays » Lui dit-elle nostalgique.

« - Nous avons tellement de souvenirs là-bas... »

Hermione s'approcha à nouveau, fermant la porte de la cuisine.

« - Je sais, à moi aussi, mais nous ne pouvons pas y retourner ! » Lui dit Hermione sérieusement.

« - Pour les enfants.. » Continua Ginny, toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient tous les quatre décidés de quitter l'Angleterre après la défaite de Voldemort, trop de souvenirs étaient présents, rappelant les plaies encore ouvertes dans leurs coeurs, de proches tués pendant le combat. De plus, ils avaient pensés épargner leurs enfants, pour qu'ils puissent vivre à l'écart de la célébrité qu'engendrait leur nom.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés en France, elle et Hermione avaient été engagées en tant que professeurs, les enfants y étaient scolarisés depuis leur 11 ans, ce qui les épargnaient de devoirs marcher dans les pas de leurs parent, comme ils auraient sûrement dû le faire s'ils avaient été à Poudlard.

Ils étaient tous les quatre de bons élèves, bien que Thomas les dépassent largement, cela n'avait étonné personne, après tout, ses parents avaient été les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Son père l'initiait parfois à la magie noire, _« Ca peut toujours servir »_ avait-il donner en explication à sa femme pour justifier son entraînement.

Attention, n'allez pas vous méprendre, Drago n'était pas comme Lucius, c'était un bon père, un peu froid certes, mais un très bon père et un excellent mari, il était fou d'Hermione, comme Harry était fou de sa Ginny.

Elisabeth excellait en duel, Alexia en potions et Adrian en métamorphose comme son grand-père, James et en enchantement comme sa grand-mère, Lily. Ils formaient une merveilleuse équipe et étaient très amis depuis leur naissance.

« - Oui, pour eux, c'est mieux comme ça » Affirma Hermione l'air déterminée.

« - Je sais... »

§§§

Les quatre enfants s'étaient réfugiés à l'étage de la maison en entendant Ginny crier. Ils savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les parages lorsque la rouquine était dans cet état.

Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes et se séparèrent en deux groupes, les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre, ils devaient ranger leurs affaires d'école.

« - Drago et papa, vont le sentir passer ! » Dit subitement une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

_Elisabeth Potter_, avait héritée des cheveux roux de sa mère et des yeux émeraude de son père. Sirius, le parrain de son père, s'amusait à lui dire qu'elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute, au grand damne de son frère jumeau, elle avait héritée du caractère Weasley et elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elisabeth fixait sa meilleure amie d'un air désolé en pensant au sort qu'avait dû réserver sa mère, aux deux hommes.

« - Ca tu l'as dit, Liz ! Ca va barder ! » Lui répondit Alexia en souriant.

_Alexia Weasley,_ avait les cheveux noirs ébène, et le teint d'une extrême pâleur qui contrastait rudement avec ses yeux bleu marin. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient son nez, ce qui lui donnait un air continuellement espiègle.. Elle était, selon les dires de ses parents adoptifs, le portrait craché de sa mère mais avec les yeux de son père. Elle était l'une des rares Weasley, avec Adrian, à ne pas avoir les cheveux roux.

Elle avait été recueillie par la famille Malfoy, à la mort de ses parents. Hermione était sa marraine et la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa mère puisqu'elle l'avait élevée depuis l'âge de ses 1 ans. Drago était son parrain, son oncle ainsi que son père. Thomas avait toujours était un frère. Cette famille n'était pas biologiquement la sienne, mais dans son cœur, ces trois personnes comptaient plus que n'importe qui au monde, avec les Potter, bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant. Cette scène n'était pas inhabituelle, les disputes de leurs pères étaient routinières.

_Une vieille rancune d'adolescent…_ Leur avait expliqué Harry, un jour, en souriant. Ces disputes finissaient toujours par l'esclandre de madame Potter ou de madame Malfoy, ou même des deux à la fois dans les pires moments.

« - Hey, les filles ! Vous avez terminé ? » Intervint un jeune homme en passant sa tête échevelée par la porte de leur chambre.

« - Oui, Adrian, on arrive ! » Lui répondit sa soeur jumelle.

_Adrian Potter_, était le reflet d'Harry, Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes rondes au bout du nez, la seule différence notable était la couleur de ses yeux, en effet Adrian avait hérité des saphirs de sa mère. Il avait le tempérament calme et joyeux de son père.

Une autre tête passa au dessus de celle d'Adrian.

« - Aller ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » Les pressa le jeune Malfoy.

_Thomas Malfoy_, ressemblait à son père, les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux gris acier, cependant, il avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère, il n'avait pas l'expression froide, typique des Malfoys, mais le visage chaleureux et pétillant d'intelligence d'Hermione.

« - C'est parti ! Descendons dans la cage aux fauves ! » S'exclama Alexia.

Les quatre jeunes descendirent les escaliers menant au salon, dans celui- ci, ils y trouvèrent un tas de personnes agglutinées, s'embrassant gaiement, ils se tournèrent tous vers les quatre arrivants.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Alexia ! »_

**_Et voila, le prochain chapitre : un v?ux pas commun ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'attends votre avis.. Gros Bisous à Tous !_**


	3. un voeu pas commun

**_Note d'auteur : Voilà le 3ème chapitre, merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que celui- là vous plaira ! Désolé le voyage sera pour le prochain chapitre, il faut d'abord que je plante le décor pour que l'histoire, est un sens !_**

_**Bon, je vous laisse lire, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Un voeu pas commun**

_« - Joyeux anniversaire, Alexia ! »_

Toute sa famille et les amis de ses parents s'étaient déplacés d'Angleterre pour son anniversaire. La salle à manger était superbe, le repas avait l'air délicieux, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, Ginny était une excellente cuisinière. Tout était parfait.

Elisabeth prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna dans le salon. Les quatre enfants embrassèrent tous les invités, il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, Sirius, Rémus, Severus, Narcissa et Dumbledore.

Le début de soirée fut mouvementée, la colère des deux femmes cet après- midi, n'avaient en rien calmé les incessantes disputes entre Drago et Harry. C'était même pire, puisque deux personnes présentant, apparemment, les mêmes_ « vieilles rancunes d'adolescents »_ c'était jointes à eux.

L'éternelle bataille _Gryffondor / Serpentard_ eut lieu toute la soirée. _Chez les serpents : Drago et Severus, chez les lions : Harry et Sirius._

Rémus, le diplomate par excellence, dû intervenir plusieurs fois, pour éviter à tout le monde de se recevoir le toit de la maison sur la tête.

Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de réunir ces quatre hommes dans la même pièce...

_De l'inconscience pure.._

« - Mon dieu ! Je démissionne ! Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules d'exaspération.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« - Je suis au bord du _divorce_ ! »

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu ne me ferais pas ça, Gin ? » Lui demanda t-il en prenant une mine boudeuse.

« - Voyons... » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en portant son index à son menton, faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre.

« - Virginia ! » Lui dit Harry offusqué.

Ginny lui fit un énorme sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Il vous en faudra plus que ça, monsieur Potter, pour vous débarrasser de moi ! » Lui répondit-elle l'air espiègle.

_§§§_

La soirée était bien avancée, Alexia avait déballé tous ses cadeaux. Cependant, elle resta stupéfaite en constatant qu'elle n'avait reçue aucun cadeau, ni de la part de ses parents, ni de celle des Potters. Elle n'en dit rien, pensant que c'était très mal élevé de réclamer un cadeau. Elle eut cependant un pincement au coeur en se disant que peut-être, ils avaient oubliés de lui en prendre un.

Elle écarta cette pensée de son esprit en réalisant qu'elle était complètement stupide. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas oubliée, ils voulaient sûrement attendre que tout le monde soit parti... _Oui, ça_ _devait être ça_, se dit-elle en souriant.

« - Et maintenant, le gâteau ! » Annonça, Harry en désignant Ginny qui entrait dans la salle en tenant un plat contenant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle le posa devant Alexia.

Une personne s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, c'était sa mère, elle l'étreignait avec force.

« - Joyeux Anniversaire, ma chérie. Lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle se perdit dans son étreinte, respirant de bonheur.

« - Souffle tes bougies, et fais ton voeu...»

Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'acier de son père qui, à cet instant, reflétait une tendresse peu commune…Il lui fit un signe de tête, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Elle était heureuse, ses parents se trouvaient auprès d'elle, l'entourant de leur amour. Elle chercha son frère. Elle finit par trouver le regard doux et aimant de Thomas à deux chaises plus loin. Il la fixa pendant un instant et articula quelque chose sans prononcer aucun son. Elle lut sur ses lèvres qu'il lui disait : _« je t'aime, petite soeur »_

Elle sourit et de la même façon que lui, elle lui répondit : _« Je t'aime aussi, Tommy »._

C'était devenu un rituel entre eux de se dire leurs sentiments. Ils n'en avaient pas honte, pour eux, c'était normal, ils s'aimaient autant qu'un frère peut aimer une sœur…

Elle avait tout, une famille qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur et qui l'aimait en retour, des amis formidables, une vie sans problèmes...

_Que pouvait-elle souhaiter de plus ? _

Elle eut un pincement au coeur, si, il lui manquait une seule chose, ou plutôt deux, avec qui elle aurait aimée partager ce moment...

Elle regarda une seconde fois ses parents adoptifs, elle prit la main de sa mère dans sa main droite et de l'autre attrapa celle de son père. Elle ferma les yeux, fit son voeu et souffla ses bougies.

Les invités s'en allaient un par un, bientôt il ne restait plus que les familles Potter et Malfoy, accompagnées de Dumbledore. Il était tard, les enfants étaient sur le point de partir se coucher, lorsque Hermione se dirigea vers eux.

« - Les enfants, nous devons vous parler » Elle les pressa en direction du salon, elle les installa sur les fauteuils inoccupés.

Les adultes les fixaient en silence. Harry prit finalement la parole.

« - Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, nous ne t'avons pas offert de cadeau. »

Alexia ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« En réalité, tous les cinq, nous t'avons fait un cadeau commun... »

Alexia ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise.

« - Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-elle troublée.

« - Nous avons décidé de réaliser ton voeu le plus cher.. » Continua Hermione de sa voix chaleureuse.

« - Mais... mais.. c'est impossible ! » Répondit Alexia.

« - Rien n'est jamais impossible dans la magie » Glissa Dumledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Alexia de plus en plus troublée.

Les trois jeunes adolescents n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce et paraissaient ne rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de se produire et à la raison de leur présence dans la pièce.

« - Nous voulons te permettre de connaître tes parents » Lui expliqua Drago, un voile de tristesse était passé dans ses yeux.

« - Mais, comment ? »

Alexia était perdue, c'était _impossible_, ses _vrais_ parents étaient _morts_... MORTS ! Et depuis 16 ans ! Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues...

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha désespérément à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était confuse et surtout complètement perdue.

Dumbledore décida d'intervenir en voyant que tous les adultes de la pièce, murés dans le silence et dans le chagrin.

« - Nous avons fabriqués un retourneur très puissant qui te permettra de remonter le temps de 18 ans en arrière, à cette époque tes parents ont 17 ans et entrent en 7ème année. Tu entrera toi aussi en 7ème année et tu effectueras ta dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. »

« - Un an ! » Hurla Alexia.

Elle regarda un instant sa famille et ses amis.

« - Je ne veux pas passer un an loin de ma famille ! C'est trop long, je ne tiendrais jamais ! »

Hermione, qui tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras resserra son étreinte.

« - Nous seront là, Alexia... »

Elle lui fit un sourire.

« - Moi, Drago, Ginny, Harry et... tes parents »

« - Mais vous ne saurez même pas qui je suis ! » Lui dit Alexia en pleurant.

« - Nous non, mais _toi_, oui » Répondit la jeune femme, simplement.

Alexia enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de sa mère, resserrant leur étreinte.

« - De plus, Adrian, Elisabeth et Thomas, t'accompagneront dans ton voyage. » Lui annonça Harry.

« - Quoi ! » Les trois adolescents sursautèrent en entendant leur nom.

« - Nous ? »

« - Qui d'autres ? » Leur répondit Ginny en grimaçant, amusée de leur réaction.

Alexia sourit, elle était rassurée, elle ne serait pas seule s'ils étaient avec elle, sa mère avait raison, ils seraient tous là, les personnes les plus importantes pour elles seront à ses cotés, avec en plus, ses vrais parents.. Elle allait enfin pouvoir les connaître..

Elle s'assombrit.

« - Je ne pourrais rien leur dire, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle.

« - Non et c'est la condition de la réalisation de ce voyage » Lui dit Harry l'air sombre.

Son ton était sérieux, ce qui était rare chez cet homme aux cheveux en bataille.

« - Très bien, je serais muette... » Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulue déterminée.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce.

« - En ce cas, si vous êtes prêts, nous allons procéder à l'enchantement, mon double s'occupera des formalités de votre scolarité. » Dumbledore tendit une lettre à Thomas.

« - Donnez-lui cette lettre en arrivant, tout y est expliqué, il comprendra et vous aidera. »

« - Maintenant ! » Adrian sembla retomber de son nuage.

« - Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux » Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« - Attendez ! » Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Alexia.

« - Je veux savoir... » Dit- elle énigmatique.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« - Maman, raconte moi... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, où voulait en venir sa fille ?

« - Raconte moi, comment c'est arrivé... » L'aida t-elle.

Sa mère ne s'étonna pas, elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait le faire un jour ou l'autre, revivant ce qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Elle devait le faire maintenant, sa fille attendait de savoir.

Alexia trembla en voyant sa mère approuver. Elle avait toujours préféré ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, pensant que se serait trop dur pour ses parents de revivre ce moment.

Il y a 16 ans, Hermione avait perdu son meilleur ami et Drago, avait perdu son unique soeur. Mais, maintenant qu'elle allait rencontrer Ron et Rose Weasley, ses parents, elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé.

« - Très bien, Alexia » Accepta sa mère.

Le visage d'Hermione d'habitude si chaleureux, s'assombrit et les traits de son visages devinrent soudainement durs.

_« - C'était il y a 16 ans aujourd'hui même... »_

**_Flash Back Mais dans le prochain chapitre ! _**

_**Je vous mets au parfum : Hermione va raconter ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'ultime bataille contre Voldemort et comment ils l'ont vaincu mais aussi comment sont mort les deux Weasley. Et bien sûr le prochain chapitre est celui du voyage et de l'arrivée à Poudlard...**_

_**A bientôt ! Laissez moi un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_


	4. Morts et désespoir

**_Un gros merci à TOUS pour vos encouragements et vos compliments ! Je suis flattée !_**

**Réponse à Shiefali** : Non, l'histoire ne sera pas centrer uniquement sur Alexia, tout les personnages sont très importants dans mon histoire et chacun à un rôle important à jouer ! Gros bisous à toi et continu à me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira...

_**Message pour tout les lecteurs : J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérance, la suite viendra très vite ! GROS BISOUS et surtout continuer de me laissez des mots pour m'encourager !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Mort et désespoir.**

_« - C'était il y a 16 ans aujourd'hui... »_

_flash back_

_Il pleuvait, on aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit alors que nous étions en pleine après-midi. La bataille durait depuis des heures. Elle sentit les larmes embuaient ses beaux yeux chocolats, elle était fatiguée, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, à coté d'elle, à ses pieds, gisait son meilleur ami, mort quelques instant plus tôt en la protégeant._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait abandonner... C'était trop dur..._

_Elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces, mais maintenant, elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et oublier. Oublier où elle se trouvait, cette lutte, tout ces morts. La moitié des gens qu'elle aimait étaient mort et l'autre moitié se battaient encore, presque mort…_

_Elle tomba à genou, les larmes coulant librement, ils n'arriveraient jamais au bout de cette guerre, tout était perdu…._

_« - Je ne peux plus...Je ne veux plus » Murmura t-elle, la pluie se mêlant à ses larmes._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voie douce retentit dans sa tête. _

_« - Lève toi ! » _

_Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Rose et elle explosa en sanglots._

_« - Rose, c'est fini... Ron... » Murmura t-elle en baissant la tête._

_« - Lève toi, Mione. Tu dois te battre » Lui dit-elle avec douceur, en accentuant sa prise sur son épaule._

_Elle releva la tête pour faire face à son amie, son regard contenait tellement de tristesse et de désespoir que le cœur d'Hermione se serra et un frisson d'horreur parcouru son corps ..._

_« - Ils ont tous besoin de toi, regarde-les, ils sont toujours debout, et ils se battent comme des lions ! Tu dois suivre leur exemple... Pour Ron... » _

_Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Rose. Elle tremblait._

_Hermione se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait voulue faire était honteux ! Elle avait voulue abandonner alors que son meilleur ami venait de lui sauver la vie en sacrifiant la sienne... _

_Mais comment pourrait-elle continuer ? Elle n'arriverait jamais vivre avec ça !_

_« - Je ne mérite pas de continuer de vivre, Ron est mort... C'est ma faute ! » Hurla t-elle. _

_Elle frappa le sol de ses mains, les larmes continuant de couler._

_« - A quoi ça sert de se battre, maintenant ? Je ne veux pas continuer sans Ron… » Dit-elle, désespérée._

_Rose fronça les sourcils, la colère l'envahissait._

_« - A quoi ça sert ! » explosa t-elle. _

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Et Harry, il ne compte pas ? Et Drago ? Crois-tu qu'il arrivera à vivre sans toi ? Et Ginny ? En plus de perdre son frère, crois-tu qu'elle veuille perdre sa meilleure amie ? » Elle souffla, elle avait parler sans reprendre d'air._

_Hermione sembla percuter._

_Rose reprit d'un ton plus doux. _

_« - Ron est mort, c'est vrai.. Une autre larme coula sur son visage. Mais, il a voulu sauver ta vie au détriment de la sienne pour que tu vive et que tu te batte pour la victoire ! Il savait que tu étais essentielle pour celle-ci, pas lui... »_

_Hermione pesa les mots de son amie, elle avait raison, elle avait beaucoup de raisons pour se battre : protéger Harry, Ginny et les deux hommes de sa vie : Drago et Thomas. Alors que Rose, celle qui l'encourageait et la réconfortait venait de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : l'amour._

_Elle regarda en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, il venait d'épargner à Ginny, un « Avada Kedavra ». Il avait le teint excessivement pâle, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, il était couvert de sang. Elle eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle constata son état. _

_Elle le vit se relever sans cesse des coups de ses assaillants, une lueur de détermination se peignait sur son visage. Elle lui avait fait promettre de rester en vie et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il tentait par tous les diables de la tenir._

_Et elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle voulait abandonner, alors que ses amis se battaient encore et se battraient jusqu'à la fin. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber ! Elle se leva et fit face à Rose._

_« - Allons-y, nous avons que trop tarder ! » Dit-elle déterminée._

_« - Pour Ron » Lui répondit tristement, Rose._

_« - Oui, pour lui » Approuva la Gryffondor._

_Elles se hâtèrent, non sans un dernier regard vers le corps sans vie de l'homme aux cheveux roux. _

_« - Nous reviendrons te chercher, mon amour » Elle l'avait embrassaient et elles étaient parties._

_Elles courraient en essayant d'éviter les sorts qu'on leur envoyait. _

_« - Rose ! Attention ! » _

_Hermione déploya un puissant bouclier sur Rose, un jet de lumière verte se dirigeait vers elle. Le sort ricocha et toucha un autre homme cagoulé à deux pas d'elles._

_« - Merci, Mione » Lui dit-elle tremblante, trop choquée pour articuler convenablement._

_Hermione fit disparaître le bouclier, non sans avoir régler son compte au sale mangemort qui avait osé jeter un sort pareil à son amie. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_« - C'est normal, nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres, si nous voulons gagner cette guerre, comme Ron l'a fait pour moi... » Lui dit-elle en souriant._

_A cet instant Drago, Ginny et Harry avaient transplanés à côté d'elles. Lorsque Hermione vit Drago ses yeux s'illuminèrent._

_« - Hermione, ça va ? » Demanda t-il, soucieux. _

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_« - Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Ne l'oublies jamais, quoi qu'il arrive ! » Sanglota t-elle._

_Il la serra fortement contre lui. _

_« - Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma vie ! » Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille._

_Ginny s'approcha de Rose et la prit dans ses bras. _

_« - Oh, Rose c'est affreux... » Rose serra sa belle sœur contre son coeur._

_Pendant un instant, chacun pensa à Ron et lui adressa un dernier mots silencieux._

_« - Il faut y aller maintenant » Intervint Harry d'une voix grave, puis il fronça les sourcils. _

_« Voldemort... Il approche... »_

_Les quatre sorciers acquiescèrent. Ils se mirent en route, rejoignant le reste de l'Ordre. Ils constatèrent que Severus et Sirius combattaient dos à dos, se protégeant l'un l'autre, Rémus et Narcissa combattaient chacun trois mangemorts._

_Ils se séparèrent, Harry, Ginny et Hermione allèrent prêter main forte à trois anciens élèves de Poufsouffle, qu'ils connaissaient bien, qui avaient du mal à se débarrasser des Détraqueurs qui venaient d'apparaître._

_Rose et Drago restèrent ensemble, ils marchaient en direction du groupe de professeurs._

_Drago remarqua le regard vide de sa soeur._

_« - Rose, tu va tenir le coup ? » Lui demanda t-il, inquiet._

_« - Il faudra bien, je n'ai pas le choix, ma fille m'attends au château... »_

_Elle marqua un temps, le regard toujours vide, mais une lueur y émergea rapidement. _

_« - C'est pour elle que je continue de me battre et aussi pour honorer la mémoire de Ron... »_

_Drago hocha de la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle était très courageuse et il espérait réellement qu'elle pourrait tenir le choc de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il espérait qu'un jour, peut- être, elle recommencerait à sourire de bonheur, comme elle avait apprit à le faire ces dernières années..._

_Ce n'était pas juste, elle avait eu une vie si difficile.. Elle avait finalement fini par connaître le bonheur, tout comme lui, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement en lui enlevant sa source de bien être pour toujours..._

_Drago chassa ses pensées, il aurait bien le temps de pleurer le sort de sa soeur et de son mari plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment, il avait encore un combat à livrer. Il se secoua la tête pour retrouver les idées claires._

_Soudain une silhouette familière s'arrêta devant eux._

_« - Tiens, tiens, qui vois-je ? Mon traître de fils et la bâtarde ? » Dit il en grimaçant de dégoût_

_« - Retire ça ! » Lui cria son fils. _

_Il se mit en position de combat._

_« - Tu me donne des ordres maintenant, Drago ? » Il se mit à rire, d'une manière glaciale. _

_« - Endoloris ! »_

_Drago n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort, il le prit de plein fouet. Il s'effondra._

_« - Non ! Vous êtes le diable en personne ! Votre propre fils ! » Cria Rose. _

_Elle se précipita sur Drago, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son mari et son frère le même jour. Ca non ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces._

_« - Tu es jalouse ? » Demanda Lucius ironiquement._

_Il fixa les deux adolescents et esquissa un sourire sadique._

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, bâtarde, tu auras ton compte. Je vais te tuer et après je m'occuperais de ton traître de père. »_

_Il stoppa l'emprise du sort qu'il avait jeté à son fils. Drago arrêta net de trembler, mais demeura au sol. L'intensité du sortilège et la fatigue accumulée par la bataille avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il était faible._

_« - Ouvre les yeux, traître ! Je veux que tu sois aux premières loges pour le dernier soupir de ta soeur ! » _

_Il sourit et leva sa baguette en direction de Rose. _

_« - Et après je torturerais ta sang de bourbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt ! »_

_Drago serra les dent. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba instantanément. Rose s'approcha de lui pour l'aider, mais elle baissa sa garde._

_« - Pauvre inconsciente ! Terra Tremblum ! »_

_La terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Une crevasse se forma, elle perdit l'équilibre sous la secousse et tomba. Elle cru que sa dernière heure était venue lorsque deux bras puissant stoppèrent sa chute._

_Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard gris acier, plein de douleur de l'effort que son frère avait dû faire pour la retenir. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, les bras de Drago étaient la seule chose qui la raccrochait à la vie._

_Lucius Malfoy s'apprêtait à abréger les souffrances de Drago, mais McGonagal l'en empêcha. Une lutte acharnée commença entre les deux sorciers._

_« - Accroche toi ! » Lui cria t-il. _

_« - Je vais essayait de te hisser ! » Elle hocha de la tête._

_Il tenta de la ramener sur la terre ferme, mais n'y parvint pas._

_« - Lâche moi, ou nous tomberont tous les deux ! » Lui dit-elle, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux._

_« - Jamais ! Si tu tombe alors je tomberais aussi, mais jamais je ne ferais ça ! » Hurla t-il à sa soeur._

_Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il doutait vraiment qu'il est assez de force pour la hisser jusqu'à lui. Mais il ne la lâcherait pas, il ne laisserait pas mourir sa soeur pour sauver sa vie, ça non ! _

_Désolé, Hermione, pensa t-il._ _Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse… Il sourit. Je t'aime, je veillerais toujours sur toi... _

_A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Hermione eut un frisson qui lui parcoura tout le corps. _

_« -Draco... » Murmura t-elle._

_§§§_

_« - Ne soit pas stupide ! Lâche moi ! » Cria Rose._

_Elle glissa un peu plus, emmenant Drago vers une chute certaine et imminente. Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite, sinon il allait tomber._

_Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais lâchée, elle sourit et son coeur se gonfla d'amour, les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues._

_« - Je t'aime, Drago, tu as été le meilleur des frères, gagne cette bataille pour moi et prends bien soin de ma fille, je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous deux, vous serez d'excellents parents, je pars tranquille… » Elle le regarda une dernière fois et lui sourit._

_« - Rictus Empra ! » _

_C'était de la magie sans baguette, elle ne la maîtrisait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurais voulu, car sinon elle aurait pu se sortir de ce trou, non elle ne pouvait effectuer que des sorts qu'un gamin de 11 ans aurait pu jeter._

_Drago se mit à rire et lâcha les mains de sa soeur, celle-ci tomba dans un gouffre sans fond... _

_Elle volait déjà rejoindre son mari..._

_§§§_

_L'emprise du sort stoppa net. _

_« - NON ! » _

_Un cri de désespoir emplit le champ de bataille._

_Harry se figeât, il fit une rapide évaluation de l'aura de ses amis, une venait de s'éteindre, Rose n'était plus..._

_Ginny qui était magiquement reliée à Drago, s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry. _

_« - Il va mal... » _

_Hermione trembla de colère. Elle se tourna vers les derniers Détraqueurs._

_« - SPERO PATRONUM ! » _

_Un immense dragon argenté s'échappa de sa baguette et fonça vers les Détraqueurs et s'attaqua à eux, les faisant disparaître les uns après les autres. Elle transplana immédiatement auprès de son amour._

_Lucius venait juste de porter le coup de grâce au professeur de Métamorphose. Il s'approcha de son fils. _

_« - Maintenant que la vieille chouette est enfin morte, je vais te régler ton compte ! » Il se mit à rire comme un dément. _

_« - Tu me fait pitié, un Malfoy qui pleure ! Tu n'as que trop longtemps déshonoré le nom que tu portes ! Avada Ked... »_

_« - NON ! Expelliarmus ! » _

_La baguette de Lucius vibra dans ses mains, mais elle ne bougeât pas. Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione._

_« - Tu es vraiment une idiote ! Si tu croyais que tu pouvais désarmer un sang pur aussi facilement, tu vas payer le fait d'avoir corrompu mon fils ! » Il leva sa baguette pour prononcer le sort de la mort sur Hermione._

_« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » _

_Lucius Malfoy, tomba, raide mort._

_Hermione tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de son mari, il était rempli d'une haine féroce. Il leva les yeux sur elle et son regard changea de sentiment. Il s'effondra. Elle courut jusqu'à lui. Harry et Ginny venaient de transplaner près d'eux._

_« - Ginny, aide le... » _

_Le regard et la voix d'Hermione était suppliants. La rouquine acquiesça. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et murmura un sortilège puissant de guérison dont elle seule avait le secret._

_Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux._

_« - Drago, ça va ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet._

_« - J'ai connu des jours meilleurs... » Il tenta un sourire. _

_« - Finissons en ! Que nous puissions enfin pleurer nos morts ! » _

_Sa voix était enrouée des larmes qu'il avait versée quelques minutes plus tôt en perdant sa soeur, mais elle était déterminée._

_Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, ils s'apitoieraient sur leur vilain sort lorsque le combat sera finit. Hermione l'aida à se relever..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait celui du départ dans le passé, mais le récit du combat a était plus longue que prévu et je préfère vous laisser digérer toutes ses informations avant de les faire partir dans le temps.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquiétait pas la suite et pour très bientôt puisque je les déjà écrite.**_

_**J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai préférait couper là. Et j'ai aussi décidé de ne pas dévoiler tout de suite comment ils ont vaincu Voldemort, et quelques passages dans ce chapitre ne vous sont pas expliqué comme pourquoi Harry peut sentir les auras de ses amis ou encore comment Ginny connaît des sort puissants de guérison ou pourquoi est-elle reliée à Drago.. Tout cela vous le découvrirez en même temps que les enfants de nos héros... Je préfère garder le suspens... Sinon ce n'est pas drôle !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !**_


	5. Départ et adieux

**_Coucou, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Enfin ! C'est le Départ que vous attendez tous !_**

_**Quelques Remerciements avant de commencer :**_

**Bublejoyce :** merci de m'encourager, tes compliment me vont vraiment droit au coeur, je suis heureuse que mon travail te plaise ! Continue ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres... Gros bisous !

Merci aussi à **Clem** qui suit mon travail autant pour cette fic mais aussi pour « Married ». Je t'embrasse très fort et j'adore tes petits mots, c'est très sympa de ta part, Gros Bisous !

**Lily**, merci de me souhaiter bonne chance car j'en aurais besoin, bien que j'ai la trame de l'histoire en tête, elle va être difficile à articuler, il y a beaucoup de personnages et je veux m'intéressait à chacun d'eux ! Nous verrons bien comment cela va évoluer mais je pense que si vous continuer à aussi bien m'encourager j'y arriverais plus vite !

Merci aussi à **Cyngathi** qui me laisse toujours des reviews plus que sympa. MERCI !

_**Merci à tout les autres que je n'ai pas cités, je suis vraiment flattée que mon travail vous convienne, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas !**_

_**Allez ! Maintenant place à la lecture !**_

**Chapitre 5 : Départ et adieux**

_Fin du flash back_

« - Voilà, tu sais tout... »

Hermione avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix rauque, elle s'en étonna et machinalement, elle leva les mains à son visage et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa fille avait la tête baissée, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Thomas était près d'elle, la tenant par la main, le regard soucieux. Il la prit subitement dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse donnait libre court à ses larmes, blottie dans l'étreinte fraternelle.

Ginny pleurait également, elle tenait avec force, de chaque côté d'elle, ses deux enfants. Elisabeth et Adrian avaient l'air choqué, une expression figée se peignait sur leurs visages.

Dumbledore était immobile, ses yeux avaient perdus leur éternelle malice, son regard était vide.

Elle observa les deux personnes à coté d'elle, Drago avait la tête dissimulée dans ses mains. Harry se tenait derrière lui, une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une immense et pesante tristesse.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, elle se leva, vacillante. Elle s'approcha de ses enfants et se planta devant eux. Les deux jeunes se séparèrent pour faire face à leur mère. Celle-ci tomba soudainement à genoux et attrapa Thomas et Alexia pour les serrer contre elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle leur murmura :

« - Je vous aimes tellement, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux... » Elle desserra son étreinte pour plonger ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de ses enfants.

« - Surtout soyez prudents » Les supplia t-elle, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues.

« - Promis » Lui souffla Alexia en se blottissant de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère.

« - Je t'aime, maman... »

Drago s'approcha de son fils. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Thomas. Le jeune homme était un peu plus petit que son père. Deux regards complètement identiques se rencontrèrent.

« - Prends bien soin de ta soeur... » Lui dit-il.

Le jeune adolescent hocha de la tête.

« - Et surtout, fais bien attention à toi. Là bas, c'est encore la guerre »

Puis sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, Drago tira son fils vers lui, l'entraînant dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Thomas en resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, c'était si ... _Inattendu._

« - Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils » Lui murmura t-il.

Le coeur de Thomas se gonfla de bonheur, il sourit dans les bras de son père.

Hermione observait d'un air attendri, le charmant tableau père/fils, devant elle. Les moments de démonstrations d'affection de son mari étaient si rares... Mais elle savait qu'il les aimait plus que tout, elle et les enfants. Elle serra plus fort Alexia contre son coeur.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas lâché ses enfants, les serrant un peu plus contre elle à chaque instants. Elle savait que le moment de la séparation approchait, elle sanglota, l'idée d'être séparée d'eux ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Harry, comprenant la détresse de sa femme, s'approcha d'eux. Ginny leva, vers lui, des yeux implorants. Il s'accroupit et sourit tendrement à sa femme. Il prit sa petite famille dans ses bras, les entourant d'amour.

_Qu'est ce qu'il les aimaient !_

Pendant un peu plus de deux ans, sa vie n'avait tournée qu'autour de Virginia Weasley, elle avait été son salut, sa lumière dans l'obscurité, sa joie, sa peine, ses rêves...sa vie ! Et au moment où il croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux, Ginny lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père.

A la naissance d'Adrian et d'Elisabeth, il avait cru que sa tête et son coeur allaient exploser de bonheur et de fierté, ils avaient conçu des enfants qui symboliseraient à jamais leur union, leur amour. Un peu d'elle et de lui se reflétait dans chacun d'entre eux...

Il soupira en repensant à la première fois qu'il les avaient vu, leur petites têtes rousse et brune dépassant des bras d'une Ginny fatiguée mais comblée... Il avait été foudroyé en s'apercevant qu'ils les aimaient déjà comme un fou et qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un leur faire du mal, plutôt mourir !

La séparation serait difficile, mais ce voyage était nécessaire... _Ginny et lui devraient tenir le coup..._

Il desserra son étreinte. Il croisa, de nouveau, le regard de la rouquine de son coeur, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Il regarda ses enfants.

« - Prenez bien soin de vous » Les deux hochèrent de la tête.

Elisabeth avait un regard déterminé et Adrian semblait un peu perdu. Il était si proche de sa mère, l'éloignement ne sera pas facile pour lui, mais il était fort, Harry savait que son fils retomberait vite sur ses pieds.

« - Soyez prudents et revenez nous entiers ! » Dit-il sérieux.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« - Sinon votre mère me tuera ! » Finit- il espiègle, en leur faisant un clin d'oeil. Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire.

« - HARRY ! » Cria Ginny offusquée.

« - Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de _plaisanter_ ! » Elle avait hurlée ces derniers mots, mais tout le monde avait perçu la pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Harry prit sa femme dans ses bras et la leva. Il sourit, il avait réussi à redonner un peu de joie de vivre à Ginny. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui murmura :

« - Je vous aimes comme un fou, madame Potter » Elle le serra plus fort contre elle, se perdant dans son étreinte.

« - Moi aussi, et encore plus chaque jour ... » Lui souffla t- elle.

Dumbledore se leva brusquement.

« - Allons-y »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Les enfants dirent une dernière fois au revoir à leurs parents. Ginny serrait tellement fort ses enfants, que tout le monde croyait qu'ils allaient mourir asphyxiés.

Les quatre jeunes s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce.

« - Vous allez partirent deux par deux, le retourneur ne supporte que deux voyageurs maximum à la fois. »

Il marqua un temps en observant les adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes. Il sourit.

_« - Les garçons d'abord... »_ Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur malice habituelle, lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase.

Adrian et Thomas s'avancèrent d'un pas. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur famille.

Adrian remarqua que son père lui souriait pendant que sa mère le détaillait des pieds à la tête, mémorisant chacun de ses traits comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Tout ira bien, maman » Lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant pour la rassurer.

Sa mère le considéra un long moment, étonnée, puis elle lui sourit en lui envoyant un baiser de la main pour ensuite replonger sa tête dans le coup de son mari pour pleurer. Harry la serra vivement contre lui.

Thomas observa ses parents, sa mère tenait Drago par la taille, de biais. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, son père hocha de la tête en signe d'encouragement, les yeux brillant de fierté. Il répondit à son signe de tête.

« - A bientôt, mon chéri » Lui lança sa mère d'une voix douce avant qu'il ne voit tout tourner autour de lui.

_§§§_

_Il sentit que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Des milliers de couleurs et d'image passaient devant ses yeux, mais elles allaient trop vite pour qu'ils les identifient toutes à la fois. A un moment il avait cru apercevoir sa mère plus jeune, vêtu d'une robe blanche marchant le long d'un couloir en tenant Harry par le bras. La douleur était trop vive, il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un hurlement. Puis une lumière vive lui fit fermer les yeux et il se sentit tomber dans le vide et heurter lourdement le sol._

_§§§_

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissait, il tourna la tête et remarqua une forme à coté de lui. Il protégea ses yeux de sa main pour distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. A première vue, c'était un jeune homme, en voyant des cheveux noir en bataille il reconnut tout de suite Adrian.

Il s'agitait, le voyage avait dû être éprouvant pour lui aussi. Il releva le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses bras. Il avait mal partout, la chute avait été rude, ils avaient dû tomber au moins de quelques mètres. Il fronça les sourcils sous la douleur. Soudain, un gémissement attira son attention. Adrian venait de reprendre connaissance.

« - Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda t-il à son meilleur ami.

Il grimaça.

« Comme si un troupeau de Dragon m'avait piétiné tout le corps et avait éparpillé mes restes au quatre coins de l'univers ! » Lui répondit- il en grognant.

Thomas sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, Adrian avait décidément le même humour que son père...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se leva, quand, soudain un bruit assourdissant provenant du ciel attira leur attention. Il y eut une lumière éblouissante et deux formes tombèrent droit sur eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se pousser.

Elisabeth tomba dans les bras puissants de Thomas qui avait juste eu le temps de les déployer pour la recevoir. Alexia, quant à elle, s'étala de tout son long sur Adrian qui était resté au sol.

Adrian avait le souffle coupé, Alexia était tombée lourdement sur lui. Il gémit encore plus fort en ressentant la douleur dans son estomac. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits en l'entendant hurler et lorsqu'elle constata où elle était tomber ou plutôt sur qui, elle se leva brusquement, rougissante. Adrian se tordait de douleur.

« - Adrian, Ca va ? » Demanda t-elle inquiète.

« - Génial… » Lui dit-il sarcastique en essayant de se relever, tremblant.

« - Je suis désolée... »

Elle l'aida aussitôt à se mettre droit. Il se tenait le ventre en grimaçant. Il tourna finalement le regard vers son ami et sa soeur.

Thomas et Elisabeth n'avaient pas bougés, la jeune fille toujours suspendue dans les bras du blond. Ils se regardaient, les yeux brillants, leurs joues avaient prit une jolie couleur rose.

« - Tu pourrais lâcher ma soeur, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Adrian, l'ai menaçant.

Les deux jeunes semblèrent soudain retomber d'un petit nuage, Thomas reposa précipitamment la jeune Potter au sol, le rose de leurs joues s'était transformé en rouge brique. Il se dirigeât d'un pas rapide vers Alexia pour savoir comment elle se sentait.

Elisabeth reprit ses esprits et lança un regard noir et lourd de sens à son frère.

« - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore vous a fait passer en premier » Leur annonça Alexia en souriant.

« - Je ne le savait pas si galant ! » Grogna Adrian en se tenant de nouveau le ventre.

« - Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Thomas ramenant la petite troupe à la réalité.

« - Sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard » Affirma Elisabeth.

« - Eh ? » Les trois autres la regardaient l'air étonné.

« - Quoi ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Vous n'avez jamais regardés les photos de Poudlard de nos parents ? » Demanda t-elle ébahie.

« - Je ne savait pas qu'ils en avaient » Répondit Thomas sincèrement.

« - Nous en avons trouvés un jour au grenier, mais lorsque nous avons voulus les prendre deux jours plus tard elles n'y étaient plus… » Leur raconta Adrian en haussant les épaules.

« - Nous devons aller par là » Coupa Elisabeth en désignant un point de son doigt...

_Le château... C'est Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre._

Tout le monde en eut le souffle coupé, c'était magnifique ! Le château était merveilleusement gigantesque, il devait faire au moins deux fois, l'école de Beaux-Bâtons.

Leurs parents avaient déjà essayaient de leur décrirent leur école mais ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginés dans leurs rêves les plus fous !

« - Whaou ! » S'exclama Adrian les yeux ronds d'admiration.

« - C'est incroyable ! » Ajouta Adrian.

« - Epoustouflant ! » Renchérit Thomas avec le même regard de fascination.

Après quelques minutes d'admiration totale devant un si grand spectacle, Alexia prit les opérations en mains.

« - Allons-y, nous devons encore trouver Dumbledore »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et se mirent en route en direction de l'imposant château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, ils stoppèrent.

« - Il à l'air désert » Fit remarquer, Elisabeth.

« - C'est normal, Liz, nous devons être en pleines vacances scolaires » Lui répondit Thomas.

Elisabeth leva la tête de surprise en entendant la façon dont Thomas venait de l'appeler, il n'y avait qu'Alexia qui l'appelait de cette façon. Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes et croisa le regard acier du jeune Malfoy. Le souvenir de ses bras autour d'elle tout à l'heure lui revint à l'esprit, elle s'était sentie tellement à l'abri et protégée que ça l'avait beaucoup troublée, de la même façon que le faisait son regard en cet instant, elle se mit à rougir violemment, elle baissa la tête.

« - Hum ! Que faisons nous maintenant ? » Dit-elle en regardant toujours ses chaussures avec beaucoup d'attention.

Thomas et Adrian se regardèrent et d'un accord silencieux ils s'avancèrent vers le château.

« - Restez-là ! Nous allons voir » leur lança Thomas derrière son épaule. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent.

Ils avaient grimpés les dernières marches les séparant de la porte d'entrée du château, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une vieille femme à l'air sévère. Son regard tomba sur les deux garçons. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« - Monsieur Potter… monsieur Malfoy… puis-je savoir ce que vous faîte ici ? »

Elle marqua un temps semblant s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leur orbites.

_« - _Et..._ ensemble ! » _Ajouta t-elle, suspicieuse.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent ne sachant pas comment expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs pères et qu'ils venaient du futur à cette femme, qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas.

Les deux filles en voyant que leurs frères étaient en sérieuse difficulté, prirent la décisions de voler à leur secours.

Elles se mirent à courir en direction des jeunes hommes et de la vieille femme. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent de nouveau en se posant sur Elisabeth.

« - Mais... C'est _impossible_ ! » Elle semblait en état de choc.

Elisabeth était vraiment très mal à l'aise en voyant la dame se mettre dans un état pareil en la voyant. Que lui avait-elle prit ? _Je ne ressemble pas à un Détraqueur, Pourtant !_ Se dit-elle légèrement en colère.

« - Heu... madame, nous voudrions voir le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons un message pour lui » Tenta Alexia.

La vieille dame hocha de la tête, toujours troublée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en fixant Adrian et Elisabeth, elle n'arrêtait pas de les observer en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles comme : _« C'est impossible.. Temps…morts... Triste... »_

Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas l'attitude de cette étrange femme. _Peut-être qu'elle était folle ?_ Se dirent-ils.

Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille imposante, ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à l'architecture du château tellement ils étaient perturbés par la façon d'agir de la vielle sorcière.

« - Lunard ! » Cria t-elle.

Là, les quatre adolescents étaient sûr qu'elle était sénile, ils était prêt à faire demi tour pour se débrouiller tout seuls, ils arriveraient bien à trouver Dumbledore par leurs propres moyens ! Lorsque la gargouille pivota pour laisser place à un gigantesque escalier en colimaçon.

« - Allez-y, il vous attends déjà » Dit-elle en les regardant.

Les quatre amis, bien que très étonnés par ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, ne se posèrent pas de questions et entreprirent de grimper l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Elisabeth.

« - On frappe » Suggéra Adrian, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Une voix familière retentit, les invitant à entrer. Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. C'était un endroit sombre, envahit de bibliothèques contenant une dizaine de milliers de livres, les portraits de différents types d'hommes étaient accrochés au mur.

_Les anciens directeurs._ Pensa, Thomas en souriant devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis.

« - Je crois que je suis le seul dont la mère lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard pour s'endormir » Marmonna t-il pour lui même.

Ils se figèrent devant le bureau du Directeur, il paraissait plus jeune mais avait l'air beaucoup plus soucieux qu'à leur époque. _« Voldemort »_ Pensa Alexia en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était restée en retrait et marchait derrière ses amis.

Dumbledore les regardait comme à son habitude, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, cependant il arborait un air d'étonnement que les quatre enfants ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait toujours savoir tout sur tout avant tout le monde !

Le directeur se reprit, il se leva et se planta devant les adolescents.

« - Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant _Lily et James Potter_ et de... » Il haussa les sourcils en tournant son regard vers Thomas

« - Et de _Drago Malfoy_ ! »

Les concernés se regardèrent tous, en souriant.

**_Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le voyage est enfin arrivé et l'aventure commence ! Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot pour me livrer vos impressions._**


	6. Qui est qui?

**_Note d'auteur : Je suis vraiment agréablement surprise d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour le chapitre précèdent, j'en suis flattée ! MERCI ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances, mais voila la suite et le reste viendra très vite, j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées pour la suite de cette histoire et j'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir !_**

_**Un gros merci à tous, j'ai trouvé vos réviews extrêmement touchantes et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire et que je serais à la hauteur de vos espérances..**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Qui est qui ?**

Les 4 voyageurs se regardèrent en souriant. Thomas s'avança vers le directeur.

« - Nous ne sommes pas qui vous croyez, monsieur… »

Dumbledore planta son regard sur le jeune Malfoy.

« - Enfin, _pas exactement..._ »

Cette fois, il haussa les sourcils. Thomas lui tendit une lettre.

« - Je pense que cette lettre vous éclairera sur nos identités et sur la raison de notre présence ici »

Il lui donna la lettre que le Dumbledore du futur lui avait confié. Le vieux sorcier la prit, non sans lever à nouveau les sourcils, cette lettre était cacheté avec le sceaux de Poudlard, ce qui l'étonna. Il la parcourut plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il lisait. Les adolescents commençaient à être anxieux, après tout, il ne savait pas ce que cette lettre contenait. Après un moment qui leur parut interminable, le directeur leva la tête vers eux.

« - Je vois » Dit-il simplement, il fit quelques pas pour reprendre sa place derrière son bureau.

Il les détailla de nouveau, mais cette fois avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, l'étonnement était définitivement parti, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...

« - Je crois tout de même que quelques présentations s'imposent, comme j'ai pu le lire, je n'ai pas à me présenter, il est évident que vous me connaissez déjà, enfin plutôt me connaîtrez... » Dit-il en souriant.

Il fit une pause, passant son regard par-dessus ses lunettes, il les détailla de nouveau un à un.

« - Il est évident également que vous n'avez pas besoin de me préciser l'identité de vos pères, il n'y a qu'à vous regardez pour dire que j'ai devant moi les enfants d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy. Cependant allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Il y eut un silence, où personne n'osa dire un mot. Finalement, Adrian prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança.

« - Je m'appelle Adrian Potter, je suis le fils de Harry et Virginia Potter, née Weasley » Lui expliqua t-il, tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

Dumbledore eu un hochement de tête entendu, un petit sourire ornait son visage, il n'était pas surpris sur le futur couple Potter, ces deux là étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis bien longtemps. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cotés du jeune Potter.

« - Je suis Elisabeth Potter, la soeur jumelle d'Adrian » Lui dit-elle, répondant à sa question muette.

Les yeux de Dumbledore passèrent de l'un à l'autre.

« - Les jumeaux sont décidément une tradition de la famille Weasley ! » Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire, leur père n'avait de cesse de le répéter pour taquiner sa femme.

« - J'espère que vous êtes plus Potter que Weasley, sinon Poudlard va encore être mis à feu et à sang, cette année ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« - Quoique à la réflexion, le sang des maraudeurs coulent aussi dans vos veines, donc Poudlard ne va pas en sortir indemne ! » Les rires redoublèrent.

« - Ne craignez rien, nous ne sommes pas tout les deux comme eux, ni comme nos oncles… » Répondit Adrian, puis il se tourna vers sa soeur en souriant.

« - Vous devez juste vous inquiétez de ma soeur, car elle... »

Il fut interrompu par un coup sur la tête que sa soeur venait de lui donner.

« - Adrian ! » Lui cria Elisabeth indignée et toute rouge.

Tout le monde ria de nouveau. A les voir comme ça, Dumbledore avait vraiment l'impression de revoir James et Lily à l'âge de 17 ans, insouciants et se taquinant à tout bout de champs.

Adrian était son reflet, rien ne trahissait que ce n'était pas James, jusqu'à son caractère joyeux et moqueur. Quand à Elisabeth, elle avait indéniablement hérité du caractère Weasley et des yeux verts de Harry, ce qui la rendait quasiment identique à Lily. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus à la vie. MacGonagal avait du faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant, cette pensée le fit sourire et redescendre sur Terre. Il avait encore deux personnes à découvrir et il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

Les deux jeunes Potter cessèrent de se chamailler pour laisser Thomas se présenter.

« - Hum ! Je m'appelle Thomas Malfoy et je suis bien le fils de Drago Malfoy... »

Il reprit son souffle, il savait qu'à cette époque, il aurait parut incroyable à n'importe qui, Dumbledore y compris, que ses parents tomberaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'à peine un an après il se marieraient et donneraient naissance à un fils. Non, personne ne l'aurait cru.

Thomas stoppa net le court de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas finit sa phrase et que son interlocuteur attendait la suite.

« - Et… Hermione Malfoy est ma mère, dois-je préciser son nom de jeune fille ? »

Le vieil homme eu un haussement de sourcil pendant une fraction de seconde, ces jeunes lui réservaient vraiment beaucoup de surprises, mais le destin était ainsi fait.

« - Qui aurait cru qu'il se trouveraient, ces deux là... » Dit-il un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

Il détailla longuement le jeune homme blond, un million de choses lui passant par la tête.

« - On dirait que votre père va enfin trouvait la force de se battre... » Déclara t-il finalement, énigmatique.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les mines étonnées des quatre adolescents.

« - Et vous, mademoiselle ? »

Quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette jeune fille, il ne pensait pas connaître ses parents, cependant ses cheveux noirs lisses, couleur ébène, et ce teint excessivement pâle lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Adrian, cependant il ne pouvait pas être de la même famille, cette jeune fille n'avait rien des Potter ni apparemment des Weasley.

Alexia se mit à paniquer, le directeur ne semblait pas la replacer.

_Serait- il possible qu'il ne connaisse pas ses parents ?_ _Non, c'était peu probable, ils avaient tout les deux fait leurs études ici. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se présente, elle aviserait plus tard._

« - Je me nomme Alexia Weasley, je suis la fille de Ronald et Rose Weasley… son nom de jeune fille était, Rogue » Dit-elle, anxieuse.

Dumbledore sembla percuter.

_Bien sûr !_ _Ces cheveux noirs et ce teint lui rappelaient celui de Severus et les yeux bleus étaient ceux du plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley._

Il hocha de la tête.

« - Bien sûr... » Dit-il en souriant.

Alexia expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu pendant un moment.

« - Il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre mère jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle entrera à Poudlard cette année. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas reconnue, vous devez beaucoup lui ressembler, vous avez beaucoup de traits typiques de la famille Rogue ».

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle hocha de la tête.

_« - Sauf les yeux... »_ Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le directeur l'observa et se rappela du contenu de la lettre, c'était donc elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, tout comme votre cousin Potter, vous avez hérité des yeux des Weasley » La jeune fille lui sourit.

Il y eut un autre silence que le directeur lui-même interrompit.

« - Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons discuter de votre séjour à Poudlard, la rentrée a lieu demain... » Il fut interrompu

« - Demain ! Mais nous venons juste de finir les cours à notre époque ! » S'indigna, Adrian.

Dumbledore le regarda, l'air vraiment amusé. Face au silence de son nouveau directeur, Adrian grimaça et baissa la tête.

« - Et nos vacances, alors ? » Demanda t-il, boudeur.

« - L'année prochaine, monsieur Potter » Lui annonça le vieux sorcier, cachant difficilement son amusement.

Adrian afficha une mine désespérée.

« - Donc je disais, avant que nous soyons interrompu… »

Il regarda le concerné qui se mit à rougir violemment ce qui l'amusa davantage.

« - La rentrée est donc demain, je me procurerez les uniformes et les fournitures nécessaires aux 7ème année, vous procéderez à la répartition avec les 1ère années... »

« - Répartition ? » L'interrompit, Elisabeth.

Dumbledore la fixa.

« - Je sais que vous devez déjà avoir été répartis dans à votre époque, mais ici c'est différent, vous serez nouveaux, et comme tels, vous devrez être répartis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons »

Les jeunes qui se trouvaient devant lui, paraissaient abasourdis, ce qui l'étonna, puis il croisa le regard amusé et pétillant d'intelligence du jeune Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de sa mère, ce regard n'avait rien de l'arrogance typique à un Malfoy, mais bien celui de la préfète en chef de Poudlard. Il regarda son nouveau directeur.

« - Nous n'avons jamais étudiés à Poudlard, nos parents habitent en France et nous faisions donc nos études à l'académie de Beaux-Bâtons » Expliqua t-il au vieux sorcier.

« - Tout s'explique » Il parut un peu déçu et se tourna vers les trois autres.

« - Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, vous ferez partis de l'une d'entre elles, tout comme vos parents » Leur expliqua t-il.

La lumière sembla s'éclairer dans leur tête en entendant le nom des deux dernières maisons. C'était donc pour cela que leurs mères qualifiaient les disputes de leurs maris d'affrontement _« Gryffondor contre Serpentard »._

« - Nos pères sont respectivement à Gryffondor et Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Adrian.

Le directeur hocha de la tête en souriant.

« - Bien, nous devrons aussi changer vos apparences et vos noms... » Continua t-il.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent, il est clair qu'il ne pouvait pas garder leur véritables apparences, tout le monde ferez le rapprochement.

« - Mais comment ? Avec un sortilège ? » Demanda Thomas, l'esprit vif et intéressé.

Le directeur fit non de la tête.

« - Aucun sortilège n'est assez puissant monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a qu'une seule solution... »

« - Polynectar modifié » Avança Alexia.

Le directeur hocha de la tête, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« - Je vois que l'art des Potions s'est parfaitement transmise d'une générations à l'autre »

Alexia se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« - Donc je vais en fabriquer, vous devrez en prendre une fois par semaine, le soir, pour conserver votre apparence d'emprunt » Les quatre acquiescèrent.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une imposante armoire. Il en sortit plusieurs flacons, les mélangea et murmura un enchantement. Il déversa le contenu dans quatre petits flacons qu'il tendit à chacun d'entre eux.

« - J'ai posé un enchantement pour que vous continuiez à vous voir entre vous comme d'habitude, moi y comprit. Maintenant buvez, vous ne pouvez pas vous balader dans les couloirs comme ça, tous les professeurs feront une crise cardiaque ! » Dit-il en souriant, l'air espiègle.

Ils s'exécutèrent sur le champ, ils faisaient pleinement confiance au vieux sorcier tant estimé par leurs parents. Ils ressentir quelques picotements au niveau du visage et des cheveux. Ils se regardèrent tous, l'air curieux.

« - Comment allons nous savoir à quoi nous ressemblons ? » Demanda Elisabeth.

Dumbledore sourit et tendit un miroir à la jeune Potter. Celle-ci s'observa.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient désormais d'un blond cendré et complètement raides, ses yeux étaient devenus chocolats. Elle se trouva à son goût et satisfaite, elle tendit le miroir à Thomas.

Celui-ci le prit, effleurant les doigts de la jeune fille, elle devint subitement rouge et retira vivement sa main pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

Thomas sourit en la regardant, puis il s'intéressa à son reflet. Les cheveux blonds typique des Malfoy étaient devenus châtains et ses yeux aciers étaient passés à une couleur or. Il sourit en pensant qu'il ressemblait étrangement à son parrain, Rémus Lupin. Il leva le regard vers son directeur et hocha de la tête, il transmis le miroir à Alexia.

Elle le prit, les mains tremblantes, elle se contempla avec appréhension, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient devenus moins sombres, presque châtains et étaient légèrement ondulés, ses yeux étaient devenus marrons foncés avec une pointe dorée.

Elle ne cessait de se contempler, Adrian ne pouvant plus tenir, trop curieux de découvrir son apparence lui arracha le miroir des mains.

« - C'est bon ! On va pas y passer toute la journée ! Tu pourras te contempler plus tard ! » Lança t-il à la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir instantanément.

Adrian s'observa, il avait dorénavant les cheveux blonds et bien coiffés, ses yeux étaient d'un adorable marron et ses lunettes avaient disparues.

Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole.

« - Nous devons discuter de vos nouvelles identités » Il fit une pause pour capter l'attention de ses nouveaux élèves.

« - J'ai ma petite idée la dessus, nous devrons mettre une autre personne dans la confidence. Mise a part le professeur MacGonagall qui vous a déjà rencontrés et qui par ce fait, fait partie de notre secret »

« - Vous voulez dire que cette étrange femme est le professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard ? » Demanda Thomas étonné.

« - Oui, monsieur Malfoy, je vois que votre mère vous a beaucoup parlé de Poudlard » Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« - C'était son professeur préféré, c'est grâce à elle que ma mère a voulue devenir professeur de Métamorphose à son tour » Expliqua t-il.

« - Elle doit être parfaite pour ce rôle » Lui répondit le directeur en souriant.

Le jeune Malfoy hocha de la tête.

_« - _La meilleure..._ »_ Rajouta t-il avec fierté.

_« - _Et la plus_ crainte... »_ Murmura Adrian.

« - Hey ! » S'exclama Thomas en tapant doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Dumbledore ricana.

« - Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, monsieur Potter, je crois que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises en ce qui concerne les professeurs de Métamorphose. »

Adrian grimaça.

« - Cela peut difficilement être pire... » Ce qui lui valut un autre rappel à l'ordre de Thomas.

« - Et bien, nous verrons » Dit-il énigmatique.

« - Revenons à notre sujet, Vous connaissez sûrement Sirius Black ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr, c'est le parrain de notre père » Lui répondit Elisabeth.

« - Très bien,monsieur et mademoiselle Potter vous serez donc son neveu et sa nièce, Sélène et Gregory Black, vous venez de France. Vous êtes les enfants de sa soeur, Stella Black. Il faudra que j'en informe Sirius au plus vite. Monsieur Malfoy, vous serez Zackary Silver, c'est une famille très proche des Potter et des Black, ils sont morts il y a 15 ans, tués par Voldemort. Céline et Marvin Silver avait fait leur études à Poudlard et sont partis vivre en France après la mort des Potter. Et vous, mademoiselle Weasley, vous serez Julia Turner, la cousine de monsieur Silver. Vous devrez faire désormais usage de vos nouveaux noms, même entre vous »

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent en silence.

« - Bon, il est tard, vous devez vous reposer, vous dormirez à Poudlard pour cette nuit et demain vous intégrerez vos dortoir respectifs au sein de vos maisons. Suivez-moi…»

Il conduisit les adolescents à travers les couloirs du château. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau.

« - Héritiers ! » Lança t-il.

Le tableau pivota pour laissez tout le monde entrer. Ils découvrirent une magnifique salle, à chaque coin il y avait quatre portes menant à leur chambre respectives. L'écusson de Poudlard ornait le mur.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Adrian en montrant l'emblème du doigt.

« - L'écusson de Poudlard » Répondit Thomas.

« - Je vois que l'Histoire de Poudlard est toujours le livre préféré de votre mère » Constata Dumbledore en souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête.

« - L'Histoire de quoi ? » Demanda Adrian, les yeux grands ouverts.

« - L'histoire de Poudlard, monsieur Potter » Répéta t-il en regardant le concerné avec une lueur d'amusement, décidément, ce jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle, Ron Weasley.

« - Bon je vous laisse, monsieur Malfoy ? Il serait judicieux d'informer vos camarades du fonctionnement de Poudlard. Sur ce, bonne nuit… »

Sur ces derniers mots le directeur sortit de la pièce.

« - Vas-tu nous expliquer, Tommy ? » Demanda Alexia.

Le jeune homme soupira, cela allait être très long…

« - Et bien... »

Après une bonne heure d'explication, tout les trois étaient parfaitement au courant du fonctionnement de leur nouvel établissement et de son histoire.

« - Je me demande où je serais envoyée » Leur fit remarquer Alexia.

« - Nous verrons bien demain » Annonça calmement Thomas.

« - Puisque tu sais tout sur Poudlard, où étaient nos parents ? » Demanda t- elle.

« - Et bien, ma mère était à Gryffondor tout comme Harry, Ginny et ton père. Mon père était à Serpentard et ta mère à Poufsouffle » Enuméra t-il.

Alexia acquiesça, elle pensait qu'elle avait au moins deux chance sur quatre d'être avec un de ses parents.

« - Bon, allons nous coucher » Annonça Elisabeth à moitié endormie.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres.

« - Bonne nuit »

« - Bonne nuit » Dirent-ils en coeur en imitant la jeune fille.

« - Demain sera un jour exceptionnel » Leur fit remarquer Alexia, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Thomas adressa un dernier sourire à Elisabeth avant d'entrer dans son dortoir. Celle-ci le lui rendit non sans rougir et disparue à son tour.

Adrian regarda leur échange en fronçant les sourcils et hésita à aller rejoindre le blond pour lui demander une explication, puis finalement décida qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour se disputer avec son meilleur ami, il remit la discussion à plus tard et alla se coucher.

Demain serait vraiment un jour intéressant, il allait revoir ses parents, sa mère lui manquait beaucoup. Sur cette dernière pensée il s'endormi.

**_Et voila ! La suite très bientôt, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le prochain chapitre sera celui de la rencontre et surtout de la répartition, alors qui ira où ? A votre avis ? Les paris sont ouverts..._**

_**Gros bisous !**_


	7. Répartition et rencontres

**_Voila la suite, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Au début j'avais l'intention de le couper et puis vous m'avez laisser tellement de gentils messages que j'ai voulu vous remercier en vous offrant un plus ! Et puis comme je reprends les cours Lundi, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite ! Bon gros bisous à tous.  
_**  
**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
Mystick : Contente que tu aimes mon histoire et ma façon d'écrire, j'en suis flattée. Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

Merci aussi à Annis pour ses encouragements, c'est toujours un plaisir !

Lexyann : Effectivement je ne prends pas en compte le Tome 5, c'est plus facile pour mon histoire... Oui, j'ai bien lu : « Au-delà des frontières du temps » Tu trouve que mon histoire ressemble à celle là ? En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt.

Kaboom : Je t'ai laissé un récapitulatif de tout les noms, mais fait bien attention car il va y avoir de nouveaux personnages ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour être le plus clair possible ! Gros bisous et Merci.

Cyngathi : Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord dans tes pronostics... Mais je ne te dis rien à toi de le découvrir en lisant ce chapitre et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre ça me fait drôlement plaisir !

SailorDigital : Tu as été la plus proche en ce qui concerne les pronostics, alors bravo c'est que tu as saisi les quelques indices que j'avait laisser dans les premiers chapitres, ou alors beaucoup de chance ! Aller je te fait plains de bisous et à bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Aria Lupin : Oui ne t'inquiète pas on saura tout sur Rose dans les prochains chapitres et il y aura aussi une confrontation avec son demi- frère chéri ! Mais patience, nous en sommes pas encore là...

Shenna, Cammy, Siriestéphie, Marie-Jo et Annis, un gros merci collectif pour vos si gentilles et adorables reviews, c'est pour vous tous que j'ai fait aussi vite pour poster ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai passé du temps... Alors faites le moi savoir !

GROS BISOUS A TOUT CEUX QUI ME LISENT, JE VOUS ADORE !

**_Rappel des personnages :_**

Alexia Weasley : Julia Turner

Elisabeth Potter : Sélène Black

Adrian Potter : Gregory Black

Thomas Malfoy : Zackary Silver

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Répartition et rencontres  
**  
Les rayons du soleil filtraient par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira, puis, bailla et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle resta stoïque un moment en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit. Elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle eu un moment de panique avant de se souvenir du voyage dans le temps.

Elle souffla. _Je deviens parano !_ Se dit-elle mentalement en souriant. Soudain son sourire disparut et un noeud se forma dans son estomac. La cause ? _Elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître ses parents !_

Par Merlin ! Et si elle ne leur plaisait pas ? Elle se leva brusquement pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements et se jeta dans la douche.

L'eau chaude courrait sur son corps bien formé d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. La chaleur la relaxait, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Elle sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en se voyant son reflet. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'apparent à Alexia Weasley et qu'elle était maintenant une autre personne, Julia Turner, en l'occurrence.

Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et de mettre un jean et un tee-shirt blanc qu'elle trouva sur son lit.

Elle sortit de la chambre et découvrit que Thomas était déjà debout, vêtu lui aussi d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. _Quelle originalité ce Dumbledore_, Pensa t-elle en souriant.

« - Déjà debout petit frère ? » Il leva ses yeux aciers vers Alexia et hocha de la tête.

« - Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda t-il.

« - Impatiente ! »

Thomas lui fit un sourire.

« - Hello ! » Dit une voix endormie derrière eux.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir Elisabeth sortant de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille.

« - Bonjour, Liz, bien dormi ? » Demanda Alexia.

« - Ouuuuuuais » Dit-elle en baillant, puis elle balaya la salle du regard.

« - Où est mon frère ? »

« - Toujours au lit » Lui répondit Thomas.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Potter. Elle regarda ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la chambre de son jumeau.

Elle entra, la pièce était obscure, elle s'approcha du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, elle réussit à distinguer la tête échevelée d'Adrian qui dépassait des couvertures. Elle prit la baguette de son frère qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Elle la pointa sur sa gorge.

« - Sonorus » Murmura t-elle, tout bas.

Et, sans aucun scrupule pour la parfaite sérénité de son frère, elle cria de toutes ses forces.

« - ADRIAN HARRY POTTER ! DEBOUT ! »

Adrian ouvrit grands les yeux et se redressa instantanément sur le lit en hurlant de peur. Elisabeth éclata de rire.

Le jeune Potter mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers sa soeur qui était affalée sur le sol en se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait.

« - Ca, tu vas me le payer ! »

Il attrapa son oreiller et lui balança en pleine figure. La jeune fille le reçu de plein fouet et arrêta net de rire. Ce fut au tour d'Adrian de se moquer de sa jumelle.

« - Un partout, chère moitié » Lui dit-il entre deux fous rires.

Thomas entra dans la pièce.

« - Nous avons de la visite » Leur dit-il.

Les deux Potter se levèrent étonnés, ils prirent la direction du salon. Ils y trouvèrent Alexia, Dumbledore et Sirius Black, l'air ébahit.

« - Mince, Albus ! On dirait... »

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, sa voix coupée par l'émotion.

« - Oui, Sirius, j'ai pensé la même chose en les voyant la première fois, c'est vraiment curieux » L'homme brun acquiesça de la tête.

« - C'est frappant » Rajouta t-il.

Il les observa encore longuement.

« - N'importe qui s'y méprendrait… »

Les deux jeunes Potter sourirent au nouvel arrivant, le parrain de leur père.

« - Bonjour, je suis Elisabeth Potter » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, _les yeux de Lily_, pensa t-il, il lui accorda un sourire en prenant sa main, il la tira brusquement vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je suis si heureux de voir qu'Harry va enfin avoir une vrai famille »

La jeune Potter sourit dans les bras de son vieil ami. Il desserra son étreinte.

« - Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta grand-mère » Lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je sais. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu ne me le répète » Ajouta t-elle, en souriant.

Il se tourna vers Adrian.

« - C'est fou comme on dirait James »

Le jeune Potter pu lire tout le chagrin que portaient les yeux de cet homme frappé par le destin et se sentit mal à l'aise sous cet examen insistant.

« - Viens là » Lui dit-il en tendant les bras pour le serrer contre lui comme il venait de le faire avec Elisabeth.

Dumbledore se tenait silencieux, ne voulant pas interrompre un tel moment de retrouvaille, car pour Sirius c'était comme s'il retrouvait James et Lily, même si ce n'étaient pas eux.

« - J'ai tout expliqué à Sirius » Dit-il finalement.

« - Nous, nous en tiendrons à ce que nous avons dis hier. Je me suis procurez des uniformes et quelques affaires pour vous. Vous disposez de toute l'après-midi avant que les élèves n'arrivent »

Il les regarda tous d'un air amusé.

« - Je vous laisse, à ce soir ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la pièce.

Sirius regardait les quatre voyageurs l'un après l'autre.

« - Et si nous profitions de ce beau temps ? » Dit-il en souriant.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et chacun partit dans sa chambre respective pour se préparer.

_ §§§_

« - Où allons nous, Sirius ? » Demanda Elisabeth.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« - Que diriez-vous d'une partie de Quidditch ? » Proposa t-il.

« - Génial ! » Cria Adrian. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il grimaça.

« - Mais Sirius, heu… nous n'avons pas de balais ! » Fit-il constater.

« - Nous allons utiliser ceux de Poudlard » Répondit l'animagus.

« - Super ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! » Dit-il de nouveau joyeux. Sirius éclata de rire.

_§§§_

« - A quel poste jouez-vous ? » Demanda le maraudeur.

« - Poursuiveur » Avança fièrement Adrian.

Sirius sourit.

« - Evidement comme James… et comme ta mère, aussi ! » Ajouta t-il, rêveur.

Adrian acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« - Je joue au poste de batteuse. » L'informa t-elle.

Sirius parut étonné.

« - Ce poste est rarement occupé par une fille, tu dois être vraiment très douée ! » Dit-il.

« - Je me débrouille » Avança t-elle fièrement.

« - Tu sais que c'est exactement le poste que j'occupais à Poudlard ? »

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête. Ils se sourient mutuellement, la complicité qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux dans le futur ne semblait aucunement perturbée ici.

« - Et toi ? » Demanda t-il à Thomas.

« - Poursuiveur, comme Adrian »

Une lueur éclaira les yeux de l'animagus.

« - Je vois que le duel Potter et Malfoy continue de génération en génération » Constata l'homme.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thomas.

« - Oui sauf que nous, nous sommes amis depuis que nous avons vu le jour » Expliqua Adrian.

« - Et c'est ce qui fait sûrement votre force, vous devez faire une bonne équipe » Lui répondit Sirius.

Les deux jeunes garçons acquiescèrent.

Les yeux du maraudeur se posèrent sur Alexia.

« - Je ne joue pas au quidditch…Trop violent ! » Rajouta t-elle, rouge d'embarras en voyant la mine abasourdis de l'adulte.

« - Surprotection maternelle » Expliqua Thomas.

Sirius se tourna vers lui.

« - J'aimerai que vous me parliez de votre vie et de celles de vos parents dans le futurs… » Demanda t-il.

_§§§_

__

Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à parler du futur en oubliant volontairement certains détails, ils ne pouvaient pas tout lui révéler ! Et jouant des minis parties de quidditch, batteurs contre poursuiveurs arbitrés par la jeune Weasley.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était presque 19h00.

« - Les enfants ! Il faut rentrer, les élèves arrivent dans une heure, vous devrez aller vous préparer ! » Leur cria t-il des gradins.

Puis il jeta un œil à sa tenue.

« - Et à vrai dire, moi aussi ! » Rajouta t-il en constatant son état. Il était couvert de boue, de poussière et de sueur, tout comme les trois autres adolescents.

Ils déposèrent leurs balais dans la réserve à coté des vestiaires. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

« - Sirius ? »

« - Oui, Elisabeth ? »

« - Tu seras professeur, cette année ? » Sirius la regarda en souriant.

« - Tu le saura bien assez tôt » Lui répondit-il énigmatique.

« - Mais... »

« - Bon, je vous laisse ici, a plus tard, les enfants » La coupa t-il en s'éloignant.

« - Pourquoi tant de mystères ? » Demanda Elisabeth, frustrée qu'il n'ai pas répondu à sa question.

« - Liz, la patience n'est vraiment pas une vertu chez toi ! » Lui lança Alexia souriant avec espièglerie.

Elisabeth se mit à rougir.

« - Dépêchons-nous, les élèves seront bientôt là » Leur rappela Adrian.

_§§§_

Une demi heure plus tard, dans la chambre des filles, c'était la pagaille.

« - Liz ! J'en peux plus, je suis trop nerveuse, je n'arrive pas à coiffer ses maudits cheveux bouclés ! Au moins lorsque l'on a les cheveux raides, la question est vite réglée ! » Dit-elle avec agacement.

Elisabeth ricana de la situation de son amie. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

« - Laisse, je m'en occupe » Dit-elle en se positionnant derrière son amie qui faisait face au miroir.

Elle commença à brosser délicatement ses cheveux.

« - J'ai si peur » Confia t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

« - Peur ? Mais de quoi ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

« - Peur de ne pas leur plaire, et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? »

Elisabeth regarda tendrement son amie d'enfance et soupira.

« - Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, tu es magnifique, exceptionnelle, gentille, drôle, douce, attentionnée avec tout le monde, tu es la meilleur des amies que l'on peut souhaiter avoir et aussi la meilleure des soeurs, et si tu ne me croit pas, demande à Thomas. »

Alexia lui sourit à travers le miroir.

« - Il te plait beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tommy, tu l'aimes, je me trompe ? »

Elle vit Elisabeth devenir rouge tomate, elle laissa la brosse à cheveux s'échapper de ses mains tremblantes, elle baissa la tête.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... non... C'est juste...un ami... » Bredouilla t-elle de plus en plus rouge.

Alexia se tourna vers son amie, elle l'observa, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« - Tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aimes beaucoup »

Elisabeth releva instantanément la tête pour plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans les saphirs d'Alexia, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« - Tu crois ? » Demanda t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à 20h00 dans leur salon. Alexia était blanche comme un linge, Elisabeth avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage et ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable, Adrian ne tenait plus en place, se passant tout les cinq secondes la main dans les cheveux ce qui avait pour effet de les rendre encore plus rebelles que d'habitude. Thomas, lui, était assis, calme, comme à son habitude.

« - Ils doivent déjà être arrivés » Dit-il soudainement.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on attends, alors ? » Demanda Adrian agacé.

« - Que l'on vienne nous chercher pour la cérémonie de répartition »

Et comme pour justifier ces dires, la vielle dame qu'ils avaient rencontrés le premier jour entra dans la pièce, faisant pivoter le tableau de l'entrée.

« - Bonsoir » Leur dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Mesdemoiselles Black et Turner, messieurs Silver et Black, suivez moi, les élèves sont arrivés… »

Les jeunes acquiescèrent en silence et suivirent leur nouveau professeur de Métamorphose.

§§§

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à un imposant escalier. En bas de celui-ci, se trouvaient une foule de jeunes sorciers d'environs 11 ans, affichant tous un air d'étonnement pour certains et de peur pour d'autres.

« - Minerva ? »

La voix d'un homme se fit entendre.

Les quatre adolescents et le professeur se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt imposant, les cheveux noirs tout comme sa tenue et des yeux insondables et presque effrayant qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite, bien qu'il fut plus jeune.

« - Severus » Répondit MacGonagall.

« - Je vous la confie, je dois rejoindre le reste des professeur dans la Grande Salle »

De derrière lui surgit une jeune fille d'environs 17 ans, les cheveux longs, raides et complètement noir ébène, retenus par une longue tresse. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Rogue, insondables et sombres.

« - Bien sûr, Severus » Répondit la sorcière.

L'homme hocha de la tête en signe de remerciements et se tourna vers la jeune fille, il posa une main sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux et l'homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Thomas, Elisabeth et Adrian étaient frappés de stupeur, cette jeune fille était le portrait craché d'Alexia. C'était troublant.

Alexia, elle, observait la jeune fille avec les yeux exorbités. _C'est elle_, se dit-elle mentalement. _C'était sûr... ce ne pouvait pas ne pas être elle... »  
_

§§§

_A moment dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondors.  
_  
« - Bon, elle commence cette répartition ? J'ai faim ! » Gronda un jeune homme roux.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Penses-tu à autre chose qu'à remplir ton estomac Ronald Weasley ! » Lui lança une jeune fille aux yeux chocolats.

« - Oh, excusez moi, madame la Préfète en Chef ! Je suis infiniment désolé d'avoir oser critiquer le fonctionnement de ce cher Poudlard ! » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Et pour ton information, oui, il m'arrive, parfois, de penser à autre chose qu'à mon estomac ! » Rajouta t-il faussement vexé.

Harry explosa de rire et Hermione lui tira la langue.

« - Ce n'est pas une attitude pour une Préfète en Chef » La gronda, Ron en fronçant les sourcils et en bougeant son doigt de droite à gauche d'un signe réprobateur.

Les rires d'Harry redoublèrent bientôt suivis de ceux d'Hermione.

« - Non, mais sans blague, il a raison, pourquoi est ce si long, Hermione ? » Demanda Harry une fois calmé.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler, c'est un secret » Dit-elle gênée.

Ron leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

« - Aller, Mione, te fais pas prier ! »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald, c'est très sérieux, je ne peux pas vous en parler, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison pour justifier cette attente. »

Ron se tapa la tête contre ses mains, ce qui eu pour réaction de refaire partir Harry dans une crise de rires.

Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall suivit des premières années.

_§§§_

Le professeur de Métamorphose leur avait ordonné de rester à l'entrée pendant le déroulement de la répartition des plus jeunes.

Les quatre voyageurs étaient toujours sous le choc de leur rencontre avec la mère d'Alexia, ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot.

Alexia ne pouvait faire aucuns mouvements, elle était pétrifiée, elle sentit les sanglots lui serrer la gorge.

La jeune fille ne parut pas troublée des quatre regards pointés sur elle. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, lorsque Thomas s'approcha d'elle, elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« - Bonjour » Dit-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« - Je m'appelle Zackary Silver » Il lui tendit la main.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, elle fixa la main de Thomas, indécise. Finalement elle prit la main qu'il lui offrait.

« - Rose Rogue » Dit-elle.

Il la serra amicalement, toujours souriant. Elle lui rendit son salut, mais son expression restait figée, pas une seule ébauche de sourire, juste un minuscule signe de tête.

Thomas ne s'en formalisa pas, il était habitué à ce genre de réaction, son père faisait tout le temps ça, il pensa que cela devait être un vilain tic de famille.

« - Je te présente Gregory et Sélène Black et Julia Turner » Dit-il en désignant ses amis du doigt.

« - Black ? » Souffla t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Les deux concernés hochèrent de la tête en souriant.

« - Nous venons de France, et toi ?» Continua Thomas.

Rose qui scrutait d'un mauvais oeil les deux jeunes Potter, qui semblaient soudainement très mal à l'aise, se tourna de nouveau vers Thomas.

« - Amérique » Lâcha t-elle simplement.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, la répartition des jeunes élèves était terminée et c'était à leur tour.

_§§§_

Ron abordait un immense sourire de satisfaction, la répartition était finie, il allait enfin pouvoir manger.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua que le directeur s'était levé et réclamait l'attention de tout le monde.

« - Chers élèves, tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez bien profités de vos vacances et tout cela malgré la conjoncture actuelle. Mais nous parlerons de tout cela tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai à vous dire maintenant est exceptionnel dans le monde magique, nous allons avoir un transfert d'étudiants ! »

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux ronds de surprise, des exclamations d'étonnements se firent entendre, un brouhaha s'éleva soudainement.

« - Hum ! » Toussota le directeur.

« - S'il vous plait ! Donc, cette année nous accueillerons cinq nouveaux élèves, ils entreront directement en 7ème année, quatre d'entre eux sont transférés de Beaux-Bâtons en France et l'une d'entre eux de l'Institut de Salem en Amérique. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils avaient à peu près tous l'air nerveux. Deux de ces élèves devaient être de la même famille constata Harry. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, même cheveux blonds, même yeux marrons clairs... _Des jumeaux_, conclu t-il en les voyant de plus près.

Un des deux garçons avançait la tête haute, l'air amusé, ses yeux dorés pétillaient. Derrière lui, il y avait une jeune fille brune, le teint pâle, arborant une expression indéchiffrable et, fermant la marche, une fille châtain foncé, fixait la brune en face d'elle sans vouloir décrocher son regard d'elle.

_Etrange_, se dit-il pour lui-même. Mais soudain la jeune fille sembla décoller son regard pour chercher quelque chose dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux regardaient dans tout les sens, allant d'une table à l'autre, puis son regard se posa sur lui. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit son expression, c'était de la pure et profonde tristesse, mais rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fixait mais la personne assise à ses cotés, Ron.

_Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Pensa t-il.

Il se tourna vers son ami.

« - Tu la connaît ? » Demanda t-il.

Le garçon l'air tout aussi surpris lui fit non de la tête.

_§§§_

Les cinq nouveaux élèves se figèrent devant la table des professeurs. Sur l'estrade se trouvaient un tabouret et un chapeau rapiécé, _« le choixpeau »._

Thomas leur avait expliqué le déroulement de la répartition et le rôle du choixpeau magique et soudain, le professeur McGonagall déplia son parchemin.

_« - Rogue, Rose »_

Il y eu un silence qui parut pétrifier toute la salle. On entendit plusieurs chuchotements qui disaient à peu près ça : _« Rogue ! » « Une fille ! » « Impossible… »_

Rose s'avança, la tête haute, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

_« - Tiens, tiens, une Rogue, ça faisait bien longtemps...Mmmmmmh... D'habitude la répartition des Rogue est plutôt facile mais pour toi c'est différent... Ton destin est spécial...Oui... Tu as beaucoup de traits qui ferait de toi une parfaite Serpentard... Mais, tu as trop tendance à faire passer les autres avant toi dans l'ordre de tes priorités... Ta loyauté prime sur le reste et ce n'est pas une attitude d'une Serpentard mais d'une... »  
_  
_« - Poufsouffle ! »_

Tout le monde resta muet de surprise s'attendant à entendre la maison des serpents. _« Une Rogue à Poufsouffle ? Est-ce que le choixpeau est sénile ? » _Se dirent la majorité des élèves.__

Rose se leva, toujours une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, Rogue avait un sourire en coin, il lui fit un signe de tête et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles où elle n'eut pas un charmant accueil, les élèves étaient pétrifiés.

Rose n'eu pas l'air vexé de l'attitude de ses nouveaux camarades, elle prit place en bout de table, seule.

Un jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers elle, sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, il prit place à coté de Rose.

« - Salut, je m'appelle David Richards, bienvenue dans notre maison »

La jeune fille le regarda, le garçon était assez beau, grand, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense avec une pointe de vert au centre, ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés et blonds couleur du blé.

« - Enchantée, Richards »

« - Non, c'est moi qu'il l'est, Rogue » Lui dit-il en lui accordant un immense sourire.

_§§§_

_« - Black, Sélène »_

Un nouveau brouhaha s'éleva.

« - Une Black maintenant ! Quelle année ! »Commenta un élève de Serdaigle.

Harry se figea.

_Black ? Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Pensa Harry.

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas décidé, refusant de montrer son trouble à tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle prit place sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau bougea sur sa tête et une voix résonna à l'intérieur d'elle.

_« - Une Potter !...Mmmmmh...Etrange...Oh ! Une voyageuse temporel... Voyons ce que tu nous réserve...intéressant...oui...je sais où je vais t'envoyer...Tu sera parfaitement à ta place là-bas... » Il eut un tressaillement sur sa tête et une voix retentit dans toute la salle.  
_  
_« - Serpentard ! »_

Elle resta figée.

_Serpentard ?_ _Mais ses parents n'étaient-ils pas à Gryffondor ?_ Elle n'eu pas le loisir de protester, le professeur de Métamorphose la pressa de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Elle lança un regard impuissant à son frère qui le lui rendit. Elle s'assit en bout de table, elle eu à peu près le même accueil que Rose.

Les Serpentards la fixaient sans savoir comment réagir. Elle baissa la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette maison. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions, car elle entendit le nom de son frère.

_« - Black, Gregory »  
_  
Adrian s'avança, il s'assit et attendit.

_« - Encore !...Mmmmmmh... Des jumeaux chez les Potter ? Voilà qui est rare...Ah ! Tout s'explique...il y a du Weasley la dessous... Et bien, si j'ai eu des scrupules avec ton père, pour toi cela ne fait aucun doute ! Tu es un parfait... »  
_  
_« - Gryffondor ! »  
_  
Adrian sourit largement, il se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Il lança un regard à la table des Serpentards, sa soeur lui accorda un faible sourire. Il lui fit un signe de main. Il eu soudainement un noeud à l'estomac en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient être séparés pour la première fois de leur vie.

Puis il vit une jeune fille s'approcher de lui, il la reconnu tout de suite, c'était sa marraine.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète en Chef, bienvenu chez nous » Lui dit elle avec son éternel sourire.

« - Merci » Lui répondit il.

Il se sentait vraiment à sa place.

_« - Silver, Zackary »  
_  
Thomas prit pace à son tour sur le tabouret.

_« - Mmmmmh...un Malfoy maintenant...Où vais-je t'envoyer...Tu as les qualités nécessaires pour faire partie des quatre maisons, tu as l'intelligence des Serdaigles, le calme et la loyauté des Poufsouffles, la fougue et le courage des Gryffonfors et la fierté et l'ambition des Serpentards... Alors où vais-je te mettre...Mmmmh, je vois que tu es venu chercher des réponses...Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen pour ça, j'espère que tu trouvera ce que tu cherche, jeune Malfoy... »  
_  
_« - Serpentard ! »  
_  
Thomas se leva et de son éternel et imperturbable tranquillité il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Elisabeth, celle-ci semblait perdue. Il rencontra son regard émeraude, elle lui fit un faible sourire.

Il comprit la détresse de la jeune fille, et, pour la rassurer il prit sa main qu'il serra fort dans la sienne.

Elle fut plus que surprise par son geste, elle tenta de sonder ses yeux aciers, cherchant une explication.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire, elle le lui rendit.

« - Merci » Dit-elle, rougissante, en comprenant qu'il avait voulu la rassurer.

« - C'est normal, mais regardes c'est au tour d'Alexia » Et sans lâcher sa main, il tourna la tête et planta son attention sur la jeune Weasley qui paraissait de plus en plus blanche, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

_« - Turner, Julia »  
_  
Elle s'avança et sentit la nausée l'envahir. _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Vomir devant tout le monde_ Se dit-elle en colère.

McGonagal posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, et à peine eut-il touché ses cheveux que celui-ci hurla.

_« - Poufsouffle ! »  
_  
Cela avait été si rapide qu'Alexia eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle resta immobile, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« - Mademoiselle Turner, vous, vous sentez bien ? » Lui demanda son professeur de Métamorphose.

« - Euh...oui, je crois professeur » Bredouilla t-elle, confuse.

« - Et bien rejoignez votre maison, jeune fille ! »

Alexia se leva, vacillante, elle marcha difficilement vers la table des Poufsouffles où elle rejoignit sa mère qui se trouvait en compagnie d'un garçon blond.

_§§§_

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

« - Et bien, maintenant que la répartition est terminée, nous allons pouvoir manger. Mais avant j'ai à vous parler » Il fit une pause pour capter l'attention de tout ses élèves.

« - Cette année sera particulière, nous avons estimé que par les temps qui courent, votre formation était incomplète. Donc cette année vous aurez deux matières de plus, tout d'abord les Duels, qui vous seront enseignés par une personne que vous connaissez tous : monsieur Sirius Black » Il eut des acclamations pendant que Sirius se levait pour saluer les élèves.

Dumbledore sourit.

« - Et la deuxième matière sera la magie sans baguette, pour cela nous avons fait venir Mademoiselle Hélène Collins de la confédération des Aurors » La jeune femme se leva à son tour, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, brune et vraiment très belle. Elle leur fit un sourire et se rassit à coté de Sirius.

« - Les cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal seront assurés comme l'année passée par le professeur Remus Lupin. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vos nouveaux Préfets en chef sont respectivement, mademoiselle Granger pour Gryffondor et monsieur Malfoy pour Serpentard »

Il eut quelques cris de protestations dans les deux camps, puis le directeur redemanda à nouveau le silence.

« - Cependant, monsieur Malfoy étant absent, ce sera monsieur Richards de Poufsouffle qui assurera sa permanence jusqu'à son retour » Conclu t-il l'air soucieux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Thomas.

_Mais où était son père ?  
_  
« - Il ne manque plus qu'à vous dire que nous avons décidé en accord avec le Ministère que, par les temps qui courent, certains élèves de 7ème année choisis par leur professeurs effectueront un stage de perfectionnement, en dehors de Poudlard, d'une durée d'un mois, après Halloween. Ces élèves seront choisi par rapport à leur résultats scolaires, les deux meilleurs élèves des matières suivantes : DCFM, Potions, Duel, Métamorphose, Enchantements et Magie sans baguette, seront sélectionnés. Les tests auront lieu dans un mois. Il y aura bien sûr un bal pour Noël. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. » Dumbledore se rassit et instantanément la nourriture apparue dans les assiettes.

**_Et voilà, la suite, je l'espère, bientôt ! Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**


	8. Début mouvementé

Désolé je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre en place mes idées, enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!!!  
  
RAR :  
  
Sailor Digitale : Juste !! Rose est bien celle que tu crois, où est Drago ? Ha, ha, mystère, tu verras bien...... Gros Bisous et à bientôt !!!  
  
Bubblejoyce : Je suis heureuse que cette fic continue de te plaire et qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre !!!! Thomas est ton personnage préféré ? Excellent choix, je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup aussi !!!!!! MERCI pour tes encouragements !!!!  
  
Shenna : Le stage est plus qu'une formation d'Auror, mais cela y ressemble beaucoup, tu verras ce qu'ils y feront... Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !!!!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
Mystic : Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours !!!! Merci et gros bisous !!!!  
  
Cyngathi : Merci de toujours avoir le temps pour une petite review !!!! Ca me fait drôlement plaisir !!!! La dernière m'a bien fait rire !!!! C'est vrai que ça ressemble !!! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Et voilà, place à la lecture !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8 : Début mouvementé  
  
Le discours de Dumbledore terminé, la nourriture apparut instantanément dans les assiettes des élèves.  
  
Adrian était accaparé par Hermione qui trouvait très intéressant le fait d'accueillir un élève d'une autre école. Elle le harcelait de questions sur sa vie en France, sur le mode d'enseignement à Beaux Bâton, sur les raisons de sa présence ici et finalement sur ses liens de parentés avec Sirius.  
  
Adrian lui raconta son histoire qu'ils avaient mise au point avec l'aide de Dumbledore.  
  
« - Sélène et moi sommes les neveux de Sirius, les enfants de sa s?ur, Stella Black »  
  
« - Et pourquoi êtes vous en Angleterre ? » Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
« - Ma mère a été assassinée par des mangemorts il y a 6 mois, c'est Sirius qui a notre garde pour le moment » Il baissa la tête en prenant un air triste, et il l'était, il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant que Sirius devait être malheureux d'avoir perdu sa s?ur.  
  
« - Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas » Dit-elle sincèrement.  
  
« - Tu ne pouvait pas savoir » Lui répondit-il en lui accordant un faible sourire.  
  
« - En tout cas je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, les cours sont très bien, on apprends beaucoup de choses dans cette école et...... » Elle fut interrompue par une voix.  
  
« - Ca suffit, Hermione, laisse le tranquille, tu ne vas pas commencer à le harceler sur les règlements de Poudlard, les cours, les devoirs, etc..... » Enuméra t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Ron !!!! » Gronda t-elle en colère, mais elle n'eu pas le loisir de continuer.  
  
« - Salut, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, bienvenu à Gryffondor » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
Adrian n'était pas sûr, avait-il bien entendu ? Ronald Weasley ? Son oncle ???? Il l'observa, il était grand, cheveux roux, yeux saphir, oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'un Weasley.....  
  
Ron resta stoïque, la main tendue, pourquoi l'observait-il comme s'il était un troll des Cavernes ????  
  
Adrian s'aperçu que Ron lui tendait toujours la main et qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour lui répondre, il se sentit bête.  
  
« - Désolé » Il prit sa main en souriant. « - Moi, c'est Gregory Black » Lui répondit-il amicalement. « - Ravi de te connaître ». Sa mère lui avait tellement parler de son frère qu'il était vraiment très ému de le rencontrer, il était comme ce qu'elle lui avait décrit, il avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait déjà.  
  
« - Black ????? » Une voix surgit d'à côté de lui.  
  
Il se tourna et il eu l'impression de se regardait dans le miroir. Son père. Il s'était assis à côté de lui et l'observait, un sourcil levé.  
  
« - Oui, je suis son neveu » Cette fois Adrian prit l'initiative de la présentation. « - Gregory Black » Dit-il en tendant la main à son père.  
  
« - Harry Potter » Ils se sérrèrent la main en souriant, puis Adrian se tourna vers son assiette, il avait une de ces faims !!!! (Son côté Weasley, sûrement !!! »  
  
Harry s'étonna, Gregory n'avait émit aucune remarque sur son nom, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais c'était rare que les gens ne réagissent pas comme des hallucinés lorsqu'il prononçait les mots « Harry » et « Potter ».  
  
Il mit ses réflexions de côté en se disant que le temps leur dirait bien si il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Grégory, de toute façon c'était le neveu de Sirius et ceci pouvait expliquer cela, il commencerait par lui faire confiance et il verrait, après tout c'était un Black, non ?  
  
« - Tu n'est pas déçu d'être séparé de tes amis ? » Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
« - Un peu, nous n'avons jamais été séparé depuis notre naissance tout les quatre, mais on se verra aux cours et pendant les repas, on peut, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« - Et bien, en ce qui concerne ton amie à Poufsouffle, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, mais je te préviens, ta s?ur et ton ami sont dans la maison adverse de la nôtre et elle a pas très bonne réputation si tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus, il n'y a jamais eu d'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, personne ne verra d'un très bon ?il que tu les vois. » Lui expliqua Ron.  
  
« - D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que des frères jumeaux soient séparé » Rajouta t-il suspicieux.  
  
« - Ne soit pas bête, Ron, c'est déjà arrivé, regarde les jumelles Patil » Continua Hermione.  
  
« - Mais c'est différent Mione, Padma est à Poufsouffle, là on parle de Serpentard !!! »  
  
Il eu un silence gêné, le trio ne savait pas quoi dire, méditant sur les paroles de Ron.  
  
« - Ma s?ur n'est pas une mauvaise sorcière !! Et je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire, et je me fiche complètement de ce que vous et les autres pouvaient bien penser !!!! Je continuerais à leur parler, Sélène est ma s?ur et Zack, mon meilleur ami, alors que m'importe vos préjugés !!! En les insultant, vous m'insultez !!! » Dit-il en colère.  
  
Il ne savait pas son père, son oncle et sa marraine aussi intolérants !!! Après tout Hermione allait construire sa vie avec un Serpentard et celui-ci deviendrait le meilleur ami de son père !!!!  
  
Les trois gryffondors se sentirent mal à l'aise.  
  
« - Nous sommes désolés, Gregory, nous ne voulions pas te blesser » S'excusa Hermione. « - C'est pas ce qu'on a voulu dire, nous voulions juste te prévenir »  
  
« - Ce sont quand même des Serpentard !! » Marmonna Ron, mais assez fort pour que les trois adolescents l'entendent.  
  
Il reçu trois regards noirs.  
  
Adrian se leva agacé. « - Très bien, lorsque vous aurez évolué on pourra se reparler, je ne vous laisserez pas insulter ma s?ur et Zack plus longtemps, sur ce, Potter, Granger, Weasley, bonne soirée ! » Il parti s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
« - Très intelligent, Ron, vraiment, tu te surpasses ! » Gronda Hermione.  
  
« - Mais quoi ??? C'est vrai, ce sont des Serpentards !!! » Dit-il, indigné et en colère qu'Hermione lui face des reproches.  
  
« - Il a raison, tu es vraiment futile, Ron, et tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Serpentard en agissant comme ça ! » Elle se leva et parti dans la même direction qu'Adrian.  
  
« - Elle est cinglée !! » Grogna t-il à l'attention d'Harry.  
  
« - Non, elle a raison, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je pense que tu dois des excuses à Black et à ..... » Il sourit. « - Et à Hermione »  
  
Ron fit une grimace.  
  
***  
  
Adrian était furieux, mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ????? Il s'assit rageusement sur un siège libre, et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.  
  
« - Hou, hou » Lui cria une voix féminine en agitant la main devant ses yeux.  
  
Adrian sortit de sa rêverie, il leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux saphir, ceux si chers à son c?ur.  
  
« - Salut ! Tu es le nouveau ? » Adrian acquiesça. « - Ginny Weasley »  
  
« - Gregory Black »  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui réchauffa son c?ur. Sa mère lui manquait, elle devait être tellement inquiète pour eux. Il la regarda, elle était magnifique, il remarqua que la tendresse que sa mère reflétait devait toujours avoir été là, car il la lisait en ce moment dans son regard si doux.  
  
Il fut heureux de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas tous différents, et il été content de savoir que sa mère était à ses cotés même si ce n'était qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans.  
  
« - Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » Il fit non de la tête, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoique se soit, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple pour sa fille.  
  
« - J'ai eu des problème de points de vus avec certains élèves » Répondit- il. Elle parut choquée.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais ils doivent cruellement manquer d'éducation, tu n'est là que depuis quelques minutes, vraiment !! » Dit- elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Il ricana.  
  
« - Pourtant je crois que tu les connais bien, l'un d'eux est ton frère, Ron, et les autres sont Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, je crois qu'ils n'acceptent pas le fait que ma s?ur et mon meilleur ami soient à Serpentard » Expliqua t-il.  
  
Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle savait son frère d'une extrême intolérance, mais Harry ? Et Hermione ????  
  
« - Ce n'est pas une bonne attitude pour une Préfète en Chef » Lui répondit finalement la rouquine. « - Et Harry me déçois beaucoup, quant à Ron, il ne grandira jamais !!! »  
  
« - Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ginny » Ajouta une voix.  
  
« - Hermione » La jeune fille hocha de la tête, elle se tourna vers le nouveau. « - Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure, je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, je n'ai aucuns problèmes avec le fait que tes amis soient à Serpentards » Elle le regarda. « - Voilà, je voulait juste éclaircir la situation, bonne soirée ».  
  
Adrian n'avait pas réagit. Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna, mais avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, il l'interpella.  
  
« - Hermione !!! » La jeune fille fit volte face. « - Merci » Elle hocha la tête et il eut droit au plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu, dont seule sa marraine avait le secret.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore se leva. « - J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, les préfets vont maintenant vous conduire à vos dortoirs, bonne nuit ».  
  
« - Suivez moi, les première années !!! » S'écrièrent les préfets des quatre maisons.  
  
David se leva. « - Je vous conduis, mesdames ? » Leur dit-il en s'inclinant.  
  
« - Ce serai un honneur, M. Richards » Lui répondit Alexia en riant, Rose se contenta d'adresser un sourire au jeune homme.  
  
Alexia avait observé sa mère toute la soirée, elle n'était pas très bavarde et très renfermée. Elle avait un regard perdu et triste, imperturbable en toute situation, et très froide. Alexia ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue, elle voulait la connaître, elle était là pour ça !! Mais comment allait-elle faire si elle la maintenait à distance ??  
  
Comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid avait pu se sacrifier pour sauver son frère ???? Le seul qui avait réussit à la dérider, c'était David, il fallait dire que ce garçon avait une bonne humeur contagieuse.  
  
Il les conduisit à travers les étages de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent devant leur salle commune.  
  
« - Le mot de passe, cette année, est Patmol ! » Informa David. Les Poufsouffles entrèrent dans la pièce. Alexia était époustouflée par la beauté des lieux.  
  
« - Les dortoirs des filles sont à gauche et ceux des garçons à droite, les portes des chambres sont marquées par années. » Les renseigna David.  
  
Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles. « - Bon et bien, bonne nuit, charmantes demoiselles » Il leur fit un clin d'?il et s'engouffra dans son dortoir.  
  
Alexia se tourna vers sa mère. « - Bon, allons-y » Dit-elle, Rose hocha de la tête et la suivit. Elles entrèrent dans le dortoir. Trois jeunes filles rangeaient leurs affaires.  
  
« - Bonsoir, nous sommes les nouvelles, je m'appelle Julianne et voici Rose. » Une jeune fille brune s'avança vers elle.  
  
« - Enchantée, moi c'est Mary et elles ce sont, Linda et Emily, faîtes comme chez vous »  
  
Alexia lui fit un sourire. « - Merci »  
  
Elle remarqua deux lits vides dans u coin de la pièce, près de la Salle de bains. « - Tu as une préférence ? » Demanda t-elle à Rose. La jeune fille lui fit non de la tête.  
  
Alexia soupira et s'installa sur le premier lit, Rose prit possession de l'autre. Les filles de septième année se mirent en pyjama et se préparèrent pour dormir.  
  
« - Bonne nuit tout le monde » S'exclama Alexia.  
  
« - Bonne nuit » Lui répondirent ses trois colocataires. La jeune Weasley se tourna vers le lit de Rose, les rideaux étaient déjà tirés. « - Bonne nuit, maman » Dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible en fermant les yeux.  
  
***  
  
Elisabeth découvrit la salle commune des Serpentards, elle était profondément ancrée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Thomas et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte où était indiqué : « 7ème année, fille ». Elle entra.  
  
« - On t'as jamais appris à frapper, Black ?!?! » Cria une fille châtain et un peu enveloppée, Liz pensa immédiatement qu'elle ressemblait à un cochon.  
  
« - C'est bien le dortoir des 7ème année ? » Demanda t-elle tranquillement.  
  
« - Et alors ?? » Cracha t-elle.  
  
« - Alors, je n'ai pas à frapper, je dors ici, tu frappes, toi, quand tu rentres chez toi ???? » Demanda t-elle agacée du comportement de son interlocutrice.  
  
« - Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ????? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !!! » Lui répondit-elle hautaine.  
  
« - Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Pansy Parkinson et ici c'est moi qui commande » Dit-elle hautaine.  
  
« - Et bien félicitation !! » Se moqua Elisabeth en tapant dans ses mains. « - Maintenant que je sais qui commande, je vais me coucher » Dit-elle simplement.  
  
Pansy serra les dents de colère. « - Tu vas le regretter !! » Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur la jeune Potter.  
  
Elisabeth serra la sienne dans sa poche, se préparant à riposter si elle y était obligée. Génial ! Pensa t-elle, des ennuis le premier jour !  
  
« - Furonculus !! » Jeta Parkinson.  
  
Elisabeth évita le sort de justesse, elle avait de bons réflexes, elle n'était pas la meilleure élève en Duel de Beaux Bâtons pour rien !!! Elle se saisit de sa baguette, prête à se défendre au prochain coup mais deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement.  
  
« - C'est pas loyal !! » Rugit-elle.  
  
Pansy Ricana en s'approchant d'elle. « - Ici tu es à Serpentard, pas chez ces stupides Poufsouffles !!! D'ailleurs je me demande ce que tu fais ici ! »  
  
« - Je pourrait sûrement te surprendre » Lui répondit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « - Je ne suis pas une enfant de ch?ur, mais je ne prends personne en traître, moi !!!! Etre une Serpentard ne veut pas dire : être lâche !!! » Rugit elle.  
  
« - Pffff.... Tu es vraiment une idiote !! Alors qu'est ce que je vais te faire.... » Dit-elle en mettant un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.  
  
« - Ne penses pas trop, ton cerveau va exploser » Cracha t-elle à l'encontre de son tortionnaire, elle n'avait jamais pu tenir sa langue même dans des moments où elle n'était pas à son avantages, comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.  
  
« - Ca suffit, Black !!! Je vais te faire payer ton insolence !!! » Elle leva sa baguette, elle était hors d'elle, une lueur malveillante brillait dans son regard, Elisabeth pensa qu'elle était allée trop loin, de plus elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui ferait !!!! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire, elle avait sa fierté !!!!  
  
Lorsque la Serpentard s'apprêta à lui jeter son sort, une autre jeune fille apparue dans la pièce, elle analysa rapidement la situation et sortit sa baguette.  
  
« - Expelliarmus !!! » Lança t-elle à Parkinson.  
  
La baguette de la jeune fille vola dans ses mains. « - Parkinson !! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ??? »  
  
« - Baker » Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard. Baker rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers Elisabeth et la fille qui l'emprisonnait.  
  
« - Lâche là, Bulstrode » Comme aucune ne faisait un mouvement, elle rajouta. « - Si tu ne la lâche pas, je ne rends pas cette baguette, je la casse sur le champs !! » Et comme pour prouver ses dires elle fit semblant de mettre sa menace à exécution.  
  
« - Lâche là, Millicent » Ordonna Parkinson. La jeune fille s'exécuta. Baker lança la baguette à sa propriétaire.  
  
« - Tu gagnes aujourd'hui, mais assure tes arrières dorénavant, Baker ! »  
  
« - Des menaces ???? » Demanda t-elle faisant mine d'être effrayée.  
  
« - Ne joue pas la maligne, fais attention, c'est un conseil » Et sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce en cognant l'épaule de la jeune fille au passage, elle fut suivie par son amie.  
  
« - Bouh, j'ai peur » Ironisa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Merci » La jeune fille se tourna vers Elisabeth.  
  
« - C'est rien, ce sont vraiment deux pestes ces deux là, je les supporte depuis 7 ans...Mais au fait je me présente, Carrie Baker »  
  
« - Enchantée Carrie, moi c'est..... »  
  
« - Sélène Black, oui, je sais, je suis ravie..... » Dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Carrie était une jeune fille magnifique, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre qui leur donnait un aspect surréaliste.  
  
« - Bienvenu chez les Serpents Sélène, ne t'inquiète pas pour ces deux là, elles sont plus douée en paroles qu'en actes » L'informa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je compte bien leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, d'ailleurs j'ai une petite vengeance à préparer » Affirma t- elle. « - Elle pense que je n'ai pas ma place à Serpentard ? Et bien elles ne vont pas être déçue... » Dit-elle énigmatique mais avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.  
  
« - Je suis avec toi, tu as un plan ??? » Lui demanda t-elle excitée.  
  
« - Mmmmh...Ca se pourrait bien » Elisabeth pensa au futur plan machiavélique qu'elle allait mettre en place pour se venger de ces deux pestes.  
  
« - Explique » demanda Carrie, bouillonnant d'impatience.  
  
Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura une partie de son plan à l'oreille. Carrie explosa de rire.  
  
« - Sélène, je dois te dire que ça ne fait aucuns doutes : tu es une vrai petite Serpentard !! » Assura t-elle avec malice.  
  
Les deux nouvelles amies se mirent à rire. « - Oui, c'est bien possible » Dit-elle entre deux fous rires. Elle se sentait mieux, elle pensa qu'après tout Carrie avait raison, elle était sûrement plus à sa place dans cette maison qu'elle ne l'avait cru.....  
  
***  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. « - Entrez » Invita le directeur. « - Severus ? »  
  
« - Bonsoir, Albus » Lui répondit le maître des Potions. « - Excusez moi de vous déranger si tard, c'est au sujet de M. Malfoy »  
  
« - Non Severus, je ne connaît pas la raison de son absence. Mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. » L'informa le directeur.  
  
« - Lucius » Grogna Rogue.  
  
Dumbledore considéra l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et nota la soudaine inquiétude qui envahissait ses traits. Le directeur des Serpentards était plus attaché au jeune Malfoy qui voulait bien le faire paraître. Il hocha de la tête.  
  
« - Allez chez les Malfoy, dites que je vous envoi et que M. Malfoy doit se présenter à l'école dans les plus brefs délais et rappeler à Lucius que Poudlard est obligatoire pour tous les sorciers y compris pour les membres de sa famille »  
  
« - A la bonne heure » Répondit Severus. « - Je pars ».  
  
***  
  
Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs. La pièce était resplendissante, elle était ronde avec en son centre un sofa et un fauteuil disposé autour d'une table basse. En face d'elle, sur le mur, elle découvrit les portraits de tous les Préfets en Chefs de Poudlard depuis trente ans.  
  
Elle s'avança pour contempler de plus près tous les visages, elle reconnut plusieurs noms, Arabella Figg, Mondigus Fletcher.... Puis son attention fut attirer par un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle lut : « Lucius Malfoy, Serpentard 75 » Elle fit une grimace.  
  
« - Beurk !! Je plains la Préfète qui a passée l'année avec ce monstre !! » Pensa t-elle tout haut.  
  
Elle descendit le regard et tomba sur une tête échevelée, étrangement familière. Elle déglutie. Que faisait Harry sur le mur des Préfets en Chefs de Poudlard ????? Elle s'approcha et lu : « James Potter, Gryffondor 77 » Elle se tapa la tête contre ses mains. « Quelle idiote !! » A Coté du portrait du père d'Harry se trouvait celui d'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude, pétillant d'intelligence et de douceur. « Liliane Evans, Gryffondor 77 ».  
  
Elle sourit au portrait de la mère d'Harry, elle avait été l'une des élèves les plus brillante de Poudlard, elle espérait qu'elle atteindrait son niveau. Le couple Potter avait l'air si heureux sur ces portraits, ils étaient resplendissants. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait les montrer à Harry, plus tard.  
  
Enfin elle regarda les derniers tableaux et tomba sur le sien. Elle lu à voix haute « Hermione Granger, Gryffondor 98 ». Son c?ur se gonfla de fierté lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Poudlard garderait toujours une trace d'elle, elle ferait toujours partie de l'histoire de cette école qui avait changé sa vie et où elle avait rencontrés les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Puis son regard se posa inévitablement sur le portrait à coté du sien, les yeux aciers du jeune homme y figurant la transpercèrent, elle sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir tout le corps. « Drago Malfoy, Serpentard 98 ». Elle soupira, pourquoi devait-elle partager son bonheur avec lui ????? D'ailleurs où pouvait-il bien être celui là ?????  
  
***  
  
Severus marcha jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Il était furieux, il était persuadé que Lucius avait passé tout l'été à torturer et à entraîner son fils pour qu'il devienne un parfait Mangemort. Tous les étés c'était la même chose mais quelque chose lui disait que cette année avait dû être pire que les autres, dans quelques mois, le jeune Malfoy se verrait appliquer la marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Il serra les poings. Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire, il savait que Drago subissait l'influence de son père, il ne le laissera pas faire la même erreur que lui, hors de question !!  
  
Drago aurait pu être son fils, il en était bien conscient et peut être était ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si concerné par ce qu'il lui arrivait, et puis il devait bien ça à Narcissa...  
  
Son c?ur se serra, lui faisant ressentir une vieille blessure toujours ouverte. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent..... Les parents de Narcissa l'avaient promise dès sa naissance au fils des Malfoys et Severus n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce mariage.  
  
***FashBack un soir de Novembre en 1977***  
  
Il faisait les 100 pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il était inquiet, Narcissa lui avait donné rendez-vous à minuit et cela faisait 30 minutes qu'il l'attendait. Mais que faisait-elle ???  
  
Soudain deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Il soupira de soulagement.  
  
« - Que faisait-tu ?? J'étais inquiet » Dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il rencontra les jolis yeux marron de la jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves, ils étaient noyés de larmes.  
  
Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Narcissa le regarda un moment sans rien dire puis elle fondit en larme en se blottissant dans ses bras. « - Oh, Severus.... »  
  
Il la serra contre lui. « - Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda t-il avec douceur.  
  
« - Je....Je vais......Je dois.....Je dois épouser Lucius Malfoy à ma sortie de Poudlard » Dit-elle dans une plainte déchirante.  
  
« - Qu...QUOI ?!?! » Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « - Jamais !!!! » Gronda t-il.  
  
Elle se serra contre lui. « - Je suis obligée, Severus, sinon je déshonore ma famille...Tu le sais aussi bien que moi..... » Sanglota t-elle.  
  
« - Non, Narcissa » Il la décolla de lui pour la regarder. « - C'est hors de question !! Nous irons voir tes parents, je leur dirais que je veux t'épouser, un Rogue ou un Malfoy, quelle importance pour eux ! L'un est aussi prestigieux que l'autre !!! »  
  
Narcissa eut un sourire ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le jeune homme. « - Toi.....tu veux m'épouser ? » Demanda t-elle avec douceur, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. « - Hum !! Et bien, je...... » Il tenta vainement de reprendre contenance.  
  
Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. « - Je t'aime aussi, Severus » Lui répondit elle en souriant. Il l'avait serrer contre lui en soupirant, cette fille avait définitivement volé son c?ur.  
  
***Fin du Flash Back***  
  
Ils avaient été heureux quelques mois, vivant dans l'espoir d'annuler ce mariage, seul obstacle à leur union, mais à la sortie de Poudlard, Lucius avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait.  
  
Ils avaient continués à se voir en cachette jusqu'à ce que Narcissa tombe enceinte. Elle avait eu un doute quant au père de son enfant, par un procédé magique elle avait découvert qu'il en était le père.  
  
Elle avait mené sa grossesse à terme se niant à y mettre fin. A la naissance de l'enfant, elle avait dit à Lucius qu'il était mort-né et elle l'avait confié à Severus.  
  
Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit cette nuit-là. Sa voix emplie de désespoir le hantait toujours, même 18 ans après, elle résonnait dans sa tête.  
  
*** Re Flash Back***  
  
« - Je te confie notre fille, elle s'appelle Rose, c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu et, elle te ressemble beaucoup, Severus »  
  
Elle lui avait mis le bébé dans les bras, il l'avait pris maladroitement, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était bon de faire ou pas.  
  
Elle avait sourit en imaginant combien elle aurait été heureuse de lui apprendre à être père, et combien elle aurait aimé qu'ils forment une vrai famille tous les trois, comme dans ses rêves......  
  
Elle l'avait regardé et s'était blottie pour la dernière fois dans ses bras. « - Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, ceci ne doit pas se reproduire, c'est trop dur » Elle avait plongée ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
« - C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ai jamais fait, j'espère que peut- être un jour, je pourrais la revoir » Elle avait posé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père.  
  
Elle s'était éloignée de lui, mais avant de partir elle avait essuyait ses larmes et l'avait à nouveau observait pour mémoriser tous les traits de son visage et pour graver cette image de lui et sa fille à jamais dans sa mémoire.  
  
« - Je t'aime, Severus et jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, prends bien soin d'elle, adieu » Elle était partie en courant.  
  
Il était resté pétrifié, ne pouvant faire aucun mouvement, il avait regardé son unique amour s'éloigner de lui pour toujours, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle.  
  
***Fin du Flash Back***  
  
Elle était tombé enceinte quelque temps plus tard et avait eu Drago, qui après qu'elle eut perdu sa fille et l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait été son rayon de soleil, la seule chose qui l'empêche de sombrer dans la folie.  
  
Severus n'avait jamais revu Narcissa depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait confié leur fille. Il avait éviter toutes les soirées, réunion et autres meetings chez les Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui, après 18 ans, il marchait vers sa demeure pour chercher son fils.  
  
Il était au courant de son état, uniquement lorsque Lucius lui en parlait. Elle était devenue une femme froide dépourvue de toute joie de vivre alors qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur et de douceur lorsqu'il l'avait connu, la voie qu'elle avait choisie n'avait pas été la plus facile et ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver sa fille était réellement courageux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard. « - Une vraie Gryffondor » Pensa t- il.  
  
Il aurait bien volontiers étranglé Lucius, il lui avait tout volé et il prenait un malin plaisir à détruire la vie de son fils comme il l'avait fait pour lui et Narcissa il y a 20 ans.  
  
Il serra de nouveau les poings, tous ses souvenirs le hantaient, ils étaient à la fois les meilleurs et les pires de sa vie. Mais il pensa qu'un jour peut-être, Lucius aurait enfin ce qu'il méritait. (Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire !!!)  
  
Il transplana devant le manoir des Malfoys.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà je m'arrête là pour l'instant, la suite ? Bientôt, je l'espère !!!! Gros bisous !!! 


	9. Sauvetage

**_Note d'auteur : Je tiens à remercier tout le monde, pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs et j'espère que vous lierez la suite et que vous ne m'aurez pas oubliez ! Laissez moi pleins de reviews please !  
_**  
**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage  
**  
Drago s'éveilla péniblement, il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Son père n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois. Il avait fait usage de toutes sortes de sortilèges de magie noire sur son fils, mais Drago avait tenu bon, _non, il ne céderait pas !_

Hors de question de passer sa vie à baiser la robe d'un homme qu'il ne respectait pas le moins du monde ! D'ailleurs, il ne s'abaisserai jamais à le faire pour personne, ça non ! Il préférait de loin les tortures infligées par son père que l'humiliation de servir un fou comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il était lui seul son propre maître et il n'appartenait à personne de choisir son futur pour lui, il était le seul maître de son destin !

Il tenta de se lever, mais c'était vraiment trop douloureux. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps mais il pensa que la rentrée à Poudlard devait déjà avoir eu lieu, Dumbledore ne manquerait pas de remarquer l'absence de son Préfet en Chef, son père devrait bientôt être obligé de le libérer.

De toute façon, il avait prit la ferme décision de tenir tête à son géniteur jusqu'au bout, ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, son propre père l'avait torturé dans l'espoir qu'il embrasserai un jour ou l'autre la même cause que lui, mais la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire était de retourner son fils contre lui-même et à le rendre encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Lucius avait détruit sa femme et il prenait le même chemin avec son fils. Car Drago savait beaucoup plus de choses que son père croyait sur sa mère, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari et qu'elle cachait un lourd secret, il savait aussi que sa mère sombrait de plus en plus au fil des années dans des ténèbres silencieuses…

A sa connaissance elle n'était jamais devenue une mangemorte, mais il n'en était pas sûr, peut être que son père l'avait forcée comme il le faisait avec lui en ce moment. Depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, sa mère était devenue de plus en plus renfermé même avec son propre fils.

Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment, sa mère était peut- être la seule personne que Drago aimait et respectait, mais il ne pensait pas savoir comment gérer ses sentiments, on ne lui avait pas apprit l'amour, mais la haine.

Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le sol humide du cachot où il se trouvait, il serait bientôt libre, il le savait, il serait libre ou mort, c'était imminent, il le sentait.

_§§§_

Severus finit par se décider à faire un pas en direction du manoir, à chaque pas une vague de souvenir le submergeait, comme des flash du passé qu'il croyait assez bien enfoui en lui-même pour ne pas leur permettre de sortir impunément, mais le rapprochement d'une rencontre imminente avec la seule femme qu'il n'ai jamais aimée et qui à son désespoir aimait toujours, faisait ressortir en lui d'anciens souvenirs heureux passés avec elle…

_Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le couloir menant à la grande salle en première année, avant la répartition… de sa déception lorsque la petite fille blonde de 11 ans avait été envoyée à Gryffondor alors qu'il savait très bien que Serpentard l'attendait…_

_De la première fois où ils avaient échangés un mot… lorsqu'elle lui était rentrée dedans en courant au détour d'un couloir, fuyant Rusard à qui elle venait de jouer un tour à l'aide des Maraudeurs…_

_De la fois où en 5ème année, durant le bal de Noël, elle était apparue au bras de Potter, resplendissante… il avait cru en mourir de jalousie…_

_De la fois où elle l'avait défendue lorsque Black lui avait jeté un sort…_

_Et enfin de leur collaboration forcée en 6ème année en potion… ils s'étaient battus, insultés, méprisés, puis embrassés...  
_  
_Pratiquement toutes les nuits à partir de ce moment dans la bibliothèque où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois, elle venait le rejoindre dans sa salle commune lorsque tout le monde était couché, couverte par une cape d'invisibilité emprunté par ce Potter de malheur à qui il vouait une jalousie sans fin depuis le bal où il les avaient vu ensemble… Cette jalousie ne s'était que très peu atténué lorsque Narcissa lui avait confié qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor… sans parler de ce petit prétentieux de Black qui se prenait pour un peu plus que son cousin !_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser tout ses souvenirs qui le rendait un peu trop fragile à son goût et fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de la porte principale du manoir.

Il allait sonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius, l'homme blond et débordant d'arrogance haussa un sourcil en trouvant le Maître des Potions sur son perron.

« - Severus ? Que fais-tu là ? » Lui demanda t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

« - Je viens pour te parler, Lucius » Dit-il calmement, occultant l'anxiété de se trouver en ce lieu.

« - Et de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut être si important pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'à mon humble demeure, Rogue ? » Demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

Severus pensa que Malfoy jouait avec ses nerfs, il savait pertinemment à en voir ce sourire arrogant qu'il affichait, que Malefoy savait très bien pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

« - _Officiellement_, je viens de la part de Dumbledore pour chercher Drago… _officieusement_, je viens te demander à quoi, Merlin, joues-tu ? Tu croyais vraiment que personne ne se rendrait compte que ton fils n'est pas là ? Tu veux attirer tous les Aurors d'Angleterre chez toi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va vraiment pas aimer ça… » Lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Voyant Malefoy senior devenir un peu plus pâle que d'habitude à la mention du maître, Severus su tout de suite qu'il avait touché juste.

« - Que veut tu dire ? Je fais ce qu'il me plait avec mon fils ! Un Malefoy n'a de compte à rendre à personne ! » Dit-il hautain.

« - Vraiment ? » Répondit Severus, septique quant au commentaire de son interlocuteur.

Il soupira et se détourna du blond.

« - Comme il te plaira… je ne serait pas responsable pour toi, je te conseilles juste de reconsidérer ce que je viens de dire, tu devrais envoyer ton fils à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais… »

Lucius resta immobile, ne trouvant que dire pour répondre à son compère.

« - Et bien sur ce, je te laisse à tes affaires…»

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité par là où il était venu, il espérait vraiment qu'il avait bien joué et que Lucius réagirait comme il avait prévu.

_§§§_

Drago était sur le point de s'assoupir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir de son cachot et la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrir avec force.

_C'est reparti_ ! Se dit-il à lui-même, il se prépara mentalement à écumer une autre série de tortures mais la douleur ne vint pas, il se permit de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, son père le regardait d'un air de profond dégoût.

« - Lève toi ! Lui ordonna t-il. Je te renvois à Poudlard, nous nous reverrons à Noël, pour ton initiation, tu as intérêt à avoir changé d'avis et à honorer ton nom ! » Cracha t-il.

Drago n'en demandait pas tant, cela lui laissait un peu plus de trois mois pour trouver une solution pour échapper à tout cela.

« - Oui, père » Répondit-il docilement.

« - Bien… cependant tu ne t'en tira pas aussi facilement… » Lui lança t-il, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Drago se demanda ce qui allait encore lui arriver… lorsque son père s'approcha de lui, il le prit par le col de sa chemise en lambeaux et transplana. Il le lâcha et le jeune homme tomba durement au sol. Son père disparut instantanément en lui adressant un _bonne chance,_ et un éclat de rire mauvais retentit alors qu'il s'en allait.

Drago eut du mal à analyser la situation, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y faisait froid, humide et qu'il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il distinguait des arbres et des bruits étranges, une brume épaisse se répandait à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il se leva et se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait absolument rien, un lumos lui aurait été d'une grande aide, mais à sa connaissance, son père lui avait supprimé sa baguette lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé dans le cachot.

« - Génial ! » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Soudain un rayon de lune vint éclairer sa vision, il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. _Non ! Son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça !_

_§§§_

Severus faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau du directeur, il était anxieux, avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait ? Sur le moment, il l'avait cru mais maintenant, il ne savait plus.

« - Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, Severus » Lui dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

« - Je ne sais pas Albus, je vais y retourner » Répondit-il fermement.

« - Non, c'est inutile »

L'homme brun toisa son aîné du regard.

« - Mais Albus, il pourrait le tuer ! Je sais qu'il en ait capable, cet homme est fou ! » Lui dit-il un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que notre préfet en chef est en chemin… » Lui répondit tranquillement le vieux sorcier.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda t-il, surpris.

_§§§_

La Forêt Interdite… génial… vraiment super ! Son père venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il venait de l'abandonner dans la forêt où grouillait, Merlin sait quelles bestioles assoiffées de sang et il n'avait pas sa baguette ! Génial ! _Je préférais de loin mon cachot_ ! Se dit-il en lui-même.

De plus il était très faible, chaque pas lui coûtait un effort surhumain, mais sa détermination était plus forte pour l'instant, il avança quelques de quelques pas, puis, distingua une lumière…

Il comprit que son père ne l'avait pas abandonné au coeur de la forêt mais à la lisière de Poudlard, il avait seulement voulu lui faire peur ou le mettre une fois de plus à l'épreuve pour tester ses forces et sa volonté.

Il se mit à marcher aussi rapidement que ses forces le lui permettaient, mais il trébucha, son pied se coinça dans un trou et l'immobilisa.

« - C'est le comble ! » Raga t-il.

Il tenta de se libérer en tirant de toutes ses forces sur sa jambe ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

_§§§_

Ginny s'entraînait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure sur le terrain de quidditch, elle espérait de tout son coeur obtenir le poste de poursuiveuse cette année !

Gregory Black lui donnait toutes sortes de conseils sur la façon de voler ou d'accélérer au bon moment, elle aimait bien le nouveau Gryffondor, pour une raison étrange elle sentait une vive chaleur lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui la mettait dans cet état… Harry Potter.

Mais là, c'était différent parce que Gregory la voyait, lui parlait, s'intéressait à elle, elle n'était plus un fantôme, elle existait pour quelqu'un, et ce garçon avait une drôle de façon de se comporter avec elle, il était si protecteur, attentionné et il fallait bien le dire il était vraiment très mignon !

A cette constatation, Ginny se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise et grimaça, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir Ron comme un petit ami potentiel ! Pourtant, Gregory n'était pas son frère et n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle, cependant c'est vraiment ce qu'elle avait ressentie...

« - Gin ! Tu es dans la lune ! » Lui hurla Gregory des tribunes, moqueur.

Elle sourit et enleva une mèche de devant ses yeux, puis pencha son balai vers le bas.

« - Excuse moi, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions » Répondit-elle en descendant à sa hauteur.

« - Fatiguée ? » Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

« - Extenuée ! » Confirma t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« - Très bien, mademoiselle Weasley, je suis à vos ordres ! »

Il lui fit une révérence et lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit tout en éclatant de rire.

« - Vous êtes décidément très charmant monsieur Black, votre éducation n'est pas à refaire » Lui dit-elle entre deux sourires.

« - C'est facile lorsqu'on a eu la meilleure des mère… » Lui répondit-il en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Ginny eu un pincement au coeur qu'elle ne su comment expliquer, puis il se dirigèrent vers le château.

Ils passaient devant le lac et la forêt lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement, ils tressaillirent.

« - Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda Ginny, apeurée.

« - On aurait dit un cri… » Répondit son compagnon en se dirigeant vers le coin d'où semblait provenir le hurlement.

« - Gregory, ça vient de la forêt »

Ginny à sa propre constatation se rapprocha de son ami et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris en sentant la main de la rouquine se poser dans la sienne.

« - Désolée… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi » Lui répondit il en souriant.

Il serra sa main et ils se dirigèrent un peu plus vers la forêt. Depuis qu'elle tenait la main du jeune homme, Ginny se sentait étrangement rassurée, elle s'étonna elle-même de l'avoir fait, elle qui était si timide avec les garçons ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle s'était rendue compte que ce garçon était spécial… spécial pour elle… Ce sentiment était vraiment étrange, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait déjà, pas comme on peut aimer l'amour de sa vie, ça non, elle aimait Harry et elle n'aimerait que lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Même si pour lui, elle n'existait pas, elle n'y pouvait rien, on ne choisi pas qui on aime, mais pour Gregory c'était différent.

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la lisière de la forêt, scrutant le moindre mouvements dans l'obscurité… rien ! Ils n'y voyaient absolument rien !

« - Peut-être un loup garou ? » Lâcha Gregory.

Ginny frissonna.

« - Raison de plus pour ficher le camp le plus vite possible ! » Dit-elle rapidement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, ils tournèrent les talons lorsque Ginny cru apercevoir quelque chose, elle plissa des yeux pour mieux voir… bientôt elle distingua la forme d'un corps allongé et une tignasse blonde immaculée.

« - Merde. Lâcha t-elle. Malefoy ! »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Gregory surpris du langage de son amie. Elle éluda sa question d'un geste de la main.

« - Gregory, va au bureau de Rogue, dit lui de venir ici tout de suite » Lui ordonna t-elle, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Il la retint par le bras.

« - Je ne comprends pas » Dit-il perdu.

Elle le regarda puis pointa son doigt sur un endroit de la lisière des arbres.

« - Merde » Lâcha t-il à son tour.

Ginny le regarda, et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave elle aurait rie de voir que son compagnon avait eu exactement la même réaction qu'elle, au mot près… bien qu'elle ressentit étrangement l'obligation de le reprendre sur son langage... _N'importe quoi !_ Se dit-elle.

« - Dépêche toi ! » Dit-elle finalement.

Le jeune Gryffondor la regarda un peu indécis.

« - Mais tu serait plus rapide, tu connaît mieux le château que moi » Fit- il remarquer à juste raison.

« - C'est vrai, mais vu sa position je crois qu'il a besoin de soins rapides, et je sais exactement quoi faire, et toi non… »

Il soupira et jeta un dernier regard à la rouquine.

« - Très bien, fais attention à toi mam... - Il ouvrit grand les yeux - Heu...je veux dire...attention à toi Gin ! » Et il parti aussi vite qu'il pu.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de question, elle s'avança vers Malefoy, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il avait l'air d'être évanoui mais elle avait besoin qu'il soit conscient, elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle constata l'état de ses vêtements et les blessures qu'il avait sur tout le corps ou tout du moins les centimètres de peau qui étaient exposées à l'air libre.

Elle murmura un sort de soin, les blessures se refermèrent petit à petit, Malfoy reprit connaissance.

« - Ne bouge pas » Lui dit-elle doucement, posant une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur son front humide.

« - Qu'est ce que... - Il ouvrit plus intensément les yeux - Weasley ? »

_§§§_

Adrian courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il entra dans le château. _Génial_ se dit-il, comment était-il supposé trouver le bureau de Rogue ? Il n'était pas à Serpentard ! Il réfléchit un moment et constata qu'il aurait eut autant de mal à trouver celui de McGonagal…

Il prit un couloir au hasard et heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il frotta son front et entendit une plainte.

« - Merlin, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa et se trouva devant une magnifique jeune fille, il senti son coeur faire un bon dans son estomac et il se mit à rougir aussitôt.

« - Je...je suis désolé… » Bredouilla t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle releva la tête. Elle avait l'air en colère, sa colère redoubla lorsqu'elle aperçu le blason de la maison du Lion, mais elle se radoucie en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elle fini par lui accorder un sourire.

Adrian ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait.

« - Et après, on dit que se sont les Serpentard qui provoque les bagarres ! » Dit-elle malicieuse.

Adrian se sentit rougir de nouveau. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« - Tu es Black numéro deux ? » Demanda t-elle.

« - Euh… »

Il ne saisissez pas de quoi elle voulait parler avec son : _numéro deux_. Une voix familière retentie à l'autre bout du couloir.

« - Carrie ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et envoya un sourire à son amie.

« - Tu m'a trouvée ! Et comme tu vois je suis en charmante compagnie ! » Ajouta t-elle en montrant Adrian du doigt.

Venait-elle de dire : '_charmante compagnie'_ se demanda Adrian à lui-même. Il se sentit rougir de nouveau.

« - Gregory ? Que fais-tu là ? » Lui demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Hein ? De quoi ? » Répondit-il vaguement.

Il sortit soudainement de sa rêverie en entendant la question de sa soeur, il se rappela le pourquoi de sa présence dans les couloirs et se souvint qu'il était perdu.

« - Merde ! - Les deux filles parurent choquées - Sélène emmène moi au bureau de Rogue, vite ! »

Sa soeur eu l'air surpris.

« - Pourquoi faire ? »

« - Pas le temps, vite ! »

Sa sœur le regarda attentivement, tentant vainement de lire dans ses yeux, cherchant une explication à l'attitude étrange de son frère jumeau.

« - Très bien, suis moi » Capitula t-elle, finalement

**_Et voila ! La suite pour bientôt, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère seulement que j'en aurait le temps._**


	10. Tensions

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma plus fidèle revieweuse, j'ai nommé BUBBLEJOYCE ! En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
_**  
**Chapitre 10 : Tensions  
**  
Severus dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, franchissant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et apparut dans le couloir, il prit immédiatement la direction des cachots.

Parfois Albus était vraiment incroyable ! Cela faisait pas moins d'une heure qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, fou d'inquiétude pour le jeune Malefoy, et il avait attendu tout ce temps pour lui dire qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

C'était vraiment insensé ! Dans d'autres circonstance il aurait bien volontiers penser que le directeur se payer sa tête !

'_Allez le chercher, Severus et n'oubliez pas quelques potions réparatrices !'_

Il n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre et s'était précipité vers la porte.

Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, si Drago était coincé dans la forêt interdite il devait faire vite. Au détour d'un couloir, il emprunta l'escalier le menant à son bureau et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver trois élèves frappant à sa porte.

_Génial !_ _Il ne manquer plus que ça, qu'est ce que ces mômes pouvaient bien faire ici ?_ En s'approchant il reconnu les trois étudiants, il soupira d'agacement.

« - C'est pas vrai, qu'avez-vous encore fait mademoiselle Baker ? » Grogna t-il.

Et sans attendre la réponse d'un des adolescents, il prononça la formule de déverrouillage de son bureau.

« - Vous ne vous reposez jamais, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que les cours ont commencés » Dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps se s'occuper de son élève. Il se tourna vers elle après avoir prit quelques potions sur son étagère, il remarqua qu'elle rougissait, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Et bien, je vous écoute, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule élève de Serpentard ! » Lâcha t-il sur un ton dur.

« - Heu… excusez-moi, professeur ? » Intervint Adrian.

Rogue se rappela soudainement de la présence de deux autres élèves, une Serpentard et un élève appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« - Monsieur Black, est-ce que je dois vous rappeler où se trouve le bureau du professeur McGonagal ? »

Adrian fronça les sourcils, Severus était vraiment incroyable, son père ne mentait pas lorsqu'il parlait de lui.

« - Non, je voulez venir vous avertir que Ginny...heu… je veux dire mademoiselle Weasley et moi avons trouvés Drago Malefoy… »

Rogue percuta, un courant électrique lui traversa le corps. Il plissa les yeux, toisant la sincérité du jeune Gryffondor. Après tout, s'il était aussi stupide que son paternel, il avait du souci à se faire avec lui.

« - Où ? » Demanda t-il, criant presque.

Adrian sursauta malgré lui.

« - Près de la Forêt... » Commença t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un bruissement de cape, son professeur était déjà sorti.

Les trois étudiants se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« - Black ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Que je vous tienne la main peut-être ? » Aboya t- il du couloir.

Les trois élèves se pressèrent de sortir à la vitesse de la lumière. Rogue Les scruta un par un.

« - Baker ! Black ! Dans vos dortoirs ! » Ordonna t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent au plus vite, la jeune Black lança un regard significatif à son frère avant de disparaître.

« - Et bien ! Ne restez pas planter là ! » Lui cria t-il.

Adrian sursauta et trépignant de rage il prit le chemin en sens inverse.

_§§§_

Alexia quitta les sous-sols où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Elle prit les escaliers principaux et grimpa jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard, celle d'Astronomie.

Ils avaient convenus, avec Thomas, de se voir plusieurs soirs par semaines, juste pour parler, comme ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de le faire depuis leur naissance. Thomas, Elisabeth et Adrian lui manquaient, même s'ils se voyaient à certains cours, ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus les autres élèves de sa maison, David était charmant, les filles de son dortoirs, bien qu'un peu superficielles, étaient très sympathiques. Sa mère restait très secrète, elle ne parlait à personne, sauf à elle et David.

Elle aurait aimé savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle mais la vérité était qu'après tout elle ne la connaissait pas, c'était très difficile, elle se trouvait avec sa mère, rien que sa présence était un miracle ! Mais elle aurait aimé un peu plus de contact..

Elle arriva à destination, Thomas l'attendait déjà, il avait le dos appuyé sur le mur et les bras croisés, son regard était perdu sur le ciel. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

« - Salut p'tit frère ! » Elle s'avança et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Comment ça va ? »

« - Bien - Lui répondit-il dans un sourire - Quoi de neuf ? Où en es-tu avec ta mère ? »

« - Au même stade qu'il y a deux jours - Soupira t-elle - Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je commence même à me demander comment mon père à réussit à l'approcher, elle repousse tout le monde, c'est dingue ! » Dit-elle de plus en plus agacée.

« - Calme toi, ça viendra… » Lui répondit-il pour la réconforter.

« - Super ! Je te signale que je n'ai pas toute la vie ! » Fit-elle remarquer un peu plus durement qu'elle ne le voulait vraiment.

Le jeune homme soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa complice de toujours.

« - Alexia, laisse faire le temps, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle te connais ! Tu ne croyais pas qu'elle allait te sauter dessus, et devenir ta meilleure amie en un clin d'oeil ! » La réprimanda t-il.

« - Ben pourquoi pas ! Elisabeth et cette...fille de ta maison, elles sont inséparables depuis une semaine, _elles_ ! » Dit-elle énervée en mettant les mains sur ses hanches et en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu es jalouse ? » Lui demanda t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

« - Pas toi ? » Riposta t-elle.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Lui confia t-il en plissant les yeux.

« - Ah, non ? Je parle du fait qu'Elisabeth ne doit plus passer beaucoup de temps avec toi maintenant qu'elle s'est trouvé une nouvelle amie, tu sais ce que dise les autres élèves sur cette fille ? » Lui demanda t- elle.

Thomas ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours indéchiffrables.

« - Je vais te le dire, ils disent qu'elle est sortie avec pratiquement tous les garçons de l'école ! Elle pourrait très bien en prêter un à Liz, même plusieurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. » Termina t-elle, évasive.

Thomas resta silencieux mais la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Alexia sachant avoir touché le point sensible, s'empressa d'en rajouter.

« - Alors toujours pas jaloux ? »

Thomas s'avança vers la jeune fille et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plantant ses yeux aciers dans les bleus d'Alexia. La jeune fille eut un frisson, elle se rendit compte à ce moment et un peu tard qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« - Tu es ridicule, Alexia, tu es aveuglée par la peine et la jalousie et cela te fait dire n'importe quoi ! Et en ce qui me concerne, Elisabeth n'a pas de compte à me rendre ! »

Il rompit le contact visuel et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Bonne nuit, Alexia »

La jeune fille le regarda tourner les talons, un peu étonnée.

« - Mais tu l'aimes ? » Demanda t-elle, hésitante.

Thomas se raidit devant l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée devant l'attitude du garçon, elle ne le comprenait pas, oui, elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, elle avait dit tout ça sur le coup de la colère et puis aussi de la jalousie… c'est vrai, elle était jalouse de cette fille qui s'était approprié sa meilleure amie mais aussi du fait qu'Elisabeth est noué des relations avec quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler normalement à sa propre mère, mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur cette fille et tout ces garçons tournant autour d'Elisabeth aurait du le rendre fou, non, vraiment elle ne saisissait pas tout, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Jusque là, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, considérant que ça ne la regardait pas, mais après tout, vu son attitude de ce soir, Thomas avait l'air de lui en vouloir, ça de plus ou de moins, elle devait en être sûre.

« - Oui, bien sûr » Lui répondit-il dans un souffle et il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle croisa son regard plein de douleur. Merde ! Et elle qui avait douté de lui, ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ne laissait pas de place à cela, oui, il l'aimait, et elle avait peut être tout gâché en lui racontant que la fille de ses rêves allait s'amouraché du premier venu alors qu'elle connaissait les sentiment de la jeune Potter à l'égard de Thomas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentie les larmes embuaient ses yeux, elle avait été si stupide, s'en prendre aux gens qu'elle aimait le plus... Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, honteuse.

« - Je suis désolée, tu as raison, je suis stupide » Elle éclata en sanglots.

Thomas accoura et la prit dans ses bras, elle se lova contre lui pour laisser libre court à ses larmes.

« - Oui, tu l'es » Lui dit-il après un moment, la serrant toujours contre lui.

Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers lui, elle fut soulagé de voir que la douleur avait fait place à la moquerie.

« - N'en profite pas » Le prévint-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« - Et bien si j'en crois les élèves de ma maison, c'est le principal trait de caractère des Poufsouffles » La taquina t-il.

Alexia le repoussa.

« - Ah oui ? Et tu veux savoir ce que l'on dit des Serpentards ? » Le menaça t-elle.

Thomas fit une grimace et il leva les bras en signe de paix.

« - Non, merci »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et ils éclatèrent de rire. Il se leva et elle l'imita.

« - Bien, sur ce, allons-y, il est tard » Lui rappela t-il.

Elle acquiesça, ils descendirent ensemble, en silence, jusqu'à la bifurcation menant aux cachots. Alexia se tourna vers lui, sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Thomas, je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure » S'excusa t-elle une nouvelle fois, la peur de l'avoir blessé, la rendait vraiment triste et coupable.

« - C'est oublié, mais que je ne t'entende plus dire des choses pareilles sur Elisabeth, elle ne le mérite pas » Lui répondit-il en la fixant.

Alexia acquiesça silencieusement, honteuse d'avoir pu tenir de tels propos sur sa meilleure amie. Thomas l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et entreprit de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Alexia en le regardant s'en aller ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner un dernier conseil.

« - Thomas ! » Cria t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la Poufsouffle, curieux.

« - Si tu l'aimes, alors dit-lui » Puis elle partie en courant vers son dortoir.

Le jeune homme d'abord surpris, regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur disparaître dans le couloir sombre. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« - Je ne sais pas, petite sœur - Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille bien trop loin pour l'entendre - Je ne sais pas… » Puis il reprit le chemin de sa Salle Commune.

_§§§_

« - WEASLEY ! - Cria t-il - Putain ! Ca fait mal ! »

« - Arrête de bouger, Malefoy » Lui répondit calmement, mais non sans une pointe d'agacement, la jeune fille, tentant de dégager le pied du jeune Serpentard.

« - Arrête de bouger ? ARRETE DE BOUGER ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, WEASLEY ? SI TU CONTINUES JE VAIS Y PASSER! » Lui hurla t-il.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regarda quelques instants.

« - Ne me tente pas, sale fouine » Lui répondit Ginny, avec un sourire en coin.

« - Géniale, je suis FOUTU ! Je suis blessé, et sur je ne sais combien d'élèves dans cette foutue école, il fallait que je tombe sur un WEASLEY ! » Dit-il dans un rire sans joie.

Elle tira une dernière fois dans un coup sec et délogea la jambe du jeune blond de sa prison, il poussa un cri déchirant. Elle leva la tête vers le château et remarqua deux silhouettes en approche, soulagée, elle se permit de regarder son ennemi, un sourire aux lèvres que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« - Ote ce sourire satisfait de ton visage, Weasley » La menaça t-il.

« - Je crois plutôt que tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoique se soit » Lui lança t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

« - Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison que maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi, petite fouine » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune Malefoy n'eu pas le loisir de répondre, son directeur de maison accompagné d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas arrivèrent près d'eux.

Le Maître de Potion se pencha vers son élève, il l'examina et remarqua avec étonnement que la plupart de ses blessures se refermaient, ne laissant que de vague marques. Il appliqua sans aucunes remarques la potion cicatrisante sur ses blessures.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda t-il, sans aucune émotion apparente.

« - Bien, vu les circonstances » Répondit-il.

Rogue considéra la jeune Weasley pendant un moment. Ginny trouva cet examen plus que gênant. Puis il décida à son plus grand soulagement de détourner le regard.

« - Vous pouvez marcher ? » Questionna t-il à Malfoy.

« - Je ne crois pas, ma jambe est sûrement cassée… »

Le directeur de Serpentard se pencha vers le blond et après avoir sorti sa baguette, murmura un sort pour remettre les os de sa jambe, le jeune blond retint un gémissement de douleur.

« - Bien, nous allons vous aider à marcher » Lui dit-il. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« - Ne rester pas planté là, Black, aidez nous ! » Lança t-il au Gryffondor.

Adrian offrit son bras au blond, non sans jeter un regard noir à son professeur de potion. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château.

« - Vous pouvez disposer, Weasley » Lança t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle avait pratiquement sauvé la vie de son chouchou et c'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait ? Elle entreprit de les dépasser, le rouge aux joues mais la tête haute. Elle passa à coté de son professeur sans même le regarder.

Dommage, car si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu remarquer ce petit sourire qui n'avait rien de méchant sur le visage de son aîné...

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle entendit son professeur annoncer quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, ni même imaginable...

« - Dix points pour Gryffondor, Weasley… »

_§§§_

Hermione travaillait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure sur son devoir de Potion. Depuis qu'elle était Préfète en Chef, elle avait redoublée d'efforts en classe. Elle avait plus de temps pour travailler car elle possédait toute la salle commune des Préfets pour elle toute seule.

_Peut être que Malefoy ne viendrait pas cette année ? Aurait-elle cette chance ?  
_  
En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout hâte de le voir apparaître, son sourire suffisant et arrogant sur le visage et d'entendre ces sarcasmes ou de supporter ne serait-ce que sa présence. Ca non, le plus tard serait le mieux, _jamais_ serait parfait !

_De toute façon je suis sûre que ce n'est uniquement pour se faire remarquer qu'il n'est toujours pas là ! Pfff… Préfet en Chef, mon oeil ! Il va arriver avec une tête grosse comme un melon, ce poste à dû encore flatter son ego, qui était déjà plus que démesuré !  
_  
« - Et bien, Malfoy, où que tu sois, surtout, reste-y ! » Demanda t-elle tout haut.

« - Désolé Granger, demande autre chose » Lui répondit une voix traînante de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna pour voir l'objet de ses pensées dans l'entrée et à sa plus grande horreur, accompagné du professeur de potion qui arborait un air qui lui fit tout de suite penser qu'elle allait faire perdre des points à sa maison, la sentence ne se fit pas attendre.

« - Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence envers votre condisciple, mademoiselle Granger ! »

_Génial ! Ma soirée peut-elle vraiment empirer ? Malfoy est revenu et cette chauve sourie vient de me retirer des points...  
_  
Il déposèrent le jeune homme sur le canapé, il grimaça de douleur au contact du sofa sur sa peau meurtrie.

« - Black, dans votre dortoir ! » Ordonna t-il au jeune Gryffondor qui parti sans demander son reste, au bord de l'explosion.

« - Bien, Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Malfoy a besoin de soins, vous devrez lui appliquer cette potion toutes les trente minutes pendant les deux prochaines heures, Après vous l'aiderez à regagner son lit » Lui annonça t- il.

Et elle qui croyait que sa soirée ne pouvait pas empirer ! Elle sentie tout son corps se décomposer, aidez la fouine, ça pas question ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit avec soulagement que cela ne plaisait pas non plus au concerné, Malfoy arborait un air de profond dégoût et une gêne visible.

« - Il y a une infirmerie pour ça, professeur ! »

« - Je peux le faire tout seul, monsieur ! »

Ils avaient prononcés leur phrase en même temps, tous les deux rouge de colère et d'embarras.

Le professeur de potion eu un rictus moqueur.

« - Je ne vous ai pas demandez votre avis » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

En arrivant près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs, il se retourna vers les deux adolescents.

« - Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre commentaire déplacé Mademoiselle Granger et bonne nuit » Ricana t-il en disparaissant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle allait protester lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par cette voix qu'elle détestait tant.

« - Si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrai » Dit-il sarcastique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - Oh la ferme, Malefoy ! »

**_Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais bon, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !  
_**  
**RAR :**

Shenna : Pitié, ne me fais plus tes yeux méchants ! Cependant il faut bien dire que de voir que tu attendais impatiemment la suite et bien cela m'a boosté pour écrire au plus vite, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te laisse pas trop sur ta faim car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite avec les partiels qui pointent le bout de leur nez.. Enfin, j'espère que cela t'as plu, gros bisous !

Naya :Je suis ravie de voir que tu me laisse une review à chacun de mes chapitres et j'en suis vraiment très heureuse, merci beaucoup !

Selphie6 : Ravie de voir que ce que je fais te passionne, c'est vraiment le genre de compliment qui me vont droit au c?ur, en espérant que cela continue de te plaire, gros bisous !

Kamy : Ta review m'a particulièrement touchée, tant que j'ai des messages comme les tiens je continuerai d'écrire cette fic et aussi car je prends beaucoup de plaisir a faire vivre à nos héros toutes sortes d'aventures de mon crue, et je te garantie qu'il va y en avoir... Tout est bien au chaud dans mon cerveau...Ron amoureux ? Je te promet que se sera plus que drôle ! Mais lorsqu'il va découvrir les liaison de certains personnages ça vaudra encore plus le coup, ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Bubblejoyce : Je dois te dire que maintenant c'est devenu un rituel pour moi d'attendre tes reviews ! Je crois (sauf erreur de ma part) que tu es celle qui me suis depuis le plus de temps et pour cela je te décerne le prix de ma fidèle lectrice, tes compliments et impressions me vont toujours droit au c?ur et je dois avouer que si demain tu ne m'écrivait plus je serais vraiment très triste.. Je te confie qu'à chaque fois je suis vraiment angoissé de savoir si cela continue de te plaire autant.. Bref, je t'embrasse et à bientôt j'espère !

Mystick : Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous !

Titou Moony : J'espère que tu lira, même si tu ne m'a pas laissé de reviews pour ce chapitre, je sais que tu me lis, donc j'en profite pour te laisser un mot car j'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu me suive dans toutes les fics que j'écris, je suis vraiment flattée ( J'en rougirai) que mon travail te plaise et je tiens à te dire que ta fic : Mon caprice : un maraudeur, est vraiment excellente ! Et j'attends la suite avec impatience ! Et pour ta question pour Married, l'auteur n'a qu'un chapitre d'avance sur moi, car pour les derniers j'ai joins plusieurs chapitres en un seul, voilà je t'embrasse très fort et merci encore !

**_Voilà je pense que j'ai oublié personne, Merci à tous !_**


	11. Auras et puissances magiques

**_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme on me l'a demandé je vous fait un rapide rappel des personnages._**

Adrian Potter : Alias Grégory Black, fils de Ginny et Harry. ( Gryffondor)

_Elisabeth Potter_ : Alias Sélène Black, soeur jumelle d'Adrian. ( Serpentard)

_Thomas Malefoy_ : Alias Zackary Silver, fils de Drago et Hermione. ( Serpentard )

_Alexia Weasley_ : Alias Julianne Turner, fille de Ron et Rose, et fille adoptive d'Hermione et Drago. ( Poufsouffle)

_Rose Rogue_ : Fille de Severus et Narcissa Malefoy. Elevé en Amérique. ( Poufsouffle)

_Carrie Backer_ : Amie d'Elisabeth. ( Serpentard )

_David Richards_ : Ami d'Alexia et Rose. ( Poufsouffle)

_Helène Collins_ : Nouveau professeur de Magie sans Baguette et Auror.

Prochainement un nouveau personnage :

Chapitre 11 : Auras et puissance magique

Un mois ! Un mois déjà depuis la rentrée des cours, et il n'y avait aucunes nouvelles de Voldemort, pour l'instant il se tenait tranquille.

_Tant mieux !_ _Qu'il reste où il était celui là !_ Pensa intérieurement un jeune homme à lunettes. La saison de Quidditch allait commencer, et il voulait pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur ça, sur ça, et aussi sur les imminents examens qui devaient déterminer les élèves de 7ème année qui participeraient au stage d'entraînement au mois de novembre.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse partie de ces élèves, c'était vraiment important pour pouvoir exercer le métier d'Auror après Poudlard.

Il tira les rideaux de son lit et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, tous les garçons de son dortoir étaient profondément endormis, Ron ronflait à pleins poumons comme à son habitude. Harry avait finit par s'y habituer tout comme Dean, Seamus et Neville, bien que ce dernier pouvait être pire que Ron dans cette pratique.

Machinalement, il tourna son regard sur le récent locataire du dortoir des garçon de 7ème année, Grégory Black. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme avait la tête enfouie sous son oreiller, cherchant sûrement un peu de silence dans ce vacarme de ronflements.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange, Harry pensait que, étant le neveu de Sirius, il aurait été un peu plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient. Oui, ils s'entendaient bien mais sans plus. Ils s'étaient expliqués quelques temps après la répartition sur leur petit différent concernant les Serpentards, Harry ainsi que Ron s'étaient excusés.

Il avait remarqué que le jeune Black entretenait une très bonne relation avec Ginny, il s'était considérablement rapproché de la jeune Weasley, ils paraissaient vraiment bien s'entendre tous les deux, ce qui avait vraiment étonné Ron et lui-même.

A cette pensée, Harry sentit son coeur se serrer et de la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez. Il s'en étonna lui-même. De quoi pouvait-il bien être jaloux ? C'était ridicule !

Et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envier la situation du jeune Black. Il aurait vraiment aimé connaître Ginny comme lui. Ron lui avait souvent dit que la jeune fille était vraiment très drôle et aussi espiègle que Fred et George réunis lorsqu'elle le voulait vraiment…Harry en avait sérieusement douté... La Ginny qu'il connaissait était timide et réservée, elle ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux et avait toujours la tâte baissée en sa présence, elle le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise...

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Gregory, il l'avait vu se métamorphoser, la timide Ginny s'était complètement épanouie, riant sans cesse, faisant quelques blagues à l'aide de son compatriote, elle était devenu une jeune fille assurée et vraiment très drôle.

Tous les Gryffondors murmuraient toutes sortes de pronostics sur le futur couple de leur maison, Ron en avait été profondément choqué.

« - Bientôt, elle aussi traînera avec les Serpentards et je n'aurais plus qu'à aller me jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ! » Avait-il confié au jeune brun.

Harry avait éclaté de rire en entendant le commentaire de son meilleur ami, qui avait suivit une remontrance d'Hermione.

Mais s'il avait rie, Harry avait ressenti une pointe d'amertume, la nouvelle Ginny était magnifique, oh, il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était vraiment très belle, mais il avait découvert qu'elle était aussi une jeune fille pleine de vie et de ressources.

Il savait que la jeune Weasley avait eu un faible pour lui, ce qu'il avait toujours préféré ignorer auparavant, mais maintenant il se surprit à regretter que Ginny ne pose plus un seul regard sur lui, l'assurance qu'elle avait récemment prise avec lui, lui avait enlever tout ses doutes, elle ne l'aimait plus...

_Nouveau pincement au coeur._

Il regarda son nouveau colocataire, et le sentiment qui naquit au fond de lui le surpris…c'était l'envie…

_Il l'enviait, il enviait sa relation avec Ginny, il enviait les moments qu'il partageait avec elle… les instants où elle se confiait… ceux où elle riait… ceux où ils planifiaient la nouvelle farce qu'ils allaient jouer aux un et aux autres… il enviait les moments où elle plongeait ses yeux saphirs dans les siens pour lui faire passer un message silencieux… ceux où elle prenait sa main, ou juste déposait sa magnifique tête rousse sur son épaule pour trouver du réconfort...  
_  
Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

L'évidence le frappa, il était en train de tomber amoureux de la soeur de son meilleur ami, inconsciemment il avait retenu toutes les images d'elle en compagnie de son nouvel ami et il se surpris à penser qu'il donnerait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait pour prendre la place du jeune Black.

_Correction_, il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux… il l'était déjà...La rousse avait volé son coeur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… 

_Oui ! Il l'aimait ! Il aimait Ginny !_

Il se leva de son lit de manière si soudaine qu'il en tomba à la renverse, il percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Grégory, il devait avoir le sommeil vraiment très léger.

« - Harry ? - Demanda t-il d'une voix encore gorgée de sommeil - Tu vas bien ? »

Le brun se redressa, un sourire toujours encré sur son visage, mais à la vue du visage de celui qui occupait la place qu'il voulait auprès de celle qu'il aimait, il se rembrunit.

« - Très bien, merci ! » Cracha t-il, toute trace de bonne humeur envolée.

Il se leva et sans dire mot, se précipita dans la salle de bain. Le jeune Black, haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension devant l'attitude de son père, et décida qu'étant donné le vacarme de ronflement dans le dortoir, il ne pourrait se rendormir et il se leva.

_§§§_

Hélène Collins était vraiment très nerveuse, elle allait donnait son premier cours. Elle était vraiment angoissée et elle s'en surpris elle- même. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature !

Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne Auror mais doutait vraiment quant à son aptitude à être un bon professeur. Et rien de ce que pourrait lui dire Dumbledore ne lui ferait penser le contraire !

Elle constata soudainement qu'elle avait plus peur d'affronter un groupe d'élève de 17 ans q'une bonne troupe de Mangemorts adultes.

La porte de sa classe s'ouvrit et un homme très séduisant fit son apparition, en la voyant, il lui fit un sourire. Il s'approcha jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient séparés que d'un seul pas, sonda ses grands yeux verts, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ne sois pas nerveuse, tu seras parfaite » Lui dit-il d'un ton emplie de tendresse.

Hélène tenta de lui sourire, mais elle fit une grimace.

« - Ils vont me manger toute crue » Répondit-elle, angoissée.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa prise sur son épaule pour se tenir le ventre. Hélène sentie ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras. _Il se payait sa tête ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans un signe d'agacement non feint.

« - Sirius Black ! Je ne te permet pas de rire de moi ! » Hurla t-elle en colère.

Il arrêta de rire mais garda une lueur d'amusement bien visible dans les yeux.

« - Désolée, mais de voir la _grande_ et _célèbre_ Auror, Hélène Judith Collins, pétrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à quelques gamins de 17 ans à peine, est vraiment, _vraiment_ très amusement ! » Dit-il en retenant son souffle pour ne pas rire de nouveau.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le derrière de la tête.

« - Et bien si tu ne veux pas que la _grande_ et _célèbre_ Auror ne te lance un horrible sort de son cru, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! » Répliqua t-elle.

Sirius pâlit dangereusement face à la menace de sa collègue et leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« - D'accord je me rends, je ne fais pas le poids ! » Dit-il en souriant.

« - Je préfère ça ! » Répondit-elle hautaine.

Puis ils explosèrent de rire en même temps. Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu le jour de la rentrée, mais Hélène le connaissait déjà depuis bien plus longtemps.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, où elle avait étudié pendant 7 ans, elle était sortie avec les honneurs et avait intégrée à la surprise de tout le monde, le groupe d'Auror d'Angleterre. Et oui, la petite et discrète Serdaigle qu'elle était, avait refusé toutes autres postes valorisants qui lui avait été proposé.

Elle avait rencontré Sirius Black lors de sa capture, elle faisait partie du groupe d'Auror qui l'avait ramené au ministère et conduit à Azkaban.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il était innocent. Elle l'avait lu en lui. Elle possédait un don qui était vraiment très rare chez les sorciers. Elle lisait l'emprunte magique des gens, savait les étudier et évaluer leur puissance et leurs capacités. C'était un don précieux et celui-ci l'avait conduit à s'engager dans sa profession, et c'était aussi grâce à celui-ci qu'elle occupait ce poste de professeur à Poudlard.

Personne n'était plus qualifié qu'elle pour enseigner la Magie sans baguette qui nécessitait une connaissance parfait de la force magique. Aujourd'hui elle allait donner son premier cour.

A cette pensée, son estomac se fit vraiment très lourd. Elle pensa vraiment qu'elle allait rendre son déjeuné en plein milieu de la classe.

« - Bon, et bien je te laisse, bonne chance » Lui lança Sirius en lui faisant un geste de la main avant de franchir la porte de sa classe dans un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves entrèrent. Elle avait décidée que pour son premier cours, elle voulait avoir la totalité de ses élèves pour les évaluer et après, former des groupes, non pas par maisons comme dans les autres matières, mais par niveaux magiques.

Elle avait fait sa demande au directeur, qui avait accepté en lui offrant une classe plus grande pour l'occasion et pouvant accueillir tous les 7èmes années.

Lorsque la classe fut remplie, elle jeta un regard circulaire à ses élèves. Elle constata que le nombre d'élèves était inégal suivant les maisons. Les Gryffondors étaient les plus nombreux, ensuite venait les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et ensuite les Serdaigles. Sans qu'elle ne leur demande ils avaient pris place par maisons, ce qui ne l'étonna pas.

« - Bonjour - Dit-elle enfin - Comme le directeur vous l'a dit le jour de la rentrée, je m'appelle Hélène Collins et je suis une Auror, je vous enseignerait la Magie sans baguette. Nous travaillerons souvent avec le professeur Black qui vous enseigne les duels, car, comme vous vous en rendrez compte ces deux techniques sont étroitement liées. »

Elle se leva de derrière son bureau et parcoura la classe du regard et se mit à marcher tout en continuant son discours.

« - Pour ce premier cours et en accord avec la direction, je vais vous répartir par groupe, vos maisons n'auront aucune incidence sur mes choix, donc vous pourrez vous retrouver tous mélangés »

Elle marqua un silence.

Elle remarqua que certains de ces élèves affichaient des mines apeurés, voir même écoeurés pour quelques uns à l'idée de se mélanger. Elle sourit, elle avait étudié ici, et savait pertinemment que chaque maison était très individualistes et ne se mélangeait que très rarement. Et bien cela allait changer !

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez dans des groupes dont l'emprunte et la puissance magique sont égales voir complémentaires à la votre. L'emprunte magique représente ce que vous êtes réellement au fond de vous, vos convictions, vos caractères, vos aptitudes, ce qui fait que vous et votre magie existe. Donc, il est fort probable que vous soyez avec des gens de votre propres maison, puisque c'est à peu près sur ces critères que se base le choipeau pour vous répartir »

Certains élèves parurent soulagés.

« - Bien nous allons commencer, mais d'abord avez-vous des questions ? » Demanda t-elle poliment.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains leva la main.

« - Oui, mademoiselle ? »

« - Granger, je m'appelle Hermione Granger » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« - Et bien, je vous écoute mademoiselle Granger » Et dans un geste elle l'invita à prendre la parole.

Sirius lui avait parlé d'elle et de son petit groupe et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait affaire à la Préfète en Chef, elle l'avait été elle-même, lors de ses études à Poudlard.

« - Merci professeur, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez procéder pour nous répartir ? »

« - Très bonne question, mademoiselle Granger, et bien comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais évaluer votre emprunte magique, moi-même » Répondit-elle en souriant à son élève.

« - Vous pouvez faire ça ? » S'étonna un autre élève.

Hélène sourit au jeune homme roux qu'elle avait devant-elle. La jeune Granger donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

« - Oui » Répondit tranquillement le jeune professeur.

« - Ca alors ! Vous êtes vachement douée ! » Lui confia t-il, impressionné.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied de Hermione Granger.

Hélène était vraiment amusée du comportement des deux jeunes élèves. Elle revint vers son bureau et prit la liste des élèves dans ses mains.

« - Bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, nous allons commencer » Elle regarda sa classe et vit une main se lever.

« - Oui... ? »

« - David Richard. Avez-vous étudiez à Poudlard ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

« - Oui, monsieur Richard »

Toute la classe s'étonna, et les regards se remplirent de curiosité. Hélène s'en amusa.

« - Très bien, je vois que vous mourrez tous d'envie que je vous raconte, bon…c'est d'accord mais après nous commençons, sinon je n'aurait pas le temps d'effectuer tous les groupes » Dit-elle avec autorité.

Les jeunes étudiants acquiescèrent.

« - Bien, j'ai effectivement étudié à Poudlard, je faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle, j'ai été respectivement préfète et préfète en chef, j'ai eu d'excellents résultats à mes BUSEs et ceux de mes ASPICs m'ont valus le diplôme d'honneur. Je me suis tout de suite engagé en tant qu'Auror et c'est ce métier que j'exerce depuis seize ans… Ai-je complètement satisfait votre curiosité ? » Demanda t- elle.

Elle savait que non, elle n'avait vraiment parler que des choses essentielles, que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu trouver dans les archives des anciens élèves à la bibliothèque. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Cependant aucun élève ne manifesta son mécontentement.

« - Bien, commençons… - Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste - Monsieur Ronald Weasley ! »

Le jeune homme roux de tout à l'heure se leva avec une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Lui faisait-elle peur ? Elle regarda le blason de sa maison et s'étonna, drôle d'attitude pour un Gryffondor ! Se dit-elle intérieurement.

Le jeune homme se planta devant elle. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« - Bien, monsieur Weasley, restez bien immobile, je vais vous demander de fermer les yeux et de vous concentrer » Lui demanda t-elle.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« - La concentration est très importante dans cet exercice, ainsi que dans l'exercice de la Magie sans baguette » Expliqua t-elle.

L'élève acquiesça et ferma ses paupières en les fronçant légèrement. Hélène leva les deux bras vers lui mais sans le toucher, juste frôlant son torse.

« - _Révélatum_ ! »

Elle aussi ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais elle ne vit rien.

Elle constata que le jeune homme essayait toujours de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demander. Elle su tout de suite qu'il avait de gros problèmes de concentration et que la magie sans baguette serait très dure pour lui.

« - Concentrez vous davantage, comme si vous cherchiez une réponse à une question importante » Lui conseilla t-elle.

Puis finalement, elle vit une faible lueur orangée irradier autour de lui. Elle était pure et elle comprit en lisant son empreinte pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il ne manquait pas de courage, ça non, mais plutôt de confiance en lui.

Il était fidèle, loyal mais têtu et légèrement intolérant et maladroit. Elle sourit, elle évalua sa puissance magique et ni décela rien de spectaculaire, une puissance moyenne et très intuitive mais mal exploitée.

« - Bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir » Lui dit-elle.

Le jeune Weasley s'exécuta, et regagna sa place d'un pas trahissant l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

« - Suivante, mademoiselle Rose Rogue ! »

Elle vit une jeune fille brune et au teint pale s'avancer, elle avait rencontré son père le jour de la rentré, c'était un homme puissant et dont l'Aura était très mitigée, cependant elle n'avait pas pu lire grand-chose car il lui avait fermé l'accès mentalement.

Elle soupçonnait le Maître de Potion d'avoir le même don qu'elle ou d'excellent pouvoir de Leglimancie.

La jeune fille se posta devant elle, l'air fier, hérité de son père. Sans qu'elle le lui demande elle entra en transe. Le jeune professeur n'eu pas besoin de se concentrer, son aura se développa devant elle, elle lu rapidement qu'elle était pure, mais aussi fière, elle lut la colère et l'abandon. Helène était sûre à ce moment que le choipeau l'avait envoyée dans la mauvaise maison, l'intelligence et le caractère de son élève aurait du la mener droit dans les rangs des élèves les plus doués de Serdaigle.

Elle était bien plus puissante que le jeune Weasley, il était facile de dire qu'elle avait hérité ça de son père. La Magie sans baguette pourrait être une matière facile pour elle, si elle était capable de se débarrasser de sa colère et de sa méfiance, mais cela, le professeur en doutait fortement.

« - Ca ira, merci mademoiselle Rogue »

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête et regagna son siège, cependant elle vacilla légèrement de fatigue en s'asseyant et fut aider par la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

« - Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, c'est à vous »

La jeune Gryffondor se leva et avança jusqu'à son professeur. Elle ferma les yeux et une lueur d'un bleu éclatant vint l'entourer.

Cette jeune fille avait la même puissance magique que la fille de Rogue, mais ce n'était pas une magie intuitive mais travaillée, cette jeune élève était débordante de connaissances dépassant largement son niveau d'étude et c'est ce qui faisait sa force, elle était réfléchie, intelligente et passionnée, son aura irradiait autour d'elle et ne demandait qu'a exploser, le professeur su qu'avec un peu de travail elle deviendrait une grande sorcière.

« - Bien, c'est bon mademoiselle Granger, j'ai ce qu'il me faut » Lui dit-elle en souriant, l'élève sourit et s'en alla.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter ! »

Elle avait hâte de voir ce que le _'Survivant'_ lui réservait. Le jeune homme avait l'air mal à l'aise et s'avança maladroitement vers elle.

Il se concentra et en quelques secondes une lueur dorée emplie toute la pièce, éblouissant tous les élèves présents. Hélène en eut le souffle coupé, il est vrai, elle s'attendait à un phénomène de ce genre mais en fut tout de même surprise.

Il était vraiment très puissant pour son age, magie intuitive et maîtrisée quasi totalement, concentration difficile, et elle en lu la raison, le point faible de Potter tout comme la jeune Rogue, était la maîtrise de ses sentiments, tristesse, amour, amitié, colère, courage, sens du sacrifice, et bien d'autres encore, on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, trop d'émotions, le professeur coupa net la connexion. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse.

« - Allez vous asseoir monsieur Potter » Lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Tous les élèves le regardait avec des mines stupéfaites.

« - Bien, le suivant est monsieur Drago Malfoy ! »

Elle vit s'approcher d'elle, le parfait Serpentard, arrogant et fier. Lorsqu'il se posta devant elle, le même phénomène qu'avec Potter se produisit, une lumière argentée s'échappa de lui.

Elle vit que sa puissance était pratiquement égale à celle du jeune Potter, mais son aura était troublée, indécision, peur, douleur… Sa concentration était intense et pourtant aucun signe de fatigue. _Son meilleur élève jusqu'à présent_… Pensa t-elle. Il allait maîtriser la magie sans baguette aussi bien que les meilleurs duellistes.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire en lui plus profondément mais ce jeune homme maîtrisait parfaitement ses sentiments et ne laissait apparaître vraiment que le stricte minimum. Il serait un élément vraiment très précieux dans les rangs des Aurors.

« - Bien, merci monsieur Malfoy »

Sans un regard le Serpentard regagna sa place.

« - Les jumeaux Sélène et Grégory Black, venez ensemble ! »

Les deux jeunes se levèrent en même temps se lançant des regard surpris.

« - Vous êtes liés par le sang, donc je peux établir une connexion avec vos deux auras en même temps » Expliqua t-elle rapidement pour les éclairer.

Elle fut étonnée de constater que pour des jumeaux leur empreinte magique était vraiment deux entités distinctes, et à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne décela aucun lien avec l'aura magique de Sirius qui était pourtant leur oncle.

Le jeune homme avait une aura d'une délicieuse couleur rouge avec quelques éclats dorés, elle ne s'en étonna pas, ce garçon était sensible, d'un courage hors pair, et d'une compréhension de la vie qui la surpris elle-même !

Mais elle fut vraiment déstabilisée en déchiffrant l'aura de sa sœur, qui à peu de chose près en puissance et en empreinte était identique à celle de Harry Potter, d'un doré éclatant parsemé de légères teintes couleur sang. Elle avait les mêmes défauts et qualités que le Survivant, sauf la solitude, si le jeune homme à lunette en été imprégnée, elle non. Mais c'était vraiment la seule chose qui les différenciaient.

_Vraiment très étrange_, Se dit-elle.

« - Merci, c'est bon »

Elle scruta du regard les deux jeunes gens regagner leur place. Puis après un moment de flottement totale elle reprit sa liste.

« Mademoiselle Julia Turner ! » Appela t-elle.

La jeune fille à la démarche peu assurée s'avança. Hélène se rendit compte tout de suite qu'elle avait, elle aussi de gros problèmes de concentration. Elle s'y pris à plusieurs fois avant de faire apparaître une aura légèrement orangée mélangé à un vert, rappelant la teinte des hauts sapins.

_Bon potentiel_, Se dit-elle. Mais encore quelque chose d'étonnant, son empreinte magique était d'un mélange d'un caractère buté, de tristesse mais pas de solitude, juste un manque étouffant. Elle constata l'étrange ressemblance de son aura avec celle de deux autres élèves qu'elle avait déjà examinés, et une lueur de compréhension et de stupeur passa dans ses yeux lorsque la seule explication logique se présenta dans son esprit.

Elle ne fit rien paraître et demanda à la jeune fille de regagner sa place, elle prit la liste de ses mains tremblantes et d'un coup d'oeil chercha la lettre _« N » _pour _« nouveau »_ sur l'Alphabet.

« - Monsieur Zackary Silver ! » Appela t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas tranquille et assuré. Il attendit un moment, la scrutant du regard. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien essayer de faire son élève. Puis il ferma les yeux et alors une forte lumière d'un gris bleu éclata dans toute la pièce.

Hélène en eut le souffle coupé, ce garçon était vraiment très puissant, il ne fronçait même pas les sourcils et réussissait à produire un phénomène que beaucoup de sorciers expérimentés ne pouvaient accomplir qu'avec plusieurs heures d'entraînement.

Il était d'une puissance étonnante, il alliait magie intuitive et réfléchie, maîtrisant plus que parfaitement sa concentration. Mais elle ne pu en lire davantage, ses sentiments étaient parfaitement cachés et même le choipeau avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à le répartir, elle-même en aurait été parfaitement incapable. Mais ce qu'elle était capable de dire c'est d'où lui venait cette puissance et ce savoir qu'il possédait.  
_  
Que se passait-il, ici ?_ Se demanda t-elle à elle-même.

Gardant son sang froid, comme elle avait apprit à le faire, elle pria le jeune homme de regagner sa place, elle continua son travail avec les autres élèves, ne constatant rien de surprenant, certains possédaient de bonnes capacités et d'autres moins.

A la fin du cours, elle prit une feuille de parchemin et forma les groupes. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense elle annonça le verdict.

« - 1er groupe : _Potter, Malefoy et Silver_. 2ème groupe : _les jumeaux Black, Granger, Rogue_. 3ème groupe : _Weasley, Turner, Baker, Pierce_. 4ème groupe : _Zabini, Finigan, Thomas, Richard_. 5ème groupe : _Parkinson, Longdubat, Prat, Goyle_, _Crabbe_. 6ème groupe : _Harris, Roberts, Field_, _Cannighan_ »

Elle entendit les exclamations horrifiés et dégoûtées de la plupart des élèves.

« - Les groupes sont définitifs pour le restant de l'année, et je ne tolèrerait aucunes réclamations, le cour est terminé, vous pouvez partir… à Vendredi ! »

Elle regarda ses élèves ranger leurs affaires en grognant, puis décidée, elle parla.

« - Turner, Silver et les deux Black, vous restez, j'ai à vous parler ! » Ordonna t-elle.

Elle vit les regards surpris de trois d'entre eux et celui suspicieux du jeune Silver. Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe à l'exception des quatre qu'elle avait appelé. Ils s'approchèrent de son bureau.

Le professeur Collins ferma la porte par magie, sans même avoir sortie sa baguette. Elle les scruta un à un, les yeux plissés, puis insonorisa la pièce aussi facilement qu'elle venait de la faire pour la porte.

« - Très bien, maintenant je veux savoir - Commença t-elle les sourcils froncés - Qui êtes vous ? »

**_Ouf ! Enfin fini, je dois avouer que j'avais commencer d'écrire pour me détendre de mes révisions, et je ne pensais pas aller au bout ! Et voilà, maintenant j'ai pris encore plus de retard dans mes révisions ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
_**  
**RAR**

Léna : Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement Drago et Hermione se mettrons ensemble mais j'ai ma petite idée et sans tout dévoiler je te dirais que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.. En ce qui concerne les points de vue, je fais en sorte que vous sachiez les sentiments de chacun des persos de mon histoire et je suis un peu obligée, sinon vous ne vous familiariserez pas avec les nouveaux. Donc voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions, sinon n'hésite pas à en poser !

Titou : Que dire, sinon que j'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews ainsi que ton travail pour « Mon caprice : un maraudeur » et « le quatrième élément ». J'adore les deux ! Gros bisous et continue ton beau travail !

Mona Potter : Désolé, tu ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione cette nuit là, pour l'instant, je te rassure, un flash back est toujours possible..

Aria Lupin : Je suis contente que Thomas et Elisabeth te plaise, et pour cause se sont mes préférés et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que c'est eux que les autres préfère aussi, cela doit se voir dans mon écriture, je ne sais pas... Et si tu les trouve mignons maintenant, tu verra plus tard ce que je leur réserve comme histoire d'amour...

Lady Lyanna : Soit en sûre, ils ne sont pas encore prêt à se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il se passera quelques trucs avant.. Contente que ma fic te plaise, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des inconditionnés de cette histoire, car c'est celle que je préfère dans toutes celles que j'écris, quoique la nouvelle me plait bien aussi, bref merci et à bientôt, j'espère !

Mystic : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, je t'adore et merci de me suivre !

Kamy : J'espère que le rappel sur les persos est assez clair, de plus j'ai pensé à toi, car dans ce chapitre il y a des nouveaux persos ! J'espère que tu as pu suivre, car ça commence à faire beaucoup de gens, même pour la pauvre auteur que je suis ! C'est dure de gérer tout ce petit monde, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop ! Je vois que tu as eu la même impression que moi sur le chapitre précèdent qui n'était pas génial, j'espère m'être rattraper pour celui là... Bref, merci encore et gros bisous !

Bubblejoyce : Décidément j'adore vraiment ton pseudo ! Je le trouve vraiment original ! Tu n'a pas à rougir, tu es l'une de mes plus fidèle lectrice et j'adore avoir ton avis sur ce que j'écris, c'est très important et ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Ravie de constater que même sans bras tu te débrouillerait pour m'écrire, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ! Voilà un chapitre avec Thomas en « supersorcier », je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il soit supérieur aux autres... En espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant, je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt !


	12. Etre ou ne pas être un Serpentard

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

**Chapitre 12 : Etre ou ne pas être un Serpentard**

« - Qui êtes vous ? » Leur demanda le professeur.

Les quatre amis se figèrent, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, les bras le long du corps. Le professeur Collins les scruta du regard, les sourcils froncés, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Thomas fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua discrètement la tête.

« - Je vous demande pardon, professeur ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible.

L'Auror sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du jeune homme, elle haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Vous m'avez très bien compris Silver - Dit-elle dune voix qui trahissait un début d'agacement - Qui êtes vous, _réellement_ ? » Demanda t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« - Je crois que je ne vous suis pas » Répondit le blond.

Le professeur leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant bruyamment.

« - Oh, épargnez moi la ruse Serpentesque ! » Gémit elle gagnée par la colère, puis replongeant son regard dans celui de son élève.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« - Excusez moi ? » Demanda t-il, surpris par le commentaire de son professeur.

« - Silver ! Ne faîte pas l'idiot, je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas ! Vous m'avez très bien comprise ! »

« - Non, je ne crois pas, professeur, vous pouvez développer ? » Dit-il, toujours de sa voix neutre.

Hélène Collins le toisa du regard, semblant prise entre l'envie de lui expliquer calmement la situation et celle de le torturer pour son insolence et pour obtenir la vérité plus vite. Mais elle pencha finalement pour la première solution, se disant qu'entre ses murs elle était un professeur et pas une Auror, donc elle devait se comporter comme tel.

« - _Très bien_, monsieur Silver, je vais _développer_, vous pouvez remercier la Serdaigle patiente qui est en moi plutôt que l'infâme Auror qui se serait fais une joie de vous faire ravaler votre insolence qui insulte mon intelligence et la votre ! » Lui dit la femme, ayant retrouver un semblant de calme.

Elle crut pendant un instant voir passer un sourire de triomphe sur le visage de son élève, mais elle aurait pu aussi bien se tromper tellement cela avait était fugace.

Au début, elle avait pensé que le fait que ce jeune homme ne soit pas à Serdaigle était vraiment une insulte pour son ancienne maison, mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux le choix du choipeau, oh, elle pensait toujours qu'il avait largement sa place chez les aigles et que c'était l'endroit où il devrait être, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait du sang de Serpentard dans les veines...

« - Bon, je vais tenter de faire court, je ne vous apprends rien en disant que j'ai pu clairement analyser vos auras, bien que j'avoue avoir eu du mal pour _certains_… » Elle lança un regard appuyé au Serpentard qui lui renvoya un regard rempli d'indifférence.

« - L'aura d'un sorcier se défini par sa force vitale, sa personnalité, son essence même, mais aussi par son héritage… »

Elle fit une pause pour être sûre que ses élèves la suivait bien, elle jeta un regard à chacun d'entre eux, elle remarqua que la jeune Turner était vraiment très pâle, son amie de Serpentard tentait vainement de garder contenance et s'accrochait à son frère qui n'avait pas l'air plus fier tandis que le jeune Silver fronçait les sourcils.

« - Et laissez moi vous dire que le vôtre m'a interloquée... mais ça vous devez vous en doutez, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle laissa un silence pour que l'information se véhicule jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« - Il se trouve que chaque grande famille du monde sorcier possède un signe distinctif des autres, et qui est propre à son histoire, celle ci apparaît clairement dans l'aura magique de ses héritiers, et c'est cela qui vous a tous trahis. Vous avez dans chacun de vous ces particularités et pas des moindres.. La famille Rogue, Potter, Malefoy et Weasley, rien que ça..»

Elle ne reçu que le silence comme réponse, elle vit trois regards se précipiter au sol et un autre la fixer sans expression.

« - Bon et bien comme vous ne voulez rien dire je vais le faire pour vous, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez le pourquoi, ça je le sais, ce qui m'intéresse, en revanche, c'est le comment ! »

Ils se toisèrent tous un moment, échangeant des regards perplexes.

« - Vous, par exemple - Dit-elle en pointant Alexia - Vous avez la même magie que monsieur Weasley même s'il est clair que vous véhiculait l'héritage des _Rogue_ »

Alexia se mit à trembler, Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter.

« - Ce qui m'en viens à vous, les soi-disant jumeaux Black, au début cela m'a vraiment étonné, aucune trace de votre famille, alors que chez les _Black_, le signe est vraiment particulier des autres, ensuite je suis restée perplexe sur la différence de vos auras, pour des jumeaux vous êtes vraiment distincts. En gros, vous, jeune fille, il est clair que vous êtes une _Potter_, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et quant à votre frère, car je sais qu'il est réellement votre frère jumeaux, ce dont j'avais douté au premier abord, il est indéniablement un _Weasley_. La séparation des pouvoirs s'est parfaitement équilibré chez vous, cela arrive lorsque deux sorciers puissants mais de magie opposée ont des jumeaux » Expliqua t-elle comme si elle leur faisait un cours.

Les quatre jeunes adolescents n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche, elle décida de continuer.

« - Et enfin, monsieur Silver, j'avoue que vous m'avez impressionné. Au début, je pensais que vous n'étiez que des parents cachés pour d'occultes raisons qui ne me regardait guère, d'ailleurs... Mais vous, cela ne fait aucun doute, votre héritage est bien trop clair, même si vous avez tout fait pour m'empêcher de le voir. L'aura ne trompe pas. Je peux vous dire qu'il est heureux pour vous que vos parents se soient trouvés...Vous avez la puissance et la fougue de votre père, mais vous avez l'intelligence et la rationalité de votre mère, le mélange de deux êtres aussi distincts et à la fois si complémentaires que vos parents, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, ont fait de vous un sorcier aux aptitudes exceptionnelles et dans d'autres circonstances je vous aurez aidé à développer vos pouvoirs mais nous n'en sommes pas là… Maintenant, je veux comprendre… » Finit-elle.

Un bruit brisa le silence de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur vit la tête de Sirius passer dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Excuse moi, Hélène, mais je crois que ces élèves ont un cours avec moi, maintenant » Lui dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

_L'auror sursauta et regarda sa montre, par Merlin ! Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure, mais non ! Elle voulait d'abord savoir ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment envoyer balader Sirius ! Oh, mais en parlant de Sirius, lui aussi devait savoir, il était soi-disant leur oncle... Son cerveau tenta de chercher une solution et rapidement, soudain elle eut un éclair de génie.  
_  
« - Très bien vous pouvez partir ! » Ordonna t-elle aux jeunes qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir, trop heureux d'échapper à son interrogatoire.

« - Merci, Hélène » Lui répondit l'ancien Maraudeur en se tournant pour partir à la suite de ses élèves.

« - Sirius ! » L'appela t-elle.

Le concerné se retourna en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Que dis-tu d'un dîner, ce soir, à Pré au Lard ? » Lui demanda t-elle maladroitement.

Elle n'avait franchement pas l'habitude d'inviter les hommes à sortir, mais bon, c'était une situation plutôt atypique alors...

Mais malheureusement et à sa plus grande horreur, elle sentie ses joues s'empourprer. _N'importe_ _quoi ! Arrête ça tout de suite !_ S'ordonna t-elle mentalement.

_On dirait une de ces gamines débiles ! C'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! _Elle toussota pour sortir de son embarras. Elle leva les yeux pour faire face à la réponse de l'homme.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les beaux yeux bleus de Sirius se trouvaient à quelques centimètre des siens. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer jusqu'à elle. _Auror de pacotille ! _Se lança t-elle à elle-même._  
_  
« - Est-ce que tu m'invites à sortir, petite Hélie ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

_Pourquoi est-il si près ? Il fait chaud ici, tout à coup !_ Elle sentie que tout le sang de son corps venait de trouver refuge dans son visage.

Sirius pouffa de rire en voyant le trouble qu'il suscitait chez sa collègue. Hélène se renfrogna.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire ! – Lança t-elle indignée et toujours aussi rouge - Et... oui, je t'invites à sortir, et alors ? Je vois pas où est le problème ? » Dit-elle un peu fort.

Il lui fit un sourire et prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, jouant doucement avec.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir sortir avec l'ex-tombeur de Poudlard et affreux blagueur de Gryffondor, charmante et douce Hélie? » Dit-il d'un air espiègle qui donna l'impression à Hélène d'avoir un adolescent de seize ans en train de flirter devant elle.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi » Dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour lui murmurer sensuellement quelques mots à l'oreille, elle retint sou souffle.

« - Tu es sûre de faire le poids ? La petite Hélie de Serdaigle contre le Maraudeur sans pitié que je suis ? Et seule ? - Enonça t-il, sarcastique - J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je passe te chercher à tes appartements à 19 heures » Termina t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il la regarda un moment, un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage en constatant à quel point il venait de troubler son amie. Elle acquiesça, toujours chamboulée.

Il pouffa de rire et prit la direction de la sortie, mais avant de la franchir il entendit un murmure.

« - Je saurais me défendre… »

Il se retourna et rencontra le regard brillant et déterminé d'Hélène. Il ria de plus belle.

« - C'est ce que nous verrons ! »

Et il sortie définitivement de la pièce, laissant sa collègue rouge d'embarra et de frustration, qui venait partiellement d'oublier la première raison de l'invitation qu'elle venait de faire à Sirius !

_§§§_

Ca faisait un petit moment que Sirius était parti, inquiet de ne pas voir arriver ses neveux dans sa classe. Harry lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été retenus par le professeur Collins. Il avait parut pâlir rapidement et avait confié sa classe aux deux Préfets en Chefs avant de partir en courant, à la plus grande surprise de son filleul.

« - Alors _Super Potter_, ça fait quoi de ne pas être le chouchou d'un professeur ? » Lui demanda une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna tout en priant que ce ne soit pas la personne à laquelle il pensait. _Tout, mais pas_ _elle_ ! Grogna t-il intérieurement, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas son jour de chance.

« - Parkinson, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda -il en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

« - Je disais que se devait être dur pour toi de t'être fait devancé par deux des nôtres dans une matière, Drago et Silver sont beaucoup plus puissants que toi, alors ça fait quoi d'être le moins que rien ? » Demanda t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Harry trembla de colère.

« - Qu'est ce que tu peux être cruche ma pauvre fille ! La seule chose qui me fasse vraiment mal c'est de devoir faire équipe avec une fouine ! » Cracha t-il.

Malefoy qui était resté spectateur jusqu'à maintenant, silla lorsqu'il entendit le brun l'insulter. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! » Annonça t-il en guise de réponse, calmement et sans bouger de sa place, croisant les bras dans un geste de supériorité.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, le silence qui suivit fut briser par le gloussement de Parkinson.

« - Bravo mon Draki-chou tu l'as bien remis à sa place ! » Lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Malefoy fit une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son bras. Harry était toujours immobile, Hermione s'avança jusque devant Malefoy en le défiant du regard. Celui-ci le soutint, puis sans qu'il comprit quoique se soit, il la vit lui sourire, d'une manière provocante.

« - Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson, pour avoir provoquer cette dispute ! » Annonça t-elle d'une voix haute, sans lâcher Drago du regard, celui-ci lui rendit finalement son sourire. Pour une fois il serait bon joueur...

« - Bien joué Hermione ! » Lança Ron en souriant.

A ce moment les quatre absents firent leur apparition dans la classe. Ils s'installèrent au premier rang où il restait des places, suivit par Sirius quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Bien, je vois que vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entre tuer pendant mon absence, c'est un bon début » Dit-il en souriant à sa classe.

« - Alors bonjour, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse, donc pas besoins de faire de présentation, je vous enseigneraient les Duels ! Dans cette classe, les livres ne sont pas nécessaires, vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes et d'un peu de cran. Nous allons commencer par l'élémentaire de ce que vous devez savoir sur les Duels, vous travaillerez en groupe, vous vous dispersez comme vous le voulez mais je choisirais à la fin de chaque séance deux duellistes pour qu'ils s'affrontent »

Il regarda ses étudiants et s'aperçut que la plupart d'entre eux bouillonnaient d'impatience.

« - Aujourd'hui nous commencerons exceptionnellement par une démonstration, ensuite vous formerez des groupes de deux personnes, je passerais parmi vous pour vous évaluer puis nous terminerons par un autre duel. Des questions ? » Demanda t-il.

Comme personne ne se manifesta il enchaîna directement.

« - Très bien - Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses étudiants pour choisir deux d'entre eus pour la démonstration - Harry et Sélène vous commencerez » Dit-il.

Le père et la fille se levèrent et prirent place sur le périmètre défini pour le combat.

Harry ne connaissait pas bien la nièce de son parrain, il ne lui avait parlé que très rarement mais à chaque fois il s'était sentit en confiance avec elle, ce qui était vraiment étrange étant donné que la jeune fille était une Serpentard, mais il la sentait tellement...tellement...comme lui ! S'en était troublant !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire d'encouragement auquel il répondit puis il se saluèrent, chacun comptant une dizaine de pas et se mettant en position de combat.

_§§§_

Hermione resta songeuse, cela faisait bien dix minutes que le duel avait commencé, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Pour l'instant elle n'aurait su dire qui avait l'avantage.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés, Hermione avait été surprise de remarquer que les deux adolescents avaient la même attitude au combat, les mêmes techniques d'attaque et de défense, les mêmes initiatives, on aurait dit qu'Harry se battait contre lui-même ou bien qu'ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble toute leur vie.

C'était stupéfiant, le combat était vraiment intéressant et très instructif, personne ne pouvait savoir qui en sortirait vainqueur. De plus, elle pouvait voir combien les deux duellistes prenaient du plaisir à s'affronter.

_§§§_

Elisabeth évita de justesse le _« Stupefix »_ que venait de lui lancer son père. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade. Elle savait qu'ils avaient les même techniques de combat, et pour cause c'était son père qui lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait en matière de duel.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le battre, il était plus fort qu'elle, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent elle ne se battait pas contre un adulte mais contre un adolescent qui n'avait pas encore pleinement connaissance de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait pas penser au premier abord, puisqu'ils avaient la même logique, il fallait qu'elle tente une parade inédite et de sa propre invention.

Elle lança un _« Expelliarmus »_ qu'il dévia à l'aide d'un bouclier, puis il lui envoya le sortilège du saucisson, et là, un éclair de génie la frappa, elle devait utiliser la ruse ! Elle fit mine de recevoir le sortilège de plein fouet et s'écroula lourdement au sol.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de gagner aussi facilement, il s'avança tout de même vers son adversaire, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Il ne vit pas le regard pétillant et le sourire en coin de son parrain. Sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien il vit Sélène se redresser et lui envoyait un _« Stupéfix »_ qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et qu'il prit en pleine poitrine.

La jeune fille hurla de joie, elle courut jusqu'à son père et d'un _« Finite Incantatem »_ elle conjura le sort et tendit la main à son adversaire. Celui- ci l'accepta en grognant, vexé dans son amour propre.

« - Bravo mes enfants, c'était un combat époustouflant, vous êtes tous les deux très bons ! » Intervint Sirius en applaudissant.

Il se tourna vers sa classe.

« - J'espère que vous avez tous suivis cette démonstration, elle vous aura appris que ce n'est pas toujours le plus fort qui gagne en duel mais souvent le plus imaginatif. Dans ce combat ce n'est pas Sélène qui a gagner sur Harry, mais plutôt une _Serpentard_ rusée sur un trop naïf _Gryffondor !_ - Dit-il en riant ce qui fit augmenter les grognements de son filleul - Vingt point pour Serpentard et pour cette conclusion plus qu'étonnante Sélène - Il fit un sourire entendu à la jeune fille et se tourna vers son filleul - Dix points aussi pour Gryffondor, c'était un combat très instructif, Harry »

Elisabeth se tourna vers son père.

« - Alors, sans rancune, Harry ? » Demanda t-elle, un sourire espiègle dans le regard en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune Potter lui renvoya le même regard, brillant de défi.

« - Ouais, mais la prochaine fois tu ne m'aura pas ! » Dit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

La Serpentard ria de bon coeur et il rejoignirent leur groupe. Il passa à coté d'Adrian et s'assit à ses cotés.

« - Elle est coriace ta soeur » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Le jeune garçon pouffa de rire.

« - Et encore t'as rien vu ! » Répondit-il.

Harry parut horrifié.

« - Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme elle ! » Fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

Adrian se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec un étrange regard. Puis il lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Moi, je ressemble à ma mère, elle, elle tient ça de mon père… »

_§§§_

Ginny donna le mot de passe pour accéder à sa salle commune. Elle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, elle venait de faire perdre encore dix points à Gryffondor.

_Non, mais quelle ordure ce prof !_ Se dit-elle en grognant. _Je vais payer encore combien de temps_, _le fait qu'il ai été obligé de m'accorder dix points pour avoir sauvé Malefoy ?_ _J'aurais encore préféré qu'il_ _s'abstienne !_ Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas qu'on la saluait.

Une main passa devant ses yeux et la ramena à la réalité. La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux émeraude qui la fixait, rieur.

« - Encore dans la lune Gin ? » Demanda t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

'_Gin ?'_

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître stupéfaite du surnom qu'il venait d'employer.

« - Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! » Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

« - C'est rien… » Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il pencha sensiblement la tête sur le coté toujours souriant, mais cette fois ci avec un regard emplie de tendresse.

_Ne rougie pas, patate !_ S'ordonna t-elle. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. _Trop tard !_ Elle vira au rouge.

_Non, mais c'est quoi ce regard ? Il veut me faire mourir sur place, ou quoi ?_

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait ses chaussures depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire si elle ne voulait pas continuer à devenir aussi rouge que son blason.

_Ressaisis toi !_

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait à son plus grand étonnement se livrer tout comme elle, à un véritable combat intérieur. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il était vraiment très beau !

Pendant longtemps elle avait essayé de lui trouver tous les défauts de la terre, se faisant par la même occasion une thérapie de _cœur brisé._ Mais en le voyant, comme ça, si fragile, doux, gentil, indécis et songeur, elle su définitivement et irrévocablement qu'elle l'aimait et doutait vraiment de pouvoir un jour poser son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Cette dernière pensée finit de l'achever, elle l'aimait, oui, mais qu'était- elle pour lui à part la soeur de Ron ?

_Rien, la soeur de Ron !_ Lui indiqua sa conscience. Elle sentie sa gorge se serrer en réalisant qu'il ne la verrait jamais. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son regard croisa celui d'Harry, et ce qu'elle y vit la troubla.

Ces yeux semblaient lui crier quelque chose qu'il s'interdisait de lui dire, ils avaient une couleur légèrement différente de d'habitude et reflétaient beaucoup plus d'émotions. Elle en fut stupéfaite.

_Oh, mon Dieu ! S'il n'arrête pas tout de suite de me regarder comme ça, je ne répond plus de mes_ _actes !_ Se dit-elle en déviant son regard sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il pinçait sans s'en rendre compte, _elle voulait l'embrasser tout de suite ! Maintenant !_

_En plein milieu de la salle commune ?_ Lui souffla sa conscience. _Peut importe, la salle commune, la grande salle, en plein milieu du Terrier, dans le dortoir de Malfoy, l'endroit lui importait peu ! C'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait !  
_  
_Ron est là ! _Sa conscience avait réussi une chose incroyable en si peu de temps, la congeler sur place et l'arrêter dans ses nouvelles résolutions.

_T'as gagné !_ Elle se détourna définitivement de son voyage dans les grands sapins et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

« - Greg n'est pas là ? » Lui demanda t-elle, calmant ses hormones.

Le jeune Potter se raidit sur place, un voile noir passa sur son visage et ses yeux se remplirent de colère.

« - J'en sais rien, cherche le toi-même si tu y tiens temps ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi ! » Répliqua t-il en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'est jamais vu, celui qu'il réservait en général pour Malefoy.

Elle le vit disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans un autre mot ni un regard.

_C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ?_ Se moqua sa conscience. _'Où est Greg ?'_ _Tu es la reine des idiotes ! _

_Oh, la ferme !  
_  
« - Harry ! Attends ! »

Et elle sortie à sa poursuite.

_§§§_

Hermione entra dans son dortoir, le cours de Duel venait de s'achever et il avait été épuisant, Sirius était un bon professeur mais il était parfois aussi exigent que McGonagal ! Elle avait dû affronter une Serpentard pendant plus de dix minutes et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était coriace ! Mais Hermione avait finalement remporter la bataille et fait gagner Vingt points à Gryffondor.

Elle remarqua que Malefoy n'était pas dans la salle commune et qu'il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre.

_Tant mieux ! _Se dit-elle, elle pourrait profiter du salon pour faire ses devoirs.

A son plus grand étonnement la cohabitation n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé au départ, chacun respectait l'intimité de l'autre et ne se voyaient que très rarement, la plupart du temps ne se croisant que le matin et le soir pour prendre le tour de salle de bain, tout ça silencieusement ou en échangeant deux répliques sarcastiques très rapidement.

Aux yeux d'Hermione ce garçon était vraiment un mystère, toujours imprévisible, elle ne savait jamais à quels saints se vouer avec lui, enfin tout ça n'avait que très peu d'importance, qu'il reste là où il était et elle ferai de même, chacun à sa place et tout le monde serait heureux ! Elle la première !

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, fatiguée, elle ferait son devoir de potion plus tard. Elle commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle laissa échapper un juron et se leva.

Elle fit pivoter le tableau gardien et sembla vraiment étonné lorsqu'elle vit une petite fille de première année de Serpentard attendant nerveusement derrière la porte. La petite fille s'agita en se tordant les mains lorsqu'elle vit Hermione apparaître.

« - Oui, je peux t'aider ? » Demanda t-elle gentiment à la petite fille.

« - Heu, c'est que j'aurais aimé voir le Préfet en Chef... » Dit-elle gênée.

Hermione s'étonna.

« - C'est personnel ? »

« - Heu...non, pas vraiment » Bredouilla t-elle en rougissant.

« - Alors tu peux m'en parler ! » Conclue Hermione, curieuse.

« - C'est que...tu es une Gryffondor ! » Répondit-elle un peu effrayée de devoir se confier à quelqu'un de la maison ennemie à la sienne.

Hermione, éclata de rire. La petite fille fronça les sourcils de colère, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. La Préfète en chef se calma en voyant l'air vexée de la fillette.

« - Tu préfères te confier à Malfoy plutôt que d'affronter une Gryffondor, je savais que les Serpentards étaient des gens spéciaux mais pas qu'ils étaient complètement timbrés ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Elle remarqua que son interlocutrice le prenait de plus en plus mal et elle se dit qu'il faudrait que les gens de cette maison apprenne le sens du mot : humour !

« - Bref, excuse moi, mais s'il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler, Gryffondor ou pas je t'aiderai. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le fillette la toisa pour évaluer à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Puis finalement abdiqua.

« - Léa Straigt, je suis en première année ! »

« - Et bien, petite Léa de première année, que t'arrive t-il ? »

« - Très bien ! - Soupira t-elle, vaincue - Mon amie a disparue depuis le déjeuné, je l'ai cherché partout mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver, alors j'ai penser qu'il fallait que j'aille voir quelqu'un, mais je voulais pas que se soit un professeur, et il y a une réunion des Préfets en ce moment, donc ils ne sont pas là, alors me voilà ! » Expliqua telle sans reprendre son souffle.

« - Tu as bien chercher partout ? » S'assura Hermione, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« - Bien sûr ! Je n'aurais pas demander d'aide aussi facilement ! » S'indigna t-elle.

« - Ah, oui, j'oubliais presque, tu es une Serpentard ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant avec malice.

Léa ne pu maintenir son masque de glace encore longtemps et lui accorda un sourie sincère, elle commençait à bien aimé cette Gryffondor.

« - D'accord, je vais prévenir Malfoy et nous allons la chercher, comment s'appelle ton amie ? »

« - Kylie Pierce » Répondit-elle.

« - Pierce ? - Hermione fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir, elle connaissait ce nom - Elle n'a pas un frère ? »

« - Si, il est en 7ème année à Serdaigle » Lui répondit Léa.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant.

« - Très bien, Léa, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons la retrouver » La rassura t-elle.

La fillette hocha de la tête et tourna les talons, Hermione la regarda partir en souriant, puis elle la vit s'arrêter et se retourner la regardant et semblant indécise, puis elle serra fortement les paupière et ses petites mains en poing.

« - Merci » Murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

« - Y a pas de quoi » Lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant le plus beau de ses sourires, elle savait combien il avait été dure pour elle de la remercier, en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était. Puis Léa reprit sa route la tête haute.

Hermione pouffa de rire, en se disant que ces Serpents en faisait définitivement un peu trop. Elle s'engouffra finalement dans sa salle à la recherche de son homologue masculin, ils avaient une fillette à rechercher.

**_Et voilà, un autre chapitre de bouclé, dans le prochain, une recherche, quelqu'un qui se dévoile, un rendez-vous, des examens et pleins d'autre chose...  
_**  
**RAR :**

Luna999 : Oh là ! Là ! Là ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu sois accro à ma fic, j'en suis encore toute retournée ! La meilleure fic que tu es lu ? L'auteur rougie comme une tomate Na ! Ca je peux pas te croire ! Mais merci quand même, j'espère que la suite à été à la hauteur de tout tes compliments. Gros bisous !

Watterlily : Comme tu as pu lire, ils n'ont pas eu à tenir longtemps, merci à Sirius qui les a sauvés... Comment je vais former le couple d'enfer Herm/Dray ? Mmmmh, tu verras, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé, je pense que je verrais le moment venu..Merci de suivre cette fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout n'arrête pas ! Et dis moi si la suite te plait ! Gros Bisous.

MonaPotter : Comme tu vois la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, et comme me voilà en vacances les suites des autres fics ne vont pas se faire trop attendre non plus ! Voila, je t'embrasse très fort !

Shenna: Contente de voir que ma fic te plait, je suis très touchée !

Haheuiah : Merci, la suite est là et autant te dire que ce chapitre m'a pris du temps, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à l'envoyer, je trouvais qui lui manquait quelque chose, mais bon...j'ai pas réussi à trouver, alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais...

Tobby : Ouais, j'ai eu cette idée en lisant une autre fic et je me suis dit que j'aimerai écrire un voyage temporel mais à l'époque d'Harry, donc voilà.. Merci, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette fic compte pour moi, j'ai vraiment envie de la réussir et d'aller jusqu'à une fin qui me plaise, pour l'instant j'ai eu des idées mais à chaque fois je laisse tomber, enfin j'ai encore le temps cette fic est loin d'être finie, ce n'est que le début et cela m'inquiète d'ailleurs, car c'est quand même le 12ème chapitre et nous ne somme qu'en automne, donc bon, se sera une fic à rallonge...

Morri : J'espère que la suite des événements t'ont plu, bon je sais il n'arrive rien d'extraordinaire dans ce chapitre mais il est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire ! Je t'embrasse et encore merci !

Clmence : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise !

Les maraudeuses : Moi ? Sadique ? Noooooon, pas du tout...J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

Mystic : Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous, je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire, je suis très touché que tu aime ce que je fais, donc en espérant que cela continue...Je t'embrasse très fort !

Bubblejoyce : Un coté Serpentard ? Mmmmh, je crois décidément qu'on est faite pour s'entendre, car comme tu as pu le remarquer la maison du serpent à une importance toute particulière dans mes fics..Je crois que si j'avais du passer sous le choixpeau, il n'aurait pas hésité à m'y envoyer..La jalousie d'Harry n'a pas fini de faire des siennes, ça je te le garantie ! J'aime bien la nouvelle prof, au début je ne voulait pas la faire trop apparaître mais en créant son perso je l'ai tout de suite adoptée dons voilà, ah, oui ! Pour Crabbe et Goyle, en effet ils ne sont pas dans les pires parce que je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut être entraînés pour devenir de parfaits mangemorts et que donc ils avaient améliorés leurs compétences...Donc j'espère toujours autant que ce chapitre t'ai plu...Je t'embrasse très fort !

Titou Moony : Hello, ça faisait longtemps depuis hier, non ? lol Et oui comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Bubblejoyce, c'était vraiment inattendu, c'est en écrivant le chapitre que j'ai voulu créer une sorte de relation entre Collins et Black mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner... On verra bien, mais j'avoue que je les aimes bien tous les deux, et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Le rendez-vous promet d'être explosif, tu ne crois pas ? Tu prend du plaisir à me lire ? Et bien moi aussi j'adore tes reviews et tes fics que je suis avec avidité ! Merci ? Ah non, ma Titou, merci à toi ! Gros bisous !


	13. Le coeur a ses raisons 1ère partie

**_Hello tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre et un suivant très prochainement ! Alors voilà, je veux faire un peu de pub, pour un auteur que j'apprécie énormément et qui écrit divinement bien, je suis complètement tomber sous le charme de sa fic « un futur incertain » d'Elea33, la seule chose que je ne comprenne pas c'est son manque de review évidente, donc je vous conseille vraiment à tous d'aller la lire, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Bref, je compte sur vous, je vous embrasse très fort !_**

Bonne lecture !  
  
**Chapitre 13 : Le cœur a ses raisons...(1ère partie)  
**

« - Malfoy ! » Cria Hermione depuis le salon.

Comme elle n'eut aucune réponse après plusieurs appels elle décida d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre. En temps normal, chacun évitait de s'approcher de leur propres espaces personnels, considérant que c'était déjà amplement suffisant et pénible pour les deux de partager autant de pièces communes pour venir en plus empiéter dans leur intimité ! Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que sa majesté veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez, elle s'approcha donc de l'antre du Serpentard.

Elle toqua à la porte plusieurs fois.

« - Malfoy, c'est important ! - cria t-elle - Ouvre moi ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle colla son oreille à la porte pour essayer d'entendre un bruit qui pourrait trahir sa présence. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Putain Granger, qu'est ce que... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, la jeune Gryffondor lui tomba dessus. Surpris, il n'eu pas le temps de l'esquiver, par réflexe il attrapa Hermione au vol et ils vacillèrent tous les deux, heurtant durement le sol, la jeune fille s'étalant sur le Serpentard.

« - Ouch ! » Gemit Malefoy.

Il fallait dire que non seulement la chute avait été rude mais aussi qu'il ne s'était pas très bien encore remit de ses récentes blessures. Son cri de douleur ramena Hermione à la réalité.

A sa plus grande horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était étalée complètement sur le jeune homme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle rougit violemment et se releva rapidement.

« - Désolée » Dit-elle, troublée.

Drago se releva en position assise, se tenant fortement le ventre.

« - Merde, Granger, qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Grogna t-il.

« - Je...heu, je... » Bredouilla t-elle, rouge d'embarras.

Dans sa tête c'était le flou artistique, mais Merlin ! Pourquoi ressentait t-elle autant d'émotions bizarres tout à coup ?

Le jeune garçon parut se rendre compte du trouble évident de la Gryffondor, surprit, il leva un sourcil.

« - Crache le morceau à la fin Granger, j'ai pas toute la journée ! » Dit-il enfin.

Cette dernière réplique percuta Hermione qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je te signal que ça fait bientôt dix minutes que je m'époumone en t'appelant ! » Lui lança t-elle, énervée.

« - Et alors, je suis pas ton chien, Granger ! - Répliqua t-il - Ne me confond pas avec ton stupide Weasley ou Saint Potter ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, il y a pas de risque ! Tu ne leur arrive même pas en dessous de la cheville ! » Lui lança t-elle.

« - Ah oui ? » Demanda-il en se relevant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui n'inspira rien de bon à Hermione.

Il s'avança vers elle comme un prédateur, par réflexe, elle recula mais fut bientôt arrêtée par la paroi du mur.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'intensifia, il se colla contre Hermione en passant ses bras de chaque coté de sa tête.

« - Alors petite gryffondor, que veux-tu que je te fasse pour te prouver le contraire ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix chaude dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna des pieds à la tête. Le jeune serpentard s'en aperçut et se colla un peu plus contre elle, ce qui la troubla davantage et lui tira un léger gémissement de plaisir, en s'en rendant compte, elle sentie ses joues s'enflammer.

« - Que...que tu me lâche, Malefoy » Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« - Tu es sûre ? » Dit-il en ricanant.

Elle hocha de la tête d'une manière quasi imperceptible.

« - Très bien comme tu voudras - Soupira t-il - Mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir, petite gryffondor, ce n'est pas digne de ta noble maison... » Termina t-il de sa voix la plus sarcastique possible. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, retirant la chaleur agréable de son corps.

Hermione se détesta elle-même d'être aussi réceptive au contact du corps du jeune homme contre le sien, elle savait qu'il venait de gagner, mais ce jeu se faisait à deux et il avait peut être remporter cette manche mais sûrement pas la guerre !

Avant de refranchir le seuil de sa porte, il se retourna, son sourire en coin ne l'ayant pas quitter.

« - A propos, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » Lui demanda t-il.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite, toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir étaient encore trop présente, comme la réponse se faisait attendre, Malfoy en tira son avantage.

« - Oh, mais peut-être que tu as déjà eut ce que tu voulais, je ne te savais pas si perverse Granger ! » Lança t-il moqueur, en croisant les bras.

En entendant cela, une vague de colère s'empara d'elle.

« - Je préfère de loin me pendre que d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi, Malfoy ! » Cracha t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en touchant son torse avec son index.

Il la regarda, toujours souriant. L'agacement d'Hermione augmenta, mais elle décida de ne pas répondre à sa provocation, elle inspira lentement pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - Une première année de Serpentard est venue, une de ses amies a disparue, Kylie Pierce, son frère est à Serdaigle en 7ème année, je pensais que tu pourrais commencer à la chercher pendant que j'irais le prévenir » Dit-elle essayant de garder son calme.

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques instants il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« - Bien » Dit-il simplement.

« - Bien ? - Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils - Bien, quoi ? »

Le jeune Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bien ! Je vais la chercher, t'es stupide ou quoi Granger ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Malefoy lui claqua la porte au nez. La seule chose qu'elle entendit finit de lui faire perdre totalement son sang froid.

« - J'en ai marre de t'entendre Granger. Fais ce que t'as à faire et fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! » Lança t-il de derrière la porte.

« - Tu me paiera ça, Malfoy ! » Rugit-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas, pour ne pas faire exploser cette maudite porte et tuer cette ordure de Serpentard.

_§§§_

Ginny courait au hasard des couloirs à la recherche de Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire d'aussi mal pour expliquer la réaction du jeune homme.

Harry était vraiment très bizarre en ce moment, il était différent avec elle, mais aussi avec les autres. Elle avait remarqué son hostilité envers Grégory, elle en avait été vraiment la première étonnée. Harry était toujours gentil avec tout le monde à part les Serpentards. De plus, Greg étant le neveu de son parrain, elle se serait attendue à plus de complicité entre eux.

Non, finalement elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. D'un coup, il dénigrait un Gryffondor, et après il l'appelait Gin ? Voilà autre chose, il ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça avant, ni même regardée de la sorte, un instant elle avait cru déceler de l'amour dans son regard, mais elle devait se tromper, Harry Potter ne regarderait jamais la _« petite sœur de Ron »_ avec amour !

Pourtant, elle avait décidé de se faire une raison, elle l'aimait depuis toujours et encore plus chaque jour mais elle s'était résolue à ne plus faire tourner son monde autour de lui comme avant. Et voilà qu'il la voyait, faisait attention à elle, lui parlait, la saluait le matin, merde, elle ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais !

_A droite ou à gauche ?_ Se demanda t-elle intérieurement au détour d'un couloir. A gauche se trouvait les salles de cours de Métamorphose et d'Enchantements, à droite le chemin menait à la tour d'Astronomie et à la classe de Divination. Elle décida qu'elle avait plus de chance avec la tour d'Astronomie, c'était l'endroit rêvé lorsqu'on voulait être seul pour se calmer ou réfléchir. Elle-même en avait toujours profité lors de ses pires moments de mélancolie.

Elle marcha d'un bon pas, grimpa les escaliers et déboucha dans la salle de vue. Elle remarqua de suite la silhouette élancée de l'homme qui occupait son cœur depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il était accoudé au balcon, admirant le couché du soleil, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, ses cheveux secoués par une légère brise.

Cette vue la subjugua, le tableau était vraiment magnifique et elle aurait donné cher pour s'y ajouter, elle aurait voulu se glisser dans les bras du jeune homme, et sentir sa tête se poser dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'ils admireraient ensemble le crépuscule…

Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta au contact de sa main puis il se retourna, en la voyant son regard se troubla.

« - C'est toi… »

Sa phrase retentit plus comme une affirmation que comme une question aux oreilles de Ginny. Elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête. En faite, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie à ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'elle le retrouverait, elle s'était juste lancée à sa poursuite par réflexe.

« - Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

Le jeune homme parut embarrassé, il tortilla légèrement ses mains, et finit par se retourner vers l'horizon, posant ses mains sur le rebord du balcon. Comme il ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle se planta à ses coté, dans la même position.

« - Je suis consciente que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour ça, mais tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux…» Lui dit-elle, doucement.

En prononçant ses mots, elle se sentie immédiatement stupide. Comme s'il allait lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à elle, une quasi inconnue pour lui, et puis c'est pas comme s'il n'avait personne, il y avait Ron et puis Hermione...

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« - Ginny... » Commença t-il d'un air las.

Là, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule, _elle l'ennuyait !_ Il voulait être seul, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre mais pas avec elle, _quelle cruche !_

« - Oh Harry, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas te confier à moi, je ne t'en veux pas, je vais te laisser seul… » Dit-elle rapidement, les joues rouges.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour partir mais au bout de quelques pas, un bras la retint. Surprise elle se retourna et rencontra le regard brillant du Gryffondor.

« - Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, tu es justement la personne dont j'ai besoin, c'est juste que... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots.

Ginny le regardait avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, il avait besoin d'elle ? Elle scrutait l'expression du jeune homme, il avait l'air ennuyé, mais pas de sa présence, comme elle l'avait cru au début, mais plutôt de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoique se soit ! » Lui dit-elle, en lui souriant.

Il la regarda, étonné qu'elle puisse si bien lire en lui et lui rendit son sourire. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour partir. Mais une fois de plus il l'arrêta.

« - Ginny ? » L'appela t-il.

Elle se tourna, toujours souriante. Lui, baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

« - Reste...s'il te plait ! » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix faible et timide.

D'abord trop surprise pour réagir elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Puis finalement, l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle s'avança vers le garçon qui avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au silence de son interlocutrice. Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui et, hésitante, elle prit l'une de ses main dans la sienne. Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux mais la suivit sans rien dire sur la terrasse.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment elle l'avait obtenu ça, mais elle se trouvait dans l'un des endroits les plus romantiques qu'elle connaissait et accompagnée par l'homme de ses rêves.

Ils restèrent à contempler le paysage en silence pendant un petit moment pendant lequel Ginny remarqua avec le plus grand bonheur que Harry n'avait pas retiré sa main de la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« - Merci » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle sentie une vague de bonheur l'envahir en comprenant que sa seule présence le rassurait et pouvait l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Elle se sentie pousser des ailes et doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry se raidit au contact des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se retira en rougissant, et regarda ses chaussures, embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. _Quelle idiote !_ Se dit- elle. _J'ai tout_ _gâché !_

Mais bientôt elle sentie un bras se poser sur son épaule et l'attirer d'un coté, et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, son dos était collé contre le torse d'Harry, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle sentie comme des milliers de papillons s'envoler au creux de son ventre, elle pensa même à un moment que ses pieds devait avoir quitté le sol tellement elle était heureuse. C'était comme dans ses rêves !

« - C'est magnifique » Dit-elle, pendant qu'ils observaient en silence les derniers rayons du soleil, teintant le ciel obscur de quelques ombres orangées.

« - Oui, mais pas autant que toi » Répondit-il d'une voix douce près de son oreille.

Elle sentie son cœur s'emballer et machinalement elle laissa sa tête reposer totalement sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa taille, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Elle soupira de contentement.

_§§§_

Ron descendit en trombe dans la salle commune, il rencontra Harry, lisant un article sur le quidditch. Il s'assit aux coté de son meilleur ami en grognant.

« - Avec qui tu es pour le binôme de Potion ? » Demanda t-il au survivant.

« - Emily Ansley » Répondit-il, d'un ton soulagé.

Emily était une gentille Serdaigle qu'il connaissait depuis leurs cinquième année, elle était sortie avec Ron pendant quelques mois, puis ils avaient rompus mais étaient restés de bons amis et Harry et Hermione l'aimaient beaucoup.

« - Veinard ! » Répondit le roux, Harry acquiesça.

« - Et toi ? A voir ton visage, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un Serpentard » Ricana t-il.

« - C'est bien pire que ça Harry ! - Répondit-il d'une voix grave - Ils m'ont mit avec la fille de Rogue ! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus de voir le visage épouvanté et mal à l'aise de son meilleur ami et il explosa de rire.

« - Arrête ça, Harry ! - Lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils - Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Après quelques instants d'euphorie totale, le brun reprit ses esprits.

« - Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, Ron, c'est pas pire que Malfoy ! » Le raisonna t-il.

« - Oui, et bien ça, ça reste à voir ! » Grogna t-il, têtu.

Harry continua de ricaner et se leva d'un coup pour aller saluer Ginny.

Ron leva un sourcil d'étonnement, depuis quand Harry faisait autant attention aux faits et gestes de sa petite sœur ?

Tout en réfléchissant à toutes les fois où il avait surpris son meilleur ami à lorgner sur sa sœur, et tout en constatant, qu'il y en avait trop à son goût depuis ces derniers temps, il décida de se lever pour aller en faire part au concerné. Mais bientôt celui-ci passa rapidement le portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivie quelques minutes plus tard de Ginny, l'air affolée.

Il se précipita lui aussi à leur poursuite, mais en passant le portrait il fit tomber sa montre, en la ramassant, il prit conscience de l'heure. Il laissa échapper un juron en se rendant compte qu'à cette heure-ci, il devrait déjà être à la bibliothèque avec la fille de la chauve sourie !

Il s'élança le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, et arriva finalement devant la bibliothèque où l'attendait une jeune fille brune.

Il stoppa sa course, essoufflé d'avoir tant couru, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en courbant le dos pour reprendre un minimum d'air.

« - Tu es en retard » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« - Dé-so-lé » Dit-il encore essoufflé.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et prirent place sur une des tables de travail, elle déposa ses livres de Potions sur la table, puis elle regarda son collaborateur, un sourcil relevé.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda le roux, sur la défensive.

« - Rien, mais je ne savais pas que tu savais si long en potions, pour ne pas avoir besoin d'apporter tes livres » Lui répondit-elle, en prenant place et ouvrant les siens tranquillement.

Ron se tapa la main sur la tête.

_Quel con !_ Il les avaient oubliés dans la salle commune. Il était parti si vite en voulant rattraper Harry avant sa sœur qu'il les avaient complètement oubliés.

« - Heu...je crois que je les ai oubliés… » Avoua t-il, embarrassé.

« - Oui, ça je m'en serait doutée » Lui répondit-elle en levant le nez de son livre, le regardant d'un air indifférent.

Ron sentit la colère monter en lui, d'accord il avait oublié ses livres et avait eu quelques minutes de retard mais c'était pas si dramatique, et en plus cela ne justifiait en rien son attitude froide et hautaine qui lui rappelait vraiment celle d'Hermione à leur première année.

Cependant l'idée qu'il avait devant lui la fille de l'une des personne qui devait le détester le plus au monde, lui et sa famille, semblait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Il était certain que Rogue devait y avoir été de ses commentaires douteux sur lui, Harry et Hermione. Bien, il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

« - Ca veut dire quoi, exactement ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle le scruta du regard et pinça les lèvres.

« - Juste que tu es tête en l'air, têtu, tu agis sans réfléchir, tu ne respecte pas les règles ni les horaires, tu n'aimes pas travailler et d'après ce que je vois tu es en plus de cela, très susceptible ! » Enuméra t- elle en employant un ton toujours monocorde.

Ron fit une grimace.

« - Je vois que ton père à une haute opinion de moi ! » Dit-il sarcastique.

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

« - Non, en réalité, ça c'est ce que moi je pense de toi » Répondit-elle.

« - Ah, oui ? Comment tu peux dire ça, tu ne me connais même pas ! » Lança t-il, vexé.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune Weasley.

« - Je sais de toi ce que tu viens de me montrer » Dit-elle calmement.

Ron en resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La jeune fille se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

« - Et bien, manifestement nous ne pourrons pas travailler ce soir sans tes livres - Constata t-elle - Je te propose demain, à la même heure et avec tes notes » Rajouta t-elle avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Le jeune Weasley se sentit subitement rougir en la voyant passer délicatement sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle finit par prendre ses livres et à se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

« - En fait mon père avait rajouté incompétent et stupide ! - Dit-elle d'un ton amusé - Et bien à demain Ronald Weasley… » Le salua t-elle de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il la regarda traverser la porte, le cœur battant, il n'avait jamais aimé son prénom en entier, c'est pour cela qu'il préféré qu'on utilise son diminutif _« Ron », _mais dans la bouche de cette fille, il avait pris une toute autre intonation.

_§§§_

Elisabeth quitta sa salle commune après avoir pris congé de ses amis, chacun devait travailler son binôme de Potion. Carrie avait atterrie avec un Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, un certain _Adam Straigth_, elle ne lui avait parler qu'une ou deux fois mais par contre la jeune Potter connaissait sa petite sœur, Léa, une première année de Serpentard qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

Thomas était avec Kelly Graham, une Serpentard de son année, très jolie, bien trop au goût de la jeune Potter, sans parler que cette fille en pinçait pour le blond, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Elle était partie après un dernier soupir en les voyant s'installer côte à côte à une des tables de travail, trop près l'un de l'autre à son goût. Bref, elle était tombée avec Alexia, et elles avaient convenue de travailler dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Les salles des deux maisons étaient pas trop loin l'une de l'autre donc le chemin fut plutôt court. Elle se retrouva devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Plusieurs regard bifurquèrent vers elle et son insigne de Serpentard, certains parurent étonnés pendant que la plupart arboraient une expression choquée.

Elisabeth n'y prêta pas attention et sans un regard pour les autres elle prit place à coté de son amie, en déposant ses livres auprès des siens.

« - Salut - Dit-elle à la brune - charmant, le comité d'accueil ! » ajouta t-elle d'un ton ironique.

La jeune fille releva la tête et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire, elle lui fit un simple sourire.

« - Ca ne peut pas être pire que celui que doit réserver les tiens aux Poufsouffles qui s'aventurent dans les cachots ! »

« - Je pourrais pas te le dire, ça ne s'est jamais produit encore ! » Répondit la jeune Potter.

« - C'est bien pour cela si tu veux mon avis ! » Confessa t-elle. Puis les deux amies se mirent à rire.

« - Aller, plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on aura fini ! » Déclara Alexia en ouvrant son livre.

Après une heure de travail, les deux amies avaient terminé, il fallait dire que l'étonnant savoir d'Alexia dans l'art des Potions les avaient beaucoup aidées. Elisabeth referma avec un soupir de soulagement son livre.

« - Alors, avec ta mère ? » Demanda t-elle à la brune.

La jeune Weasley haussa des épaules.

« - Pas grand-chose de neuf, à croire qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amis, elle ne parle pas, ou très peu, ne partage pas nos discussion ou nos jeux, la plupart du temps où elle ne va pas en cours elle reste dans sa chambre » Confia t-elle à son amie.

« - Je vois, pourquoi n'essaie tu pas de faire quelque chose avec elle ? » Proposa t-elle.

« - Comme quoi ? »

« - Je sais pas moi, tiens par exemple, Carrie et moi nous jouons des tours aux filles de notre dortoirs, c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues des amies ! » Avoua la jeune Potter.

Alexia regarda sa meilleure amie avec un air septique.

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu me conseilles d'enfreindre le règlement, faire des blagues à mes colocataires, me moquer de mes amies et d'emmener ma mère dans tout ça ? - Demanda t-elle en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur - Je t'ai connus de meilleurs idées ! »

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine d'hausser les épaules.

« - Je suppose que tu peux trouver une variante à ce que je t'ai dis. Bref, et avec ton père ? »

« - Rien de bien nouveau, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont ensemble pour le binôme de Potion, et ils devaient travailler ensemble ce soir mais ma mère est revenue un quart d'heure après, donc je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… » Raconta t-elle.

Elisabeth se contenta de hocher de la tête.

« - Bien, et toi ? Comment va Thomas ? » Demanda t-elle, curieuse.

« - Oh, moi, tout se passe à merveille, Adrian me manque mais ça va, les Serpentards sont vraiment des gens étonnants pour la plupart, et sinon Thomas, va bien lui aussi, il s'intègre facilement, très facilement si tu veux mon avis, surtout avec la gente féminine »

La colère monta petit à petit dans le corps d'Elisabeth, un voile noir passa dans son regard.

« - D'ailleurs, lorsque je suis partie cette vipère de Graham avait l'air plus que contente, elle en bavait sur sa copie ! » Grogna t-elle.

Alexia pouffa de rire.

« - Typiquement Weasley ce comportement ! » Remarqua t- elle, amusée.

La rouquine lui lança un regard espiègle.

« - D'après maman, je tiendrais plutôt ça des Potter ! - Répondit-elle, avec un sourire en coin - N'empêche que si je les voient ensemble ces deux là, j'en fais de la bouillie pour Dragon ! »

Alexia éclata de rire.

« - Thomas n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et si tu n'étais pas si têtue tu t'en serais déjà rendue compte ! »

Elisabeth se mit à rougir des pieds à la tête.

« - Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, mais aucun des deux ne veux faire le premier pas, c'est pathétique ! » Avoua t-elle, lasse.

« - Hey ! » Cria Elisabeth l'air offensée.

« - De toute façon, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer si tu ne veux pas louper le couvre feu » Dit-elle en bonne Poufsouffle.

« - Oui, tu as raison »

La rouquine se leva et rassembla ses affaires, elle marcha jusqu'au portrait toujours sous les regards choqués des autres étudiants.

« - Merci, c'est sympa chez vous ! » Lança t-elle avec un mouvement de main à la salle entière avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, sous les regards offensés des Poufsouffles et celui amusé d'Alexia.

Elle s'arrêta derrière le tableau pour éclater de rire en mémorisant les visages qu'elle venaient de voir, c'était trop facile avec eux ! Il faudrait qu'elle raconte ça à Carrie en rentrant. Elle pressa le pas, ça ne servait à rien de prendre une retenue pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le non respect du couvre feu.

« - Ilot ! »

Le mur pivota pour laisser la jeune fille pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. La scène qu'elle vit en rentrant lui glaça le sang.

Thomas se tenait sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, à moitié allongé et par-dessus lui, penchée au dessus de sa poitrine, les mains passées de chaque coté de son corps, ses lèvres pressée contre celles du jeune homme, se tenait Kelly Graham…

Elisabeth resta pétrifiée devant le spectacle désolant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, yeux qu'elle sentie s'embuaient de larmes de colère et de tristesse mélangés. Bientôt elle vit le jeune homme se détacher de l'étreinte de la jeune fille en la repoussant doucement, son regard indéchiffrable passa de Graham à Elisabeth qu'il venait d'apercevoir, elle vit la panique passer dans ses beaux yeux d'acier.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune Potter. Il lui prit les deux mains, elle se laissa faire, incapable de reprendre ses esprits, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« - Liz, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Lui dit-il, les yeux implorants.

Elle leva son regard émeraude sur lui, les larmes coulaient abondements maintenant, les quelques mots prononcés par le jeune Malefoy, la ramena à la réalité, elle sentie son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

Elle retira vivement ses mains de celles du jeune homme.

« - Lâche moi ! » Ordonna t-elle, glaciale.

« - Liz, je t'en prie écoute moi ! » La pria t-il.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est très clair, soyez heureux, toi et Miss Serpentard ! » Cracha t-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir gardant le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

« - Attends ! » Cria t-il à son attention.

Mais la jeune fille pressa le pas et finit en courant la courte distance qui la séparait de son dortoir, elle y entra et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant.

Elle venait d'avoir le cœur brisé, la pire chose qui pouvait lui arrivait c'était produite, elle venait de voir le seul garçon qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé, le seul avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie, avoir des enfants, elle venait de voir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus dans les bras d'une fille, qui n'était pas elle...

_§§§_

**_Je sais j'ai beaucoup tardée, désolée, mais dites vous que le suite viendra plus vite, car ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long et c'est pour cela que je l'ai coupé en deux. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans celui là et le prochain il ne sera pratiquement question que d'amour, j'espère que ça ne vous ennui pas trop ?_**

RAR :

Bubblejoyce : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue par ce chapitre, un peu à l'eau de rose ? Mais bon ça fait partie de l'histoire, il y a pas mal de couple qui vont se former et se défaire ! Bref pour l'action, il va y en avoir mais peut-être pas tout de suite, d'abord le calme et ensuite la tempête. Au début je ne voulait faire apparaître qu'une seule fois la petite Serpentard, mais finalement je lui ai trouvé un rôle important à jouer dans mon histoire tu verras bien lequel ! Bref, je t'embrasse bien fort et à bientôt ! P.S. : C'est quand tu veux qu'on reforme les maraudeurs ! lol !

Amy Evans : Pour les couples ca se profil doucement mais sûrement, tu en seras peut-être plus dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait ce qui va s'y passer ? Ah oui, MOI ! Hi !hi !hi ! Non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique ! En tout cas, merci pour tout tes compliments et encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur !

Morri : Bienvenue dans le club des fan de Malefoy junior ! Prends un ticket et fais la queue ! Non, sans rire tu n'es pas la première à me dire que tu craque sur lui, je dois avouer que même l'auteur en pince un peu pour lui ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu, je t'embrasse très fort !

Alixe : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! En esperant que cela continue, gros bisous !

Titou Moony : Moi ? Arrêter d'écrire ? Nan ! C'est pas possible, je peux parfois manquer de motivation mais je n'arrêterai pas, c'est promis ! J'irai jusqu'au bout de mes fics ! Enfin j'espère ! Le RDV entre Sirius et Collins sera pur le prochain chapitre ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre va faire cette fic mais cela commence à m'effrayer quelque peu...Pour la régularité, je ne suis pas trop au top en ce moment, et oui, hélas j'ai repris les cours et cela me prends encore plus de temps qu'avant donc il va falloir s'habituer à ce que j'uploade moins régulièrement, désolé ! Merci encore pour tout tes compliments, tes fics sont géniales tu n'a vraiment rien à m'envier ! Gros bisous !

Luna99 : L'auteur rougie en lisant ta review ! Merci, merci, merci ! Pour l'intrigue je ne sais pas si ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes mais bon, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et la suite promet d'être encore plus mouvementé, et oui l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ! ( oui, je sais, normalement c'est la vie n'es...) Mais je trouve que cela colle bien au chapitre ! Bref, gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère !

Les maraudeuses : Un gros merci à vous deux qui êtes toujours là pour me laisser un petit mot gentil, merci pour tout et je vous embrasse très fort !

Lea, popov et Babar : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que vous aimiez ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers !

Elea33 : Tu as vu je te fais de la pub ! Et franchement j'espère que ça marchera car tes fics sont vraiment excellentes, moi j'adore et j'espère que d'autres te liront et apprécieront ! En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait dépasser les 100 ! Encore une fan de Thomas ! Décidément...

Godric2 : Pas bien de se coucher à 3heures du matin lorsqu'on a cours le lendemain ! Mais bon je suis assez flattée que se soit pour lire ma fic ! Contente que tu aimes !

Mona Potter : Désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis partie au ski et puis après j'ai repris les cours et tout s'est enchaîner et voilà un mois que je n'ai pas uploadé, quand je m'en suis rendu compte je me suis vite mise au travail ! Gros bisous à toi !

Oceane la malicieuse : Tu as soulevé une excellente question, mais désolée je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat ! Ce qui se passe dans le futur ? Intéressant je n'y avait pas penser mais c'est une très bonne idée, je pense que je ferais un chapitre comme ça, merci !

Mystic : JE suis flattée que tu relise ma fic pour comprendre certains détails, ça veut dire qu'elle t'intéresse vraiment et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse ! Gros bisous, et ta grippe ? JE suppose que tu va mieux ?

Fluminia : Merci ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais à chaque fois que je met un nouveau chapitre j'ai toujours un moment d'angoisse ! Je me pose pleins de questions qui finissent par me désespéré moi-même ! Si à la base je trouvait que mon chapitre était pas trop mal, je finis en me disant qu'il est bon pour la poubelle !

Watterlily : Encore une fan de Thomas ? Je vais vraiment finir par ouvrir un fan club ! C'est vrai que par rapport à certains auteurs, mes chapitres sont plutôt court, mais bon, c'est comme ça, je suis pas partisane des gros chapitres même si j'adore les lires chez les autres ! Je suis un peu fainéante, je l'avoue ! Pour les couples, ça se profil doucement dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, il y aura encore de l'évolution pour certains...

**_Voilà, gros bisous à tous, je vous aimes très fort !_**


	14. Que la raison ne comprends pas 2ème part...

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 14 : « Que la raison ne comprend pas ! » (2ème partie)  
**

Hélène regarda une dernière fois sa coiffure. Elle décida qu'elle n'était pas trop mal, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner décontracté et non pas d'un rendez-vous galant !

Elle avait donc choisit une pair de jeans moldus et un pull bleu ciel, elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, son maquillage était discret, de toute façon elle avait toujours misé sur son naturel et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait.

Elle n'en revenait pas de se préparer pour aller dîner avec Sirius Black, l'un des célibataires les plus prisés d'Angleterre, et qui avait été ni plus ni moins que le plus populaires des garçons pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Toutes ses amies de Serdaigle auraient tuées pour sortir avec lui, mais elle non, elle préférait à l'époque, et de loin, le plus mystérieux des maraudeurs, Remus Lupin. Ce n'était qu'en 6ème année qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, ne maîtrisant pas suffisamment ses pouvoirs, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à décrypter la particularité qui régnait dans son aura. Après l'avoir découvert, elle s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, grâce à une collaboration en cours de DCFM, puis, elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle était au courant, il avait été d'abord surpris qu'elle ne l'est pas rejeté, puis l'avait accepté.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait connu les maraudeurs et Lily avec qui, elle s'entendait à merveille, même s'il avait longtemps existé une grande rivalité entre elles. D'abord pour savoir laquelle des deux gagnerait le cœur de Remus, puis, pour le rang de major de la promotion à la remise des diplômes !

Mais de la brune ou la rousse, Remus avait tranché pour une jolie blonde et ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Sirius, lui-même qui avait été le major de leur année, suivi ex æquo par Lily, James et elle même.

Elle pouffa de rire en se remémorant tout ses moments, surtout du jour où, en cours de divination, elle avait prédit à Lily que son avenir serait plein de Potter. Elle avait cru ce jour là, que la rouquine allait faire une crise cardiaque. Quand elle y pensait, elle aurait peut-être du se reconvertir dans cette branche, après tout, ce qu'elle avait prédit à Lily s'était réalisé. Elle s'était marié avec James, et à ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait été heureuse avec lui pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient vécuent ensemble, puis il y avait eut Harry et enfin aujourd'hui, les jumeaux...

En y repensant il lui tardait de demander des explications à Sirius à leur sujet, et elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas mettre Dumbledore au courant de cette histoire. Mais son instinct d'Auror lui disait que le vieil homme ne devait pas être ignorant de tout ça.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'il savait toujours tout avant tout le monde ? Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard elle se souvenait que son directeur paraissait toujours au courant de tous les faits et gestes de ses étudiants.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par de petits coups frappés à sa porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir pour vérifier sa coiffure et après un haussement d'épaules, elle se dirigea vers le salon de ses appartements pour ouvrir la porte à Sirius, car il était évident que ce ne pouvait être que lui, il était 19 heures tapante ! Et en effet, lorsqu'elle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture, elle reconnut l'homme brun qui se trouvait, souriant, devant son perron.

« - Bonsoir Hélie - Lui dit-il sur un ton séducteur - Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges. La jeune femme parut un peu surprise, puis se rappela à qui elle avait affaire et accepta le cadeau.

« - Merci - Dit-elle poliment - Tu es à l'heure, c'est bien » Rajouta t- elle en lui offrant un sourire de bienvenu.

« - Je ne fais jamais attendre les jolies dames, c'est ma règle d'or ! » Dit- il fièrement, la main sur le coeur.

« - Très bien, dom Juan, accorde moi trente secondes, je vais chercher ma cape » Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé du comportement séducteur de Sirius.

Après avoir pris sa cape, ils descendirent de la tour où se trouvait les appartements du professeur de magie sans baguette, et tout en discutant de leurs années à Poudlard, ils franchirent les portes du château.

Hélène fut soulagée de constater que Sirius avait, lui aussi opter pour une tenue décontractée, il porter un pantalon de jean noir et une simple chemise bordeaux. Quelques courtes mèches sombres lui tombait devant les yeux, lui donnant un aspect négligé tout à fait attirant, en somme, il était vraiment séduisant !

En sortant de ses appartements, il lui avait tout de suite proposé son bras, signe de sa bonne éducation, et arrivés dehors, il s'était inquiété de savoir si elle avait froid ou non. Oui, Sirius était vraiment une personne agréable et plaisante, il avait de la conversation, il était drôle, beau, généreux, intelligent et prévenant ! Elle était contente de passer une soirée avec quelqu'un comme lui et de travailler à ses cotés tous les jours.

« - ...nui déjà de moi ? » Entendit-elle subitement, perdu dans le long flot de ses pensées.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda t-elle gênée de ne pas avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

« - Je te demandais si tu t'ennuyais déjà de moi ? » Répéta t-il, affichant une mine boudeuse qui fit naître un doux sourire sur le visage d'Hélène.

« - Tu préférerais peut-être un beau et cultivé spécimen de Serdaigle plutôt qu'un médiocre Gryffondor comme moi ? » Demanda t-il taquin.

« - Pour cette fois, je choisis le pitoyable Gryffondor, je me sens d'humeur charitable ce soir ! » Dit-elle espiègle, entrant dans son jeu.

Sirius prit une mine offusquée.

« - Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de ma gentille et douce petite Hélie, vile Serpentard ! » Dit-il dans une réplique tout à fait théâtrale.

Hélène le regarda quelques instants, puis ils explosèrent de rire en même temps.

Après quelques minutes de fou rire, ils reprirent leurs chemin, bras dessus, bras dessous, marchant d'un bon pas vers les trois balais. Ils entrèrent dans la taverne, Rosmerta fondit sur eux à la vitesse de la lumière.

« - Sirius Black ! - Cria t-elle - Mon garçon, tu n'a pas honte ? Deux mois que tu n'es pas venu me voir ! » Le gronda t-elle.

« - Désolé Rosmerta mais j'étais occupé et... » Bredouilla t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste embarrassé.

Hélène observa Sirius se confondre en excuses devant la vieille femme qui paraissait vraiment en colère contre lui, elle le trouvait subitement très pale, il se passait machinalement et nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et son regard était fixé sur le sol.

Perdue dans la contemplation de Sirius dans une position de faiblesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, autrement dit : _la gêne_, elle n'entendit pas la vielle femme reprendre la parole et poser une question des plus embarrassante à Sirius.

« - C'est ta nouvelle petite amie ? » Demanda t-elle, et sans attendre sa réponse elle se dirigea vers Hélène pour lui serrer la main.

« - Je suis ravie de voir que les goûts de mon petit Sirius vont en s'arrangeant nettement ! - Dit-elle en souriant - Nous, nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme rougie en entendant le compliment que lui avait adressé Romerta, elle était un peu confuse, la vielle femme pensait qu'elle et Sirius étaient ensemble mais il n'en été rien.

« - Heu oui, sûrement, j'ai fais mes études à Poudlard - Répondit-elle - Mais, enfin...Il n'y a rien, je veux dire...Sirius et moi...nous ne sommes pas... _ensemble_ » Avoua t-elle, embarrassée.

Rosmerta la contempla des pieds à la tête avec un regard appréciateur et septique quant à sa dernière phrase, le professeur sentie ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« - Quelle maison ? » Demanda t-elle subitement.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? » S'excusa Hélène, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

« - A Poudlard, vous étiez dans quelle maison ? » S'expliqua t-elle, l'air curieux.

« - Oh ! - S'exclama la jeune auror, venant de saisir la question de son interlocutrice - Serdaigle » Répondit-elle enfin.

Un franc sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rosmerta.

« - C'est donc pour ça, Sirius a toujours eu plus de mal avec les filles de Serdaigle ! » Confessa t-elle, moqueuse.

« - Hey ! » S'indigna Sirius.

« - Et vous savez pourquoi? » Demanda t-elle à Hélène qui était resté figée de stupeur quant à sa remarque, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre le dernier commentaire de la vielle femme. Finalement, elle nia de la tête.

« - Tais toi, vieille sorcière ! » Cria Sirius en lui mettant la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Rosmerta réussie tant bien que mal à se dégager et fixa Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

« - Ce sera ta punition pour ne pas être venu me voir pendant si longtemps, mon garçon ! » Lui lança t-elle.

« - Pitié ! » Essaya Sirius en joignant les mains.

Hélène commença à rire en voyant le spectacle que lui offrait les deux personnages, elle remarqua qu'il existait une relation très spéciale entre ces deux êtres, une relation mère/fils tout à fait étonnante.

Elle décida d'intervenir, après tout elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que Sirius redoutait tant chez les Serdaigles, car il était vrai, qu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pratiquement jamais sortit avec des filles de sa maison. Il était toujours pendu au bras d'une Poufouffle ou d'une Gryffondor, et à de rares occasion avec une Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois avec une Serdaigle, durant leur 5ème année, une certaine Judith Martin, avec qui il était resté un peu plus de huit mois, tout le monde avait cru que le tombeur de Poudlard était définitivement perdu lorsque, brusquement, Judith avait déménager en France, mettant un terme à leur relation.

« - Alors je suis pressée de savoir pourquoi Sirius Black ne s'intéresse pas aux filles de Serdaigles ! » Demanda t-elle, faisant bifurquer sur elle les regards des deux personnes.

« - Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? » Demanda t-il désespéré.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux savoir la raison de ce choix, peut-être ne sommes nous pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez drôle peut-être ? » Lui dit- elle d'un ton qui, à sa plus grande surprise, fut quelque peu glacial, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement blessé des paroles de Rosmerta.

Sirius la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle en haussant d'un ton.

« - Allons manger ! » Trancha t-il en se dirigeant vers une table vide, laissant Hélène sur sa faim et Rosmerta quelque peu gênée d'avoir semer le trouble entre eux.

« - Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser - Glissa t-elle à l'oreille de Hélène - Voyez vous, si Sirius n'est sortie que rarement avec des filles comme vous, c'est justement pour se protéger… » Confia t-elle.

« - Se protéger ? » Demanda Hélène en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

La vieille femme hocha de la tête.

« - Oui, voyez vous, Sirius a quelques problèmes en ce qui concerne l'amour, il a toujours été persuadé qu'il n'était pas fait pour être amoureux, donc il s'est toujours arrangé pour sortir avec des femmes avec qui il était sûre que ça ne durerai pas ! Les Poufsouffles étaient trop communes, les Serpentard trop égocentriques et enfin les Gryffondors, et bien je dirais trop idéalistes, comme lui… Alors que les Serdaigles l'on toujours attiré, l'intelligence et la présence d'esprit des femmes comme vous, ont toujours été ce dont il avait besoin, et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours évité de sortir avec des filles de votre maison. Je pense qu'il avait peur d'en tomber amoureux, d'ailleurs cela est arrivé une fois, et vu comment cela s'est terminé, cela n'a fait que le conforter dans ce qu'il pensait ! » Confessa t-elle, tout bas.

Hélène hocha simplement de la tête, ainsi Sirius avait peur de s'attacher, le garçon volage qu'elle connaissait cacher en fait un petit garçon en quête d'une affection qu'il se refusait à offrir ou bien à recevoir...

« - Ne le condamner pas par ma faute, en le voyant entrer, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il avait meilleur mine, il a l'air radieux et je pense vraiment que vous y êtes largement pour quelque chose ! » Avoua t-elle.

Hélène se mit a rougir des pieds à la tête.

« - Allez le rejoindre, je pense qu'il s'impatiente, et il n'est pas très agréable lorsqu'on le fait attendre ! » Lui conseilla t-elle.

La jeune Auror hocha de la tête et après avoir remercié la vieille dame, elle rejoignit Sirius à sa table. Sa gaîté naturelle avait laissé place à une morosité dont Hélène se sentait coupable, elle préféra s'excuser de son attitude plus qu'enfantine.

« - Je suis désolée » Dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Le brun leva la tête vers elle et lui fit une ébauche de sourire.

« - N'en parlons plus ! » Lui dit-il, en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui tendit le menu, et en silence il choisirent leur repas.

Après avoir commandé, il la regarda en souriant de son air embarrassée.

« - Bon, aller Hélie, ce n'est pas parce que cette vielle harpie de Rosmerta t'as exposé en long en large et en travers la sinistre histoire de ma vie sentimentale, que nous devons faire des têtes d'enterrement ! » Dit- il, d'un ton qu'il voulu léger.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« - Je dois avouer, qu'elle a toujours espéré que je la demande en mariage, mais la différence d'âge... - Chuchota t-il, sur le ton de la confidence - Ne lui dit surtout pas, mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant qu'elle a au moins dix ans de plus que moi ! » Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

L'auror explosa littéralement de rire, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le regard brillant de Sirius s'éclairer en la regardant.

Lorsqu'il en fut au dessert, Hélène jugea bon d'aborder le thème à l'origine de ce dîner. Elle l'avait partiellement mit de coté pendant tout ce temps jugeant qu'elle passait un agréable moment, se refusant à le gâcher par une nouvelle dispute. Elle ne savait pas comment l'homme allait réagir. Mais elle tenta le coup, elle voulait et elle devait savoir !

« - Sirius ? » L'appela t-elle.

« - Mmmh... » Répondit-il, absorbé par la carte des desserts.

« - Peux tu m'expliquer comment les enfants de Harry Potter, de Drago Malefoy et de Ronald Weasley ont atterris ici ? » Demanda t-elle franchement, préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Elle vit son interlocuteur lever lentement la tête de son menu, en la regardant avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« - Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu » Lui répondit-il, subitement plus pâle que d'habitude.

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

« - S'il te plaît Sirius, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu m'a très bien comprise ! » Répondit-elle.

« - C'est leurs Auras, n'est ce pas ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as su ? » Lui dit- il.

Elle hocha de la tête.

« - Bien sûr, comment croyez tu que je passerai à coté de ça ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de famille aussi puissante et connue ! »

« - J'avoue ne pas y avoir songé jusqu'à maintenant » Lui avoua t-il.

« - Et bien, maintenant vas-tu m'expliquer ? »

Sirius la regarda pendant quelques minutes en silence, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce puis revint sur Hélène.

« - Et bien, je crois que je n'aurais pas mon dessert - Répondit-il en soupirant - Je ne peux rien te dire ici, sortons » Ajouta t-il.

Après avoir payé l'addition, Sirius conduisit Hélène à l'extérieur et tout en marchant vers Poudlard, il lui raconta toute l'histoire concernant les quatre voyageurs temporels. La discussion dura jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune Auror.

« - Hélie, il est important que tu gardes le secret - Lui dit-il, sérieusement - Tu comprend, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant ! »

« - Bien sûr, cela va de soit, je te promet que je ne dirai rien » Lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Sirius lui accorda un faible sourire et hocha de la tête.

« - Je te fais confiance - Lui assura t-il - Bien, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, bonne nuit Hélie » Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Tu ne veux pas entré prendre une tasse de thé ? » Demanda t-elle, poliment.

C'est vrai, elle avait réellement passé une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie, et c'était arrivé à ses appartements qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne voulait pas en rester là.

Sirius sembla hésiter, menant en lui-même un combat intérieur puis finalement se ravisa.

« - Non, il se fait tard, mais merci quand même ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« - Tu es sûr ? » Insista t-elle, essayant de cacher sa mine déçue.

« - Non mais, dites donc Mademoiselle Collins, seriez vous en train de me tenter ? » Demanda t-il, faisant semblant d'être choqué.

« - C'est bien possible ! » Répondit-elle, l'air espiègle.

« - Et où sont passés vos manières ? Où est partie la petites fille modèle que je croyais connaître ? » Lui lança t-il, réprobateur, comme s'il s'adresser à un de ses élèves.

Hélène se rapprocha de lui, et doucement elle mit ses mains autour de son cou.

« - Elle a grandie » Lui souffla t-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle constata que Sirius prenait son temps pour ouvrir ses yeux, profitant plus longuement du moment. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il lui fit un immense sourire.

« - J'aime la nouvelle Hélie ! » Lui répondit-il tendrement, la rapprochant de lui.

Elle ria doucement et leva la tête réclamant déjà un nouveau baiser ce qui amusa d'autant plus le professeur de Duel.

« - Et capricieuse en plus de ça ? » S'offusqua t-il en souriant.

« - Tais toi ! Et embrasse moi ! » Lui ordonna t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard plein de désir et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il grogna un « à vos ordres ! » et l'enlaça fermement contre lui et l'entraîna dans le baiser le plus passionné de toute sa vie de femme.

Leurs baisers, aussi profonds soit-ils ne furent bientôt plus suffisants et la jeune auror entreprit de s'attaquer à la chemise de son partenaire, qu'elle déboutonna consciencieusement mais frénétiquement, pendant que la bouche de Sirius s'attardait langoureusement dans son cou.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit son laborieux travail, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, il en frissonna de plaisir. Ne voulant pas paraître égoïste, il souleva le pull de sa partenaire qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol.

Il s'aperçut avec plaisir et soulagement, qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous à part un soutien gorge. Il senti une vague de désir l'envahir, réveillant ces sens qu'il croyait endormi depuis un certain temps et il voulut tout de suite savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air à l'œil nu.

Il parsema sa poitrine de baisers, s'attardant sur certaines zones qu'il jugea nécessaire, arrachant de longs gémissements de plaisir qui ne firent qu'augmenter ses ardeurs, il se colla totalement à elle, lui montrant à quel point il la désirait. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres où il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il se retira quelques minutes pour l'observer, elle avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés par le plaisir, sa tête était légèrement penché en arrière et ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes, ses joues était rouges et son souffle saccadé. Il se rendit compte à quel point sa timide Hélie de Serdaigle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, se traitant mentalement d'idiot de ne pas s'en être aperçut avant ce soir !

Ne sentant plus les baisers de Sirius, Hélène ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra les pupilles assombrit par le désir de son collègue et lui demanda une explication du regard. Il lui sourit.

« - Je ne sais pas si cela plairait à Dumbledore de savoir que deux de ses professeurs font l'amour dans les couloirs de son école et à proximité de la salle commune de ses Serdaigles ! » Lui dit-il, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Hélène parut redescendre de son nuage, elle avait complètement zapper l'endroit où elle se trouvait, trop occuper à savourer les caresses et les baisers de Sirius. Elle rougit de son oubli et tout en maintenant son regard dans celui de Sirius, qui était maintenant totalement amusé, elle chercha dans son dos la poignée de sa porte. Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, elle entra dans son salon personnel et agrippa Sirius par le bras, le tirant brutalement à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

« - Tu n'est qu'une petite Serpentard ! » Lui lança t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle ricana.

« - Mon beau Sirius, je crois que tu te fais une fausse idée des Serdaigles » Lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, caressant son torse musclé où elle déposa de légers baisers.

« - Vraiment ? » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.

« - Oui, et je vais te le prouver, cette nuit… » Lui souffla t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Cette dernière phrase finit de faire perdre la tête à l'ancien Gryffondor qui se laissa submerger par ses nouveaux sentiments, tout comme sa partenaire, leurs derniers vêtements rejoignirent les autres, laissant présager une longue nuit agitée.

_§§§_

Hermione coura jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle ne connaissait que vaguement Yann Pierce, mais elle savait de lui qu'il était vraiment charmant et très gentil. Elle avait eut l'occasion de travailler avec lui sur un projet l'année dernière et leur collaboration avait été très fructueuse.

Elle donna le mot de passe et le tableau d'entrée pivota, en tant que Préfète en Chef, personne ne s'étonna de sa présence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle reconnu Emily, qu'elle connaissait bien depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Ron. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

« - Emily ? » La jeune fille blonde se retourna en entendant son prénom.

« - Oh, bonjour Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'amène parmi nous ? » Demanda t- elle poliment.

« - Bonjour, dis-moi, je cherche Yann, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

« - Dans son dortoir, pourquoi, c'est grave ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille en voyant le regard sérieux de la Gryffondor.

« - Je ne sais pas, sa petite sœur est introuvable, je voulais savoir s'il l'avait vu ou s'il voulait nous aider à la chercher » Répondit la préfète.

Emily se mit debout aussi vite que la lumière.

« - J'y vais » Lâcha t-elle en courant vers les dortoirs des garçons.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dévalèrent tous les deux les escaliers, le jeune homme avait l'air très inquiet.

« - Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Kylie ? » Demanda t-il précipitamment, un autre garçon du même age se joignit à eux.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement - Répondit Hermione - Une amie à elle est venue nous trouver, Malfoy et moi, en nous disant que ta sœur avait disparut, personne ne la vu depuis le déjeuné » Raconta t-elle.

« - C'est Léa qui est venue vous voir ? » Demanda l'autre garçon.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire, le garçon parut comprendre les pensées d'Hermione et se présenta.

« - Désolé, Adam Straight, je suis le frère de Léa » Lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Hermione hocha de la tête en sa direction.

« - En effet, c'est bien elle qui est venue - Confirma t-elle - D'ailleurs, sans te vexer, c'est un drôle de numéro ! »

Adam fit un geste de la main.

« - Oui, je sais, elle a toujours été comme ça, ça n'a pas vraiment été une surprise qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard » Lui confia t-il.

La préfète hocha de la tête en souriant mais n'ajouta rien.

« - Bien, je propose que nous partions à sa recherche, Malfoy a déjà commencé » Dit-elle.

Les trois Serdaigles acquiescèrent de la tête.

« - Pas la peine d'alerter tout Poudlard, pour l'instant, Malfoy est parti inspecter les jardins, toi, Emily, occupe toi de l'aile nord, Adam, prend l'aile ouest, toi, Yann, tu auras l'aile est, je m'occupe du sud, ça vous va ? »

« - Oui ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« - Rendez-vous dans deux heures devant la Grande Salle » Termina t-elle.

Les quatre adolescents se dispersèrent au détour d'un couloir.

Hermione inspecta toutes les salles de classes, les coins et recoins de l'ailes sud et après plus d'une heure de recherche, elle déboucha dans le hall, la plupart des salle de sa partie de Poudlard était verrouillées, donc impossible pour une première année de s'y cacher.

Elle n'avait croisé aucun de ses compagnons de recherche. Elle se demanda si l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à trouver Kylie.

Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, dans les jardins. Il était 19 heures, et si jamais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans une heure, elle devrait en informer Dumbledore.

Elle s'avança, prenant la direction du lac. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, elle commença à distinguer une silhouette vaguement familière, elle reconnut rapidement ses cheveux blonds et son attitude, sa façon de se tenir bien particulière à sa personne. Il était accroupi et semblait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un.

Elle se rapprocha discrètement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, restant caché derrière un arbre. Elle resta bouche bée en constatant que la deuxième personne à laquelle il parlait était une petite fille de Serpentard comme l'indiquait son blason, elle déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de Kylie Pierce. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, était l'expression du Préfet en Chef, elle était douce et tendre, expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage, ne laissant place habituellement qu'à la moquerie, au dégoût et au mépris.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau comme ça, les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient dans sa chevelure platine, lui donnant une teinte doré absolument magnifique, ses yeux gris n'étaient pas obscurcis par la colère mais par la tendresse. Elle du se pincer fortement pour bien se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de penser que Drago Malfoy pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil.

Elle voulu entendre les paroles qui lui disait, donc elle tenta une seconde approche, toujours en silence. Elle se posta juste derrière l'arbre qui les abritaient. Elle tendit l'oreille, tout d'abord, elle perçu les sanglots de la petite Kylie.

« - Je – ne – suis – pas – assez - forte ! » Lui disait-elle la voix entre coupé de sanglots.

« - Tu n'a pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de fort pour être à Serpentard » Lui répondit Drago.

« - Mais – tout – le – monde – se – moque – de – moi ! »

« - Ecoute, Kylie… » Lui dit Drago, en lui prenant les mains, pour qu'elle cesse de se les frotter sur ses yeux, aggravant leur état déjà gonflé.

« - Serpentard n'ouvre pas ses portes qu'à des personnes méchantes, mais aux ambitieux et aux indépendants, à ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de règles pour vivre ! Elle accueille aussi les personnes intelligentes mais qui sont trop volages et rusés pour être des Serdaigles, elle rassemble aussi les passionnés, les gens qui sont prêt aux plus grands sacrifices pour atteindre leur objectifs, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, il ne tiens qu'à toi de choisir ce que tu veux défendre ! »

La petite fille hocha de la tête.

« - Moi je crois que tu feras une excellente petite Serpentard ! » Lui dit- il.

« - Tu...crois ? » Lui demanda t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

« - Tu en as l'étoffe en tout cas » Lui affirma t- il.

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Malfoy fut plus que surpris par cet élan de tendresse, si bien qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux et qu'il resta figé dans sa stupeur.

Hermione eut peur qu'il la repousse violemment et se prépara à intervenir. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme se détendit et passa ses bras autour de la petite fille, qui colla définitivement sa tête sur son épaule en reniflant.

« - Te gêne pas pour mon pull, je le déteste de toute façon ! » Lui dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Kylie se mit à rire en se détachant de son étreinte, il lui rendit son sourire. Hermione était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que les deux jeunes personnes s'étaient remis en marche.

« - Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda une voix glaciale.

« - Heu...je... - Bredouilla t-elle, revenant sur terre - Et bien...tu vois... »

Malfoy la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il se tourna vers Kylie et avec un sourire en coin il lui adressa quelques mots.

« - Regarde, il paraît que cette fille est la plus intelligente de la maison Gryffondor - Commença t-il en la montrant du doigt - Et elle n'arrive pas à faire une phrase comprenant un sujet, verbe, complément, ce qui laisse imaginer le niveau des autres ! - Lui dit-il, la voix chargé de sarcasme - Alors n'es-tu pas au moins contente de ne pas faire partie de cette maison ? N'es-tu pas mieux à Serpentard ? » Ajouta t-il.

La petite fille la regarda de ses grands yeux marrons, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Elle a l'air gentille ! » Dit-elle.

Drago regarda Hermione et fit une grimace.

« - Ca se voit que tu ne vis pas avec elle ! » Lâcha t-il moqueur, en croisant les bras.

La petite fille pouffa de rire. Hermione devint rouge de colère et d'embarras. Elle préféra cependant ignorer son homologue masculin feignant de ne pas avoir entendu sa réplique.

« - Kylie, ton frère te chercher partout, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, nous devrions te ramener près de lui » Lui dit-elle, lui souriant chaleureusement.

La petite Kylie acquiesça.

« - Je suis désolée d'avoir causé tant de dérangements, je ne le referais plus ! » Promit-elle.

Hermione lui tendit la main.

« - N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? » Lui proposa t-elle, toujours souriante. La fillette hocha de la tête et prit la main offerte de la préfète.

Elle se mirent en route, en passant devant Malfoy, Hermione lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle puisse faire, celui-ci se contenta simplement de le lui rendre.

Mais, il se passa quelque chose auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'était préparés. Kylie attrapa la main de Drago au passage.

La fillette lui sourit lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard réprobateur, et ensemble, chacun tenant une main de Kylie ils entreprirent de regagner le château dans un silence gêné.

La même idée traversa l'esprit des trois élèves : _ils ressemblaient à une famille_.

A cette pensée Hermione se mit à rougir, Drago fit une grimace septique quant à la remarque de sa conscience et Kylie les observa tous les deux en souriant.

Une lueur traversa son esprit tordu d'apprentie Serpentard : _ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et elle veillerai personnellement à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte…  
_

_§§§_

**_J'avais vraiment envie d'arrêter le chapitre ici, mais bon, je me sens d'humeur à faire des cadeaux aujourd'hui, donc je vous offre une scène en bonus !_**

_§§§_

Elisabeth se réveilla le lendemain avec une vive douleur dans son estomac, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit, la passant en grande partie à pleurer.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Thomas avait-il pu lui faire ça ? D'accord ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ces derniers temps elle avait sentit comme un rapprochement entre eux, elle pensait vraiment jusqu'à hier au soir que le jeune homme partageait les même sentiments qu'elle. Même Alexia, qui le connaissait mieux que personne semblait l'affirmer.

Elle avait le cœur brisé, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, depuis toute petite elle nourrissait de forts sentiments à l'égard du jeune Malfoy et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui ferait autant de mal.

En repensant à tout ça, elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau dans ses yeux, elle les frotta frénétiquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était tôt, à cette heure-ci, toutes les filles de son dortoir dormaient à point fermé, elle avait donc la douche pour elle seule.

Après une rapide toilette, elle tenta de dissimuler ses yeux rougis avec un peu de maquillage, ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Elle finit par se lancer une grimace septique dans le miroir et entreprit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné, elle ne voulait pas attendre de se retrouver nez à nez avec Thomas ou Graham dans la salle commune.

Elle descendit donc rapidement et constata avec soulagement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y trouvait. Elle passa le mur qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que peu d'élèves, mais elle reconnu le responsable de son mal être à sa table, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle constata, que lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

Comme s'il avait perçu sa présence, il leva la tête en sa direction, leurs regard se croisèrent, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, cherchant une échappatoire, il était hors de question qu'elle mange à la même table que lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables, chez les Serdaigles, elle ne connaissait personne, Alexia n'était pas encore arrivée, il ne lui restait plus que celle des Gryffondors, elle pria pour apercevoir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, son frère n'était pas là. Son coeur se contracta, elle avait tant besoin de lui en ce moment, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour qu'il la console, mais elle était seule.

Soudain comme une illumination, elle vit la chevelure rousse et brillante de sa mère, une vague de soulagement l'envahit, elle se contrôla de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à courir vers elle.

La jeune Potter ne remarqua même pas le regard chargé de tristesse d'un certain Serpentard qui suivait chacun de ses pas.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Ginny.

« - Excuse moi, ce siège est libre ? » Demanda t-elle poliment.

Ginny se tourna et vaguement surprise acquiesça.

« - Je peux ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » Répondit la rouquine.

Ginny remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la sœur de Gregory, il était rare qu'elle prenne place à la table des Gryffondor, elle ne le faisait qu'occasionnellement et juste le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-elle.

Elisabeth tenta une ébauche de sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose aux yeux de Ginny. Cependant elle n'ajouta rien, la table des Gryffondor était pratiquement au complet et elle ne voulait pas gêner la Serpentard avec des questions indiscrètes, qui aurait profiter à tout le monde. Elle constata durant tout le repas que la jeune Black ne mangeait pas beaucoup, a la fin, elle se tourna vers elle.

« - Je vais me promener dans le parc, tu veux venir ? » Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de son interlocutrice, elle ne su dire s'il s'agissait de soulagement ou de crainte.

« - Je ne voudrais pas te déranger » Lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

« - Puisque je te le propose ! - Lui assura Ginny avec un sourire - On pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance et puis, peut-être que ça te soulagera de parler… »

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement et acquiesça de la tête en signe qu'elle acceptait son offre. Elle se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la porte. Avant de sortir, Elisabeth jeta un dernier regard à la table des Serpentard, Thomas était déjà parti, elle retourna la tête le visage un peu plus assombri et calqua son pas sur celui de sa mère, qui elle n'avait pas perdu une miette du geste de la jeune fille, elle fonça les sourcils.

**_Cette fois c'est fini ! Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raison, la première, j'y ai passé toute mon après-midi, deuxièmement, vu que je veux pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, il faut que je m'arrête et troisièmement, l'inspiration vient de me quitter, donc je préfère m'en tenir là, mais comme vous pouvez le remarquez, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !_**

Bref, passons aux RAR, auxquelles je prend de plus en plus de plaisir à répondre !  
  
Morri : La réconciliation c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Et cela ne va pas être facile du tout, car je te le rappelle, Elisabeth est à moitié une Weasley, donc bonjour la tête de mule ! Mais c'est certain qu'ils s'aiment comme des fous mais arriveront-ils à se réconcilier et à franchir le pas ? Nous verrons bien ! J'espère que la scène Hermione/Drago t'as plus ? Tu avait presque visé juste sauf pour la déclaration et les effusions de sentiments, eux non, plus c'est pas pour tout de suite... Mais il est certains que les concernant, on connaît tous le début, la fin, mais le déroulement de leur histoire est un mystère ! Sauf pour moi peut-être... En bref, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, qui sont je le remarque de plus en plus longue à mon plus grand plaisir ! Je t'embrasse très fort et à bientôt !

Mystic : Alors heureuse ? J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouve différents des autres, mais bon ce n'est qu'une impression d'auteur torturé par le fait de ne pas décevoir ses lecteurs... Je t'embrasse aussi, et merci de l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fic, j'en suis vraiment honorée !

Bubblejoyce : J'espère que tu n'as pas des envies de meurtres envers moi ? Il faudra attendre pour une explication et une hypothétique réconciliation, ce chapitre était surtout basé sur Sirius/Hélène et Drago/Hermione, en faite c'est la deuxième partie de l'ancien que j'ai coupé en deux car trop long. Bref, Thomas reste encore un salaud pour ce chapitre, mais bon tu me connais, je l'aime trop pour faire durer la méprise ! Et bien si tu aimes mes persos, tu ne va pas être déçu car, comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitres, il y en a des nouveaux et je compte bien leur donner leur place dans l'histoire ! Pour ta tête, désolée mais je suis bien trop occupé à chercher la mienne, mais promis si par le plus grands des hasard je tombe dessus je te le ferais savoir ! J'adore tes reviews qui me font toujours bien rire, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de les lire, en un mot je t'adore ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! Ah, j'allais oublier, non, ce n'est pas moi qui est publié ma fic sur un autre site, mais merci de me l'avoir dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de cette histoire mais je vais le faire incessamment sous peu, merci encore !

Mona Potter : Toujours heureuse de voir une review de toi, et oui c'est triste pour eux mais se sont des choses qui arrive en amour...On risque autant qu'on reçoit, c'est bien connu, mais je ne suis pas cruelle au point de les laisser dans cet état, je te promet, je ne suis pas si sadique ! Je t'embrasse très fort !

Godric2 : Tes compliment me vont toujours droit au cœur, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais et que tu prenne plaisir à me lire, je suis une auteur comblée ! Gros bisous !

Haheuiah : Et oui, Hermione est sur des charbons ardents, mais ne la sous estime pas, elle est pleine de ressources, elle peut lui réserver plein de surprises, enfin tu verras bien, j'espère que la suite t'as plus, gros bisous !

Kamy : Comment je vais ? Super. A chaque fois que je fini un chapitre je me sens libre comme l'air, la pression redescend et je vais tout de suite mieux. Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise, la formation des couples sera le sujet principal des prochains chapitres donc tu pourras t'en donner à cœur joie ! Gros bisous à toi !

Océane la malicieuse : Tu as absolument raison, et je te remercie de m'avoir soufflé cette idée, car après toi, plusieurs lecteurs m'ont posé la question et vu que cela intéresse pas mal de monde et bien j'ai décidé de me plier aux exigence de mon public, donc il y aura bien un chapitre consacré au futur ! Voilà, gros bisous !

Elea33 : Et oui, ma grande, de la pub ! Mais c'est normal, tu écris vraiment très bien et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'a pas autant de reviews ! J'ai vu que tu commençais une traduction de l'espagnol, c'est super j'ai lu cette fic et je l'ai adoré, et je pense que beaucoup seront du même avis que moi, donc bon courage ! Promis pour le fan club, je t'inscris !

Alba : Désolé, cela a été plus long que prévue, et oui entre les cours, ma vie affective et mes autres fics et bien je ne vois pas le temps passé, je pensais envoyer la suite rapidement et puis le temps m'a rattrapé. Enfin, bon, je n'ai pas énormément tardé, si ?

Fluminia : Allez, courage, jette toi à l'eau ! Ne t'en fais pas je pense qu'on ressens tous ça lorsqu'on balance un chapitre, mais bon, il faut bien donc vas-y, n'hésite pas ! Moi, sadique ? Pas du tous ptit rire

Titou Moony : Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre de Married, je suis dans le regret de te dire que pour l'instant je me consacre à cette fic et au serment des maraudeurs...Je sais que ça va en décevoir beaucoup, mais traduire est vraiment plus difficile que d'écrire et j'avoue que je m'essouffle à le faire... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'abandonne pas ! Sois en sûre ! Bref, et bien si tu aimes les scènes sentimentale, te voilà servie ! J'adore toujours lire tes reviews et j'espère que tu ne va pas érigé une poupée vaudoue à mon effigie pour la coupure de Married ! Pitié, ne m'en veux pas trop ! ptit regard implorant Bref, je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère te lire bientôt !

Kikou 224 : Oui, c'est prévu, je mettrais un chapitre sur ce que vive les parents dans le futur, c'est promis ! Non, je n'abandonne pas Married, je la met juste de coté pour un temps. Et merci, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, tu n'aurais pas un léger faible pour les Malefoys ? Gros bisous !

Lea, gody et popov : Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera, gros bisous à vous trois !


	15. L'Amour est parfois compliqué

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 15 : Aimer est parfois compliqué**

Elisabeth prit un bon bol d'air frais en sortant dans le parc. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais le temps était radieux, une belle journée de fin Octobre. En sentant l'air s'immiscer dans ses poumons, elle se sentit un peu mieux, sa mère avait raison, une bonne promenade lui remontrait un peu le morale.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rouquine, elle avait l'air de profiter elle aussi de la douce fraîcheur de l'air, et après une petite expiration, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus en souriant. Elisabeth eut un petit rire en voyant qu'elles avaient eu le même réflexe et cela lui réchauffa le cœur, prenant réellement conscience que cette jeune fille insouciante de seize ans, était vraiment sa mère…

« - Que penses tu d'une petite virée près du lac ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Elisabeth haussa des épaules.

« - Comme tu veux » Lui répondit-elle.

Elles marchèrent en silence vers le lac, en arrivant Ginny prit place sous un arbre, la jeune Potter l'imita, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« - Alors quel est le garçon qui a osé te briser le cœur ? » Demanda la rouquine après un moment de silence.

Elisabeth la regarda avec les yeux ronds de surprise.

« - Comment…Comment… » Bredouilla t-elle.

« - Comment je sais ? » Demanda la Gryffondor en souriant.

Elisabeth hocha de la tête.

« - Et bien, lorsque une jeune fille de dix-sept ans arrive au petit déjeuné les yeux rouges et tristes, et qu'elle ne touche pas à son repas en soupirant une bonne dizaine de fois, c'est qu'il y a une peine de cœur la dessous ! - Répondit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux - De plus, je crois que je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard, puisque tu n'as pas tenu à déjeuné à ta table ce matin… »

La jeune Potter sentie ses joue rougir et elle baissa la tête.

« - Tu peux m'en parler, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup toutes les deux, mais ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi » Lui dit-elle.

La Serpentard hésita, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa mère, non, elle savait bien qu'elle ne la trahirait pas, mais si elle faisait une gaffe en présence d'Adrian, elle était morte et Thomas aussi, bien qu'elle se fiche complètement de ce qu'il pourrait advenir au jeune Malfoy, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir s'expliquer avec son frère ni à briser l'amitié qui unissait les deux garçons…

« - Si tu a peur que j'en parle à Greg, je te le dis tout de suite : je sais trop bien ce que cela fait d'avoir un frère surprotecteur, donc ne t'en fait pas pour ça » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elisabeth ria de bon cœur en entendant sa réplique, elle se souvenait des histoires que sa mère lui racontait sur son frère et de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eu avec lui, lorsqu'il avait commencé à se douter qu'elle avait un petit ami, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité, son père en grimaçait encore vingt ans après !

« - Combien en as-tu déjà ? » Demanda t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Trop ! » Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Elisabeth éclata de rire à nouveau.

« - C'est ça, moque toi, mais essaye d'avoir un minimum d'intimité avec six frères, dont un se prends abusivement pour ton père ! » Ajouta t-elle essayant de garder son sérieux.

« - D'accord, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de me plaindre d'avoir un frère envahissant ! » Lui répondit la Serpentard.

La rouquine hocha de la tête.

« - Et bien, au moins je t'aurais rendu le sourire… »

Elisabeth sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau, pendant quelques minutes, sa mère avait réellement réussit à lui faire oublier son chagrin, mais maintenant sa peine lui revenait en pleine face en repensant à la scène qu'elle avait surprit en rentrant hier au soir.

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas obliger d'en parler si tu ne le veux pas… » Lui dit-elle tendrement.

La jeune Potter leva les yeux vers sa mère et sentie les sanglots monter dans le fond de sa gorge, et s'en pouvoir les retenir elle explosa. Sa mère la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle lui racontait son histoire entre coupée de petits gémissements désespérés. La Gryffondor passait lentement sa main dans ses cheveux en la berçant.

Lorsque Elisabeth eut fini son récit et qu'elle réussit à contrôler ses larmes, Ginny la détacha doucement de son étreinte et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta en silence, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Elles restèrent en silence pendant un instant, puis la rouquine se leva et s'avança jusqu'au lac, elle scruta l'horizon.

« - Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda t-elle, le dos tourné, ses yeux levés vers le ciel.

Elisabeth fut surprise par sa question, puis elle leva également les yeux vers le ciel, réfléchissant intérieurement. L'aimait-elle ? Il y a 24 heures elle aurait répondu à l'affirmative sans hésiter mais maintenant ? Il lui avait fait tant de mal…

Elle soupira, son cœur s'était vraiment brisé hier au soir, mais il continuait de battre encore, et à son plus grand malheur et au désespoir de sa raison, chaque battement était pour le jeune Malfoy, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il n'avait jamais battu que pour lui… Elle ne savait pas où cela aller l'amener, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : oui, elle l'aimait, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'aimait encore et encore, il en serait toujours de même et elle devrait vivre avec ça, avec cette fatalité : l'homme de ses rêves ne l'aimerait jamais !

Elle soupira de nouveau, et les yeux toujours perdus dans l'immense azur du ciel, elle répondit à la question de sa mère.

« - De tout mon cœur… » Dit-elle la voix grave, un sourire triste accroché sur son visage.

La rouquine se tourna vers la Serpentard, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

« - Alors bas-toi pour lui ! »

Elisabeth posa ses yeux émeraudes sur sa mère.

« - Pourquoi faire, ce n'est pas réciproque, et puis de toute façon on ne force pas les gens à vous aimez ! » Répondit-elle tristement.

Il eut un silence, puis la rouquine ouvrit la bouche de nouveau.

« - Tu m'as dit qu'il avait essayé de se justifier, hier ? » Demanda t-elle.

Elisabeth hocha de la tête. La gryffondor sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis un sourire envahit son visage.

« - Tu n'as même pas pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un mal entendu ? »

« - Ce que j'ai vu ne laisser pas vraiment de place au doute ! » Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

« - Mais tu n'as peut-être vu qu'une partie de ce qui s'est réellement passé, et puis tu m'a dit toi-même que cette fille est une allumeuse de première, d'après ce que tu m'as dit de Silver, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre ! » Lui exposa t-elle.

Le doute envahit pendant un instant le cerveau de la jeune Potter, mais bien vite sa conscience revint au galop, elle secoua la tête.

« - C'est impossible, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » Dit-elle, têtue.

« - Non, ce que tu as vu, c'est cette fille en train de l'embrasser, mais lui, l'embrassait-il ? »

Elisabeth tenta de se remémorer la scène sous tous ses angles, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait vu Graham se pencher sur Thomas pour l'embrasser, et celui-ci la repousser, certes gentiment, mais la repousser quand même ! Elle se raidit sur place à sa propre constatation.

« - Tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui lança la rouquine en suivant le chemin des pensées de la Serpentard.

§§§

Après le petit déjeuné, Thomas regagna les cachots. En entrant dans la salle commune vert et argent, il aperçut son devoir de Potion qu'il avait oublié en allant se coucher hier au soir. Il le prit et pendant un instant, il fut tenté de l'envoyer brûler dans la cheminée, puis finalement il se rétracta, pensant que ça ne résoudrait sûrement pas ses affaires de devoir le recommencer ce soir…

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu devenir si compliquées ? Hier, ils flirtaient, aujourd'hui elle ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui ! Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir fait ce voyage dans le temps, s'il avait su que cela lui coûterait si cher, il ne serait jamais venu ! Tout serait si simple s'ils avaient regagnés Beaux-Bâtons cette année…

Il soupira. Comment allait-il faire pour rattraper tout ça ? Elle ne voulait même pas s'asseoir à la même table que lui, alors il voyait mal comment il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé hier au soir !

Il comprenait sa réaction, mais elle aurait dû lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ! Il maudit intérieurement l'entêtement des Weasley. Sans compter qu'il devait trouver rapidement une solution avant qu'Adrian ne se rende compte de quelque chose, car si le jeune Potter n'aurait sûrement pas sauter de joie en apprenant que son meilleur ami était amoureux de sa sœur jumelle, il deviendrait fou en sachant qu'il avait pu la blesser !

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, il avait rendez-vous dans une petite heure avec Alexia à la Tour d'Astronomie, il décida d'y aller, il aurait bien le temps de trouver une solution sur le chemin.

Il marcha jusqu'à la tour, en arrivant il fila directement sur la terrasse et s'accouda songeusement sur le balcon, scrutant l'horizon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la cause de celles-ci se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, dans le parc, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Alexia s'approcher.

Lorsque la jeune Weasley se posta à ses cotés, il se rendit compte de sa présence et tourna la tête vers elle, elle ne le regardait pas et avait le regard sombre.

« - Tu es un vrai crétin ! » Lui dit-elle sans le regarder.

Le jeune Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« - Pardon ? »

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis Alexia se tourna enfin vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

« - Comment était ta soirée ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Lâcha t-elle d'un ton amer.

Thomas fronça des sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de ce que voulait insinuer la Poufsouffle.

« - Où tu veux en venir, Alexia ? » Demanda t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

« - Je pense que tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs, à cette heure ci, tout Poudlard doit le savoir aussi ! » Lui cria t-elle.

Thomas senti l'irritation montait en lui en entendant la colère d'Alexia exploser, il n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait dire Poudlard de lui, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Peu importait ce qu'on lui reprochait exactement, il s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était la façon dont il allait procéder pour s'expliquer avec Elisabeth et pas de stupides ragots courant sur lui !

« - Alors ? J'aimerais entendre de ta bouche la confirmation de ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs ! Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru que tu serais capable de faire un truc pareil ! Mais, par Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? » Continua t-elle devant le silence de son interlocuteur, les joues rougies par la colère.

« - Mais par tous les saints, Alexia, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Explosa t-il, la colère de la Poufsouffle ayant eu raison de sa patience.

Alexia resta muette de surprise devant la subite montée de voix du jeune Malfoy, il était rare que Thomas perde son sang froid, et elle ne l'avait vu faire qu'à de rares occasions, d'habitude il savait garder son calme, donc c'est d'une voix un peu plus tempérée qu'elle lui répondit.

« - Je parlais de ta nouvelle petite amie, Kelly Graham ! » Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Thomas la scruta du regard pendant un instant, le temps que l'information soit bien analysé par son cerveau, et que les mots _« petite amie »_ et _« Kelly Graham »_ soit associés dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! » Répondit-il simplement.

« - Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle raconte pourtant, elle crie depuis ce matin à qui veut l'entendre, qu'elle a mis le grappin sur le nouveau et mystérieux Serpentard ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre nouveau dans votre maison ? Donc, ma question est : qu'est ce que je dois faire : voir miss Serpentard devenir ma belle sœur ou me pendre sur l'instant ? » Demanda t-elle d'un ton sarcastique en mimant de peser le pour et le contre de ses deux solution avec ses mains.

« - Arrête ça, tu veux ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton irrité.

Alexia leva ses yeux bleus chargés de colère vers lui, elle fonça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, pointant son doigt sur son torse.

« - Non ! C'est toi qui va arrêter ! Tu vas descendre et dire à cette traînée qu'elle calme ses ardeurs et arranger cette histoire avant que ces rumeurs n'arrivent aux oreilles d'Elisabeth ! Et, tu as de la chance que ma conscience me dise de ne pas tout lui raconter moi-même ! »

Thomas avait baissé la tête, lorsque enfin la terrible réalité s'était imposé à lui.

Après qu'ils aient été surpris par Elisabeth hier au soir, il avait déchargé sa colère sur Graham, la jeune fille étant piqué dans sa fierté lui avait dit qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle comme ça et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il sorte avec elle, ce à quoi il lui avait dit qu'elle perdait son temps, car il était déjà amoureux d'Elisabeth. Elle avait eut un petit rire narquois et était partie se coucher en lui disant qu'il serait sien en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire. Il n'avait pas prit sa phrase au sérieux, trop préoccupé par sa dispute avec la jeune Potter.

Il soupira.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de cas de conscience, elle est au courant, elle nous a surpris en rentrant hier… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Alexia resta sans voix face à la confession du blond, ses yeux se remplir de rage.

« - Laisse moi te dire que ce que tu as fais est ignoble et tu n'es pas digne des sentiments qu'elle nourrit à ton égard, tu ne serais pas comme un frère pour moi, je te dirais que tu es abjecte ! » Cracha t-elle, dégoûtée.

« - Non, tu n'as pas compris. Oui, elle m'a embrassé et Elisabeth nous a vu, mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, ni d'elle, ni de ses faveurs ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu penser ça de moi ! Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde comment aurais-je pu me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Encore moins, vers une fille comme Kelly Graham ! » Répondit-il, furieux.

Alexia sembla déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes.

« - Thomas, cette fille raconte partout que vous êtes ensemble et que c'est le grand amour, c'est à peine si elle n'organise pas votre futur mariage, que voulais tu que j'en pense ? » Lui répondit-elle, le ton plein de reproche.

« - Pas ça, en tout cas ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« - Mais enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte, cette fille… »

« - Je me fous royalement de cette fille ! - Explosa t-il une nouvelle fois - C'est un malentendu ! J'aime Elisabeth Potter et _personne_ d'autre, compris ? Ca a toujours été comme ça ! Depuis que j'ai eu huit ans et que je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi dans sa petite robe d'été, pour m'apporter mon cadeau, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, de son sourire, de ses magnifiques yeux verts, de ses jolies boucles rousses, de son entêtement à toujours avoir raison et de toujours avoir besoin de se surpasser pour qu'on soit fier d'elle, de tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! » Enuméra t-il à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit un peu d'air, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Alexia et fut surprit de la voir regarder dans le sens de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il suivit son regard et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son estomac tomber lourdement dans ses talons, Elisabeth se trouvait sur le perron, figée dans sa stupeur, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une tornade rousse se jeta dans ses bras.

Ce n'est vraiment qu'au moment où il la sentie complètement collée à lui qu'il revint sur terre, juste à temps pour la serrer contre lui.

Il ne vit même pas Alexia se retirer avec un immense sourire, se contentant de laisser le bonheur l'envahir de nouveau en sachant qu'il tenait dans ses bras la bonne personne, il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire ! A cette dernière pensée, il la serra un peu plus fort, enfouissant sa tête dans la longue chevelure flamboyante de la Serpentard.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Elisabeth se détacha de son étreinte. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, et l'émeraude rencontra le gris acier.

« - Thomas, je suis désolée, j'aurais du t'écouter, je….. » S'excusa t-elle.

« - Chut… - Lui dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres - C'est oublié, tu es là maintenant et c'est le plus important… »

Il lui fit un sourire, auquel elle répondit. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, Elisabeth s'avança vers la rambarde surplombant le parc de Poudlard.

« - Moi, c'est quand j'avais 7 ans, Adrian et toi aviez fait un concours, celui qui descendrait le plus vite la pente en vélo, tu te souviens ? Celle derrière chez nous ? » Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Thomas se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« - Ce jour là, je voulais faire la course avec vous, et Adrian s'était moqué de moi, en me disant que je n'était qu'une fille et que je n'y arriverait jamais ! J'ai pris mon vélo et j'ai foncé à tout allure, mais vers le milieu de la pente j'ai pris peur et j'ai freinée de toute mes forces, j'ai perdu le contrôle et je suis tombée » Raconta t-elle, les yeux toujours perdus sur l'horizon.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy avec un petit sourire.

« - La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de mettre réveillée dans tes bras, tu me souriais en me disant que ça irait, que j'avais juste une belle bosse, mais que ça en valait la peine parce que tu n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle course… » Elle finit sa phrase dans un petit rire.

Thomas la regardait d'un air attendri, oui, il se souvenait bien de cette journée, ils avaient eu si peur avec Adrian lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu dévaler la pente et tomber, le brun avait couru jusqu'à la maison pour chercher sa mère pendant que lui s'était précipité vers Elisabeth.

« - C'est la première fois que mon cœur a battu pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi » Avoua t-elle, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Il lui fit un sourire remplie de tendresse, s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement par la taille.

« - Je crois qu'on est un peu long à la détente » Lui confia t-il à l'oreille.

Elle eut un petit rire.

« - Il semblerait, oui » Répondit-elle, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Alors, ne perdons pas plus de temps, d'accord ? » Demanda t-il en se penchant vers la jeune Potter.

Submergée par ses émotions et par anticipation de ce qui allait arriver dans quelques secondes, elle se contenta d'acquiescer doucement pendant que le Serpentard posait enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut d'abord timide, chacun s'habituant à la présence de l'autre, puis Thomas la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ne laissant aucun espace libre les séparer, elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Au bout de quelques instants, et quand ils n'eurent plus d'air dans leurs poumons, ils se séparèrent lentement.

« - Je t'aime » Lui murmura t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant encore les siennes.

Il sourit et la serra à nouveau contre lui, l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus emprunt de passion et de désir trop longtemps refoulé.

_§§§_

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs menant à la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, repensant intérieurement à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec un certain jeune homme à lunettes…

_§§§_

_Elle donna le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et comme à son habitude le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour la laisser entrer. En entrant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais une chevelure facilement reconnaissable attira plus particulièrement son attention._

_Harry était assis sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, où brûlait un bon feu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, pas plus qu'il ne se rendait compte que son livre de Potion glissait lentement de ses genoux. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, le regard hypnotisé par les flammes, la tête accotée sur sa main._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant la raison d'un pareil comportement, son meilleur ami était méconnaissable en ce moment, il avait l'air continuellement ailleurs et avait une attitude qui ne lui ressembler guère. Il était de plus en plus soucieux et avait pris la méchante habitude de se mettre à l'écart, il s'éloignait de jour en jour d'elle et de Ron. C'est comme si leur complicité avait été mis sur la touche._

_La Gryffondor soupira. Elle se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage et épingla l'annonce officielle que le professeur McGonagall venait juste de lui remettre concernant les résultats d'examens pour participer au stage d'Auror, dans un mois. Sa mission accomplie, elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée et pris place sur le fauteuil faisant face à Harry._

_Pendant un instant, il ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence, toujours immergé dans ses pensées, puis lorsque Hermione passa sa main devant ses yeux, il sursauta et planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux chocolats de la préfète en chef, il lui accorda un sourire._

_« - Qu'est ce qui t'amène Mione ? »_

_« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry » Dit-elle en souriant_

_Il la regarda pendant un instant, l'air surpris._

_« - Je ne t'ai pas déjà salué ? » Lui demanda t-il, la jeune fille fit non de la tête et il parut vraiment confus._

_« - Désolé Mione, j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment » Répondit-il pour s'excuser, l'air penaud._

_« - Oui, ça je le vois bien, Harry » Lui dit-elle._

_Il eut un silence où chacun d'entre eux se dévisagea pendant un instant, puis la jeune fille se leva et s'avança vers le brun, elle s'accroupi devant lui, rattrapa le livre qui venait de glisser de ses genoux, le posa par terre et se tourna vers son ami en posant doucement une main sur son avant bras._

_« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce._

_Le jeune homme bougea un peu mal à l'aise et grimaça._

_« - Allons Harry, tu sais que tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas, je suis ton amie, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne suis pas là pour te juger mais pour t'aider » Lui dit-elle sincèrement._

_Il soupira et comme suivit d'une inspiration il lui répondit._

_« - Il n'y a rien, je vais bien, je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout ! » _

_« - Inquiet ? Mais de quoi ? Voldemort ? » Demanda t-elle, suivant son inspiration._

_« - Oui, entre autre » Répondit-il, énigmatique._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils._

_« - Et si tu me disais enfin de quoi il s'agit au lieu de me parler par énigmes ? »_

_« - Je croyais que tu était forte pour résoudre les énigmes ! » Lui dit-il en souriant d'un air espiègle._

_« - Harry Potter ! Ca suffit ! Cesse de détourner la conversation ! Je te connais trop bien et tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu là ! » Lui dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire._

_Harry riant gentiment leva les mains en signe de paix._

_« - Ok, Mione tu peux baisser les armes et rentrer les griffes, j'avoue tout ! » Dit-il, toujours souriant._

_La préfète retint elle-même un fou rire et prit son petit air supérieur de 1ère année._

_« - Très bien, je préfère ça, je suis tout ouie… » Répondit-elle._

_Le mal aise envahit de nouveau les traits du Gryffondor, Hermione le remarqua et tenta de l'aider un peu, elle savait que Harry avait beaucoup de mal pour se confier, donc elle prit les devant._

_« - Donc Voldemort t'inquiète, sur ça rien de nouveau, je ne pense pas qu'il soit la véritable raison à ton comportement, si ? » _

_« - Pas directement, mais dans le fond on en revient toujours à lui, je…en fait…c'est difficile à dire…bon, en fait je m'inquiète pour Ginny… » Avoua t-il en rougissant._

_Hermione sourit à l'air embarrassé de son meilleur ami._

_« - Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète avec Ginny ? » Demanda t-elle l'air de rien._

_Harry la fusilla du regard._

_« - Tu sais très bien ! » Lâcha t-il d'un ton irrité._

_« - Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant dans le fait qu'elle t'aime et que tu es enfin ouvert les yeux et ton cœur la concernant, je trouve ça même merveilleux ! » Lui répondit-elle, amusée._

_Mais Harry ne riait pas, il avait l'air même très sérieux._

_« - Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas…je veux dire…je n'ai pas le droit…je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger… à cause de moi… » Dit-il en soupirant._

_La Gryffondor le toisa du regard en fronçant les sourcils._

_« - Tu en a parlé avec elle ? » Demanda t-elle._

_Le jeune Potter nia de la tête._

_« - Mais enfin Harry ! Tu as le droit d'être amoureux et heureux ! » S'indigna t-elle._

_« - A quoi ça servirait ? Je ne sais même pas si je serais vivant assez longtemps pour le lui dire ! Ma destinée est d'affronter Voldemort, de le tuer ou d'être tuer, c'est ma raison d'être ! Je n'ai pas d'avenir à lui offrir. Que je sois en sursis, je peux le supporter, j'ai appris à vivre avec, mais je ne veux pas que cela devienne son quotidien, je ne veux pas avoir peur à chaque instant de la perdre par ma faute, je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, elle mérite une vie meilleure ! » Lui dit-il, en déversant sa conscience._

_Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis, elle regarda son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes._

_« - Ecoute moi bien Harry, tu as le droit d'être heureux, d'aimer, et sache que c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse faire à une personne. En ce qui concerne le reste, c'est à Ginny et à elle seule de savoir ce qu'elle attend de la vie et ce qui est bien pour elle, comme Ron et moi l'avons fait. Nous sommes tous conscient du danger que nous courrons, mais jamais aucun de nous ne s'est plaint, nous savons que c'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Et entre nous, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ginny Weasley, c'est toi, Harry, comme elle, est la meilleur chose qui puisse t'arriver… » Lui dit-elle sérieusement._

_« - Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre » Avoua t-il, simplement._

_Hermione lui caressa la joue tendrement._

_« - Nous sommes tous dans ce cas, mais tu ne dois pas faire le vide autour de toi pour ces raisons, sinon c'est Voldemort qui gagne ! » Lui dit-elle sur un ton déterminé._

_Harry baissa la tête, l'air désolé._

_« - Je ne sais pas Mione, je ne me sens pas prêt, je l'aime mais j'ai beaucoup trop peur pour elle, je représente un trop gros danger, je porte malheur ! » Dit-il d'un ton triste._

_« - Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, c'est complètement faux ! Va la voir et dis lui ce que tu ressens, c'est une fille intelligente, elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle est consciente de tous les risques qu'engendre une relation avec toi, mais l'amour est plus fort que tout, et puis tu sais ce que l'on dit : il vaut mieux perdre l'amour que de ne jamais l'avoir connu ! »_

_« - Très rassurant, vraiment, merci Hermione ! » Lui dit-il avec un petit rire._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire et se leva._

_« - Il faut que j'y ailles, pense à ce que j'ai dit : tu as le droit d'être enfin heureux, et Ginny est une fille formidable, elle saura embellir ta vie et toi la sienne ! » Dit-elle avec un franc sourire._

_Harry la regarda pensif puis lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner et, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il lui adressa quelques mots._

_« - Merci Mione, tu es une amie géniale, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ! » Lui avoua t-il en souriant._

_« - Je te retourne le compliment ! » Et après un dernier regard, elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Harry à ses pensées…_

_§§§_

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, elle tourna au bout du couloir et déboula dans l'aile de sa salle commune, en approchant elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un attendre devant l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle reconnue sans difficulté sa petite Serpentard, Léa Straigth, la fillette de 1ère année qui était venue chercher Malfoy lorsque Kylie avait disparue.

« - Léa ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

« - Je suis venue te voir, Kylie s'est fait embêter par des élèves de notre maison et elle s'est enfermée dans la tour d'Astronomie, et on ne peut pas y entrer ! » Expliqua t-elle à la Gryffondor.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Très bien, allons-y, mais par Merlin ! Pourquoi s'acharnent t-ils sur elle à la fin ? » Jura t-elle en se dirigeant à travers les couloirs en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, Léa sur ses talons.

La petite fille haussa des épaules.

« - Bah, qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! » Répondit-elle.

L'adolescente se tourna vers la Serpentard.

« - Et bien c'est ton amie, non ? »

« - Bah oui, mais disons que les autres disent qu'elle n'a rien a faire à Serpentard, qu'elle est trop fragile ! - Expliqua t-elle en haussant à nouveau des épaules - Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne la connaisse pas comme moi, et je peux te dire que Kylie est réellement à sa place à Serpentard, d'ailleurs Drago le pense, lui aussi ! » Ajouta t-elle

_Drago ?…_

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée.

La fillette hocha de la tête.

« - Je crois qu'il l'aime bien… elle aussi d'ailleurs ! » Avoua t-elle.

« - Je doute qu'il puisse aimer qui que se soit, rien que le fait que tu me dises que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir de l'affection pour lui me chiffonne ! » Répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

Léa se tourna vers elle avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« - On est toujours les derniers à se rendre compte de ces choses là ! » Lui dit-elle, un sourire narquois accroché sur son visage.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir la fillette, et comme elle se retrouva devant la porte conduisant à la tour d'Astronomie, elle mit sa réflexion acerbe de coté.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée, la formule ne marcha pas non plus, la porte était fermé à la façon moldue, quelque chose devait bloquer l'accès. Elle entendit quelqu'un remuer et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Léa pour lui parler, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Kylie la regarder avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et sentir la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et son corps être projeté à l'intérieur.

Tout se passa si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de crier, elle se sentie tomber mais la chute ne vint pas, elle atterrie lourdement dans deux bras puissant qui la rattrapèrent fermement et entendit comment la porte se refermait et deux rires cristallins retentir derrière et s'éloigner en souhaitant une _« bonne nuit ! »._

« - Je commence vraiment à croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… » Intervint une voix au dessus de sa tête.

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant le propriétaire et se maudit intérieurement encore une fois de lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir de l'effet sur elle.

« - Très drôle Malfoy… » Lança t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement de ses bras.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, un chapitre de fini ! Je sais, je sais, avec beaucoup de retard mais bon, il est plus long ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite car je rentre en période de travail intensif jusqu'à mi juin mais dès que j'ai un moment de libre je m'y consacre c'est promis ! **_

_**RAR **_

**Mona Potter** : Et moi je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir tes commentaires sur ma fic, continue ! Sinon voilà la fameuse explication de Thomas, et non il est pas si fou ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Kamy** : Une review en anglais ! A ma plus grande surprise j'ai à peu près compris, ( je suis vraiment nulle dans cette langue !) Par contre j'ai pas compris ton P.S, faudra que tu me le traduise ! Gros bisous !

**Godric2** : C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de persos ! C'est difficile de bien suivre… Même pour moi, parfois je me rends compte que ça fait quelques chapitres où je n'ai pas parlé d'un perso en particulier ! Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que la fic tourne autour des mêmes à chaque fois ! Bref pour les deux chipies de Serpentard, tu en as eu un avant goût à la fin… Suite au prochain épisode ! Drago et Hermione enfermés dans la tour d'Astronomie : attention aux étincelles ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Gros bisous !

**Paprika Star** : Et oui, Drago s'est pris d'affection pour la petite Kylie, mais chut… c'est un secret ! Il faut qu'il garde sa réputation quand même…J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu… Gros bisous à toi !

**Morri** : Tu as raison, si Ginny n'était pas intervenue, elle serait sûrement tombée en dépression… Elle est arrivée au bon moment à la tour d'Astronomie, sinon peut-être que Thomas n'aurait jamais eu le courage de lui dire ces sentiments ! A l'amour fait bien les choses, tu ne crois pas ? Pour la love/hate entre Drago et Hermione, tu risque d'être servie dans le prochain chapitre ! Peut-être que Hermione en découvrira un peu plus sur le mystérieux Serpentard… Bref, je te donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chap, jusque là j'attends ta review avec impatience ! Gros bisous !

**Lucendiluna** : WAHOU ! Tout ses compliments rien que pour moi ? Je crois que je vais rougir… Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant ! MERCI !

**Alba** : Oups, je sens que je vais me faire tuer… Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour toute cette attente mais mes cours me prennent beaucoup de mon temps en ce moment et cela risque malheureusement de durer encore jusqu'en juin, donc pitié soyez tous patient… J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Gros bisous et à bientôt, en tout cas je l'espère !

**Alixe** : Contente que ça te plaise, je dois dire que je suis également ton travail, mais je ne sais plus si j'ai déjà laissé une review, si non je vais rectifier ça bientôt c'est promis ! L'action arrive bientôt, je pense que vous serez servis, je dirais pas le prochain chapitre mais celui d'après, donc le 17ème. Bref, je te laisse et merci pour tout !

**Kikou224** : Tu aimes la petite Serpentard ? Et bien comme tu as pu le lire, ses plans ont été rapidement mis à exécution, c'est vraiment serpentesque d'enfermer deux personnes qui se déteste dans une tour pour qu'ils se rapprochent, non ? Pour Tom et Liz, tu as ta réponse, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas durer 100 ans ! Bien, j'espère que ça t'as plus, gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : Salut toi ! Tu sais que tu m'a manqué ces temps ci ? Voilà ta dose, je ne pourrais pas dire « quotidienne » vu le retard mais bon… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça faisait si longtemps, le temps passe vite ! C'est grâce à ma sœur qui m'a passé un gros savon en me disant qu'il fallait que je me grouille d'écrire la suite, et tu sais, parfois elle peut être très persuasive, j'en viens même à me demander qui est l'aînée entre elle est moi alors que je suis plus vieille qu'elle de 8 ans ! C'est dingue quand même ! Bref, tu as vu, Kylie et Léa ont mis leur premier plan à exécution, attention aux étincelles dans le prochain chapitre ! Et puis ce n'est pas fini, j'ai pleins de surprise pour la suite, avec pas mal d'action ! Bon, de toute façon tu verras par toi-même dans les chapitres suivants, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à très bientôt !

**Mystic** : Merci ! Mais pour me torturer l'esprit, sache que je suis la reine, c'est devenue mon passe temps quotidien ! Bref, contente que cela continue de te plaire autant, au prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous !

**Ayuluna** : Salut ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas donné mal à la tête de tout lire d'un coup ! S'ils vont découvrir l'identité des voyageurs temporels ? Et bien sache que pour l'instant c'est prévue mais juste pour deux personnes, à toi de découvrir lesquelles… Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Colibri Noir** : Arrêter cette fic ? Non ! Jamais, c'est la première que j'ai écris et elle a une grosse valeur sentimentale pour moi, non je ne l'arrêterait que si j'y suis vraiment obligée ou morte ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, j'espère avoir toute la vie devant moi encore !

**M4r13** : Ron est un personnage qu'hélas je maîtrise assez mal, j'ai lu des fics où il était vraiment super et où on s'y attachait tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans mes fics, normalement je ne le met même pas en scène, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas ! Je l'adore ! Mais bon je ne me l'explique pas, donc désol ! Mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Gros bisous !

**Beru ou bloud** : De rien, ton one-shot était vraiment super ! J'adore les Harry/Ginny et le tiens était vraiment bien fait ! Je suis vraiment flattée que tu aimes cette fic et les autres et d'avoir laisser une review pour chacune c'est vraiment gentil !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais, ainsi que l'explication entre Liz et Tom ! Si tu ne te lasse pas des histoires de couples tu risque d'être servie dans cette fic, car il va y en avoir beaucoup ! Il y a plein d'amour à Poudlard avec moi ! Parfois même trop si tu veux mon avis, mais bientôt de l'action, je l'ai promis ! Gros bisous et je suis vraiment contente que tu aime cette fic et mes couples !

**Oceane la malicieuse **: Tu dois être contente, et un couple de formé, un !

**Eternamm** : Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Titou Moony** : Je savais que ça te plairait, un peu de référence aux maraudeurs ! J'avoue que j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant donc j'était morte de rire de voir ton copier coller au passage précis où je m'étais dis : « tiens Titou va jubiler, un peu de Rémus ça fait pas de mal ! » Bref pour Married, j'espère pouvoir m'y mettre dans pas longtemps, quand j'aurais fini « le Serment des Maraudeurs » et puis après je m'attellerais à la suite ! Voilà, au fait j'ai adoré tes one-shot et le nouveau chap de « mon caprice… » Super ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Elsar** : Tout d'abord, il faut que je te dises : j'adore ta fic ! Je ne sais plus si j'ai laissé une review mais je tenais à ce que tu le sache et je suis vraiment flattée de recevoir des compliments d'une auteur comme toi ! J'espère que Thomas est pardonné à tes yeux maintenant… Tu adore mes Malfoys ? J'en suis vraiment heureuse, j'avoue me prendre au jeu assez facilement, se sont des persos vraiment intéressant à utiliser ! Tu as du être contente pour l'explication entre Tom et Alexia, et oui elle veille sur lui quand même ! Je suis contente que la fic d'Elea t'es plu, moi aussi je l'adore ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas lâché car j'attend vraiment la suite avec impatience ! Bon, gros bisous et encore merci !

_**Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! A bientôt, j'espère !**_

_**Liza**_


	16. Esprits en ebullition

**Disclamer :** Rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, bien évidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, cependant je revendique la trame de l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages…

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce long retard, et même si j'avais de bonnes raisons, je vous demande pardon à tous… Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragés pour mes examens et leurs dire que ça s'est plutôt bien pass ! Pour vous remettre dans le bain je vous ais concoctés un résumé des chapitres précédents et un récapitulatif des personnages ! Voilà, je vous embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Résumé** : _Après un voyage dans le temps de 20 ans en arrière, les enfants de nos héros : Elisabeth et Adrian Potter, Thomas Malfoy et Alexia Weasley, débarquent à Poudlard, pour y effectuer leur dernière année. C'est un temps de guerre où Malfoy parait de plus en plus bizarre et mystérieux et où les cœurs et sentiments se réveillent chez nos héros ainsi que pour leurs professeurs. Les enfanst se lient plus ou moins d'amitié avec leurs parents, les périodes d'examens arrivent et seulement une petites poignée d'entre eux pourront assister au stage d'entraînement d'Auror. Hermione et Drago s'éprennent de deux petites première année de Serpentards, ces dernières se mettent dans la tête que les deux Prefets en Chefs sont fait l'un pour l'autre et les enferment dans la tour d'Astronomie, première phase de leur plan diabolique…_

**Récapitulatif des personnages : **

**Adrian et Elisabeth Potter** : Ce sont les jumeaux d'Harry et Ginny, ils possèdent les noms des neveux de Sirius : **Sélène et Grégory Black**, respectivement à Serpentard et Gryffondor

**Thomas Malfoy** : C'est le fils de Drago et Hermione, il porte le nom de **Zackary Silver**, il a été répartis de façon mystérieuse à Serpentard...

**Alexia Weasley** : C'est la fille de Ron et Rose, la fille de Rogue, elle n'a jamais connu ses parents qui sont morts pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, elle est à Poufsouffle et prote le nom de **Juliane Turner**.

**Rose Rogue** : C'est la fille de Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy et de ce fait la demi-sœur de Drago, mais le jeune Malfoy n'en sait absolument rien.

**Léa Straigt et Kylie Pierce** : Première année de Serpentards, elles se sont liées d'amitié avec Drago et Hermione.

**Helène Collins** : Professeur de Magie Sans Baguette et Auror, ancienne Serdaigle, elle à étudiée au temps des Maraudeurs.

Et Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Esprits en ébullition.**

Ron donna le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans sa salle commune en soufflant de soulagement. Il s'affala sur un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de chasser de son esprit une certaine Poufsouffle de 7ème année…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de s'asseoir pile en face de son meilleur ami sans s'en apercevoir, Harry, lui, fixait le roux avec un sourire moqueur, il connaissait très bien cette attitude, Ron agissait toujours comme un crétin lorsqu'il avait une fille dans la tête.

« - C'était bien ce rendez vous à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda t-il, toujours souriant, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor face à lui.

« - Harry, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? » Lâcha t-il en soufflant, une main sur le cœur.

Le survivant pouffa de rire.

« - Et ben, t'es vraiment atteint cette fois ! »

Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux bleus et son teint vira au rouge.

« - Te fais pas d'idées, Harry, c'était juste pour un devoir et puis cette fille est vraiment… vraiment…. Heu, comment te dire…Elle est… » Le jeune Weasley cherchait ses mots en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je peux peut-être t'aider, voyons : _belle_ ? »

Ron toussa fortement, Harry le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« - N'importe quoi, tu as des goûts franchement bizarre, Harry ! » S'empressa t-il de démentir lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle.

« - Vraiment ? - Lui répondit le survivant, l'air septique - Laisse moi une autre chance : _irrésistible_ _? Intelligente ? Séduisante ? Brillante ?_ » Enuméra t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir, la main sur son menton.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, Ron rougissait et se tassait sur lui-même, puis finalement, il décida de nier fortement les affirmations de son meilleur ami et agita fortement les main de gauche à droite en signe de désaccord.

« - Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

Ron fit non de la tête, incapable de mentir franchement à son meilleur ami, Harry s'en rendit compte, après tout, cela faisait sept ans qu'il le connaissait, il s'approcha de lui.

« - Ronald Weasley, ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que Rose Rogue, n'est pas tout ce que je t'ai dis ! » Demanda t-il, une lueur de triomphe apparaissant dans ses prunelles vertes en voyant l'air horrifié du roux.

Ron rendit les armes, incapable de mentir sciemment à Harry, il fit une grimace.

« - Très bien Potter, t'as gagné, elle est tout ce que tu as dis, _mais_… »

« - Mais, quoi ? » Demanda le survivant en haussant un sourcil en voyant le sourire espiègle typique de la famille Weasley apparaître sur le visage de son ami.

« - Elle est aussi : _prétentieuse, arrogante, susceptible, renfermée et complètement et_ _définitivement asociale_ ! » Enuméra t-il à son tour.

Harry regarda le jeune homme roux en face de lui, et son visage se fendit en un sourire. Ron le regarda d'un air surpris, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Le survivant se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre son dortoir, sous le regard étonné du jeune Weasley, avant d'atteindre les escaliers, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« - Tout ça et tu l'aime déjà ? » Lui demanda t-il en pouffant de rire.

Ron rougit instantanément, puis en voyant Harry rire de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire lui-même, il prit le coussin se trouvant sur le canapé et le lança sur le brun qui fit un pas rapide sur le coté pour l'éviter et lui tira la langue.

« - Bonne nuit mon vieux, et pas de bêtises, hein ? Pas d'escapade vers une certaine salle commune ! » Lui dit-il en levant les sourcils de manière significative.

« - Oh, la ferme Harry ! » Lui dit-il pour toute réponse en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire face à la gêne de son meilleur ami et s'empressa de monter les escaliers, au croisement des dortoirs des filles et des garçons, il heurta une personne.

« - Je suis désolé ! » S'excusa t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.

« - Y'a pas de mal, Harry » Lui répondit une voix féminine.

Il redressa la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il constata de qui, il s'agissait.

« - Salut Gin, tu n'es pas couchée ? »

Elle lui rendit le même sourire béat sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Non, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas, je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien » Répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

« - Oh, c'est rien, c'est ton frère qui a du mal à admettre qui l'a le béguin pour la fille de Rogue… »

« - La fille de _Rogue_ ? - S'étrangla t-elle - Il a perdu la raison ? »

Harry ricana.

« - Oui Gin, je crois que c'est exactement ça, il a complètement perdu la raison ! » Répondit-il en joignant ses main et en battant des cils, d'un geste moqueur.

Ginny éclata de rire lorsqu'elle saisit l'imitation d'Harry.

Le Survivant resta figé de stupeur lorsqu'il entendit son rire, et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus belle quant elle riait… Son expression figée se transforma en air attendri qui fit rougir la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, leur regards se croisèrent et Harry, se remémorant sa discussion avec Hermione, prit sa décision, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

Ginny ne fit aucun mouvement, les muscles gelés, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient recouverte des siennes, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle su…

Elle su qu'il l'aimait, c'est ça qu'elle avait lu dans son regard sur la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'elle n'avait su interpréter à cet instant… Une vague de bonheur l'envahit et son cœur se mit à battre très vite lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait parler.

« - Gin, je… » Commença t-il.

« - Mais à qui tu parles Harry ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui, un peu en contre bas.

Les deux Gryffondors se figèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent le son de cette voix, ils sursautèrent en même temps loin l'un de l'autre juste avant qu'une tête rousse apparaisse dans l'escalier.

Ron s'avança jusqu'à eux, l'air curieux, puis sa curiosité se transforma en étonnement lorsqu'il reconnu l'interlocutrice de son meilleur ami.

« - Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure ci ! » La réprimanda t-il.

La rouquine fronça des sourcils en entendant son frère aîné et rougit d'embarras, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Non mais ça va pas ? Tu te prends pour qui ? - Explosa t-elle - TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! » Hurla t-elle à son frère qui fit un bond en arrière en entendant sa sœur crier.

« - bonne nuit, _Harry_ ! » Dit-elle à l'adresse du brun et sans un regard pour son frère, elle calqua la porte du dortoir des filles.

Ron abasourdit par l'attitude de sa sœur, tourna la tête vers Harry.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? J'ai rien dit de mal… » Lui demanda t-il.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, remerciant le ciel que Ron ne soit pas arriver quelques instants plus tard, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait dit en l'entendant déclarer sa flamme à Ginny.

« - Allons nous coucher, Ron » Se contenta t-il de dire en joignant le geste à la parole.

_§§§_

Après une demie heure Hermione rendit les armes, elle avait tout tenté pour sortir de là mais rien n'avait marcher, elle était désespérément coincée dans la tour d'Astronomie. De une, elle s'était fais avoir par une fillette de première année et de deux, le plus grave, elle était avec Drago Malfoy ! Et pour _toute_ la nuit, c'était impossible, elle l'aurait étranglé avant l'aube !

« - Et bien, Granger, t'as finis de gesticuler comme idiote dans tous les sens ? » Entendit-elle derrière elle.

« - Oh, ça va toi ! La dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment c'est bien d'entendre tes commentaires débiles ! » Lui lança t-elle, en allant s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la pièce, vexée.

« - Pas croyable ! Granger se rebelle ? »

« - La ferme Malfoy ! »

« - Quel vocabulaire ! On ne vous apprends pas les bonnes manière chez les moldus ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, au comble de l'agacement.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de tenir une conversation avec toi, Malfoy, alors pitié épargne moi le son de ta voix ! » Dit-elle d'un ton las.

« - Tu ne m'épargne pas de ta présence, toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire ! » Répondit-il un sourire en coin.

« - Je te signale que j'ai rein demandé, figure toi ! » Lança t-elle piquée au vif malgré elle, par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Ca, on peut dire que tu t'es bien fait avoir, alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la victime de deux gamines de onze ans ? » Demanda t-il moqueur.

Hermione le regarda et lui fit un sourire narquois.

« - Et bien, tu le sait aussi bien que moi, pas vrai Malfoy ? Tu es ici comme moi après tout… » Lui répondit-elle.

Drago se contenta de sourire et haussa les épaules. Il se leva et marcha sur le balcon en s'accoudant sur la rambarde.

Hermione le suivit du regard et pu apercevoir enfin sa silhouette, dans la pièce où il se trouvait il faisait trop sombre, mais le balcon était encore éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les lueurs orangées qui striaient le ciel se mariaient parfaitement dans ses cheveux platine, il était grand, musclé par le quidditch et ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques, elle frissonna rien qu'en repensant à la dernière fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés… mais ils étaient aussi désespérément froid, glacial…

Elle poussa un soupir en pensant que tout ça était du gâchis, il était tellement beau mais tellement horrible à l'intérieur, s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

« - Et ben quoi Granger, tu veux ma photo ? » Entendit-elle.

Hermione sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait depuis, Merlin seul savait combien de temps ! Elle fronça les sourcils, puis d'un air qu'elle voulut indifférent elle lui répondit.

« - Non merci, c'est déjà assez dure de supporter ton portrait dans notre salle commune tous les jours, alors pitié ! Mais quand je commencerait une galerie des horreurs je te ferais signe ! » Termina t-elle, la tête haute.

Le jeune Malfoy afficha un sourire narquois et entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

« - Qui crois tu tromper, Granger ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix lointaine en s'approchant d'un pas calme et élégant de la porte scellée.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« - Je te demande pardon ? » Dit-elle, d'une voix surprise.

Malfoy se tourna lentement vers elle, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien, il la détailla quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Hermione, où elle sentie un frisson lui parcourir toute la colonne vertébrale et son cœur prendre un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

Comment un regard pouvait, simultanément, la glacer à ce point et à la fois lui procurer cette douce chaleur au creux de son ventre ? Pensa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis elle compris, ce regard _la tentait_. _Elle,_ était tentée… _Elle_ ! Hermione Katherine Granger ! _Elle_! Fille de moldue! _Elle _! La plus intelligente et rationnelle élève de _Gryffondor_ ! Elle était tentée par _Drago Malfoy_, élève de _Serpentard_, fils de _Mangemort_ au sang _pur_…

Elle détourna le regard pour fixer le sol, elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais ce dont elle était sûre, était qu'elle devait lutter contre ce désir qui naissait en elle et qui commençait à devenir gênant, surtout dans cette pièce étroite…

Elle tenta d'organiser au mieux ses pensées, et courageusement, elle releva la tête pour affronter du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce regard qui avait sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment, déjà fait chavirer son coeur…

Nouvelle sueur froide, il la regardait toujours, il semblait ailleurs lui aussi, Hermione sentie qu'elle allait rougir, depuis combien de temps la fixait-il exactement ? Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ses yeux, son regard dur s'était fait intense et brillant, son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit subitement compte qu'il ne la fixait pas, mais qu'il la dévorait littéralement du regard…

Le changement d'expression d'Hermione dû alerter Drago, car il cligna des yeux puis secoua vivement la tête en fronçant des sourcils puis détourna définitivement les yeux vers la porte, Hermione sentie un manque affreux l'envahir et grimaça, cette réaction ne lui plaisait pas du tout, cette situation non plus d'ailleurs, pensa t-elle en grimaçant à nouveau, elle se leva.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et remarqua que le soleil était couché et que la brise nocturne s'était levée, faisant doucement voler sa jupe, un courant d'air glaciale la traversa et elle frissonna. Elle tenta de se réchauffer en frictionnant ses bras et en ajustant un peu plus fortement son écharpe rouge et or, se maudissant intérieurement en songeant à sa cape bien pliée et soigneusement posée au pied de son lit…

Puis soudain, le froid disparu en même temps qu'une douce odeur envahit ses narines et qu'un poids léger se fit sentir sur ses épaules. Etonnée, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent couverte d'une cape qui n'était pas la sienne, elle était bien trop grande et de plus, elle arborait des sur coutures vert foncé et un écusson qu'elle connaissait fort bien pour être celui des Serpentards.

Voilà, son esprit avait fonctionné normalement, mais elle n'osait y croire, Drago Malfoy venait-il de lui offrir sa cape pour qu'elle ait moins froid ?

_Non bien sûr, c'est Salazar Serpentard lui-même, patate ! Ben oui, c'est lui, il y a beaucoup de Serpentard enfermé avec toi dans la tour d'Astronomie ?_

Hermione grimaça à nouveau en écoutant sa conscience et se tourna vers le concerné.

Elle lui envoya un regard empli d'incompréhension, tenta de lire en lui, mais n'y parvint pas, n'y trouvant que l'indifférence habituelle. Elle soupira.

« - Heu… Merci Malfoy » Bredouilla t-elle en fixant le sol.

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle, pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes repliée vers lui, légèrement écartées, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et la tête dans les mains.

Hermione resserra la cape contre elle et repartie s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la pièce, profitant de la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait et de l'odeur maintenant familière de son ennemi.

Son ennemi… 

A cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui, et en le contemplant, assis là, sa tête reposant dans une de ses mains, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, une question apparue dans son esprit : _qui était vraiment Drago Malfoy ?_

Ce petit gamin insupportable et pourri gâté de première année, ou ce jeune homme mystérieux le regard perdu sur l'horizon devant elle ? Ce sale type grossier, prétentieux et arrogant qui l'avait inonder d'insultes pendant 7 ans ou cet homme à l'air plus mûr que son âge, prévenant, et qui venait de lui offrir sa cape pour qu'elle ait moins froid ? Ce stupide Serpentard sans cœur ou le Préfét en Chef qui avait passé son après midi à consoler une petite fille de sa maison ?

Tout était confus, elle n'aurait su dire, elle chassa vainement l'autre question apparaissant dans son esprit, petite variante de la première mais à laquelle elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre pour l'instant et qui était tout simplement : _qui était Drago_ _Malfoy, pour elle ?_

Elle le regarda à nouveau juste à temps pour remarquer qu'il tentait de dissimuler que lui aussi n'avait pas chaud.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, arrivant à sa hauteur, elle défit le nœud de son écharpe et l'enleva, Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle d'un air étonné, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait il voulu protester, mais Hermione l'en empêcha en enroulant son coup du morceau de laine.

Elle pouffa de rire, lorsqu'elle vit le Serpentard grimacer à la simple vue de l'écharpe rouge et or de sa maison autour de son coup, puis elle se reprit, et fit semblant de regardait le plafond lorsque le regard furieux du blond se posa sur elle.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Lui demanda t-il, la voix chargée de colère.

Hermione le détailla un peu surprise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Elle s'était levée et puis d'un geste qui lui semblait naturel, elle lui avait donné son écharpe. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« - Et toi, Malfoy ? Ta cape c'était pourquoi ? » Lui demanda t-elle en désignant ses épaules.

La colère du jeune Malfoy se transforma en étonnement, puis en gêne et elle cru voir l'espace d'un instant une minuscule rougeur apparaître, il détourna les yeux un instant puis lorsqu'il les reposa sur elle, se fut avec une lueur malicieuse.

« - Les couleurs de Gryffondor me donne envie de vomir… » Lança t-il, amusé.

Hermione sentie la colère et le désappointement l'envahir. Quel garçon stupide ! Elle tourna les talons, les épaules raides et les poings serrés mais avant qu'elle ne se réfugie pour de bon à l'autre coté de la pièce, elle l'entendit parlé à nouveau.

« - Et puis le vert te va mieux, Granger… »

Elle se figea et se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il la regardait avec un sourire qu'elle interpréta comme _'charmeur'_, Elle s'arrêta sur son écharpe qu'il avait toujours autour de son cou, il avait autant l'air d'un Gryffondor qu'elle d'une Serpentard… A cette pensée, elle sourit.

« - T'es pas mal non plus en Gryffondor, ça te donne un air plus accessible… » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant malgré elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Il grimaça pour la forme mais accepta le compliment, Hermione regagna son coin sans rien ajouter d'autre, ils restèrent en silence pendant peut-être une bonne heure et demie, chacun plongés dans ses pensées.

Puis Hermione sentie le sommeil l'envahir, mais ce ne fut pas le seul, bientôt le temps se fit un peu plus frais et malgré la cape, il faisait assez froid, elle eut une pensée pour Malfoy, qui à l'autre bout de la pièce tentait de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains les unes sur les autres, elle pensa également au sort de chauffage qu'elle aurait pu utiliser si elle avait eu sa baguette, puis courageusement après un dernier regard au jeune homme gelé à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle prit sa décision.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assise à ses coté, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous, Granger ? » demanda t-il l'air suspicieux.

« - Tu es en train de mourir de froid, j'ai pas l'intention de te voir te transformer en bloc de glace par ma faute ! » Lui répondit-elle en guise d'explication tout en se collant définitivement à lui pour le réchauffer.

Elle hésita, puis finalement se saisit de son bras pour le passer autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Malfoy resta paralyser pendant quelques instants où elle pensa qu'il allait la repousser violemment, elle s'imaginait d'ici le combat qui devait avoir lieu dans son esprit à cet instant précis, puis son instinct de survie ou autre chose prit le pas et elle le sentit se détendre pour la rapprocher de lui.

Alors, l'odeur qu'elle aimait tant et à laquelle elle avait dû s'habituer, se fit plus présente, elle s'endormie avec un sourire de contentement. Elle soupira, elle n'avait plus froid, ça sentait délicieusement bond, la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut la tête de Malfoy se posait doucement sur la sienne et un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise à son tour.

_§§§_

Elisabeth se leva en souriant, rapidement elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Thomas, ils avaient convenus de s'attendre tous les matins pour déjeuner ensemble.

Aujourd'hui elle était la première, elle remarqua qu'une foule d'étudiants de dernière années s'étaient amassés devant le panneau d'affichage, elle fronça les sourcils, puis jouant des coudes, elle parvint à l'atteindre et lu le parchemin accroché et signé de la main du directeur de sa maison.

_« Elèves de Serpentard,_

_veuillez bien prendre note des résultats des examens d'Octobre, comptant pour la participation au stage d'entraînement d'un mois, commençant demain matin à l'aube. Vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste des étudiants de la Maison Serpentard retenus._

_Faites bien attention, chaque élèves fera équipe pendant toute la durée du stage avec un élève d'une autre maison._

_Bonne journée à tous et félicitations aux meilleurs,_

_S. Rogue, Directeur de Maison_ »

En dessous, Elisabeth remarqua son nom et ses résultats et décida qu'ils étaient bons, puis ne tenant plus, elle s'intéressa à la liste des élèves retenus pour le stage.

_C. Baker / Adam Straigt (Serdaigle) - S. Black / H. Potter (Gryffondor) - D. Malfoy / R. Rogue (Poufsouffle) - Z. Silver / H. Granger (Gryffondor)_

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle tourna les talons et croisa le regard furieux de Kelly Graham, son sourire s'accentua, elle lui tira la langue et se détourna, passant à coté d'elle, elle l'entendit murmurer de vaines menaces puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre Thomas pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_§§§_

Au même moment Adrian déboula dans la salle commune en éternuant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et fiévreux, une vive douleur le lançait dans tout son crâne, si bien qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser.

A peine remis d'un lancement au niveau du front, il aperçut vaguement une foule amassée dans un coin de la salle commune, il s'avança. D'après les murmures des autres étudiants, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des résultas aux examens d'Octobre.

Il s'avança et lu rapidement le mot du Professeur Mc Gonagal, et se fichant éperdument de ses propres notes il porta son attention directement sur la liste des élèves retenus.

G. Black / E. Ansley (Serdaigle) – H. Granger / Z. Silver (Serpentard) – H. Potter / S. Black (Serpentard) – R. Weasley / J. Turner (Poufsouffle)

Il pensa que c'était bien sa veine qu'il soit malade, alors que le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin à 6 heures. Il sentit un vertige et s'éloigna de la foule aussi vite qu'il pu, vacillant il su que s'il n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir il allait sûrement tomber, il pouvait sentir que ses jambes allait céder lorsque deux bras puissant le rattrapèrent in extremis.

« - Hey, ça va mon vieux ? » Entendit-il, la voix lui semblait lointaine mais familière et rassurante.

Il tenta de répondre mais il ne pu que bredouiller quelques mots dénués de sens, il voyait la salle tourner à la vitesse de la lumière, lui donnant envie de vomir, il pâlit instantanément, il aperçut vaguement une tête familière, puis sombra en entendant une voix grave demander de l'aide.

« - Putain ! Ron ! Va chercher Mc Gonagal ! » Cria la voix d'Harry, paniqué.

_§§§_

Ginny s'assit à la table des Gryffondor en silence, et souffla de contentement, elle venait de quitter sa salle commune bien trop bruyante à son goût, tous les Gryffondors étaient en ébullition à cause des résultats des examens, elle, détestait entendre un tel vacarme de bon matin et puis elle avait faim.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuné calmement mais bientôt, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout simplement les Gryffondors qui étaient en ébullition ce matin, mais tout Poudlard ! Elle grogna.

Puis son regard fut attirer par des filles de Serpentard qui piaillaient sur un sujet quelconque, Sélène et ce Silver passaient tranquillement la porte de la Grande Salle en se tenant par la main, l'air heureux, elle sourit, apparemment ça s'était arrangé pour ces deux là, pensa t-elle.

Quelques Poufsouffle entrèrent, leur livres à la main, discutant des résultats, elle su que le sujet principal de la discussion était la fille de Rogue, elle n'était pas tourné à son avantage, remarqua la rousse en captant quelques brides de la conversation, puis elle se détourna, un évènement atypique ayant attiré son attention, ainsi que celle de toute la Grande Salle.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy venaient de passer la porte, ensemble, avec l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi et complètement débraillés, Hermione portait une cape aux couleurs de Serpentard et Malfoy une écharpe de Gryffondor !

Ginny ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle vit les deux Préféts en Chefs échanger un regard entendu et Hermione s'approchait d'elle pendant que Malfoy se dirigeait vers la table de sa maison et plus précisément de deux fillettes de première année.

Les deux concernées pâlirent dangereusement et baissèrent la tête lorsque Malfoy cria assez fort qu'il leur retiraient cinquante points à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous les Serpentards. Elle vit même Rogue recracher son jus de citrouille et tourner un regard choqué en direction du blond.

Un silence gênant fit place à l'arriver tout sourire d'Hermione à ses cotés, elle se tourna vers elle et toujours un peu éberluée, elle observa son amie.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Demanda t-elle.

Mais avant que la Gryffondor ait pu donner une explication, Ginny qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux vit Harry débouler dans la Grande Salle, le visage pâle et se jeter sur la table des Serpentards à son tour.

_Est-ce que tout Poudlard avait perdu la tête ce matin ?_ Se demanda t-elle au même moment.

Elle observa le _Survivant_ se diriger vers Sélène, lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, la jeune fille devint subitement livide, elle se leva, le dos complètement raide, et d'un pas mal assuré, elle quitta rapidement la grande Salle soutenue par son petit ami qui arborait lui aussi un visage inquiet.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il à la fin ? Harry s'approcha finalement des Gryffondors et pris place à ses cotés, essoufflé. Au même moment, le visage tout aussi cadavérique, Ron fit son apparition.

_§§§_

_**Voilà, fini ! Dans le prochain chapitre : le pourquoi du comment de l'état d'Adrian, le départ des étudiants au stage d'Auror et enfin une bataille…**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir, je vous le promet ! En espérant que celui là vous ai plût… Je vous embrasse très fort !**_

**RAR : **

**Kamy : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours et merci de tes encouragement, ils m'ont été droit au cœur, c'était vraiment gentils de ta part ! Gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous pour mes fics, en espérant que se soit toujours le cas… Contente que mon chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour celui-là… Tu es sûre que tu veux adopter les deux petites ? Attention, elles pourraient t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, regarde ce qu'elles ont fait à nos deux tourtereaux en herbe ! Une famille plus nombreuse que les Weasley ? Laisse moi te dire que j'ai littéralement explosé de rire en lisant ça ! Ma sœur a passé son été a errer comme une âme en peine en me suppliant de mettre la suite mais elle a vite compris que je ne pouvais faire autrement donc elle s'est contenter de me soutenir et lorsque j'ai eu fini mes exams elle a aussitôt repris ses bonne habitudes : c'est pour quand la suite ? Oh, je vois que tu as un peu de temps, tu voudrais pas écrire ? Et ainsi de suite… Mais bon, j'ai finalement pu m'y mettre, oh miracle ! Bref, j'espère que celui là te plaira, c'est dur de se remettre à écrire après autant de temps mais bon… on verra bien si vous me jetez des tomates après l'avoir lu… Je t'embrasse très fort et à bientôt !

**Kikou224** : alors que pense tu du déroulement du plan des deux petites Serpentards ? Sont-elles arrivées à leur fin ? En tout cas y'a de l'avancement dans l'air… Désolé pour le faux espoir, et merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir ! Cette fois-ci tu l'as eu, la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu… Bisous !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Contente que ça t'es plus et encore désolé du retard, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer de lire… Pour Harry, et bien tu as raison, il a effectivement peur de ses sentiments envers sa future femme mais il a surtout peur pour elle, il est le survivant après tout, et tout attachement de sa part envers une personne met celle-ci en danger automatiquement, donc il a surtout peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Pour Drago et Hermione, oui ils se sont fait piéger tous les deux ! Maligne ses petites…. Est-ce que ça va porter ses fruits, à ton avis ? Maintenant que tu as lu ce chapitre, c'est peut-être plus clair… Merci pour tes encouragement, à bientôt !

**Haheuiah** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et qu'il en ira de même pour ce chapitre !

**Alixe** : Laisser tomber ? Non ! Laisser de cot ? Oui ! Mais, maintenant je reprend les choses en mains ! Je refais surface dans ff net ! Bien sûr que j'aime ton travail, même si je n'y ai pas jeter un œil depuis longtemps, mais je vais réparer mon erreur, ne t'inquiète pas ! Biz

**Alaet** : Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteur !

**Colibri Noir** : Contente que ma fic te plaise autant, et non ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'arrêter de l'écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, ça me va droit au cœur !

**Adrianna Rogue** : Chouette ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci, je suis flattée !

**Juju** : Tu as lu d'une traite ? Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ! Voilà, j'espère que ta curiosité s'est étancher en ce qui concerne Drago et Hermione !

**Ayuluna** : Mmmh, tu n'es vraiment pas loin, 1sur2 à toi de savoir laquelle ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Biz

**Titou Moony** : oh là là, ma Titou ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Merci pour tes encouragements et la suite de « Souvenir du pass » arrivera vite, je pense qu'il te plaira puisqu'il n'y est question que des maraudeurs ! Biz

**Fofolleuh** : Contente que ça te plaise, et d'avoir laissé une review !

**Gab** : Merci pour tout ces compliments ! J'espère que tu continuera de suivre cette fic !

**Raphou **: Et bien, ravie que ça te plaise, voilà la suite en espérant que le prochain chapitre ne se fera pas plus attendre…Biz

**Luna999** : Désolé pour cette attente mais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'espère que vous comprenez, j'ai fait de mon mieux dès que j'ai eu un moment de libre, et puis c'est dur de se remettre à écrire après une si longue période… Pour H/G et Hr/D, il faudra attendre encore mais pas beaucoup, c'est bientôt le grand jour ! Voilà, je te dis à bientôt !

**Beru ou bloud** : Je vais vraiment me mettre à rougir ! Je suis vraiment flattée de tout tes compliments, contente que mon travail te plaise ! Biz

**M4r13** : Alors tout d'abord, merci ! Je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu as été sensible aux problèmes existentiel d'Harry ! Pour le texte en italique et bien il te suffit d'enregistrer ton document en tant que page Web ! Voil ! Biz

**Akeri la malicieuse** : J'espère que le léger Drago/Hermione de ce chapitre t'as plu, gros bisous !

Alba : Désolée une fois de plus pour l'attente, mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté, les études d'abord ! Bref, en tout cas, ça y est la suite est arrivée !

**Babar in hogwart** : Contente que ma fic te plaise! Gros bisous ! ( Désolé je ne fais plus le test de répartition…)

**Mystic** : Moi, sadique ? Non…regard angélique

**Mona Potter** : Adrian n'est pas encore au courant… Le pauvre, il pas très bien en point… J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur !

**Gody** : T'inquiète j'ai déjà lu quelque unes de tes fics, je passerai te laisser une reviews bientôt, je suis tellement en retard ! Merci de tout ces compliments !

**Morri** : Ca pour un ego, il en a ! Comment tu as trouvé leur tête à tête ? Mais bien sûr qu'il a un cœur, Hermione est en train de l'apprendre, peut-être à ses dépends…. Et oui, bien sûr que j'attends tes reviews avec impatience ! Biz

**Angelyka** : Oh et bien, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es craqué pour cette fic, car c'est la première que j'ai écrite et c'est comme qui dirais mon petit bébé… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant… Ne t'inquiète pas le prochain chapitre est prévu pour bientôt !

**Mikishine** : Une Fan ! Ca c'est chouette ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Tu veux que je t'envois Drago en paquet cadeau ? Je ne sais pas si Hermione sera d'accord, il faut que je lui demande la permission… lol !

**Nataku19** : Tu aimes Alexia ? Il faut dire qu'elle a de qui tenir… lol…Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Elsar** : Désolé pour ce long retard, mais bon tu sais les études sont les études…

Merci aussi aux autres reviewers : **Virg05, Aish, MimOune, fluminia, vicky-j, Nicopotter, mel, stephie, draymione.**

Et aussi à des fidèles lecteur à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre : **Godric2 et Phantme** !


	17. L'Ange Sauveur, 1ère partie

_**Salut me revoilà avec la suite promise, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 17 : L'ange sauveur 1ère partie**

Alexia ouvrit un œil paresseusement, elle avait eut du mal à s'endormir hier au soir. Comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée dans le passé, elle fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans le jaune éclatant des rideaux ornant son lit.

Elle s'étira de tout son long et bailla fortement, puis elle tira le morceaux de tissu la séparant du reste des filles de son dortoir.

Comme d'habitude, elle constata qu'elle était la dernière à se lever, Hermione, sa mère adoptive se plaisait à dire d'un air attendrie qu'elle tenait ça de son père et lorsqu'elle s'énervait vraiment Drago passait en ricanant, lui disant que si elle avait survécut à _Weasley_ pendant tout ce temps, elle pourrait réussir à faire face à sa fille.

Alexia soupira, ses parents adoptifs lui manquaient beaucoup, ici tout était différent. Drago et Hermione s'évitaient comme la peste, Harry et Ginny jouaient au chat et à la souris tandis que pour ses propres parents s'étaient tout simplement catastrophique...

Elle en était arrivée à se demander comment ses parents avaient pu la concevoir ! Ils ne se parlaient pas ou presque, juste le temps d'échanger des mesquineries, se méprisant cordialement pour finalement préférer par s'ignorer complètement... Désespérant !

Quant à elle, la seule chose dont elle pouvait être fière, c'était d'avoir réussie à parler un peu plus avec sa mère. Elle avait apprit qu'elle avait été élevée par sa grand-mère paternel aux Etats-Unis, son père ne lui rendait visite que pour son anniversaire et les vacances scolaires, se contentant de lui envoyer un présent pour Noël et point final, elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, elle était morte à sa naissance.

Rose pensait que c'était la raison pour laquelle son père ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et passait le minimum de temps en sa compagnie, puis il était venu la chercher à la fin des vacances d'été pour lui annoncer qu'elle entrerait à Poudlard en Septembre pour y effectuer sa dernière année.

« Julia ! »

Alexia sursauta en entendant son prénom, elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux réprobateurs de sa mère. Elle se tenait devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Tu es encore au lit ? » Lui demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

Alexia eut un sourire et haussa les épaules.

« - Tu es incroyable ! Une vrai marmotte ! Aller, lève toi ! » Lui ordonna t-elle en tirant sur ses couvertures.

« - Très bien, très bien, à vos ordres mon colonel ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un salut militaire.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

« - C'est quoi : mon _colonel_ ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Alexia eut un soupir, est ce qu'elle ne savait rien des moldus ?

« - Excuse moi, j'oublie trop souvent que tu n'as aucune culture moldue ! » Lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« - Hey ! C'est facile pour toi, ta mère est fille de moldue ! » Lui lança t-elle boudeuse.

Alexia lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et d'un bond elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Et avant qu'elle n'entre dans la douche, elle entendit sa mère l'informer de sa retenue dans l'équipe qui partirait pour le stage d'Auror.

Lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle sortie, une serviette autour d'elle. Rose était assise sur son lit, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec sa couverture, le regard perdu.

La jeune fille s'approcha de sa mère, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Tout va bien, Rose ? » Lui demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Elle leva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« - Je fais équipe avec Malfoy ! »

« - Et ? »

Rose haussa des épaules.

« - Rien de spécial, juste que je ne le connais pas beaucoup, il est si... bizarre ! »

« - Rose, _tu es bizarre_ toi aussi » Lui répondit-elle calmement, en allant chercher son uniforme.

« - Merci ! » Lui renvoya t-elle faussement vexée.

Alexia pouffa de rire.

« - Aller ça ira très bien, je parie qu'il est pas si méchant… » Répondit Alexia, lui tapant sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

« - Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! J'étudie avec lui en enchantements, il est si arrogant ! »

Alexia eut un sourire, elle, ne pas connaître Drago Malfoy, l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille et qui avait tenu son rôle de père depuis toujours ? C'était vraiment très drôle comme situation.

« - C'est vrai que je ne le connais pas autant que toi, mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien, je pense même que vous devez avoir pleins de points en commun ! »

Rose grimaça.

« - J'espère que non ! » Répondit-elle franchement.

« - Et moi ? Avec qui je fais équipe ? » Demanda t-elle par curiosité.

Stupéfaite elle vit sa mère prendre une jolie couleur rosé et baisser la tête, Alexia haussa un sourcil, c'était quoi ça ?

« - Weasley » Répondit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le tapis aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Une vive chaleur l'envahit, est ce qu'elle aurait louper quelque chose entre sa mère et son père depuis hier au soir ? Avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de la brunette.

« - Il te plaît, pas vrai ? Je ne me trompe jamais ! » Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.

Rose releva la tête, les yeux ronds. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua, puis elle fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond, raide comme la justice.

« - Ca va pas ? T'es folle ? » Gronda t-elle, puis elle se précipita vers la porte.

« - Oui, bien sûr » Murmura Alexia en riant.

Rose se retourna, furieuse.

« - WEASLEY NE M'INTERESSE PAS DU TOUT, ET JE NE VOIS PAS COMMENT IL POURRAIT INTERESSER QUI QUE SE SOIT ! IL EST TELLEMENT STUPIDE ! » Hurla t-elle de toute ses forces avant de claquer la porte et de dévaler les escaliers.

Alexia éclata de rire. Sa mère était déjà sûrement raide dingue de son père ! Et elle qui désespérait, comment avait-elle pu passer à coté de ça ? Une idée lui vint, cela devait sûrement être dû à leur collaboration en potions, ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers temps !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle vit Rose apparaître dans l'embrasure, pâle comme la mort et le regard triste, le sang d'Alexia ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

« - Weasley est dans la salle commune, il veut te parler » Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Elle hocha de la tête.

« - Vas-y, ça a l'air d'être important » l'informa t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur un des lits du dortoir.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Demanda Alexia avant de franchir la porte.

« - Super, on se voit plus tard ! » Marmonna t-elle.

Alexia lui fit un rapide signe de main avant de rejoindre la salle commune. Elle trouva son père assis sur un des fauteuils, rouge comme une pivoine, l'air en colère. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Salut ! » Lui dit-elle ne sachant si elle devait l'appelait par son nom de famille ou pas.

« - Salut » Lâcha t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« - Y'a un problème ? » Demanda Alexia, tachant de ne pas prendre mal, le ton sur lequel il s'adressait à elle.

Ron eut l'air de se rappelait de quelque chose d'important, et son regard s'adoucit subitement.

« - Grégory est à l'infirmerie, on m'a envoyé te chercher »

« - C'est grave ? » S'inquiéta Alexia, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en voyant son père hausser les épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Tu peux m'y conduire ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le roux acquiesça et ils partirent ensemble et en silence des sous sols en direction de l'infirmerie.

_§§§_

Ginny reposa lentement son pancake sur la table, une sorte de tiraillement à l'estomac lui donna la nausée et elle sentie un frisson glacial la parcourir. Ron venait de lui expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé dans la salle commune juste avant qu'elle ne parte déjeuner.

_Gregory était malade..._

D'après ce que Pomfresh avait dit à Harry et à Ron, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais l'absence du professeur Dumbledore ainsi que celle du professeur Mc Gonagall ne rassura pas la rouquine.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione toujours aussi mystérieuse sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée, mangeait tranquillement son repas, Ron avait reprit de son appétit, mais elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir que quelque chose le contrariait, peut-être dans le fait qu'il prenne le temps de détailler sa brioche au lieu de l'avaler tout entière, comme à son habitude...

Puis son regard tomba sur Harry, dont le visage était toujours aussi pâle et les yeux chargés de cette inquiétude perpétuelle qu'il possédait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais aujourd'hui, ses traits étaient vraiment très accentués.

Les plis sur son front marquaient son angoisse, son regard était vide, voilé par l'inquiétude et il semblait très intéressé par son jus de citrouille qu'il fixait depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

Ginny se sentie rassurée, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir partager sa peur avec lui, comme s'il l'avait en commun. C'était très étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils partageaient une chose très importante et qu'ils venaient de la perdre...

Ginny prit une décision et se leva, d'un pas ferme et sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers Harry. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait bougée, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

La rouquine se pencha en avant et posa une main sur son épaule, le survivant sursauta.

« - Harry ? Ca va ? » Lui demanda t-elle, doucement.

Il la détailla pendant un moment, puis hocha de la tête.

« - Je peux te demander un service ? »

« - Bien sûr » Lui répondit-il d'une voix distraite, son regard de nouveau fixé sur son jus de citrouille.

« - Tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour voir Grégory ? »

En prononçant ses mots, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, antérieurement Harry avait été très jaloux de Grégory, mais elle voulait être sûre que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, et que Harry était vraiment inquiet, autant qu'elle pourrait l'être...

Elle ne su si elle devait considérer cela comme un bon signe ou pas, lorsqu'elle vit Harry se lever et prendre son bras gentiment pour la diriger doucement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, elle hésita longtemps entre la peur et l'inquiétude de ce geste.

Pourquoi se sentait-il concerné à ce point ? Comment expliquer sa propre attitude ? D'accord elle aimait bien ce garçon mais elle était aussi inquiète que si cela avait été Ron lui-même qui se trouvait dans ce lit...

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus au bras d'Harry et se contenta de se laisser guider vers l'infirmerie sans dire un mot de plus.

_§§§_

Elisabeth s'était assise sur une chaise, juste à coté du lit où se trouvait son frère jumeau. Elle sentie les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_« Melle Black, vous devez comprendre qu'il est très malade... »_

Un sanglot lui échappa, et elle serra la main de son frère dans la sienne.

_« C'est génétique... »_

Elle le regarda, il avait toujours été là, depuis l'aube de sa vie, ils avaient tout partagés et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part serrer sa main dans la sienne...

_« Il faut procéder à des tests et espérer... »_

Espérer ? Non, elle en était incapable, Adrian ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle se sentait déjà si seule...

_« Nous allons commencer par des personnes ayant un lien direct avec lui »_

_« Comme qui ? »_

_« - Et bien vous Mademoiselle, puis votre oncle, le professeur Black, puis nous passerons à d'autres élèves et professeurs en état de le faire »_

Le mieux, avait dit l'infirmière, était qu'il trouve un rein rapidement. Pomfresh avait déjà envoyer un hibou à St Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, mais Adrian avait été mis sur liste d'attente.

_« Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais étaient mis au courant qu'il était malade ? »_

Elisabeth avait tout d'abord pensé que ses parents étaient au courant mais qu'ils avaient préférés se taire, mais elle en arriva à la conclusion que cela ne leur ressemblaient pas, au contraire ils auraient passés leur temps à faire des examens pour savoir si tout allait bien.

_« Ce genre de maladie se déclare brutalement et il est possible que vos parents n'aient jamais été mis au courant qu'une telle maladie existait dans leur famille ou qu'il y ai eut un risque qu'ils vous la transmettent » _

La main d'Adrian bougea dans la sienne, elle le fixa, puis se leva pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis, elle reprit sa place.

« - Je t'aime, Adrian » Lui dit-elle en posant sa joue sur la main de son frère.

_« Je dois vous prévenir que les risque d'incompatibilités sont énormes et que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de chance »_

Elisabeth sentie les larmes couler le long de sa joue puis tomber lentement sur le drap, elle aurait tant aimée que ses parents soient là pour elle, et pour Adrian...

La jeune Potter sentie subitement une main retenir les larmes sur ses joues, elle sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, le regard embué, sa vue était floue, elle distingua une silhouette familière, des cheveux roux, la douceur d'une main chaude posée sur sa joue pour la réconforter, comme quand elle était enfant...

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

_« - Maman ? »_ Murmura t-elle comme une supplique déchirante.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, seulement un _« chut »_ et deux bras réconfortant l'enveloppèrent de cette chaleur maternelle qu'elle connaissait tant, oui aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de sa mère, elle ne savait pas comment mais c'était elle, il y avait son père aussi, elle sentait sa magie la réconforter, rassurée, elle sombra dans un demi sommeil, ses parents étant là pour veiller sur Adrian, elle pouvait se laisser aller...

_§§§_

Harry s'approcha du lit de son voisin de dortoir, qui, il devait bien l'avouer était un parfait inconnu pour lui... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné ? Pourquoi lorsque Ginny lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, il avait ressenti qu'il en allait de son devoir ?

Tout ça était très étrange, il regarda le malade plus en détail, il était très pâle et il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, avait-il mal ? Harry senti à nouveau comme son estomac se contractait et qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge se faisant de plus en plus grosse...

Puis, un bruit retentit et son parrain fit une entrée fracassante, il s'arrêta un moment, vaguement étonné de les voir, Ginny et lui, au chevet des jumeaux, puis un éclair traversa son regard et il s'avança vers lui.

« - Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? » Lui demanda t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Ginny et moi sommes venus voir si tout allait bien, nous étions inquiets » Lui répondit-il pendant que Ginny hochait de la tête.

Sirius remarqua les deux jeunes filles, puis s'approcha de la rouquine.

« - Elle va bien ? » Demanda t-il en désignant Sélène.

« - Oui, juste un peu à cran, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer, elle m'a prit pour sa mère »

Harry remarqua que Sirius avait pris une expression mal à l'aise et s'était détourné de la jeune fille.

« - Sirius, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda t-il finalement.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, apparemment ses reins sont hors service »

« - Et, que va-t-il se passer ? »

« - Il faut trouver un donneur »

Harry réfléchi quelque instants et une idée lui vint.

« - Et que faut-il faire pour être un donneur ? »

« - Et bien, il faut être en bonne santé, les reins en bon état pour pouvoir lui en donner un, il faut... »

A cet instant, Sirius se tourna vers lui les yeux ronds, il le détailla quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse, il murmura un _« mais bien sûr... »_ et un _« quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y_ _ais-je pas pensé avant... »_ puis il se tourna vers Ginny puis de nouveau vers Harry.

« - Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord, toi et Ginny pour faire les tests ? » Demanda t-il.

« - Bien sûr ! » Répondit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Puis l'animagus se tourna juste à temps pour voir la plus jeune des Weasley hocher de la tête comme si cela allait de soi, puis le professeur se leva.

« - Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh ! »

_§§§_

Thomas marchait au cotés d'Alexia, c'étaient leur tour de faire les tests, jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient pas eu de chance, Elisabeth, Sirius, Harry et Ginny étaient incompatibles. Les deux amis s'étaient alors proposés, mais Pomfresh restait septique.

Arrivés dans la salle d'examen, Thomas serra la main de la brunette pour la rassurer, il savait qu'elle avait peur, il la connaissait bien... Puis, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et deux personnes échanger une conversation plutôt animée.

Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit sa mère entrer dans la pièce, elle était vraiment très belle et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi son père était tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était déjà assez visible dans le regard du Serpentard, Thomas les avaient bien observé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé.

« - Ecoute Granger, je m'en fous moi ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne le connais même pas ! »

Thomas vit sa mère froncer les sourcils et mettre les poings sur les hanches, exactement ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était en colère, il pouffa de rire et échangea un regard complice avec Alexia.

« - Ah oui ? Laisse moi te rappeler Malfoy que tu es Préfet en Chef, et que de ce fait, tu dois montrer l'exemple ! » Lui répliqua t-elle.

« - Mais c'est un Gryffondor ! C'est ta maison ! »

« - Vraiment Malfoy, je savais que tu étais égoïste mais là c'est du délire... Si tu as la frousse, tu n'a qu'a le dire ! »

Puis la gryffondor le planta là et se dirigea vers les deux autres, laissant le blond ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_§§§_

A la demande de Sélène, Harry et Ginny étaient restés pour attendre la fin de la deuxième séance d'examens, ils allaient avoir les résultats d'Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Silver, Turner et du professeur Collins dans quelques minutes, tout le monde étaient angoissés. S'ils étaient négatifs, ils procéderait à une nouvelle série sur des élèves volontaires.

Pomfresh fit son entrée et tout le monde cessa de respirer, Ginny sentit que Sélène serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

« - Très bien, les tests de mademoiselle Granger sont négatifs, ceux du professeur Collins et de mademoiselle Turner également, j'attends encore ceux de monsieur Malfoy et de monsieur Weasley... »

Ginny sentit son cœur tomber dans ses talons, tout était perdu, ils ne trouveraient jamais quelqu'un de compatible à temps, elle fixa son regard sur le jeune malade et retint un sanglot, plus elle passait de temps à son chevet plus elle sentait une sorte de lien la lier à lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ne soit pas compatible ? il serait déjà guéri...

Une demie heure plus tard, l'infirmière entra d'un pas vif en brandissant un bout de parchemin, Ginny sentie l'espoir renaître au fond de son cœur, son frère devait être compatible ! Elle se leva avec un sourire, attendant le verdict de l'infirmière.

« - Les résultats sont positifs ! » Cria t-elle.

Ginny entendit vaguement Harry demander s'il devait aller chercher Ron pendant que tout le monde acquiesçait.

Il se mit en route, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, l'infirmière le retint.

« - Les résultats de Weasley sont négatifs, Potter, se sont ceux de monsieur Malfoy qui sont bons... » Précisa t-elle.

Ginny vit Harry passait du rouge au blanc à une vitesse impressionnante et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le choc.

« - Il ne va jamais accepter » Lâcha t-il, traduisant les pensées de Ginny.

« - Voyons monsieur Potter, il est venu faire les tests, non ? »

Harry releva les yeux, son regard indiquait qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, c'est aussi ce que pensa Ginny, puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit en ce qui concernait Malfoy... Elle se leva.

« - Je vais le lui demander ! » Annonça t-elle.

Et sous le regard un peu choqué de l'assemblée, elle disparue par la porte.

_**Voilà ! Donc avant de me tuer, je vais vous expliquer : J'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2, car je voulais vous envoyer la suite rapidement comme je vous l'aviez promis et puis je sais que cette semaine je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour tout finir, donc je vous envoi cette 1ère partie !**_

**RAR : **

**Wendy Malfoy** : Contente de voir que j'attire encore de nouveaux lecteurs ! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Biz !

**Bubblejoyce** : J'espère vraiment que tu vas mieux ! Je peux te dire que j'ai longtemps attendu ta review et pendant un instant j'ai même cru que tu m'avais oubliée... J'était si triste... Mais tout est bien qui fini bien ! Tu es là ! Tu veux adopter tout ce petit monde et bien bon courage ! lol !

**Zeeve lelula** : Youpi encore du sang neuf ! Heureuse que cette fic t'es convaincu !

**Les maraudeuses** : Je fais ce que je peux pour aller le plus vite possible mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ! Biz !

**Mona Potter** : Je pense que tu as eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre, pour l'élève qui était devant Rogue et bien je sais pas, pourquoi pas Neville ? Il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! lol ! Non c'est pas gentil... Bref, oui Ron doit avoir un sixième sens... Bisous !

**Babar in Hogwart** : Bien sûr, fais ce que tu veux ça ne me dérange pas. Contente que cela t'es plus et que ça t'ais inspiré. Bisous !

**Vicky-j** : Désolée ta review a été coupée, j'ai pas pu lire.

**Fluminia** : Oui les exams se sont bien finis, merci !

**Colibri noir** : oui, enfin j'espère avoir autant de temps qu'avant ce qui n'est franchement pas très sûr ! Bisous !

**Draymione** : Et ben ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic t'avais manquée à ce point là ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu !

**Kamy** : Merci ! De la chance je vais en avoir besoin, entre cette fics et les deux autres que je viens de commencer ! Bisous !

**Beru ou bloub** : une photo de moi ? Oh non, à chaque fois ça me fais déprimer...lol !

**Sandrine Lupin **: Et oui, mais ces deux petites n'ont pas finie de faire parler d'elles ne t'inquiète pas...

**Mystick **: Mille excuses ! J'ai taper mon clavier pour cette faute de frappe ! lol !

**Godric2** : non, le stage sera pour le prochain, désolé ! Bisous !

_**Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de ce chapitre !**_

_**Liza**_


	18. L'Ange sauveur, 2ème partie

_**Apres un long moment d'absence, pour lequel je suis infiniment désolé, voilà la suite!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 18 : L'Ange sauveur, partie 2 **

Ginny sortie en courant de l'infirmerie. Elle dévala plusieurs marches, en monta quelques unes aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

_Malfoy…seul compatible…_

Tout le monde était désespéré et persuadé que le Serpentard n'accepterait pas, _elle si…_

Elle emprunta le dernier couloir, puis s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant le portrait gardant la salle des préfets en chef. Au moment où elle allait s'annoncer, le tableau pivota de lui-même et elle se retrouva face à face avec Malfoy en personne.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis après qu'ils se soient échangés un long regard plein de sous entendus, le jeune homme s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Elle s'exécuta et se dirigea directement vers le fauteuil situé au milieu de la salle commune, le Serpentard prit place face à elle.

«- Très bien Weasley, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs et les sourcils froncés.

Ginny eut l'impression de se retrouver en face de Lucius Malfoy lui-même, jamais la ressemblance entre les deux hommes ne la frappa autant qu'en cet instant, bien qu'elle avait appris, depuis quelques temps, que leurs esprits étaient deux entités complètement différentes.

Oui, elle, Virginia Weasley avait en quelque sorte _« pactisé »_ avec le pire ennemi de sa famille, le pire cauchemar de ses années passées à Poudlard…

Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle avait eu ses raisons, et elle était toujours persuadée que c'était le destin lui-même qui l'avait poussée vers lui cette nuit là, celle où elle lui avait sauvé la vie…

_-« Lâche moi, Weasley ! »_

_-« Certainement pas, je reste et je vais t'aider »_

_-« Mais va t'en bordel ! »_

_-« Non »_

_La jeune sorcière tendit la main à son ennemi de toujours, il la regarda et souffla, puis l'accepta._

_-« Tu es complètement folle ! »_

_Elle lui rendit un sourire pour seule réponse auquel il ne pu que répondre._

Hier, il était l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, aujourd'hui il était un peu plus que son ami, il était une petite partie d'elle et elle était également une partie de lui.

_-« Tu es vraiment un monstre, Malfoy »_

_-« Et toi, tu es la sorcière la plus étonnante et la plus folle que je connaisse, Weasley »_

_Ils échangèrent un sourire complice._

Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, mais cet amour était purement platonique, bien sûr, elle n'aimait que Harry, ce qui d'ailleurs, avait le don d'exaspérer son blondinet préféré. Ce n'était pas non plus l'amour fou mais ils se supportaient, se respectaient, s'aidaient sans se l'avouer…

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fabrique avec Hermione ? »_

_Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés._

_-« Ne lui fait pas de mal »_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_-« Je ne savait pas que tu étais la mère de Granger ! »_

_-« Très drôle, Malfoy. C'est simple, touche à un de ses cheveux et je t'égorge… »_

_-« Là, tu deviens grossière, Weasley… »_

_Il la regarda de ses yeux moqueurs et lui tapa l'épaule en passant à ses cotés. Avant de partir il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille._

_-« Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fricotes avec Potter, moi ? »_

_La jeune sorcière se mit à rougir._

_-« Tu es odieux ! »_

_-« Et toi, bien trop curieuse, petite belette »_

Jusque là, elle s'en contentait, mais aujourd'hui elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, peu importait que tout le monde sachent pour eux deux, ça n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux d'être jugée par ses amis et sa famille.

_-« Alors amis, Malfoy ? »_

_-« Tu rêves, Weasley ! »_

_Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui fit un sourire._

_-« Un Malfoy n'a aucun ami, mais que dirais-tu : d'associés ? »_

_-« Je crois que je m'en contenterais »_

_Elle lui rendit son sourire et il serra la main qu'elle lui offrait._

Elle voulait sauver Gregory, et pourquoi pas, sauver Malfoy de lui-même, lui donnant une chance d'emprunter le chemin pour lequel il était destiné…

_-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Drago »_

_-« Hélas, je pense que si belette, je n'ai pas le choix »_

_Elle le serra dans ses bras, le prenant par surprise. Au bout d'un moment, il la détacha de lui et remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur le visage de porcelaine de la jeune sorcière, le blond l'effaça doucement de sa main et tenta de lui sourire, elle saisie sa main dans la sienne._

_-« Drago, hein ? »_

_Elle lui sourit._

_-« Et bien quoi ? C'est ton nom, n'est ce pas ? »_

Maintenant elle savait pourquoi le sort les avaient poussés à se voir réellement tels qu'ils étaient aux yeux de l'autre, son destin était de sauver Malfoy comme celui de Harry de sauver le monde ou bien de Ron et Hermione d'aider leur meilleur ami à porter ce fardeau.

_-« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé Weasley ? »_

_-« Parce qu'à mes yeux tu le méritais plus que n'importe qui d'autre »_

C'est bien connu, n'importe quel enfants de sorciers connaissaient la légende, celle qui dit que lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, ils sont à jamais liés l'un à l'autre. Quelle ironie de se dire que cela leurs étaient arrivés à Malfoy et à elle…

«- Il faut que tu m'aides, Drago » Lui demanda t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

«- Drago ? Je vois… » Dit-il en haussant un peu plus les sourcils.

Le blond se releva un peu et s'avança jusqu'à n'être presque qu'à demi assis sur le siège, il se prit la tête dans les mains, soupirant presque de désespoir.

«- J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore me demander de te faire sauter une retenue avec Rogue, non parce qu'il va bien finir par me demander si on est pas ensemble, la dernière fois déjà… »

«- Laisse tomber Malfoy, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… » Le coupa t-elle en grimaçant.

«- Tu m'en vois ravi ! » Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage dans un geste résigné.

«- Ce qui n'annonce rien de bon, à chaque fois que tu m'a appelé Drago, c'est que tu avais un gros service à me demander » Dit-il en se levant pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique.

«- En effet, c'est très important… »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

«- Et bien, je suis tout ouie, tant que tu me demande pas d'aider Potter, je pense que ça ira » Lui répondit-il en se rasseyant, reprenant la même position qu'au début de leur conversation.

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre ce qui fit pâlir le blond.

Elle lui raconta tout, les tests, la maladie, ses sentiments et enfin les résultats, voyant le Serpentard se renfrogner au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle n'eut même pas la peine de le finir, le jugement sonna sans appel.

«- Pas question, Weasley ! »

«- Je peux te demander pourquoi ? » Lui demanda t-elle en tentant de garder son calme, elle savait que convaincre Malfoy ne serait pas facile.

«- Je n'aiderai jamais Potter, ni ses amis et encore moins un Gryffondor raté, même si le balafré lui-même venait me le demander à genou ! »

La jeune rouquine soupira et se leva. Elle le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir.

«- Et si c'était moi qui te suppliais, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda t-elle la voix tremblante.

Le Serpentard la fixa pendant un moment d'un air étonné, il paraissait ne pas saisir, puis il baissa la tête, sûrement qu'il ne supportait pas de voir tant de détresse dans les yeux de la seule personne à l'avoir toujours accepter comme il était, avec ses qualités mais surtout avec ses défauts.

«- Je ne te comprends pas, Ginny. Pourquoi est ce si important ? »

«- La vie d'un être humain est toujours importante, Drago, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis il souffla.

«- D'accord Weasley, je te promet d'y réfléchir » Lui répondit-il finalement.

«- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, après il sera trop tard »

Elle sortie de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme à sa réflexion. Celui-ci suivit son chemin quelques instants plus tard.

_§§§_

Il franchi le seuil de l'école et entama le chemin vers le lac, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il respira un bol d'air frais. La fine brise de la fin d'après midi entra dans ses narines et empli ses poumons. Il mis ses deux mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid.

Il regarda le ciel, il était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à neiger. Il soupira.

_Comment allait-il se sortir de là?_

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et était arrivé à la conclusion que deux solutions s'offraient à lui :

D'un coté, il faisait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, autrement dit, rien et il ne risquait pas grand-chose à part rester le sal gamin prétentieux, égoïste et égocentrique qu'il avait toujours était, et ce gryffondor serait mort demain matin et il perdrait tout au plus l'amitié de Weasley.

_Géniale… Vraiment…_

De l'autre, il faisait ce don, le gryffondor vivrait, lui perdrait un rein et sûrement la vie lorsque son père apprendrait la nouvelle, car il savait que tôt ou tard il l'apprendrait…

Et que gagnerait-il ? Rien, à part peut-être la reconnaissance éternelle de Weasley et avec un peu de chance celle de ses maudits gryffondors… Il frissonna.

_Beurk... Dégoûtant…_

Il soupira bruyamment.

Il sentit soudain une présence, sans se retourner ni jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui venait de se poster à ses cotés, il su de qui il s'agissait. Il avait senti son parfum lui picoter les narines, cette douce odeur, à laquelle il avait apprit à s'habituer depuis quelques mois avait trahit sa présence.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Demanda t-il d'un air résigné.

«- Et bien je pense que cet endroit est à tout le monde ! » Lui répondit une voix maintenant devenue un peu trop familière à son goût.

Il lui envoya un regard noir, _ce que cette fille pouvait l'exaspéré!_

«- Dégage, Granger ! »

«- Non, je suis venue pour te parler »

«- Quel popularité ! Apparemment tout le monde à envie de me parler aujourd'hui… » Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre.

«- Laisse moi deviner, c'est très important ? » demanda t-il sur le même ton.

«- En effet… »

«- Et personne d'autre ne peut t'aider ? » Continua t-il.

«- C'est ça… »

«- Et bien sûr, tu es venu ici dans l'espoir que je t'écoutes ? »

«- Dans un sens, je l'espère oui… »

«- T'es dingue, Granger ! » Lâcha t-il finalement.

«- C'est possible ! » Dit-elle en soupirant, les yeux toujours rivés sur le lac et qui n'avaient pas cillés depuis son arrivée.

Le garçon tourna la tête en sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Elle tourna la tête à son tour et lui fit un petit sourire.

«- Mais, je sais que tu n'est pas un lâche, encore moins un imbécile et que tu as peut-être un cœur finalement… »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Malfoy détourna le regard, croisa les bras et baissa la tête.

«- Peut-être, hein ? » Dit-il doucement, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule.

«- Va t'en… » Lui demanda t-il, le ton presque suppliant, changeant de celui habituellement autoritaire et froid auquel elle était habituée.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra, elle soupira et fit demi tour.

«- C'est dingue… - dit-elle subitement avant de partir - Mais, je crois que tu as raison ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna stupéfait. Il la vit à quelques mètres de lui, fixant le sol avec un petit sourire.

«- Je crois que j'ai confiance en toi, Malfoy ! - Lui dit-elle pour répondre à sa question muette - Je dois vraiment être folle… » Acheva t-elle en relevant la tête, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis devant le silence de son interlocuteur, elle reprit son chemin vers le château.

Le jeune Serpentard resta immobile pendant un instant, les yeux rivés sur la fine silhouette de la Gryffondor, et ce ne fut que lorsque le point rouge et or de son écharpe eut complètement disparut qu'il se décida à bouger. Il remarqua que ses membres étaient déjà légèrement engourdis par le froid.

Il soupira de nouveau et regarda la surface lisse du lac, puis fixa les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel, se demandant toujours quelle décision prendre.

Puis, soudain il sourit.

_C'était d'une évidence…_

Il finirait sans doute comme son professeur de potions, vieux, huileux et surtout seul et aigri parce que personne ne pourrait jamais le supporter, mais après tout ce n'était pas mieux que de finir comme son père ? Faisant souffrir son fils et tuer sa femme à petit feu, comme il l'avait fait pour lui et sa mère ?

Après tout n'admirait-il pas plus son professeur de potion que son propre père ?

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, puis regarda vers l'endroit où était partie Granger quelques instants plus tôt, puis le lac puis encore l'entrée du château et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie.

_Adieu richesse, pouvoir et luxure… _

_Adieu Malfoy…_

_Adieu père…_

_§§§_

«- Il n'acceptera jamais ! - S'apitoya Ron pour la énième fois - Quel ordure ! »

«- Ron, calme toi - Lui demanda Ginny près du lit du malade d'un ton froid - Tu vas la réveiller ! »

Elisabeth dormait à coté de son frère, la main accrochée à la sienne et Ginny près d'elle, Alexia était de l'autre cotés épaulée depuis le début par Rose. Ron ne faisait que gémir et faire les cent pas en pestant contre Malfoy. Harry se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur et silencieux.

Ron, Harry et Rose paraissaient vraiment septiques sur la probabilité pour que son père aide Adrian, Ginny et sa mère pensaient le contraire, mais au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, leur espoir diminuait pour ne devenir qu'une faible lueur. Elisabeth dormait depuis bien longtemps déjà, Pomfresh lui avait donner une potion mais elle avait refuser de quitter le chevet de son frère.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un Malfoy essoufflé. La pièce se figea complètement.

Le Serpentard les regarda tous un par un, lorsque son regard de glace se posa sur lui, Thomas su que quelque chose de différent était né en lui, car il reconnaissait enfin le regard de son père, celui qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant n'était que froideur, amertume et colère…

Maintenant, il y avait de l'espoir.

Thomas fixa immédiatement sa mère, qu'il savait à l'origine de ce changement, les yeux de la Gryffondor brillaient d'espoir revenu.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et un détail le frappa. Ils étaient tous réunis, la maladie d'Adrian les avaient tous rapprochés.

Les pensées du jeune Serpentard fut interrompues par la douce voie d'Elisabeth.

«- Drago ? Tu vas nous aider maintenant ? » Demanda t-elle, suppliante

Si le blond fut surpris par la familiarité de la jeune sorcière, il n'en dit mot et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Elisabeth.

«- Merci ! »

Malfoy tourna son attention vers l'infirmière.

«- C'est par ici, monsieur Malfoy »

Le jeune Serpentard la suivit sans rajouter un mot, il marcha dans la direction où se trouver Harry, toujours immobile, les bras croisés, une jambe repliées avec le pied posé sur le mur et la tête légèrement baissée.

Lorsqu'il passa près du Gryffondor, celui-ci laissa sa jambe tomber, attirant l'attention du blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis le Serpentard continua sa route sans rien dire.

Cet échange aurait pu paraître anodin pour n'importe qui, mais il su que ce moment fut le point de départ de leur amitié, il le su en voyant le regard troublé d'Harry qui avait repris sa position, et dans l'échange muet qu'il partagea avec ses amis du futurs.

_§§§_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il grimaça. La lumière venait de l'éblouir et une vive douleur l'avait pris dans le dos.

_Super…_

Il tenta de bouger un peu mais sans succès, et c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud dans sa main, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

«- Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas mort, car si toi tu es un ange, je veux bien aller en Enfer ! » Lâcha t-il à l'attention de la personne qu'il venait d'entre apercevoir.

«- Toujours aussi charmant, Malfoy »

«- Que veux tu, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas enlever… » Ironisa t-il.

«- Très drôle ! On aurait peut-être du en profiter pour te faire enlever la langue ! » Lui répondit-elle faussement vexée.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le garçon de douleur. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui pour le faire se rallonger.

«- Du calme, tu dois récupérer pour l'instant. Tu en à pour quelques jours seulement » Lui indiqua t-elle en répondant à sa question muette.

«- Génial… » Grogna t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête en souriant.

«- Merci Drago, je t'en dois vraiment une cette fois ! »

Il lui sourit également.

«- Débrouille toi pour te tenir tranquille en cours de Potion et tu me rendra service ! » ricana t-il.

Elle se tapa le crâne avec sa main.

«- A plus tard, Malfoy » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie en lui faisant un signe de main.

«- Weasley ! » Cria t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

La jeune rouquine se retourna, elle fixa son interlocuteur pendant un instant, puis elle lui sourit.

«- Il s'en sortira, tu es arrivé juste à temps »

Puis elle sortie définitivement de la pièce.

_§§§_

Ginny sortit de l'infirmerie en souriant, elle entama le chemin la menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors en chantonnant.

«- Alors comment se porte notre ange sauveur ? » Demanda un voix dans l'ombre, la faisant sursauter de peur.

_**A suivre…**_

_**RAR :**_

**Wendy Malfoy** : Et bien, on dirait bien que Ronai entendu, mais les règlements de comptes sont pour plus tard! lol! Bisous.

**Darymione **: Désolée pour le retard, et merci, je suis heureuse que tu considère cette fic comme l'une des meilleures, ça me flatte même si je suis assez septique, bon nombre sont bien meilleure que la mienne... Merci de tout tes compliments!

**Kikou224 **: Et bien, heureuse? Hermione a finalement était le voir! Pour Harry et Ginny, réponse au prochain chapitre! Oui, les chapitres de cette fics seront nombreux! J'espère que j'en verrais le bout un jour d'ailleurs...lol! Bisous!

**Virg05 **: Merci de tout ces compliment, je suis vraiment plus que flattée! Et oui, on dirait bien que notre petit blondinet est bel et bien notre ange sauveur ici... Bisous!

**Bubblejoyce **: Et bien ça m'avais manqué de ne plus répondre à tes reviews! Comment se fait-il que tu devine toujours tout! C'est incroyable! Quelle perspicacité! Tu m'en vois ravie! Alors tu as trouvé ton orphelinat, si non, je te conseilles un endroit aussi grand que Poudlard! Lol! Et ne t'inquiète pas je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, c'est mon petit bébé, et puis j'adore mon rôle de dealer! lol! Bon, en esperant que ce chapitre t'es plu! Je t'embrasse très fort!

**Gody **: oups, je suis vraiment désolé, pourras tu me pardonner? petits yeux. Je lis tes fics en général, toutes mais c'est toujours en coup de vent, mon père est un vrai tyran de l'ordi, jamais il me laisse lire en paix! Ni écrire d'ailleurs... Bisous!

**MonaPotter **: Encore une fois, écroulée de rire sur ta review... Mais pas besoin de faire une annonce public, Malfoy est là! lol! Quel homme, n'est-ce-pas? Bisous!

**Mystic** : Désolée, une fois de plus, pour le retard, mais je fais ce que je peux! Je sais que je vous fait attendre, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, c'est indépendant de ma volonté... Bisous!

**Ayuluna **: Ravie que cette fic continue de te plaire autant, bisous!

**Heuinah** : Et oui, le hasard fait bien les choses, tu ne crois pas?

**Vicky-j** : Alors, rassurée?

**Elsar **: Et bien, tant de compliments venant d'un auteur aussi bon que toi, ça me touche vraiment! Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus, m'enfin on fait ce qu'on peut... lol!

**Poisson rouge** : non pitié, ne m'agresse pas! lol! Désolée pour le retard! Bisous!

**Line Weasley** : Encore? Comment je fais pour te zapper à chaque fois? Je débloque sûrement mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu ne m'ais pas encore tuer... lol!

**Alixe** : pourquoi c'est Malfoy et bien je te répondrais, et pourquoi pas? C'est une bonne explication, non? lol!

**Babar in hogwarts** : l'histoire du rein m'est venu d'une expéreince personnel, une personne que je connaissait est tombé gravement malade. Voilà, c'est pas très gaie! Merci pour ton soutien! Bisous!

**Faby-fan** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bisous!

**Severina Dousbrune** : Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que tu as réussie à dormir depuis tout ce temps! lol! Ce chapitre t'as plu? En tout cas je l'espère! Bisous! (bien sûr que j'ai lu les Portes, qui ne l'a pas fait?)

**Jolynda **: Contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic, tu as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup? J'espère que ça ne t'as pas collé une migraine! lol!

**Rhermione** : Alors rassurée?

**typhi **: Mieux vaut tard que jamais! Et oui, c'est Malfoy le compatible, pure désir de l'auteur pour faire avançer son histoire! Voilà, gros bisous!

**Relebe** : Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise, et de te compter parmi mes lecteurs!

**Zabou** : Et bien! Tout ces compliments rien que pour moi! auteur se met à rougir Merci pour tout, en plus tu aimes toutes mes fics? Rhoo... Je suis toute contente là... Bisous! Pour la correction, mes exigences? Correction des fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe... J'ai honte, mais je suis vraiment nulle, ma petite soeur est largement plus douée que moi et elle à 9ans de moins...Je suis une fille désespérée...

**Tilise **: Oh que oui! Je ne risque pas d'abandonner mon petit bébé! Ca non, alors! Rassurée? Bisous!


	19. Un retour inattendu

_**Bonne lecture à tous et encore désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

**Chapitre 19 : Un retour inattendu**

Ginny sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri. Une main sur le cœur, elle se tourna vers l'angle du mur d'où elle avait entendue s'élever la voix, l'ayant reconnu, elle vit sortir Harry de l'ombre.

« - Harry ! J'ai bien failli mourir de peur ! » S'exclama t-elle pâle comme la mort.

« - Désolé… » Lui dit-il, mais à ce moment il semblait être tout sauf _« désolé »_ comme il le prétendait.

Ginny le regarda un peu surprise par son attitude, elle allait lui demander de quoi il en retournait, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu indécis.

Il sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis,fixant toujours le bout de ses chaussures, elle le vit bouger ses lèvres.

« - Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Lui demanda t-il finalement.

Pendant quelques secondes la jeune sorcière eut du mal à comprendre la question du survivant.

_Aimer qui ?_

Puis, réfléchissant, son regard se posa machinalement sur la porte encore ouverte de l'infirmerie et comme si une étincelle avait illuminée son cerveau, elle comprit. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, en soupirant.

« - Oui, bien sûr » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry releva la tête et contempla le mur pendant un instant, Ginny eut la vague impression qu'il tentait d'apercevoir le Serpentard à travers le mur.

« - Très bien ! » finit-il par dire, les poings serrés.

Sans un regard, il se retourna et entreprit de s'éloigner aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de la Gryffondor, blessé.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, elle en avait par-dessus la tête de ses crises de jalousies, certes elle n'avait pas été très claire dans ses mots, mais après tout, Harry lui-même l'avait ignoré pendant des années alors qu'elle avait toujours était près de lui !

Elle regarda le jeune sorcier s'éloigner et quelque chose de plus fort que son orgueil lui pinça le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir… pas sans lui dire !

Sans savoir vraiment comment ni pourquoi, ses jambes se mirent à courir et en quelques secondes elle était encore devant Harry, le stoppant dans sa course.

Elle reprit son souffle et leva enfin les yeux vers lui, il la regardait à peine, fuyant à tout prix son regard.

« - Harry ? » Souffla t-elle

Au même moment leurs regards se croisèrent et elle constata à quel point elle l'avait blessé…Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir su mettre son orgueil sur la touche pour une fois.

« - Laisse moi ! » Lui demanda t-il doucement.

Il tenta de se détourner mais elle le retint par le bras.

« - Non. Ecoute, je l'aime c'est vrai, mais exactement de la même façon dont j'aime mes six frères ! »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« - Harry, c'est toi que j'aime ! Comment peux-tu douter qu'il en soit autrement ? » Lui demanda t-elle en souriant tendrement au garçon qu'elle aimait depuis ses dix ans, posant une main délicate sur sa joue.

Le Gryffondor se pétrifia sur place, n'osant pas vraiment y croire, puis les sourcils froncés, il leva les yeux vers la rouquine.

« - Mais je t'ais vu l'embrasser ! »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

« - Oui c'est vrai… - Admit-elle finalement en souriant - Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser amical ! »

« - Je n'embrasse pas Hermione, moi ! » Protesta t-il.

Ginny eut un petit rire. Harry la regarda la bouche ouverte, puis se tu.

« - Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? » Demanda t-il un peu penaud.

Ginny hocha de la tête, toujours souriante. Il rougit.

« - Merci de ta franchise ! » Lui reprocha t-il, un peu vexé.

Puis, il eut un silence où les deux étudiants assimilèrent ce que Ginny venait d'avouer à Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, ils rougirent tous les deux. Ginny baissa les yeux, son courage disparut en fumée.

Harry la regarda d'un œil attendrie et pensa que le prochain pas, serait pour lui. Il s'approcha de la rouquine et lui prit la main, leurs regards se croisèrent et le saphir se noya dans l'émeraude.

« - Ginny, je… »

« - Hey ! Harry ! » Le coupa une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite et qui lui fit lâcher la main de sa belle Gryffondor.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin et vit Ron lui faire un signe de la main suivit d'une Hermione visiblement gênée.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

« - C'est pas vrai, mais comment fait-il ? » Gémit-il désespéré pendant que Ginny riait doucement.

« - Je pense qu'il t'as jeté un sort de traçage, Harry ! » Lui glissa t-elle avant que les deux Gryffondors arrivent à leur hauteur.

Hermione les regarda et sembla encore plus gênée.

_Elle pouvait !_ Pensa Harry avec colère. _Est-ce qu'il était condamné à ne jamais avouer ses sentiments à Ginny ?_

_§§§_

Comme tous les soirs, il retira sa robe noire avec laquelle il enseignait depuis dix-sept ans et se contenta de revêtir son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il avait obtenu en dernière année, il y avait longtemps.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avec sa tasse de thé et contempla avec satisfaction la coupe de Quidditch sur son bureau, il se remémora la tête qu'avait fait le professeur McGonagal, lorsqu'elle lui avait remise l'année dernière quand Serpentard avait gagné le championnat.

Il prenait sa dernière gorgée de thé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, irrité, il jeta un œil à l'horloge et constata qu'il était plus 22 heures et pensa pendant un instant à ne pas répondre, puis finalement se leva en grognant.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il fut trop absorbé par la retenue qu'il allait infliger à élève qui était venu le déranger, qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il contempla la femme et sous le choc fit tomber sa tasse de thé. Le bruit le fit revenir à lui.

« - Severus, je peux entrer ?» Lui dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua son état, elle avait les cheveux complètement décoiffés, un bleu s'étendant sur sa joue et sa lèvre saignait, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans ses mains, si bien que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches.

Il ne su quoi répondre, il pensa pendant un instant à lui claquer la porte au nez, mais l'état de choc l'en empêcha et il se contenta de faire un pas sur le coté et elle pénétra dans la pièce, fit quelques pas et vacilla.

Il la retint du bout des doigts et la souleva dans les airs, sa tête tomba mollement sur son torse tout contre son cœur qui battait la chamade, même après toutes ses années, il sentit tout son corps se réveiller. Il frissonna.

« - Je ne l'ai pas laisser faire tu sais...jamais plus je ne le laisserai le toucher...jamais plus ! »

Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça moururent sur ses lèvres avant de sombrer, elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras. Il osa enfin poser les yeux sur elle, sur ce visage fin qu'il avait tant aimé il y a longtemps et il eut un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Son visage, outre le fait d'être complètement tuméfié, était pâle comme la mort, ses si beaux cheveux bouclés étaient complètement désordonnés avec une bonne dizaine de centimètres en moins.

Cependant, c'était bien elle, il se souvint d'elle il y avait des années de cela et se remémora cette jeune fille téméraire et pleine de vie, aux répliques tranchantes et au regard de feu. Celle qui avait conquit son cœur… celle qui avait su toucher une partie de lui que personne ne soupçonnait lui y compris !

Il se souvint de la fille de Gryffondor, trop intelligente et maligne pour y avoir sa place et qui lui avait confié qu'elle avait dû négocier dur avec le choipeau pour éviter de se retrouver à Serpentard !

Enfin, il se souvint de la jeune fille merveilleuse qui l'avait embrassé à la bibliothèque et celle dont il était tombé amoureux, qui lui avait donné une magiquement petite fille quelques années plus tard et qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à oublier…

Aujourd'hui il avait peine à la reconnaître, si pâle, si fade, si glacée… Il la déposa sur son lit et malgré lui, la contempla pendant un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour, tourmenté par de vieux souvenirs…

_§§§_

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il fut une fois de plus surpris de sentir un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Toutes ses années de célibat ne pouvait s'effacer comme ça et de ce fait, il était toujours étonné de voir que chaque matin une magnifique femme lui tombait dans les bras lorsqu'il se retournait.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle bougea un peu pendant que ses yeux papillonnaient, pour enfin s'ouvrir complètement dans un sourire. Il prit une mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux et la replaça derrière son oreille.

« - Bonjour » Murmura t-elle.

« - Salut, petit aigle royal »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et laissa sa main se promener sur son torse, faisant frissonner l'ex-gryffondor.

« - Il est quelle heure ? » Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

« - 7 heures 30 » Lui répondit-il machinalement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de reposer sa tête sur lui, puis d'un coup elle se raidit contre lui et se jeta hors du lit en poussant un juron.

« - Putain de merde ! »

Sirius se redressa surpris, la couverture glissa lentement le long de son torse dévoilant un torse à la carrure impeccable.

Hélène le regarda malgré elle, elle ne se lassait jamais. Puis le souvenir de l'heure qu'il était lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« - J'ai cours avec les 7ème année dans une demie heure ! » Expliqua t-elle en hurlant presque, cherchant frénétiquement à rassembler toutes ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Sirius la regarda d'un air envieux, elle était magnifiquement nue et on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle eut remit ses sous-vêtements, un peu déçu.

A peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller qu'il entendit un nouveau hurlement.

« - ROGUE ! »

Sirius eut du mal à percuter mais quand le nom du professeur de potion s'imprima dans son cerveau il bondit hors du lit et se posa entre la cheminée et Hélène, la cachant de son corps.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua le regard moqueur de Severus qu'il se souvint qu'il était nu comme un ver.

« - Charmant spectacle » Dit-il de son éternel voix sarcastique.

« - La ferme Rogue ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à 8 heures du matin ! T'es vraiment gonflé de te pointer comme ça chez moi ! » Rugit-il, faisant honneur à l'emblème de son ancienne maison.

Severus ne répondit rien et se contenta de jeter un œil à Collins puis de revenir sur Sirius.

« - Je pensais que tu serais seul » Fit-il remarquer inutilement.

« - Et bien tu pensais mal ! »

Il eut un silence lourd, puis Rogue reprit la parole.

« - Très bien, je venais t'annoncer que Cissa était ici… »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

« - Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Le maître de potion lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il ait jamais vu et disparut.

« - Merde ! » Lança t-il en s'élançant à son tour à la recherche de ses affaires.

_§§§_

Hermione se surprit une fois encore à rêvasser, elle était en plein cour d'Arithmancie et elle n'était pas attentive, elle croisa le regard de son professeur et comprit qu'elle aussi avait fait la même constatation, elle rougit.

« - Ca fait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle espérait te voir revenir parmi nous ! » Lui dit son voisin d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Hermione se tourna vers lui en rougissant un peu plus.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive - Lui dit-elle, confuse - Ca ne me ressemble pas de ne pas écouter en cours… »

Le Serpentard eut un sourire compréhensif et hocha de la tête.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de familier en même temps avec ce garçon, peut-être sa façon d'être, de se tenir, de parler, elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement…

Elle le regarda encore et en contemplant son profil elle remarqua cette façon qu'il avait de retenir sa tête en laissant son menton reposait dans le creux de sa main et en riant presque, elle se rendit compte que son père avait la même façon de faire…

Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il regardait sa mère, Katherine Granger. Elle se sentit encore partir dans le long flot de ses pensées et se donna une claque mentale pour se faire revenir à la réalité et dans le cas présent, en cours d'Arithmancie, puis décida de suivre le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle soupira de soulagement puis se mortifia aussitôt en se souvenant qu'il devait lui manquer un bon paragraphe du cour et ils avaient un contrôle le sur lendemain.

« - Je peux te passer mes notes si tu veux… »

Hermione regarda le Serpentard comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

« - Je te promet de te les rendre très vite, ce soir même si tu veux ! »

« - Pas de problème - Lui dit-il en souriant - Garde les autant que tu veux, j'ai bien suivi le cour, je n'en ai pas besoin »

Hermione le détailla, admirative et pensa que si elle avait un fils un jour elle aimerait qu'il soit comme lui, intelligent beau et aimable. Elle sourit.

« - Tu es un drôle de Serpentard, toi ! »

Ce n'était pas une insulte, ni vraiment un compliment juste une simple constatation. Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux et Hermione se pétrifia.

Elle savait maintenant à qui il lui faisait penser ! Ce geste… Elle se souvenait où elle l'avait déjà vu et qui elle avait vu faire, cette posture raide mais élégante, ce sourire un peu glacé, c'était comme lui…

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait le dévorer des yeux car le garçon semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Tu ne serais pas parent avec Malfoy ? » Demanda t-elle, poussée par la curiosité

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

« - Heu…non, pas que je sache en tout cas… »

« - Vraiment ? » Lui demanda t-elle un peu septique.

« - Oui, vraiment. Bon ben, je dois y aller… »

Le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires, évitant son regard suspicieux.

« - Tu lui ressembles en tout cas, ça ne fait aucun doute… » Dit-elle d'une voix distraite.

« - Je te demande pardon ? A qui est-ce que je ressemble ? »

« - A Malfoy ou à Drago si tu préfères… »

Thomas la contempla pendant un moment ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sa mère était bien trop observatrice pour son bien.

« - Ah bon… Si tu le dis, bien...à plus tard alors, et tâche d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois! » Lui dit-il avant de lui faire un signe de main et de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Thomas avança le plus vite possible sans que cela ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de sa mère et pensa avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle ne mettrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de découvrir toute la vérité, maintenant que la machine _« Granger »_ était lancée il y avait peu de chance de l'arrêter…

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées il décida de faire un détour par l'infirmerie, il avait envi de voir les jumeaux, Elisabeth lui manquait beaucoup.

**RAR** :

**Ewilan** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, bisous !

**Ayuluna** : Et non, t'inquiète, je tiens bon !

**Zabou **: merci pour ta proposition , mais je retire mon idée, j'ai déjà du mal à écrire à l'heure alors si j'avais un correcteur se serais pire, j'essaie de faire des efforts ! Bisous !

**Raphou** : C'est bien que ça continue de te plaire, ouf…. Gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce **: J'espère que ça va mieux et que as récupéré l'usage des tes doigts… Contente de voir que tu aimes encore ce que j'écris ! Bisous !

**Vicky-j** : Tu n'aimes pas Ginny ? C'est un peu dommage car elle est très présente dans mes fics et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, désolée mais moi je l'aime beaucoup… Alors la voix, c'était bien celle que tu pensais ?

**Etincellet** : Merci beaucoup, je suis flattée ! Ca fait plaisir de lire des reviews comme les tiennes, même si j'apprécie toutes les reviews que je reçois ! Merci encore et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Kaena Black** : Et oui, comme beaucoup de gens, j'attends moi aussi avec impatience le changement de Drago ! Mais va-t-il venir un jour ? Mystère… Tu es pressée de voir l'amitié entre Harry et Drago ? Et bien c'est pas pour toute suite… Bisous et merci pour tout ces compliments !

**Mystick** : je te pardonne pour le retard si tu me pardonne pour le miens…

**Iseth** : Je sais que je ne publie pas souvent, mais j'ai du mal à trouver un moment tranquille pour écrire, j'ai eu des exams et là je suis en stage, j'ai un mémoire et un rapport à rendre dans 1 mois et j'ai ma vie perso, donc j'essaie de grappiller un peu à droite et à gauche mais je te jure que c'est compliqué et je ne le fais pas exprès ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas… Bisous

**Wendy Malfoy** : Contente de te revoir, et que tu sois au rendez-vous, bisous !

_**La suite, bientôt!**_

_**Liza**_


	20. Départs

**_Note d'auteur : Alors tout d'abord je sais que j'ai un affreux retard mais je n'ai pas eu Internet depuis quatre longs mois… Et puis je dois vous confier qu'après la sortie du Tome 6, je trouvais cette fic bien décalée, mais vos reviews m'ont encouragé à continuer, donc si vous n'êtes pas blasés de lire une fic qui n'a vraiment plus grand-chose à voir avec les livres de JKR, voilà la suite ! Biz !_**

_**Je vous fais un petit résumé des derniers chapitres, histoire que vous sachiez où nous en sommes après tout ce temps !**_

_**Résumé :** Après l'annonce de la sélection pour le stage d'Auror, Adrian (alias Grégory) tombe gravement malade et a besoin rapidement d'une greffe de rein. S'en suit des tests qui révèlent que la seule personne compatible est Drago Malfoy ! Ce dernier, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde accepte l'opération. Nous découvrons une relation spéciale entre Drago et Ginny Weasley datant du soir où elle lui a sauvé la vie. Thomas (alias Zack) et Elisabeth (alias Selene) sortent ensemble et Harry et Ginny sont plus proche que jamais. Mais un soir Severus Rogue reçoit la visite surprise d'une Narcissa Malfoy ex-amour d'adolescence, en piteux état…_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20 : Départs**

Harry s'éveilla doucement et constata qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé, la veille il avait préparé ses affaires jusqu'à tard et avait enfin terminé son devoir d'enchantements. Théoriquement, il aurait déjà dû le finir comme ses autres camarades, mais étant donné l'état de son partenaire qui se trouver toujours à l'infirmerie, il avait dû le finir seul, tant bien que mal.

Il renifla et s'étira, Ron n'était toujours pas levé, ils devaient partir pour le stage d'Auror dans moins d'une demi-heure, il sauta en bas de son lit pour finir de préparer ses affaires, il voulait pouvoir dire au revoir à Ginny avant de partir. La veille, il s'était juré de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Depuis ce jour, dans le couloir, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul, Ron était toujours dans les parages et Harry avait fini par se dire que son meilleur ami se doutait de quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut temps de réveiller Ron pour descendre dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuné avant de partir. Ron, dans un dernier ronflement décida d'ouvrir un œil hagard.

« - Putain Harry ! Laisse moi dormir, on est dimanche à la fin ! » Dit-il en rabattant sa couverture sur son visage.

Harry pouffa de rire.

« - Je te signale que nous partons pour le stage dans quinze minutes et si tu veux manger, tu devrais te lever maintenant… »

Harry compta mentalement, _cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…_

Ron se leva d'un bon, se jeta sur sa valise et la traîna vers la porte avant que Harry ait fini son décompte. Le brun explosa de rire, son ami le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« - Bon, tu as finis ? Alors descendons, j'ai faim ! » Dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Harry tenta de reprendre contenance et le désigna du bout de l'index tout en pouffant de rire.

« - Vraiment Ron ? Tu vas descendre dans cette tenue ? Tu vas gagner plus qu'un déjeuné si tu fais ça ! »

Ron le regarda exploser de rire sans comprendre, puis daigna finalement se contempler et en rougissant il constata qu'il n'était vêtu qu'un d'un caleçon orange aux couleurs de son équipe de quidditch favorite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Harry toujours hilare et Ron toujours aussi rouge, grimaçant.

« - Bon, ça va Harry… » Dit-il agacé.

« - Désolé Ron… mais…c'était impayable… » Puis il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire au grand désespoir de Ron.

La grande salle était pratiquement vide, seuls quelques élèves sélectionnés pour le stage et quelques professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore étaient là.

A la fin du déjeuné, celui-ci se leva et demanda le silence.

_« - Mes chers élèves, vous allez participer à un stage de très haut niveau, cette formation est censée vous apprendre les maniements du métier d'Auror, mais aussi les techniques de combat non dispensées dans cette école. En effet, à Poudlard, nous n'enseignons que les sorts de défense, dans ce stage vous apprendrez également les sortilèges d'attaque, de votre niveau bien sûr…_

_Vous avez été choisis parce que vous étiez les plus aptes à recevoir cet enseignement, les notes n'ont pas été le seul critère de sélection, nombres d'entre vous ont certaines qualités et prédispositions particulières…_

En disant cela il donna un regard circulaire à toute la pièce, fixant chacun d'entre eux par-dessus ces lunettes en demie lune.

_Bien, vous partez dans quelques instants, je dois vous prévenir que j'exige de vous une discipline sans faille en dehors de l'école, vous serez sous la responsabilité des professeurs vous accompagnant, le professeur Collins et le professeur Black. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage et faite bien attention à vous, bon voyage ! »_

Le directeur leur fit signe de se lever et de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Harry se leva d'un bond, il devait passer dans la salle commune avant de partir, il fallait qu'il lui dise au revoir ! Il se lança dans les escaliers à grande vitesse, sourd aux exclamations choquées de Ron, il dépassa le grand couloir et tourna à gauche, manquant de trébucher sur un Serdaigle de première année. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à bout de souffle et entra dans la salle…

_Vide…_

Il soupira, il savait qu'il ne pouvait ni l'attendre, ni monter la chercher… Le cœur lourd, il décida de repartir au bout de quelques précieuses secondes, puis une fillette de deuxième année descendit, le visage de Harry s'éclaira, il se saisit d'un parchemin abandonné là la veille et griffonna un petit mot rapidement.

« - Hé ! Petite ! » L'appela t-il.

La fillette en question se retourna pour fixer Harry d'un œil surpris. Le brun se précipita vers elle et lui fourra le papier dans les mains.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Ginny Weasley lorsqu'elle se réveillera, s'il te plaît ? »

La fillette acquiesça sans broncher, après tout c'était un septième année et elle une deuxième et puis c'était Harry Potter !

« - Merci beaucoup ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire et s'élança de nouveau derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

_§§§_

Hermione se leva à la fin du discours de Dumbledore et se prépara docilement à gagner le hall lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Mc Gonagal se diriger vers elle.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, avant de vous rendre dans le hall vous êtes priée d'aller chercher monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie, il s'est rétabli assez vite et peut, selon l'infirmière et le directeur, participer à ce stage »

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, elle n'avait pas parler à Malfoy depuis la fois où elle avait tenté de le convaincre au bord du lac, cela remontait à deux semaines, temps qu'il avait exclusivement passé à l'infirmerie.

« - Mais professeur, il n'y a personne d'autre qui… »

« - Mademoiselle Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfète en chef ? » La coupa t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Hermione baissa la tête.

« - Non, professeur » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Bien. Je dois vous dire que je suis un peu surprise de votre attitude, il me semblait que vous aviez fini par vous entendre tous les deux… »

Hermione rougit aussitôt.

« - Apparemment non, c'est dommage vous faite une excellente équipe, bon stage mademoiselle Granger, je ne doute pas que vous ferez honneur à Gryffondor, au revoir »

« - Heu, merci professeur, au revoir »

Hermione observa son aînée et directrice de maison tenter un sourire fier et s'éloigner. Après un lourd soupir d'appréhension, elle entreprit l'ascension de la grande salle jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivant à destination et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne pensa pas à toquer et poussa directement la porte, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, se fut pour trouver le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées, à moitié vêtu, tentant vainement d'enfiler sa chemise.

Elle rougit des pieds à la tête, incapable de détourner le regard de cette peau d'un blanc nacré et de cette carrure impeccable, et c'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvait de lui. Il était tout simplement beau, presque parfait, et son cœur se mit à battre à la vitesse de la lumière tout comme son cerveau qui tentait de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce corps.

« - Je déteste te dire ça mais puisque tu es là et au lieu de me regarder comme si tu m'avais jamais vu, tu peux m'aider à enfiler cette maudite chose ? » Lui dit-il en désignant sa chemise à demi mise sur ses épaules, l'air exaspéré.

Hermione rougit encore plus si c'était possible et incapable de sortir une réplique, se contenta de s'approcher à regret. Si loin de lui elle était déjà dan un tel état, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si jamais elle devait le toucher…

A cette pensée elle frissonna et, la peur au ventre, elle se planta devant lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, qu'elle savait moqueur, elle lui prit la chemise des mains.

« - Tourne toi » Lui dit-elle, parvenant enfin à aligner deux mots.

Toutes ces craintes se révélèrent justes lorsqu'il se tourna et qu'elle fut nez à nez avec son dos, elle du lutter pour ne pas y glisser ses mains pour savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle paraissait et remercia Merlin qu'il ne la voit pas.

« - Bon Granger on va pas y passer toute la journée ? Tu le fais ou il faut que j'appelle cette maudite infirmière ? » Lui dit-il en perdant toute patience.

Elle reprit ses esprits, et sans prendre le soin de répondre, elle passa la chemise par son bras et en voulant atteindre l'autre, son regard se posa sur la fine cicatrice dans le bas de son dos, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, passa délicatement sa main dessus, redessinant ses contours. La peau du jeune homme frissonna à son toucher, Malfoy ne bougea pas, électrisé, paralysé par ce simple touché.

« - Tu as mal ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, toujours perdu dans une autre dimension.

« - Parfois » Répondit-il machinalement.

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse, et au prix d'un grand effort, elle cacha sa si belle vue et finit de passer la chemise sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin et qu'elle croisa son regard, elle était toujours aussi rouge, il la regarda un moment, tous les deux silencieux, puis après un soupir, il préféra détourner son attention vers la cravate se trouvant au bord de son lit et Hermione le remercia mentalement… car elle ne savait ce qu'elle aurait été capable de faire si ces yeux si bleus s'étaient égarés encore quelques secondes de plus dans les siens…

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, se fut pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Malfoy, qui malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, paraissait également tout aussi troublé qu'elle, avait momentanément oublié comment on pouvait bien mettre une cravate ! Attendrie par son air exaspéré, elle le regarda, souriante. Puis, finalement il abandonna et passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce geste la paralysa et elle se rémora quelque chose qui lui était sortit de la tête, oui, elle était sure qu'elle avait raison, ils se ressemblaient bien, pas physiquement bien sûr, mais il y des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher si facilement… elle fronça les sourcils et se promit mentalement de découvrir ce qui se cachait la dessous. Prenant cette décision, elle s'approcha du Serpentard et entreprit de lui mettre sa cravate.

_§§§_

Il la vit s'approcher de lui et son cœur qui apparemment avait décidé d'être indépendant de sa volonté aujourd'hui, se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il se maudit mentalement de lui avoir montré sa faiblesse deux fois de suite et la maudit également pour le mettre dans cet état pitoyable à chaque fois que, désormais, elle se trouvait à proximité de lui.

Il avait pu résister une fois au prix d'un gigantesque effort mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir réitéré l'exploit une nouvelle fois, surtout lorsque ces doigts effleurèrent son coup et que son corps tout entier se réveilla.

Il entreprit de bloquer sa respiration, mais son regard se posa inévitablement sur elle, sur son front plissé par la concentration et ses magnifiques yeux chocolat perdu dans son nœud de cravate.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une lueur de triomphe brilla dans son regard et elle leva la tête vers lui, souriante.

« - Ca y est, elle est… »

Avec effroi, il remarqua que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et qu'il oscillait légèrement vers le bas, allant définitivement à la recherche d'un délicieux impact. Il eut un dernier élan de conscience en relâchent sa respiration, et voulu reculer mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le simple effleurement de son souffle sur ses lèvres à elle lui avait provoqué un doux frisson, les laissant momentanément entre ouverte, il ne pu résister davantage, son cerveau se mit en pause et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, il les trouva délicieusement sucrées et telles qu'il les avait imaginés, son cœur se remit à battre et un flot de sentiments divers le percuta de plein fouet lorsqu'elle entreprit d'approfondir son baiser, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Il allait enfin répondre à l'envie qu'il ressentait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, les faisant sursauter et s'éloigner chacun aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'il le pouvait en une seconde.

Malfoy se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et reconnu le nouveau Serpentard, un certain Zackary Silver qu'il appréciait pour sa discrétion et son même goût que lui pour la solitude et le calme. Il le remercia mentalement d'être intervenu, merlin seul savait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé !

Le jeune homme parut un instant gêné, puis un sourire illumina son visage lorsque son regard alla de Drago à Hermione.

« - Heu.. hum… Je suis venu vous chercher, tout le monde vous attends en bas… » Leur dit-il finalement.

Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et d'un pas qu'elle voulue assuré, disparue de l'infirmerie.

« - J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Silver, et pour ton information rien de ce qui pourrait se passer entre cette… _fille_… et moi se résume, Merlin merci, à bonjour et au revoir et c'est déjà beaucoup ! » Lui dit-il froidement.

Le Serpentard le contempla avec un sourire en coin.

« - Oui, si tu le dis… - Puis il haussa les épaules et jeta un sortilège de lévitation à sa valise - Je m'occupe de ça, fini de te préparer et rejoins nous vite »

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse qu'il savait qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas et franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie, non sans entendre un dernier profond soupir de son collègue de maison, il sourit et entreprit de regagner le hall.

_§§§_

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius et suivit pas leurs élèves, Hélène sentie un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir, elle avait hâte de partir pour ce stage. Elle se retint de justesse de prendre la main de son amant depuis bientôt un mois et se contenta de lui sourire, il tenta tant bien que mal de lui répondre mais elle savait qu'il était préoccupé par l'arrivée de Narcissa Malfoy.

Hélène ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, c'était une fille discrète qui traînait souvent avec les maraudeurs, elle l'avait même soupçonné, à l'époque, d'avoir eut une relation avec James Potter. Mais elle s'était trompée, hier soir, Sirius lui avait apprit un grand secret, celui qu'il avait découvert un certain soir de sa sixième année à Poudlard...

_§§§_

_Sirius se réveilla et grogna en constatant qu'il était plus de minuit, incapable de se rendormir, il tira d'un geste énervé le rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Il parcouru le dortoir des yeux, Peter ronflait à gorge déployée manquant de s'étouffer à chaque respiration et Sirius se retint de lui balançait son oreiller en pleine figure et admira Remus qui dormait profondément malgré le bruit assourdissant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que James n'était pas couché et que sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur avaient toutes les deux disparues._

_Il bondit en dehors du lit et descendit dans la salle commune, arrivant en bas des marches, il eut juste le temps de voir son meilleur ami disparaître par le portrait de la grosse dame en charmante compagnie._

_Sirius eut un sourire en imaginant que son ami s'était enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à sa jolie rousse._

_« - Espérons qu'elle ne va pas le trucider ! » Se dit-il à lui-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à l'idée d'une Lily Evans tordant le coup du maraudeur._

_« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire si fort à une heure aussi tardive ? Tu veux réveiller tous les Gryffondors, Black ? »_

_Avec effroi, Sirius se retourna pour faire face à la préfète de Gryffondor, la même Lily Evans que celle qu'il venait d'imaginer tordant le coup de James, une terrible image se superposa à l'ancienne mais cette fois-ci c'était lui qu'elle torturait._

_« - Vous préparez encore une de vos blagues pitoyable, c'est ça ? Combien de points va-t-il falloir qu'ont perdent à cause de vous ? » Ces yeux verts lui lançaient des éclairs foudroyants._

_« - Mais non Evans, j'ai quand même le droit de rire ! » Lui répondit-il choqué_

_La rousse le toisa d'un air suspicieux._

_« - De rire ? A minuit ? Tout seul ? En plein milieu de la salle commune ? Comme ça ? »_

_« - Ben quoi ? C'est interdit ? » La défia t-il._

_Elle le considéra de haut en bas, ses yeux scrutèrent les siens._

_« - Tu es vraiment un menteur pitoyable Black ! Même les excuses de Potter sont meilleures ! »_

_« - Et bien épouse-le Evans, au moins mes journées et mes nuits seront plus tranquilles ! »_

_La Gryffondor rougit des pieds à la tête de colère et d'embarra._

_« - Je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans l'histoire Black ! »_

_« - Ah oui ? Et bien moi si ! Parce que lorsque vous serez occupés à vous bécoter dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, tu vois, je pourrais enfin m'endormir sans entendre les plaintes de James à ton sujet et tu arrêteras d'être constamment sur notre dos comme ça ! Et je pourrais à nouveau respirer ! »_

_« - Je t'enlève dix points Black ! » Cria t-elle de plus en plus rouge._

_« - Et ben tant pis ! Ca en valait la peine ! » Lui répondit-il en remonta dans son dortoir, plantant là la préfète._

_Il guetta ses pas, et lorsque enfin il entendit claquer la porte du dortoir des filles, il redescendit dans la salle commune, James allait le tuer s'il apprenait ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il troquerait son salut contre ce qu'il avait vu avant d'être interrompu par la furie._

_Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux picotaient dangereusement, il entendit enfin le tableau pivotait dans le sens inverse, James apparut d'abord puis enfin ce fut le tour de Narcissa._

_Les trois gryffondors se regardèrent ébahit, puis Sirius rompit enfin ce silence gênant._

_« - Tu… toi et elle, vous… » Tenta t-il de prononcer alors que James et Narcissa baissaient tous les deux la tête, confus._

_« - Putain ! Mais je croyais que tu aimais Evans ! » Cria t-il._

_James jeta un regard apeuré en direction des dortoirs et après un moment où il fut sûr que la dénommée « Evans » n'allait pas apparaître, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami._

_« - Et bien oui, Sirius je t'ai menti et j'en suis désolé, ce n'est pas Lily que j'aime, c'est Narcissa, je ne savais pas comment te le dire… » Lui confia t-il avec difficulté._

_Sirius senti son estomac se contracter, James lui aurait menti toutes ces années ? Cette complicité entre lui et Narcissa, c'était finalement de…l'amour ? Il avait toujours su que ces deux là avaient une amitié particulière, et lorsqu'ils avaient été au bal ensemble l'année dernière, il n'y avait rien vu de suspect… Et… Evans ? Il était sûr que James n'avait pas pu lui mentir sur elle, c'était impossible ! Il transpirait cette fille de tous les pores de sa peau, il n'arrivait pas à y croire…_

_Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers et en se retournant il aperçut une chevelure rousse y disparaître. _

_Evans…_

_« - Non, Lily attends ! » Cria Narcissa_

_Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit James qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Narcissa esquissa un pas pour rejoindre la préfète mais James la retint, lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête, il entre aperçu des larmes sur les joues de sa cousine._

_« - Laisse tomber Cissa, ça n'a pas d'importance… » Lui dit-il faiblement._

_La blonde le regarda d'un air réprobateur.._

_« - Mais James tu l'aimes à en crever ! Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher l'amour de ta vie pour cacher le mien ! » Rétorqua t-elle téméraire._

_« - Cissa, écoute… »_

_« - Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter, et toi aussi ! » Dit-elle en colère, désignant Sirius du regard._

_« - Je suis amoureuse, Sirius… James le sait et il a voulu me couvrir et m'aider, mais maintenant ça va trop loin… » En disant cela, elle jeta un regard désolé aux escaliers menant au dortoir des filles._

_Sirius était perdu, mais qui aimait qui ? Il comprenait plus rien, James aimait Lily puis Narcissa, puis Narcissa aimait quelqu'un d'autre et James aimait à nouveau Lily… Il savait maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, c'était vraiment trop compliqué !_

_« - Mais si James et toi vous n'êtes pas… - Il mima des doigts qui se touchent - Qu'est que Merlin vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ! Tu es amoureuse du diable ou quoi ? »_

_« - Non, de Severus Rogue ! »_

_§§§_

Hélène se souvint que Sirius lui avait raconté qu'il avait failli mourir ce soir là… Il n'avait jamais comprit les sentiments de sa cousine pour son ennemi juré mais il avait laissé faire, impuissant, puis quelques temps plus tard Narcissa s'était marié avec Lucius Malfoy et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. Elle avait arrangé les choses avec Lily, et James avait enfin pu déclarer sa flamme à sa rouquine sans qu'elle lui torde le coup…

Elle était enfin réapparue dans la vie des deux hommes hier au soir et Sirius l'avait vu ce matin, il en était ressortit bouleversé, il ne lui avait encore rien dit mais Rogue ne faisait plus parti des professeurs participant au stage de préparation. Revenant à elle, elle rassembla les étudiants autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut au loin une chevelure flamboyante, celle qui lui rappelait tellement celle de son ancienne camarade de classe, et fit signe au jeune Potter.

Il tourna la tête et son visage s'illumina, il lui fit un signe de main auquel elle répondit en lui envoyant un baiser. Elle vit le Gryffondor guettant le ciel comme s'il pouvait trouver le baiser de la rouquine, et elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas que les traits physiques qu'on pouvait transmettre à ses enfants, pendant un instant elle cru voir James et Lily ! En souriant, elle les intima à se mettre par groupe imposé de deux pour transplaner.

Elle attrapa la main de Sirius lorsque tous les élèves furent partis et lui vola un baiser.

**_Désolé, par de RAR cette fois, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai passé pratiquement la journée à écrire ce chapitre et je vais tout de suite m'atteler à écrire la suite d'une autre fic « Trois petits mots » un Ron/Hermione que je veux updaté avant demain, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et j'adore toujours autant vos reviews que j'attends toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience, c'est le moteur des auteurs de fanfic, non ? Biz à tous et merci de partagez mon univers !_**

_**Note d'auteur : Bon j'ai fait une boulette en voulant vous mettre les RAR, et j'ai fini par effacer le chapitre et manque de bol, c'est la version non corriger qu'il me reste, donc désolée s'il ya pas mal de fautes... Enfin voilà quand même vos RAR et encore désolée...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_


	21. Lorsqu'on aime et RAR

**Chapitre 21 : Lorsqu'on aime**

Lorsqu'il fallu transplaner Ron eut un mauvais pressentiment, il avait déjà du mal avec la poudre de cheminette alors, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, Hermione, Malfoy et les deux Serdaigles étaient déjà partis, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que lui, Harry, Turner et la fille Black, il sentit son estomac se contracter définitivement.

« - Aller, mon vieux tu vas y arriver ! Décontracte toi ! » L'encouragea Harry.

Puis dans un sourire il transplana avec la Serpentard à son tour.

_Décontracte toi ! C'était facile pour lui !_

La panique s'empara définitivement de lui lorsqu'il vit le regard sévère du professeur Collins qui commençait à s'impatienter. Ron souffla, puis une petite main s'empara de la sienne.

Surpris, il leva la tête. Sa partenaire, Turner, de Poufsouffle lui souriait. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, un frisson étrange le parcoura, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux, et une sorte de réconfort l'envahit. C'est comme ci Hermione elle-même l'encourageait. Inconsciemment, il serra cette petite main dans la sienne et dans un _« pop »_ il sentit son corps se compresser et il su qu'il transplanait, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune fille.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que tout se mit à tourner, il perdit le contrôle et la peur l'envahit, que se passerait-il s'il laissait la moitié de son corps derrière lui ? Il se sentit tirer vers l'avant par la main et s'abandonna, confiant.

Lorsque enfin il distingua une prairie verdoyante, il souffla, mais ce réconfort ne fut que de courte duré. Il sentit ses pieds atterrir sur une légère pente qui le déséquilibra instantanément, il s'attendit à percuter le sol durement, mais quelque chose qu'il distingua rapidement comme _quelqu'un_ amortit sa chute et ils roulèrent tous les deux.

La chute lui parut durer pendant des heures, temps où il entendit des cris et des exclamations de frayeur, jusqu'à ce que finalement tout s'arrête et qu'une masse s'étala complètement sur lui, comprimant son estomac.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand la sensation de chatouillement sur son nez devint insupportable. Il remarqua qu'une longue chevelure brune s'étalait sur son visage, il n'osa pas bouger… et puis la forme bougea et deux yeux sombres le regardèrent, hagards.

Il se rendit vite compte que ce quelqu'un était une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle, Rogue était étalée de tout son long sur lui, c'était elle qu'il avait du percuter en tombant, il rougit aussitôt, _quelle poisse !_

Les yeux noirs s'assombrir d'un coup et en une seconde, elle se releva, le foudroyant du regard.

« - Tu es vraiment le dernier des crétins Weasley ! »

Le roux grimaça.

« - Je suis désolé ! » Se contenta t-il de dire sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque de la Poufsouffle.

« - Vraiment ? Vraiment ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! » Hurla t-elle.

Ron sentit la colère l'envahir à son tour, _mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu prévoir de tomber exactement sur elle !_

« - Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir peut-être ? » S'emporta t-il.

« - C'est bien possible te connaissant, Weasley ! »

« - Ah tu crois ça ? Et bien j'aurais préféré tomber sur un scroutt à pétard plutôt que dévaler toute la piste avec toi, pour que tu finisses par t'étaler de tout ton long sur moi ! C'était répugnant ! » Lui hurla t-il perdant tout son sang froid.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et sortie sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière.

_« - Levicorpus ! »_

Ron, sans pouvoir parer le sortilège se retrouva en un instant suspendu dans l'air, la tête à l'envers, un pied en l'air. La jeune fille rangea alors sa baguette et la tête haute regagna le groupe qui avançait en sens inverse, les dépassa, et s'essaya tranquillement sur l'herbe.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Harry et Hermione tentèrent tant bien que mal de retenir eux aussi leur fou rire, le professeur Black libéra le jeune Weasley tandis que le professeur Collins retirait trente points à une Rose complètement indifférente.

Lorsque Ron passa à ses cotés il lui lança un regard si mauvais qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se jeter sur elle, Rose ne cilla pas et l'histoire en resta là, _pour l'instant…_ pensa le roux.

Le groupe se mit en route, les professeurs leur montrèrent le chemin vers le campement, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, derrière les barrières de protection anti-transplannage. Ils furent tous réunis pour les instructions.

« - Chers élèves, Vous allez vivre un mois dans ce campement, vos journées seront alternées de cours théoriques et pratiques, à la fin pour évaluer votre niveau, vous partirez en stage de survie pendant deux jours et une nuit.

J'espère que vous, vous entendrez avec votre partenaire car vous passerez jour et nuit avec lui, donc si ce n'est pas le cas, forcez vous à l'aimer et sachez que dans le métier d'Auror on ne choisit pas toujours son partenaire…

Je vais donc vous appeler par binôme et vous prendrez vos marques sous votre tente, et installerez vos affaires avant de nous rejoindre dans la prairie, où nous sommes arrivés, pour le premier cours »

Le professeur Collins sorti un parchemin.

« - Monsieur Malfoy et mademoiselle Rogue ! - Le Serpentard et la brunette se levèrent - _Tente A_, la bleue »

Les deux élèves, prenant soin d'être à bonne distance l'un de l'autre se dirigèrent vers leurs nouveaux appartements.

« - Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Black, _tente B_, la jaune… »

A leur tour ils partirent s'installer.

« - Monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Turner vous prendrez la _tente C ! _Mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Silver, _tente D…_ »

« - Enfin, mademoiselle Baker et monsieur Straigth, vous prendrez avec vous mademoiselle Ansley dans la _tente E_, voilà à tout à l'heure ! »

§§§

_Ginny,_

_Voilà déjà deux semaines que nous sommes partis, les cours se suivent et se succèdent, le temps à l'air de s'écouler plus vite ici. Nous dormons peu et travaillons beaucoup, Sirius et le professeur Collins ne nous épargnent pas, tu sais… _

_Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, ils se regardent bizarrement tous les deux, j'ai l'impression que Sirius n'est plus vraiment célibataire, c'est drôle… Il a l'air préoccupé et je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de discuter avec lui et je crois que pendant la durée de ce stage se sera impossible…_

_Ton frère a fait une entrée fracassante en arrivant, entre lui et la fille de Rogue c'est tout feu tout flamme, si tu veux mon avis, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entre tuer, tu aurais dû voir ça !_

_Hermione est de plus en plus distante, on ne se parle plus beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, peut-être pourrais-tu lui parler après notre retour ? A toi elle se confiera sûrement, j'en suis sûr…_

_Ma coopération avec la nièce de Sirius se passe plutôt bien, elle est très douée, pratiquement la meilleure ! Elle te ressemble beaucoup, tu sais ? Elle est explosive, ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et elle fait toujours preuve de beaucoup d'imagination dans ses duels… _

_Il y a quelque chose de si troublant en elle, je crois que le fait d'être séparé de son frère la rend malade, mais elle est rassurée en pensant que tu t'occupes de lui, au fait comment va-t-il ? Nous savons juste qu'il est sortit de l'infirmerie, il a écrit une lettre à sa sœur, elle était si heureuse qu'elle en a pleurée et elle a passé toute la soirée à me raconter des anecdotes sur leur enfance, si tu savais, ils ont fait les 400 coups ! J'avais l'impression qu'on me racontait les exploits des jumeaux ! C'était si drôle !_

_Je me sens proche d'elle d'une certaine façon, c'est étrange. La dernière fois lors d'un duel avec Malfoy, il l'a atteinte assez durement et Silver et moi nous nous sommes précipités tellement vite vers elle que nous nous sommes entre choqué ! Et au bout de quelque secondes nous avons recommencés en voulant nous jetés tous les deux en même temps sur Malfoy ! Nous avons passés le reste de la journée au lit ! En écrivant ces lignes je souris encore en me souvenant de ce moment… C'est un garçon sympa et assez timide…_

_Les temps changent Ginny, je ne croyais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir Serpentards et Gryffondors vivre ensemble et s'apprécier, l'arrivée de ces quatre élèves a vraiment tout changé ici, c'est étrange…_

_Je dois te laisser ma Ginny, il est tard et demain nous commençons une nouvelle session de cour, en osant te dire que tu me manques terriblement et en attendant impatiemment de te revoir, je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

Harry déposa sa plume et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu fort dans les dernières lignes, il lu et relu sa lettre sans se décider réellement à l'envoyer.

« - Aller, jette toi à l'eau Harry ! »

Il se retourna et fixa la jeune fille avec qui il partageait sa tente, allongée sur le lit, un bouquin dans les mains. Elle le regardait avec cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer lors de leurs nombreux duels et là, encore, il pu constater cet étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait au fond de lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux pétiller de la sorte.

« - J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? » Demanda t-elle avec ironie.

Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivit pas son amie.

« - Non ? Alors envoie cette lettre avant que tu la déchires comme toutes les autres avant celle là… »

Harry regarda à nouveau son parchemin parcouru de son écriture et jeta un œil à la poubelle à coté du petit bureau, regorgeant de parchemins froissés. Il soupira, il en avait écrit tellement avant celle là… Peut-être devrait-il recommencer encore ?

Mais il eut à peine le temps de se décider que la feuille lui fut arrachée des mains. Sélène, avec un sourire mauvais la prit dans ses mains et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

« - Si tu ne te décide pas, moi je l'enverrai ! »

Harry pâlit dangereusement.

« - Non ! Sélène ne fait pas ça ! » Lui dit-il en se levant d'un bond, les sourcils froncés.

« - Voyons Harry, qu'as-tu pu écrire pour faire cette tête là ? Tu crois que c'est mieux qu'elle ne reçoive aucune nouvelle de toi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait ça mais elle avait raison, Ginny devait se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas reçu de courrier de lui.

Il soupira.

« - Très bien ! T'as gagné, va lui envoyer ! Moi je ne peux pas, je serai capable de la manger en route pour ne pas la donner à Hedwige ! »

La jeune fille sourit et sans plus un mot disparue. Son père ne devait pas lui refuser grand-chose à celle-la… pensa t-il en souriant à son tour, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était sûr…

_§§§_

Rose soupira, assise au bord de son lit, elle relut encore la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de son père, apparemment il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire à son retour, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle retourna la question dans tous les sens et n'aboutit à aucune solution probable…

« - Alors Rogue, on fait la tête pour changer ? »

La brune leva les yeux et regarda Malfoy entrer dans la tente.

« - Tais toi Malfoy ! »

Le blond sourit et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. La brune le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais là, Malfoy ? » Intervint Rose stupéfaite.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, étonné, la chemise à moitié ouverte et croisa les bras.

« - Je me change, Rogue, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« - Ici ? » Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

« - Non, dans la quatrième dimension ! » Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

« - Très drôle Malfoy, je veux dire _devant moi_ ! »

Malfoy eut un sourire narquois.

« - Ben quoi ? C'est mon dortoir ici que je sache ! Je ne vais pas me changer dehors pour ne pas heurter ta pudeur, mademoiselle Rogue ! »

« - Je vis aussi ici au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué depuis ce dernier mois ! »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Et bien tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux si ça ne te conviens pas ! » Dit-il et sans plus attendre il enleva sa chemise, coupant court au débat.

Rose se leva et entreprit de sortir de la tente, mais avant de passer dehors, son attention fut attirée sur une toute petite tache en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule droite du Serpentard. Elle se figea sur place.

« - C'est quoi cette tache sur ton épaule Malfoy ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le blond se retourna et croisa les bras.

« - Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas regarder je te trouve très perspicace ! »

Rose rougit aussitôt.

« - Réponds Malfoy ! »

Il fronça les sourcils un moment et leurs regards s'affrontèrent, puis le blond haussa les épaules et se tourna pour prendre sa tenue.

« - Une tache de naissance » Répondit-il finalement.

La jeune fille pâlit.

« - Pourquoi cette question ? »

Mais lorsqu'il n'entendit pas la réponse, il se tourna exaspéré pour constater avec étonnement que la jeune fille avait disparut.

Rose courut jusqu'à un coin éloigné et à bout de souffle s'adossa à un arbre, tentant de respirer à nouveau normalement, elle souleva sa manche.

En haut de son épaule droite, se trouvait la toute petite marque en forme d'étoile qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance… Combien il y avait-il de chances pour que se soit une pure coïncidence ?

_§§§_

Hermione souffla pour la énième fois, dans d'autres temps elle aurait été si heureuse de participer à ce stage, mais depuis ce moment à l'infirmerie avant son départ, elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et avait dû se résoudre à la chose la pire qu'elle est jamais vécut : elle était _amoureuse_ ! Oh par Merlin qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle ne vivait plus depuis ce simple baiser, alors que lui continuait d'être comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Mais pourquoi ça tombait sur elle ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé à tomber amoureuse ! Et certainement pas de lui !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, elle devait se reprendre, elle devait l'oublier et vite ! Mais comment faire lorsque tout vous paraît insurmontable ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'y arriver, elle s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de Harry et de Ron, que diraient-ils s'ils savaient ? Elle ne préférait même pas y penser !

Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la massant légèrement et fermement, exactement comme elle aimait, comme lui avait appris sa mère, elle se détendit tout de suite et releva la tête. Elle constata avec un sourire, le Serpentard qui partageait sa chambre, la regarder d'un air bienveillant et protecteur.

« - Merci Zack » Lui dit-elle.

« Pas de quoi » Répondit-il en continuant son massage.

Elle releva la tête et ferma les yeux profitant des mains habiles de son colocataire. Puis, soudain un mouvement attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Malfoy, plus pâle que d'habitude, les sourcils froncés. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et les mains de Zack se retirer de ses épaules à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il se passa quelques minutes où Malfoy les observa tous les deux, l'air mauvais, les poings serrés, puis il se décida à rompre le silence.

« - Et bien, je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien Granger ! »

« - C'est pas ce que tu crois Malfoy… » Tenta Zack, penaud.

Malfoy lui lança un regard dangereux qui fit taire instantanément le garçon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, non mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il l'ignorait et maintenant il venait lui faire une crise de jalousie ? Comme si elle était sa propriété !

Elle tapa violemment la table, ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons, qui la fixèrent, surpris.

« - Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, Malfoy ! » Elle s'était levée d'un bond, tremblante de rage trop longtemps contenue.

Des larmes apparurent aux bords de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle les leva vers le blond.

« - De quel droit viens-tu ici pour nous arroser de tes commentaires débiles ! Fiche moi la paix ! » Hurla t-elle, puis elle partit en courant, laissant les deux hommes derrière elle.

Elle courut un instant et ralentit l'allure, tentant de sécher ses larmes et de se calmer, elle entreprit de rejoindre les autres pour le prochain cours, bientôt elle vit les deux autres les rejoindre, et elle surpris le regard inquiet de Harry sur elle et s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

« - Bien aujourd'hui, je vais prendre quatre élèves avec moi, pour un cour d'occlumencie ! Alors mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Rogue et monsieur Malfoy, vous venez avec moi ! » Ordonna le professeur Collins

Hermione pensa que c'était bien sa chance de se retrouver avec les deux personnes qu'elle souhaitait le plus éviter en ce moment. Les épaules basses elle suivit le professeur en silence.

« - Très bien, ce cours d'occlumencie est très spécial puisqu'il est conçut sur la base du cour de magie sans baguette. Potter vous ferez équipe avec Granger, Malfoy avec Rogue ! »

Les élèves obéirent sans commentaires et laissèrent leur baguette dans les mains du professeur, se posant l'un en face de l'autre.

« - Bien, alors maintenant vous aller vous concentrer sur la magie de votre partenaire, essayez de la ressentir au plus profond de vous-même. Potter vous allez tenter d'entrer dans les pensées de Granger en vous concentrant sur son aura, et vous mademoiselle vous essaierai de l'en empêcher. Vous êtes prêts ? A trois ! Un…deux…trois ! »

Hermione tenta de se concentrer sur Harry mais ce qui venait de se passer l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'elle ne pu l'empêcher de pénétrer dans son esprit et dans un dernier élan de panique tenta de le bloquer, comment réagirait Harry s'il arrivait à voir en elle ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis un mois ?

Elle se concentra comme elle pu et sentit vaguement l'intrusion de son meilleure ami perturber sa magie, et contrairement à sa volonté, des images d'elle et de Malfoy côte à côte dans la tour d'Astronomie, enlacés, leur premier baiser, toutes les fois où elle lui avait jeté un regard à la dérobé, l'affolement de son cœur dès qu'elle était près de lui et puis, plus récemment leur dernière dispute…

Elle sentie alors, que quelque chose se retirait et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour voir le regard blessé de Harry et elle comprit qu'il s'était retiré de son propre chef de sa tête, peut-être en avait-il trop vu à son goût, Hermione baissa la tête et se sentit plus seule que jamais.

« - Très bien Potter, belle démonstration ! »

Harry n'émit aucun son, silencieux et sans un regard pour Hermione partit s'asseoir.

« - Ca va aller, mademoiselle Granger ? »

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher de la tête et partie à son tour. Il savait maintenant… Oh mon Dieu, il savait… Hermione sentit tout son univers s'effondrer.

Elle regarda les deux autres effectuer leur duel d'esprit, et remarqua à la fin que Rose avait un drôle d'air tandis que Drago semblait horrifié et vraiment paniqué, qu'avait-il bien pu voir dans l'esprit de cette bien mystérieuse Poufsouffle ?

A la nuit tombée, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, elle marcha autour du campement et distingua finalement une silhouette appuyée contre un arbre, elle s'approcha.

« - Salut » Dit-elle.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire et un silence gêné s'installa.

« - Tu sais je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans une position délicate avec Malfoy… » Lui dit-il en s'excusant.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« - Oh, c'est pas important, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir obligé à assister à ça… »

Il eut un nouveau silence où chacun d'entre eux divagua dans leurs pensées respectives.

« - Tu sais, je suis conscient que cela ne me regarde pas, mais tu devrais peut-être lui dire ce que tu ressens… »

Avant qu'elle n'est pu protester il continua.

« - Hermione, je vis avec toi et tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas que tu ne mange pas et que tu ne dors presque pas ? Je ne suis pas ton père mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus, si tu continues comme ça tu vas te rendre malade… »

Elle le regarda quelques instant et sourit à nouveau.

« - Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée… »

« - Et bien moi je pense que si ! J'ai passée les dernières années de ma vie à cacher l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sélène et tu sais, ça ne m'a amené qu'à une seule chose, Hermione, j'ai faillis la perdre ! »

Il la regarda et se décida à partir, lui jetant un dernier regard.

« - Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veuilles vraiment, et lui non plus…Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais, le regard qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure c'était celui d'un homme amoureux et jaloux… »

Puis sur ces derniers mots il s'en alla d'un pas sûr, sous le regard perdu d'Hermione…

_**Comme promis voici vos RAR! Bisous! **_

**faby.fan**: Contente que tu aimes! C pas facile de caser tout ce petit monde! lol! Ouais Thomas est parfait tu as raison, mais c normale, tu as vu qui sont ces parents? J'aime beaucoup Elisabeth, et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble d'ailleurs (niak niak!) Bisous! Je pense que le prochain chap viendra assez vite, la semaine prochaine sûrement!

**Wendy Malfoy**: Tu as raison la relation entre Drago et sa sœur a s'approfondir, surtout dans le prochain chapitre! En ce qui concerne Harry et sa fille, je sais pas pour toi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Harry en papa gâteau! lol! A+ et t'inquiète pas je n'abandonne pas! C'est laborieux mais pas au point que j'arrête d'écrire, ça non alors!

**Babar**: LOL! Mdr avec ta review! Ca va se concrétiser de plus en plus, ne t'inquiète pas y'en aura pour tous les goûts! Bisous!

**Lena** : J'espère pas trop longtemps! Lol! Non blague à part, j'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment et internet à ma dispo ce qui n'est hélas pas toujours le cas! Donc je pense mettre un nouveau chap la semaine prochaine! Bisous!

**lisou52**: C'est un retour en arrière de 20 ans, j'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part, mais où? Mea culpa, mais c'est bien 20 à la base, désolée si je me suis tromper! Quand au professeur Collins, et bien tu verras! Petite curieuse! Bisous!

**bebedraky**: C'est très gentil à toi, je suis très flattée, et je te dis comme aux autres, la suite pour la semaine prochaine! Bisous!

**Zabou:** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours présente pour laisser un petit mot d'encouragement! Je suis très touchée! A la semaine prochaine!

**Elliania**: Ben on verra bien si notre survivant national pardonnera à notre Hermione, mais puisque tu as eu un aperçu du futur, ça devrait répondre à ta question. Mais à mon avis se sera difficile pour tout le monde! La conversation père/fille, tu l'auras c'est promis! Bisous!

**ayuluna**: Je te dirais: peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non! lol! Mais qu'a bien pu voir notre Drago? Suite au prochain épisode! Nan je ne suis pas sadique du tout! Ce chapitre est ton préféré? C'est vrai en tout cas que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Bisous!

**Llewella et Deirdre**: Que de questions en suspens! mdr! Et bien tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres! lol! Ne t'inquiète pas y'aura pas mal de choses dans le prochain, en tout cas assez pour te faire tenir jusqu'à avoir toutes les réponses! Bisous et merci de toutes tes reviews!

**virg05**: Toujours présente à ce que je vois! Merci pour tout, c'est vraiment gentil! La suite viendra bientôt c promis! Bisous!

beru ou bloub: Salut! Pourquoi? Je fais tant de fautes que ça? lol! C'est une proposition? Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques? Je suis la reine des fautes en tout genre! mdr! Alors ta proposition tiens toujours?

**Jamesie-cass**: Contente que tu aimes mais au fait as-tu lu le dernier chapitre?

_**Voilà, bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine!**_

_**Liza**_


	22. Comme chiens et chats

**Note d'auteur** : **_Voilà comme promis la suite que vous attendiez ! Je vous annonce que l'auteur est toute fière d'avoir pu vous envoyer la suite comme promis ! Pour info, j'ai posté une nouvelle fic, c'est un James/Lily ! Donc si ça vous intéresse allez la lire et donnez-moi votre avis ! Biz !_**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22 : Comme chiens et chats**

Hermione s'avança décidée, elle devait s'expliquer avec lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça sans aucune explication, c'était son meilleur ami après tout !

Elle entra dans la tente, Harry se trouvait à son bureau et sa partenaire était allongée sur son lit, lisant un roman moldu. La jeune fille fut la première à s'apercevoir de sa présence et elle lui fit un sourire.

« - Bonsoir Hermione ! » Lui dit-elle gentiment.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son bonsoir et se tourna vers Harry. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle frissonna.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda t-il durement.

Hermione sentie son estomac se contracter, Harry lui en voulait-il tant que cela ? Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire de la peine ! Elle jeta un œil à la Serpentard qui paraissait choquée du comportement de son partenaire.

« - Je…je voulais te parler… » Lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix

« - Et bien pas moi, alors sors d'ici ! » Lui cracha t-il en la fusillant du regard.

« - Harry ! » Intervint Sélène d'une voix choquée.

La jeune fille se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Elle les toisa tous les deux du regard.

« - Je vous laisse, je vais voir Zack »

Puis elle sortie en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Harry qui grimaça. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il se retourna bien décidé à ne pas lui parler ni à la regarder. Hermione soupira et prit place sur le lit de la Serpentard.

Il eut un long moment de silence, Hermione prit sa respiration.

« - Je voulais t'en parler tu sais… »

Il se retourna vivement, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« - Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« - Je voulais, je t'assure mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, Harry… »

« - Foutaises ! » Cria t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Elle sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, d'accord elle lui avait caché qu'elle aimait Malfoy, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça quand même !

Il parut s'assagir en voyant les larmes de son amie mais ne desserra pas les dents.

« - Tu nous a menti Hermione, à moi et à Ron ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant la tête.

« - Bon sang ! C'est _Malfoy_, Hermione, MALFOY ! » S'emporta t-il.

Elle sursauta à nouveau.

« - Je…je le sais Harry… » Répondit-elle tremblante.

« - NON ! TU NE SAIS APPARAMENT PAS ! »

Il était hors de lui et Hermione commença à avoir peur. Il s'en rendit compte et le regard blessé, il se retourna à nouveau.

« - Va t'en Hermione, s'il te plait, avant que ça dégénère »

Elle se leva et sans plus un mot, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il était raide et serrait les poings.

« - Je suis désolée Harry, mais je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je ressens, je ne te demande pas de le comprendre, mais de l'accepter, comme je l'aurais fait pour toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait pour toi… »

Elle le vit trembler à nouveau et craint d'avoir été trop loin, elle frissonna mais ce fut une petite voix qui lui répondit.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes Hermione… »

Elle soupira et lui accorda même un sourire.

« - Bien sûr que si Harry, mais je serais patiente, bonne nuit » Et elle sortie laissant son meilleur ami dans ses pensées.

_§§§_

Malfoy entra d'un pas rageur dans la tente, il jeta un regard au lit de Rogue et se posa devant elle.

« - Rogue ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Annonça t-il.

La jeune fille n'était apparemment pas de son avis et fit semblant de dormir et de ne pas avoir entendu le Serpentard.

« - Rogue ! » Cria t-il à nouveau.

« - Laisse moi Malfoy, je dors ! » Lui répliqua t-elle sèchement.

« - C'est ça et moi je suis McGonagal ! »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique du Serpentard, elle soupira et se releva en position assise et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Très bien, tu as gagné ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et croisa les bras.

« - Tu as de la répartie ? Pas croyable, et moi qui pensais que tu ne savais pas parler ! »

« - Très drôle Malfoy, vraiment ! » Grimaça t-elle.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre à ça, il voulait lui parler sérieusement. Il s'assit sur son propre lit en face d'elle.

« - Que signifie ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit ? »

Elle le regarda, tentant d'évaluer ce qu'il avait pu lire en elle et quel était l'étendue des dégâts. Mais, il avait le visage aussi fermé que d'habitude.

« - Y'a rien à dire Malfoy » Tenta t-elle pour le jauger.

Il leva les bras au ciel.

« - Tenter de parler avec ces crétins de Poufsouffles et ils vous prendront pour plus débiles qu'eux ! »

« - La ferme Malfoy ! »

« - D'accord Rogue, je ne te prends par pour ce que tu es et toi tu ne prend par pour le dernier des nigauds, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« - Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? »

« - Rogue ! Ne me fais pas perdre patience ! C'est quoi cette histoire de marque ? »

Elle blanchit tout à coup, il avait donc pu lire ça, c'était pas bon signe…

« - Je ne vois pas de quelle marque tu parles » Tenta t-elle.

Il la regarda de son regard d'acier et d'un coup il se leva vers elle, retira ses couvertures sous son regard choqué et montra son épaule du doigt.

« - Cette marque Rogue ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Et bien quoi, c'est une marque de naissance, t'en a jamais vu de ta vie ? » S'emporta t-elle.

« - Et bien si ! Et c'est bien là le problème puisque j'ai la même ! » Il tira à son tour sur sa manche et Rose pu enfin se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien de la même.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, Malfoy » Soupira t-elle, enfin.

Il recula et soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« - C'est peut-être rien, une pure coïncidence »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle su qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que se soit toi ! »

« - Pardon ? »

Il se leva sous le regard perdu de la Poufsouffle, il fit les cents pas dans la tente. Puis la regarda et eut un maigre sourire.

« - C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble un peu, vous avez le même sourire, dommage qu'on ne le voit pas aussi souvent sur elle comme sur toi… »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles Malfoy ? » Paniqua t-elle, n'osant pas faire le lien entre tous les faits.

« - Tu es ma sœur, Rogue ! »

Elle blanchie, les yeux exorbités.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malfoy et si tu te crois drôle, tu ne l'es pas ! »

« - Nous n'avons pas le même père bien sûr, mais la même mère… » Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même.

« - Ma mère est morte Malfoy ! » Lui rappela t-elle.

« - Mais c'est pas possible d'être si têtue et butée ! » Lui envoya t-il en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« - Et bien ça doit être de famille alors ! » Lui cria t-elle.

Puis elle se tue en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Malfoy avait son air suffisant et son sourire moqueur, elle soupira.

« - C'est impossible » Dit-elle, balayant ses derniers doutes.

« - Rogue, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit » Lui avoua t-il.

« - Elle t'as dit que j'étais ta sœur ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée.

« - Non. Elle a juste avouer que j'avais une sœur dont elle cachait l'existence depuis toujours à mon père et à moi »

« - Alors comment en être sûr ? »

Il désigna la marque du doigt.

« - La marque le prouve »

Elle regarda son bras et du se rendre à l'évidence.

« - C'est un cauchemar ! » S'apitoya t-elle.

« - Merci, si tu crois que j'aime l'idée que ma sœur soit une Poufsouffe tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil ! »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

« - Ah bon ? Et si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi d'avoir une plaie redoublée d'une fouine comme frère, tu te trompes royalement ! » Lui rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui fit un sourire.

« - Bien, Dix points pour Poufsouffle ! Tu apprends vite ! »

« - Tu m'emmerdes Malfoy ! »

« - Oui, bienvenue dans la famille à toi aussi ! Mon père va nous tuer tous les deux quand il apprendra ça ! »

Il s'affala sur son lit sous le regard de Rose qui grimaça.

_§§§_

« - Je hais cette fille ! »

Ron entra dans la pièce rouge de colère. Alexia regarda son père se plaindre pour la énième fois de sa mère. Elle ne répondit pas, finalement habituée à ce rituel et se replongea dans son devoir d'enchantements.

Il marmonna encore pendant dix bonnes minutes ce qui agaça d'autant plus la jeune fille.

« - Tel père telle fille ! Ce n'est pas croyable d'être aussi idiote ! » Dit-il à haute voix.

« - J'en ai marre ! »

Alexia referma son livre d'un claquement sourd et fixa son père d'un regard noir, celui-ci parut un peu surpris.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Lui demanda t-il étonné.

« - Il me prends que c'est pas permis d'entendre tes plaintes du matin au soir ! Battez-vous ou embrassez-vous, mais moi j'en peux plus ! »

Ron vira au rouge pivoine mais Alexia en avait trop supporté pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« - Ronald, je ne suis pas une idiote, tu te plains d'elle tout le temps, même dans ton sommeil, à ce stade ce n'est plus de la haine, c'est de l'amour ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui et le poussa vers la sortie.

« - Alors va le lui dire ou je vais péter les plombs ! »

« - C'est quoi ça ? » Lui demanda t-il un peu confus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Va t'en ! »

« - Mais c'est là que je dors ! » Protesta t-il.

« - Et bien c'est pas le bureau des pleurs ici ! Tu n'as qu'à revenir quand tu seras calmé ! » Et sur ce elle lui ferma la tente au nez.

Ron ne demanda pas son reste, il n'était pas stupide au point de provoquer un peu plus la colère de la jeune fille, il avait bien trop d'expérience entre sa mère et sa sœur ! Il décida donc de faire un tour pour organiser ses pensées et de laisser le temps à la Poufsouffle de se calmer.

_Et puis c'est quoi le bureau des pleurs ? Encore une expression moldue !_

Il marcha jusqu'à la foret et aperçut Sirius qui semblait méditer lui aussi.

« - Salut ! » Dit-il doucement.

Le professeur lui fit un sourire.

« - Bonsoir Ron »

Il s'assit à coté de lui et soupira, le professeur le toisa et eut un sourire entendu.

« - Elle s'appelle comment ? » Demanda t-il finalement.

« - Pardon ? » Ron le regarda, confus.

« - Et bien la fille qui occupe tes pensées au point de vouloir aller faire un tour à cette heure-ci pour la chasser de ta tête ! »

Ron devint rouge et Sirius arbora un sourire triomphant.

« - Je le savais, je suis incollable en matière de fille ! »

« - C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Se défendit-il, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

L'homme éclata de rire.

« - Elle t'énerve au point de ne plus penser à autre chose ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Ton cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que tu la vois et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui envoyer une réplique bien salé ? »

« - C'est ça ! »

« - Les émotions que tu ressens sont tellement fortes en sa présence que tu as l'impression que tu peux tout casser sur ton passage et que tout ton corps est sur le point d'exploser ? »

« - Exactement ! Toi aussi t'as déjà vécut ça ? » Lui demanda le Gryffondor, une lueur de soulagement naissant dans ses yeux.

Sirius lui sourit, énigmatique.

« - Mmh…non » Répondit-il.

Ron parut déçu et baissa la tête.

« - Mais j'ai très bien connu quelqu'un qui avait le même problème que toi » Lui répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

« - Et alors, il a fait quoi pour s'en débarrasser ? » Demanda le rouquin plein d'espoir.

Sirius le regarda et sourit.

« - Il a épousé la fille en question ! »

Ron pâlit dangereusement et s'affala sur le sol près de son professeur médusé.

« - Je suis foutu alors… »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« - Oui, c'est ce que disais James aussi »

Puis le professeur de Duel lui souhaita bonne chance et une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron resta un moment encore à réfléchir à une autre solution, peut-être devrait-il demander de l'aide à Hermione, elle savait toujours tout ! Il réfléchit à cette solution puis finalement abandonna l'idée, et désespéré, il retourna à sa tente en priant que sa partenaire soit déjà endormie.

_§§§_

Ginny se leva de bonne heure ce matin, c'était samedi et le jour de la sortie à Pré au Lard ! Elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle avait promit de faire découvrir le village sorcier à Grégory et elle était excitée comme une puce.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et trouva le Gryffondor allongé près du feu.

« - Aller Grégory, prêt pour une visite guidée ? »

« - Bonjour Ginny ! Prêt ! »

La rouquine le toisa du regard et eut une moue déçue.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda t-il étonné de sa réaction.

« - Tu ne me crois pas assez stupide pour te laisser sortir comme ça, pas vrai ? Va mettre ton écharpe et ton bonnet ! » Lui ordonna t-elle.

« - Mais Ginny arrête il ne fait pas si froid dehors ! » Protesta t-il.

« - Grégory Black ! Va t'habiller ! Tu es en _convalescence_ ! Et tu ne sortiras pas _comme ça_ ! »

Il voulu protester encore une fois mais la jeune sorcière l'arrêta d'un geste, son air menaçant le fit taire immédiatement, cette scène ne lui était pas étrangère, et il su que sa mère avait toujours eut le don de se faire obéir lorsqu'il le fallait !

« - J'ai six frère Black, alors ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur ! » Le menaça t-elle.

Il renonça, sa mère était définitivement la plus forte, il monta dans le dortoir et se changea, lorsqu'il redescendit la bonne humeur était revenu sur le visage de Ginny et il ne regretta pas de s'être exécuter.

« - C'est bon comme ça ? Je te plais en bonhomme de neige ? » Plaisanta t-il pour la forme.

« - Oui, beaucoup ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle l'emmena vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils furent à Pré au Lard, elle lui fit tout visiter et il s'extasia sur la Cabane Hurlante et son histoire. Ils firent leurs courses de Noël, un peu en avance, mais au moins ils avaient le choix et beaucoup moins de monde.

Ils décidèrent d'offrir un cadeau commun à Malfoy pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais lorsqu'ils allaient entrer dans la boutique d'objets magiques, un hibou vola vers eux.

« - Tiens c'est curieux, les hiboux ne viennent qu'à Poudlard pour le courrier… » Déclara Ginny un peu surprise.

« - C'est peut-être ma sœur ! » S'exclama Grégory enjoué.

« - Peut-être » Répondit-elle suspicieuse.

Mais le hibou ne vint pas pour Gregory mais bien pour Ginny, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit la lettre, elle hésita.

« - Tu ne la pends pas ? » Lui demanda son compagnon un peu étonné.

« - Je ne sais pas… » Dit-elle indécise.

Mais avant qu'elle pu exprimer ses doutes, le garçon prit la lettre, tandis que Ginny terrifiée lui saisit le bras, mais trop tard…

Elle sentit qu'on tirait sur son nombril et ils furent bientôt projetés tous les deux dans un endroit sombre, un portoloin !

« - Ca y est on a la Weasley ! » S'écria une voix derrière eux

« - Mais qui est avec elle ? » Demanda une autre voix.

« - Aucune idée » Répondit la première voix.

« - Parkinson ! »

Une série de pas précipités se firent entendre.

« - Oui maître Lucius ? »

« - Qui est avec elle ? »

« - C'est l'un des jumeaux Black dont je vous ai parlé monsieur » Répondit la voix de la Serpentard.

« - Très bien, c'est toujours ça de gagner, deux pour le prix d'un ! »

Puis il éclata de rire et la porte se referma.

_**Alors ça vous a plu ? Bisous à tous ! **_

_**Liza**_


	23. Bas les masques!

**_Note d'auteur : Je répondrai au review par le nouveau système, donc ne chercher pas les RAR en fin de chapitre mais plutôt dans vos messages ! Bisous ! Et encore désolé pour le retard mais lorsqu'on a plus internet sur son PC, c'est un peu dur ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous aient concocter deux one shot! _**

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

**_Rose Rogue : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle._**

**_Adrian et Elisabeth Potter : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor._**

**_Thomas Malfoy : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison._**

**_Alexia Weasley Malfoy : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle._**

**_Hélène Collins : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)_**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 23 : Bas les masques !**

Harry prépara son sac pour le stage final de survie, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Ginny depuis sa dernière lettre et s'en inquiétait un peu, peut-être avait-il était trop explicite et qu'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments de la rousse. Il soupira, il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles !

Quand à Hermione, il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole mais n'avait pas non plus eut le courage d'en parler avec Ron, c'était vraiment trop dur. Si lui ne comprenait pas le choix de son amie, il ne savait pas ce que serait la réaction du roux.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir avouer à Ron qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur, alors Hermione amoureuse de Malfoy, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce dernier argument, ça le tuerait sur place !

Il termina son sac en silence, et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil nostalgique à la chambre, il avait vraiment apprécié être ici et de partager cet endroit avec la Serpentard, il avait gagner une amie et des nuits sans les éternels ronflements de Ron et de Neville.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe, il remarqua que tout le monde avait des mines fatiguées et il pensa aussitôt qu'il fallait que ce stage se termine avant de tous les tuer. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais assistés à des cours comme cela, ils avaient plus appris en un mois qu'en six ans de défense contre les forces du mal !

Les premiers de la classe étaient le groupe Zack/Hermione, apparemment la Gryffondor s'était trouvé un égal, le jeune Serpentard brillait de son savoir et même parfois plus que la brunette, ce qui avait non pas le don de l'énerver mais de la replonger dans ses bouquins pour le surpasser la fois d'après, ce qui amusait franchement son partenaire. Il était temps que Hermione se trouve un adversaire à sa taille !

Bref, étant les premiers de la classe, ils bénéficiaient d'un temps d'avance pour partir. Au matin, Sirius leurs avaient expliqués que le stage de survie était en réalité un gigantesque jeu de piste, réservé notamment pour l'examen pour entrer en formation d'Auror.

Ils allaient devoir faire face à toute sorte de créatures et de mauvais sort, ils devront suivre des indices jusqu'à retrouver l'hologramme d'un prisonnier.

Si Harry ne se trompait pas, Hermione partait en premier, ensuite c'était lui et Sélène, suivi de Malfoy et Rogue, puis les Serdaigle et enfin Ron et sa co-équipière, bon dernier, mais le niveau était haut, ce qui faisait le plus défaut à Ron était son manque de confiance et apparemment c'était loin d'être le point fort de sa partenaire. Ils étaient premier en potions, mais dans les autres disciplines ils étaient dernier, sauf en DCFM, où Ron gardait de l'avance.

La veille au soir, Harry et Sélène avaient passés en revue tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient pour s'exercer et ne pas perdre de temps pendant la course, Sélène avait préparer des potions _« sans_ _sommeil »_ pour reculer au maximum le temps où ils devraient dormir.

Harry entendit le _« top »_ et eut à peine le temps de voir la chevelure d'Hermione disparaître derrière les branches d'arbres suivis du Serpentard.

« - Potter ! Black ! »

Harry sentit son cœur cogner à n'en plus pouvoir dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il passa à coté de Malfoy, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Il savait que s'était inutile, Hermione l'aimait et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il s'était promis d'essayer de l'accepter mais allez refouler sept ans de sentiments !

En le regardant de la tête aux pieds, il se demanda encore et pour la énième fois ce que son amie pouvait lui trouver, puis se prépara à démarrer aux cotés de Sélène qui lui fit un franc sourire.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Une vive chaleur lui envahit le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, puis pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il eut une impression de _« déjà vu »,_ quelque chose de familier, et c'est alors qu'il vit… Les yeux de son amie n'avaient rien de marron comme il l'avait pensé au préalable, ils étaient verts !

Et tout d'un coup cela le frappa, elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait bien avec elle, parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de son entourage, mais qui ?

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Lui demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Heu, non tout va bien… »

Elle hocha de la tête.

« - Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de me regarder ce matin, on dirait que tu m'as jamais vu ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit, gêné.

« - C'est rien, c'est juste que je viens de remarquer que tes yeux sont verts ! »

La jeune fille se tourna complètement vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« - Et alors, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel là-dedans ! Les tiens aussi sont verts ! »

Elle pâlit d'un coup, comme si elle avait été trop loin sans s'en rendre compte et machinalement porta une main à ses cheveux blonds comme pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien là.

« - C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça… »

Sélène lui envoya un maigre sourire, puis lui fit signe de se tenir prêt. Et avant que le _« top »_ ne retentisse pour eux aussi, Harry rajouta.

« - Mais j'aurais parié qu'ils étaient marron avant… »

La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre davantage sur la couleur des yeux de la Serpentard car le signal venait d'être donné pour eux.

_§§§_

Thomas avança prudemment, il faisait très sombre et même la lumière de leurs deux baguettes réunies n'était pas suffisante. Il continua en palpant l'obscurité de sa main gauche, tenant fermement sa baguette de l'autre main. Soudain sa main heurta une branche, il la souleva et indiqua à Hermione de passer dessous, la jeune fille s'exécuta.

A peine eut-elle le temps de passer que Thomas entendit un grand cri suivit d'un bruit d'éboulement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et au risque d'être découvert par les autres, il augmenta la lumière de sa baguette.

« - _Lumos Totalem_ ! »

Thomas sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête de terreur, devant lui, il n'y avait que le vide et aucune trace de sa mère, tout son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita au bord de la falaise, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

« - HERMIONE ! » Cria t-il, l'angoisse montant de plus en plus, le paralysant presque complètement.

Il attendit une réponse mais n'eut qu'un profond silence et le hululement d'une chouette. Il se pencha un peu plus et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir son balai avec lui. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de distinguer quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais vu une obscurité aussi dense.

Soudain, il pensa au patronus, il dégageait une lumière assez dense et il était censé chasser l'obscurité non ?

Il se concentra sur un souvenir heureux, il pensa à sa mère, son sourire si doux et tendre lorsqu'il se levait le matin et qu'elle venait déposer un baiser sur son front en lui servant ses pancakes, à la façon dont sa voix vibrait lorsqu'elle l'appeler _« mon chéri »._ Il pensa à son père, ses yeux brillants de fierté lorsqu'ils étaient tous partis, de la façon dont il regardait sa femme avec autant d'intensité depuis toutes ces années, de la façon dont il l'aimait. Il pensa à Elisabeth lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois dans la tour d'Astronomie, des sentiments si forts qu'il l'avait assaillis à ce moment précis…

« - _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Il espérait de toutes ses forces que son patronus serait assez fort pour éclairer une bonne partie du précipice, et qu'il durerait assez longtemps pour tenter de la chercher. Une fumée blanche et épaisse se forma au bout de sa baguette et un magnifique aigle royal se déploya dans l'air et piqua aussitôt dans le vide illuminant la falaise au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait.

Soudain, quelque mètre plus bas, il distingua une silhouette informe, dans une position assez désarticulée et reconnu aussitôt sa mère. Il sentit la peur serrer son cœur. Il prit sa baguette et se prépara à donner l'alerte, mais au même moment un bruit se fit entendre à sa droite, il jura en pensant que c'était loin d'être le moment pour affronter toute sorte de créatures, sa mère avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Puis il vit apparaître une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre mille, lorsque Malfoy apparut entièrement, Thomas remercia Merlin. Le Serpentard tendit la main dans l'obscurité et en fit sortir Rogue. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, et il eut un sourire suffisant.

« - Alors Silver, il semblerait que vous faiblissez, on a fini par vous rattraper ! » Lui envoya t-il au comble de l'arrogance.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et se demanda franchement ce que sa mère avait bien pu lui trouver lorsqu'il était adolescent, en tant que père et mari, il était génial, mais en garçon de dix-sept ans, il était puéril.

« - Où est Granger ? » Demanda t-il soudainement, s'apercevant de son absence.

« - Elle est tomber dans le vide »

Thomas vit son père pâlir dangereusement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par : _tomber dans le vide_ ? »

Thomas lui montra de sa main, on ne pouvait apercevoir que la faible lueur blanche que provoquait son patronus, volant autour du corps d'Hermione.

Il entendit son père jurer et se déplaçait vers lui pour regarder à son tour, la jeune Poufsouffle le rejoignit. Puis, son père se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant et avant qu'il n'est vraiment pu comprendre, il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait plaqué contre un arbre. Il sentit vaguement la douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le tronc.

« - Je vais te tuer sal con ! » Gronda t-il.

« - Drago ! » S'indigna la Poufsouffle.

Elle le prit par les épaules, tentant de le dégager de sa prise.

« - C'est de sa faute ! Il l'a laissée tomber ! » Rugit-il hors de lui, la colère ayant fait apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues excessivement pâles.

Thomas ne fit rien ni pour se débattre ni pour nier les paroles de son père, il avait raison, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter, il l'avait même précipité dans le vide, en la laissant passer en premier.

« - Ne soit pas idiot Drago ! Lâche-le ! »

La prise se resserra autour de son cou et en cet instant son père ne lui avait jamais parut aussi terrifiant.

« - Alors dis-moi Silver, c'est quoi ton problème, elle était pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« - Ca suffit Drago ! On perd du temps ! Il faut aider Granger et on va avoir besoin de lui ! »

Son père eut l'air de tilter et relâcha sa prise, Thomas toussa et le père et le fils se toisèrent du regard.

« - Tu perds rien pour attendre, je te ferais payer ça, soit en sûr ! »

Puis le blond s'éloigna pour rejoindre la Poufsouffle.

« - Bien, j'ai un plan, on va essayer un levicorpus, tous en même temps, nos trois sorts devrait pouvoir la ramener jusqu'en haut, et après, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer qu'une Potion de guérison suffira… »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, et les trois élèves jetèrent le sort, prenant bien soin de le dirent en même temps, le corps d'Hermione se souleva dans les airs, suivit de son patronus.

Thomas ne lâcha pas le sort avant que sa mère ne soit à hauteur, Rogue se retira pour la réceptionner, lorsqu'elle l'eut bien en main, les deux Serpentard lâchèrent à leur tour, pâles d'inquiétude, retenant leur souffle.

« - Ca va, elle respire normalement, elle est solide ! »

Ils soufflèrent en même temps, et Thomas remarqua que son père souriait. Puis, le blond jeta un œil surpris à son patronus, puis vers lui, et Thomas comprit et le fit disparaître aussitôt.

Il se rappelait encore le jour en deuxième année, où tout fier il était rentrer chez lui en disant qu'il savait conjurer un patronus, son père lui avait demandé de lui montrer et lorsqu'il était apparut, son père avait eut la même réaction surprise qu'il y avait quelques instants.

Thomas lui avait alors demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec son aigle blanc, s'attendant à ce que son père le félicite plutôt que de se terrer dans un mutisme étrange, puis il lui avait demandé s'il savait ce que signifiait le patronus.

Il lui avait répondu qu'il représentait ce qu'était un sorcier au fond de lui, ce qui lui permettait d'être heureux, sa fierté tout simplement. Son père avait sourit et lui avait expliqué que la forme d'aigle de son patronus était l'emblème de la famille Malfoy.

Thomas lui avait alors répondu qu'il était fier d'être un Malfoy et son fils, et que de ce fait, la forme de son patronus ne l'étonnait en rien, a lui.

Malfoy le regarda pendant un instant et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes cheveux Silver ? » Cracha t-il.

Thomas ne comprit pas tout de suite, il mit une main sur son crâne mais ne remarqua rien de spécial. Rogue tourna à son tour un regard étrange vers lui et il commença à réellement s'inquiéter.

« - Ben quoi ? » Finit-il par dire.

La brunette se leva et tira un miroir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Et alors Thomas remarqua une faible lueur sur le sommet de son crâne et à sa plus grande horreur, vit ses cheveux reprendre peu à peu leur couleur platine naturelle. Il vit le regard insistant de la Poufsouffle qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils et Thomas choisit immédiatement le repli et remercia Merlin qu'il fasse si sombre.

« - Je sais pas, j'ai fais un gros effort tout à l'heure, peut-être un effet secondaire… Et Hermione ? » Détourna t-il rapidement.

« - Elle va se remettre, mais elle a besoin de chaleur, il faut faire un feu, je pense qu'un d'entre nous devrait la veillait et les deux autres s'occuper du bois »

Il hocha de la tête.

« - Rose tu restes, et nous on s'occupe du bois » Répliqua son père.

La Poufsouffle les regarda tous les deux d'un air septique.

« - Hors de question, si je vous laisse tous les deux, vous allez vous entretuer, et on aura jamais de feu, Silver tu viens avec moi, Drago tu restes avec elle » Et avant d'entendre de protestation, elle le tira par le manche de sa robe.

« - Tu sais que tu es aussi blond que Malfoy ? - Lui glissa t-elle en l'entraînant avec elle - On dirait deux frères… »

Puis se fut la dernière fois qu'elle en parla et Thomas remercia sincèrement la discrétion des Poufsouffles.

Pendant qu'il ramasser du bois, il tenta de s'expliquer mentalement pourquoi le sortilège de Dumbledore s'affaiblissait, il pensa à Elisabeth et Alexia qui se trouvaient toutes les deux avec leur père et à Adrian qui devait sûrement être avec Ginny et pria mentalement qu'ils aient eut plus de chance que lui…

Lorsqu'ils s'endormit ce soir là, Thomas regarda longtemps ses parents, et remarqua avant de fermer ses paupières, que son père se serrait autant qu'il le pouvait contre le corps froid de sa mère, lui communiquant autant de chaleur qu'il pouvait, l'air toujours aussi inquiet…

_§§§_

Adrian ouvrit les yeux, les laissant s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière, il tata au hasard de sa main dans l'espoir de s'assurer que sa mère était toujours avec lui. Lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux puis la tête de la rouquine il souffla.

« - Gregory ? »

Il se rapprocha et attrapa sa main.

« - Je suis là » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

« - Je ne vois rien, et toi ? »

« - Moi non plus… Gin, je suis désolé ! » S'excusa t-il.

Sa curiosité mal placée leur avait coûté d'être ici, mais il avait vraiment cru que sa sœur lui avait écrit une lettre et rien ne lui avait semblé étrange, mais Ginny, elle, le savait, mais il avait fallu qu'il ne l'écoute pas !

« - C'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir - Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui - Merlin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je me demande bien ce que Malfoy nous veut » Lui confia sa mère.

Adrian se souvint d'un détail, ce n'est pas à eux qu'ils en voulaient, mais plutôt à sa mère et fit taire l'étrange soupçon qui naissait en lui.

« - Et cette harpie de Parkinson ! Attends un peu que je le dise à Dumbledore ! » S'indigna t-elle, toute trace de peur envolée faisant place à la colère.

Puis sûrement alerté par ses protestations bruyantes, Adrian entendit des pas, puis les verrous de la porte cliquetèrent et une silhouette massive se dessina dans l'ouverture, la clarté l'éblouit et il dû se protéger les yeux, puis il sentit qu'on lui arrachait la rouquine des bras, il protesta et serra de toutes ses forces.

« - Lâche-là sale gamin ! »

Mais il tint bon, Ginny tentait vainement de se débattre, puis tout s'arrêta, le mangemort le gifla si fort qu'il tomba à terre, la douleur s'intensifia, lui brûlant la joue, puis une autre sensation le saisi, des sortes de picotements sur tout le visage.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces et tout son courage et se remit debout mais pas assez vite pour esquiver le coup de pied, il le prit en plein estomac et s'effondra.

« - Grégory ! Laissez-le sale brute ! »

« - Tais-toi traître à ton sang ! Tu auras ta part, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Adrian sentit une rage peu commune l'envahir et avec ses dernières forces, il se jeta sur le sorcier qui bascula, Ginny tomba à terre, puis se releva un peu sonnée. Lorsque la rouquine arriva à sa hauteur, il croisa son regard, et il remarqua qu'elle était terrifiée, pas par le mangemort comme il avait cru au préalable, mais par lui.

« - Par toutes les fées ! » Laissa t-elle échappé, paralysée par une sorte de stupeur.

« - Ginny ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda t-il paniqué.

Puis baissant sa garde, désarçonné par le regard de sa mère, il se prit un nouveau coup et s'effondra pendant que le mangemort attrapait sa mère, toujours raide, par le bras et la tirait hors de la cellule.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur eux mais le mangemort ferma la porte aussi sec et il se cogna dessus, retombant en arrière, il sentit vaguement que la plaie de sa récente opération s'était sûrement ouverte à nouveau et il dû s'évanouir car il reprit ses esprit que bien plus tard, lorsque tout était redevenu silencieux… un silence de mort.

Il porta sa main à son dos et sentit une tache poisseuse qu'avait sûrement provoqué par le sang de sa plaie.

Il tenta a nouveau de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité et constata qu'on y voyait un peu plus clair qu'avant, et c'est là qu'il vit l'entaille dans la porte qu'il avait sûrement provoqué en la heurtant, puis une image s'imposa à lui, le souvenir de sa mère et du regard terrifié qu'elle lui avait lancé avant d'être emmenée.

Adrian ne comprenait rien, une corne lui avait poussé au milieu du front ou quoi ? Puis il se souvint de la sensation de picotement sur son visage, il aurait donné cher pour un miroir en cet instant. Il soupira et tenta de se relever, priant pour qu'il ne la touche pas, il prit place dans un coin de la cellule, attendant… impuissant.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, quelqu'un jeta un corps inerte sur le sol et referma la cellule.

Adrian se précipita aussitôt sur sa mère, elle respirait encore et gémissait faiblement, a première vu elle avait dû subir le Doloris plusieurs fois. Horrifié, il s'empressa de lui donner les soins qu'il pouvait sans sa baguette, et la remercia mentalement de devenir plus tard l'un des médicomages les plus reconnue du monde sorcier et de lui avoir apprit certains sorts faciles mais pratiques et aussi d'avoir été attentif en cours de magie sans baguette !

Quelques temps plus tard, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Adrian soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

Elle le regarda faiblement, ses paupières s'ouvrant pour se fermer aussitôt.

« - Harry ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Le cœur d'Adrian cogna plus fort, elle délirait…

« - Ginny, arrête c'est moi, Grégory Black ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda plus attentivement, tout du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait vu son état, puis elle tendit sa main vers son visage. Elle toucha sa joue, son menton, sa bouche et finalement son front.

« - Tu n'es pas Harry » Affirma t-elle.

Il soupira de soulagement.

« - Mais qui es-tu alors ? »

« - Mais c'est moi ! Gregory ! » Cria t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

« - Tu lui ressemble tellement… - Lui dit-elle, ignorant ses mots. Elle sourit, puis laissa ses mains courir sur ses paupières - Mais tu as mes yeux… »

Puis sa main retomba et elle s'évanouit de nouveau, pendant que le cœur d'Adrian battait à tout rompre.

Par réflexe, il porta sa main à son crâne et sentit les épis traditionnels de sa chevelure épaisse.

« - Merde ! »

_§§§_

Alexia se retourna brusquement, heurtant Ron au passage.

« - Aie ! »

Le roux se frotta la joue.

« - Désolée, mais tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« - J'ai rien entendu par contre j'ai vu trente six candelles ! »

« - C'est : _chandelles_, Ron ! »

« - Oui c'est ça, comme tu veux » Répliqua t-il en se frottant la joue.

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel, son père était vraiment impossible ! Elle entendit à nouveau des bruits sur sa droite, comme des chuchotements, Ron se raidit et elle comprit que lui aussi avait entendu cette fois, il passa devant, brandissant sa baguette.

Puis tout alla très vite, elle aperçut une silhouette en mouvement et elle jeta le premier sort qui lui venait en tête.

« - _Stupéfix_ ! »

Elle vit deux jets de lumière rouge, son père avait eu le même réflexe.

« - Arrêtez ! C'est nous ! » Hurla une voix.

Alexia fronça les sourcils, qui nous ? Puis, elle vit Elisabeth apparaître de derrière les fougères. Son cœur fit un bon et elle se jeta sur la Serpentard pour la serrer dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'elle se détacha pour mieux la regarder elle retint difficilement un cri d'horreur.

« - Par Merlin ! Tes yeux sont verts ! »

Elisabeth acquiesça gravement.

« - Et tes cheveux sont noirs… »

Machinalement elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux redevenus aussi longs et bruns qu'auparavant. La panique s'insinua en elle, et plus encore lorsqu'elle vit Harry apparaître à son tour.

« - Et ben mon vieux, tu m'as manqués de peu ! » Puis il serra la main de Ron en souriant.

« - Putain Harry, vous nous avez foutu une de ces peur ! » Puis ils se racontèrent brièvement leurs aventures respectives depuis la nuit dernière.

Elisabeth la regarda et sans plus attendre, pointa le bas de sa robe de sa baguette et découpa soigneusement un morceau et le lui tendit.

« - Attache-les, ça se verra beaucoup moins, en attendant mieux ! »

Alexia s'exécuta.

« - Et pour tes yeux ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules.

« - Mais que fiche Dumbledore ? »

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent à nouveau vers elle, ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

« - Bon ben, je crois que ça veut dire qu'on va finir la course ensemble ! » Déclara Harry en souriant.

« - De toute façon Hermione a déjà dû la finir depuis longtemps ! » Répondit Ron, ce à quoi tout le monde acquiesça.

« - En route alors ! »

Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du retour, l'inquiétude d'Alexia s'intensifia lorsque la chevelure d'Elisabeth capta un instant la lumière du soleil, faisant apparaître un blond au vive teinte de roux, elle pria intérieurement pour que Dumbledore se dépêche de renouveler le sort.

Au détour d'un sentier, les quatre compagnons de fortune sursautèrent en même temps en entendant d'autres chuchotements, puis, bien vite, Thomas apparut dans leur champ de vision et un seul regard échangé avec Elisabeth lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus blond qu'avant. Mais la différence était subtile.

Elisabeth courra vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis elle l'embrassa rapidement. Alexia, Harry et Ron se hâtèrent à la rejoindre, et tout le monde se raidit en voyant Hermione, pâle comme la mort, marchant péniblement aidée par Malfoy.

« - Laisse-la Malfoy ! » Ordonna Ron, en pointant sa baguette, Harry resta silencieux mais ces yeux montraient qu'il était d'accord avec son ami.

« - Lâche moi Weasley ! » Lui rétorqua t-il.

Son père s'apprêta a jeter un sort à Malfoy mais Harry le retint juste à temps.

« - Ron, non… »

Le roux lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il baissa sa baguette, la rangea, et s'avança, arrachant Hermione des bras du Serpentard.

« - Je ne vais pas la laisser dans les bras de cet enfoiré ! Quoique tu en dises Harry ! Tu es peut-être fâché avec elle, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'abandonnerais alors qu'elle va si mal ! »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, celle-ci se pressa contre le roux et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Alexia sentit une pointe de fierté en voyant son père agir de la sorte, certes elle ne pensait pas que Harry voulait réellement abandonner Hermione, en tout cas pas pour les raisons qu'avait évoqué son père.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le passé, elle avait trouvé que son père ne ressemblait en rien au portrait qu'en avaient fait ses amis, un homme prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Mais là, elle venait d'être le témoin de sa noblesse et de sa fidélité en amitié.

Elle marcha fièrement derrière son père, se rappelant de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir eu un père aussi génial ! Il était aussi drôle et insouciant qu'il pouvait être grave et courageux, son souhait s'était vraiment réalisé et même si elle ne goûtait pas forcément ses plaisanteries, elle aimait l'homme qu'il était, et le père qu'il aurait pu être…

Elle chassa les quelques larmes qui venaient d'apparaître et poursuivit son chemin. Au diable sa couleur de cheveux, les failles temporelles, les dangers, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu venir ici et si c'était à refaire, elle ferait pareil !

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière pour déjeuner, selon Thomas et Elisabeth ils n'étaient pas très loin du point de ralliement.

Alexia entendit subitement la voix d'Hermione.

« - _Soif…_ »

Ron se pencha vers elle et dégagea une mèche de devant ses yeux et la replaça délicatement derrière son oreille.

« - Ron… »

Il lui fit un sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« - Tu m'as fait peur tu sais… »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et Ron la souleva une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Alexia.

« - Je vais à la rivière, elle veut boire »

Alexia hocha de la tête et les regarda s'éloigner, puis quelques minutes plus tard, les autres voulurent lever le camp. Harry s'avança vers Alexia.

« - Où sont Ron et Hermione ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« - A la rivière, je vais les chercher ! » Lui répondit-elle.

Puis, elle se mit en route, Thomas la rejoignit rapidement.

« - Je t'accompagne, j'ai envie de marcher »

Alexia lui fit un sourire et ils gravirent la colline ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, ils franchirent le petit bosquet, Alexia entendait déjà le bruit de l'eau, et lorsqu'ils franchirent le dernier arbre les deux amis se figèrent sur place.

Alexia sentie son sang ne faire qu'un tour, là, devant ses yeux avait lieu quelque chose qu'il lui semblait invraisemblable et même impensable. La main de Thomas se saisit de la sienne et il la tira vers l'intérieur de la forêt, arrachant Alexia de la vue de son père embrassant tendrement Hermione, comme s'ils avaient toujours étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre…

**_Tadam! Voilà c'est fini ! Ca vous a plu ? Bisous à tous !_**

_**Liza.**_


	24. Le problème de Dumbledore

**_Note d'auteur : Je répondrai au review par le nouveau système, donc ne chercher pas les RAR en fin de chapitre mais plutôt dans vos messages ! Bisous !_**

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

**_Rose Rogue : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle._**

**_Adrian et Elisabeth Potter : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor._**

**_Thomas Malfoy : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison._**

**_Alexia Weasley Malfoy : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle._**

**_Hélène Collins : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)_**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 24 : le problème de Dumbledore**

Narcissa s'éveilla doucement, et comme à chaque matin, elle se retourna, par réflexe, pour embrasser son mari. Mais, depuis un mois, lorsqu'elle se tournait, il n'y avait personne et elle se sentait étrange à chaque fois…

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée Lucius, mais il était néanmoins son mari, ils étaient liés jusqu'à la mort, et puis, il lui avait donné Drago…

Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle n'avait pensé qu'à son fils, elle avait tenue tête à Lucius pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, il lui avait fait payer, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle se fichait de la plupart des choses de toute façon, rien ne l'atteignait, rien sauf Drago… et ce n'était que pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté son mari, et uniquement pour cela !

Elle soupira et se tourna dans le lit, elle souleva la couverture et la rabattit sur elle jusqu'à enfouir complètement son corps en dessous. Elle avait toujours fait ça quand elle voulait se cacher pour réfléchir, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, et pour cause, pendant dix-sept ans, elle n'avait eut à prendre aucune décision importante…

Elle soupira, il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Lucius, Drago, Rose, Severus, son retour… Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que sa place n'était plus ici, de ce coté des choses… Cela aurait pu être, mais il y avait des années de ça…

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Narcissa d'avant, celle qui jouait à cache-baguette avec Sirius, qui allait au bal avec James, qui étudiait avec Remus et qui était amoureuse de Severus…

Elle était l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy, et qu'elle l'ait désiré ou non, c'était un fait, elle retournerait auprès de lui, c'était son choix. Drago aurait l'occasion de faire le sien, elle s'était juré qu'il ne serait pas contraint comme elle de choisir une voie qu'il ne souhaitait pas, elle voulait qu'il réalise tout ses rêves, tout ceux qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir devenir réalité…

Elle ne s'autorisait qu'une seule chose avant de partir, elle voulait juste voir sa fille…

Elle se débarrassa des couvertures, un sourire aux lèvres, puis s'extirpa du lit, elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se rendit dans le salon, elle remarqua que le feu avait été allumé, que la bouilloire sifflait et que ça sentait le bacon… Elle sourit.

Elle avait pris place dans les quartiers de Severus, ils ne se croisaient pratiquement jamais, il l'évitait depuis son arrivée, mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était plutôt le contraire, elle avait fait de sa vie une misère…

Narcissa s'avança et remarqua que Severus avait prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, il avait les mains jointes sous son menton, signe qu'il était perdu dans une intense réflexion. Elle s'avança sans bruit et posa une main sur le haut du fauteuil pour annoncer sa présence mais comme à chaque fois, il l'avait devancé…

« - Bonjour Narcissa » Tonna sa voix la faisant sursauter.

Elle grimaça et il sourit, moment fugace de complicité, mais aussitôt son visage redevint sombre, et le sien d'une indifférence totale.

« - Severus » Fie t-elle, en inclinant la tête.

Elle prit place sur le fauteuil d'en face, ils se toisèrent un moment, puis le professeur de Potion laissa retomber ses mains et prit une lente inspiration.

« - Je voudrais que nous parlions » Annonça t-il, elle hocha de la tête d'un air entendu.

« - Très bien, je t'écoute Severus »

Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, elle respecta son silence et attendit qu'il se décide.

« - C'est à propos de Rose et bien sûr, de Drago »

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise, les grandes discussions n'avait jamais été son fort, il avait toujours détesté ça. C'était incroyable de connaître si bien une personne et d'être si loin d'elle à la fois, elle soupira.

« - Que compte tu faire ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda longuement, pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois.

« - Je vais retourner auprès de Lucius » Lui répondit-elle finalement.

Il la regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes.

« - Je m'en doutais, même si je n'approuve pas bien sûr »

Sa réponse fut suivit d'un long silence, puis il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, elle l'accompagna du regard.

« - Tu as toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit-il un peu amer.

Sa remarque la blessa, mais elle tenta de garder son calme, des années d'expérience !

« - Il est mon mari » Se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Elle le vit tressaillir mais il continua de lui tourner le dos.

« - Et pour Rose et Drago ? »

Elle fixa le sol un moment, ne répondant pas tout de suite, puis lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle.

« - Je veux connaître ma fille, c'est un fait, j'attendrais donc son retour, quand à Drago, il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, je l'appuierais, quelque soit son choix…»

La colère envahit les yeux de son ex-amant et elle trembla un peu.

« - Tu crois que tu peux arriver dans sa vie pour l'abandonner de nouveau ? Tu es folle ! » Lui dit-il sèchement.

« - Elle est aussi ma fille, Severus ! »

Il la foudroya du regard.

« - Exact ! Mais tu es loin d'être une mère pour elle ! » Gronda t-il durement.

Elle se leva et le toisa du regard, serrant les poings.

« - Et bien nous verrons bien, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! » Dit-elle, lui tenant tête avec courage.

Séverus allait répliquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un cognement à la porte, il ferma les yeux comme pour contenir sa colère, lui lança un regard noir, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, elle retint sa respiration, c'était Remus. L'homme ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa présence. Il parla à Severus de quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à entendre, puis l'ancien Gryffondor posa finalement les yeux sur elle.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à part quelques signes montrant qu'il était désormais plus âgé, comme sa chevelure grisonnante et son regard plus sage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son ancien complice.

« - Cissa ? » Lui dit-il complètement abasourdi.

« - Bonjour Remus » Répondit-elle.

Depuis un mois qu'elle était là, elle n'était jamais sortie des appartements de Severus, elle avait reçue la visite de Dumbledore, plusieurs fois, et elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Sirius le jour de son arrivée, ensuite il n'était pas réapparut.

Le maraudeur se contenta d'avancer vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, tout simplement. Remus restait toujours égal à lui-même, avec lui rien n'était compliqué, il n'y avait jamais besoin de tout expliquer…

Elle ne l'avait pas vu en dix-sept années, ni une lettre, ni rien, elle était partie sans même rien expliquer et pourtant, il la serrait dans ses bras comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier et que rien n'avait changé. Et, pour cette raison, elle s'autorisa à le serrer à son tour contre elle… Parce que tout était plus simple avec lui…

« - Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette scène si touchante, mais on doit y aller, Lupin… » Intervint Severus avec ironie.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, Severus se hâta de sortit suivit de Remus qui lui fit un signe de main. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle n'était plus sûre de rien… Elle soupira…

_§§§_

Alexia se contenta de se laisser tomber par terre, en position assise, elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer, le peu d'équilibre qu'elle venait de construire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le passé… envolé. Un million de questions fusaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse y répondre correctement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Thomas se trouvait adossé contre un arbre, la tête en l'air, en pleine réflexion, ils ne s'étaient éloignés que de quelques pas, cachés par les arbres qui bordaient la rivière.

« - Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire ! C'est insensé ! » Ragea t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, jetant une pierre au loin.

Cependant, cela suffit à attirer l'attention du Serpentard, elle détestait le voir calme alors que dans sa tête c'était la panique total, elle avait l'impression que tout était sans dessus dessous autour d'elle. Thomas lui aurait dit qu'elle marchait sur le ciel que cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

Il se contenta de la regarder, puis il se gratta la tête, un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne crois pas » Dit-il simplement.

Elle agrandie les yeux de stupeur.

« - Tu ne crois pas, hein ? Ta mère et mon père qui s'embrassent comme des fous, c'est pas insensé pour toi ! - Elle grimaça en terminant sa phrase - Tu ne vois pas que cela remet tout en question ? » Ajouta t-elle un peu amer.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que ça remet en question, tu n'es pas obligé de te marier avec la première personne que tu embrasses ! »

Elle resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre, il détourna le regard.

« - De plus, il n'y a rien de choquant. Ma mère et ton père son amis depuis sept ans, ils sont très proches… Sans considérer, bien sûr, que mon père agit comme un vrai crétin immature tandis que ta mère a l'air de penser que ton père possède une maladie mentale très grave et contagieuse… »

Elle baissa la tête comme pour y penser, pendant que Thomas s'éloignait de son arbre, la tête toujours vers le ciel.

« - C'est normal que cela les rapprochent, ils recherchent tous les deux l'affection qu'ils n'ont pas avec les bonnes personnes, ils ont tous les deux choisis des voies difficiles, un Malfoy et une Rogue ! Alors, je pense qu'ils ont bien le droit de s'octroyer une trêve et de céder un peu à la facilité ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, elle le fixa un moment, puis prit sa main.

« - Et puis ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas toujours amoureux, nos parents s'aiment Alexia, sur ça il n'y a aucun doute, laissons juste faire le temps… »

Elle lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

« - Tu as peut être raison… »

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis soudain quelque chose attira son attention, il fronça les sourcils et s'élança vers la lumière à une vitesse époustouflante, tirant Alexia avec lui.

Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas, puis lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres seulement de Ron et Hermione, elle distingua trois détraqueurs au loin. Thomas avait déjà lancé son patronus.

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent, puis en un éclair Ron se tenait debout, protégeant Hermione de son corps. En deux, il lança son propre patronus, qui partit rejoindre celui de Thomas.

Ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, juste au moment où Alexia sentit ses entrailles se geler, et ses pires souvenirs revenir à la réalité, elle fut tentée de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, puis Thomas la secoua.

« - Hey ! Ressaisis toi ! Hermione est trop faible, il faut que tu l'emmènes loin d'ici ! »

Elle fixa le Serpentard, puis son père, qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, hésitant à la lâcher. Les trois détraqueurs étaient détruit mais le froid persistant lui indiqua qu'il en venait sûrement d'autres.

Elle hocha de la tête, se leva, serra Thomas dans ses bras, puis prit Hermione avec elle, lui lança un sortilège d'allègement et la mit sur son dos.

« - Faites attention à vous ! Je vous ramène du renfort ! »

« - Pas d'imprudence, d'accord ? Tu cours aussi vite que tu peux ! » Lui ordonna Thomas.

« - Prends bien soin d'elle » Lui dit Ron, en la regardant.

Puis les deux garçons se regardèrent de connivence.

« - Prêt ? » Lui demanda Thomas avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor hocha de la tête.

« - Et comment ! Allons chasser du détraqueurs ! » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis ils s'élancèrent au devant du danger, Alexia prit sur elle pour les laisser faire, et comme elle l'avait promis se mit à courir, sans se retourner.

_§§§_

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda vers la colline avec insistance. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas réapparus, Silver et Turner non plus, et depuis un bon moment déjà… Il n'aimait pas du tout ça…

« - Harry ? »

Il se retourna, surprit. Sélène se trouvait juste derrière lui, il fut de nouveau frappé par son regard. Elle lui semblait si différente…

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air inquiet » Lui demanda t-elle, se rapprochant de lui.

Tout près, il pu voir qu'il ne rêvait pas, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un vert sombre familier… Cependant, il éluda ses doutes et se tourna de nouveau vers la colline.

« - C'est rien, juste un pressentiment… »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

« - Dis moi »

Il se tourna vers elle un peu étonné qu'elle prenne ça autant au sérieux. Elle rougit sous son regard. Il allait dire quelque chose quand elle sursauta et posa une main sur sa bouche.

Harry se retourna et aperçut deux silhouettes. Il bondit en même temps que son cœur et courut à leur rencontre au moment où la Poufsouffle s'effondrait de fatigue. Il courut vers elle, talonné par la Serpentard.

« - Julia ! »

Sélène la prit dans ses bras, pendant que Harry s'occupait d'Hermione.

« - Détraqueurs… Ron… » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« - Thomas ! » S'écria la Serpentard en tremblant.

« - Où sont-ils ? » demanda Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Rivière… » Souffla t-elle.

« - J'y vais ! »

Harry se leva.

« - Je viens avec toi » Annonça la jeune fille en se levant à son tour.

« - Non ! »

La Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

« - Occupe toi d'elles, c'est peut-être dangereux ! » Lui répondit-il.

« - C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller » Trancha la pouffsoufle.

Harry sembla sur le point de protester.

« - Tu n'es pas mon père Harry ! Je sais très bien me défendre, et puis Zack est là bas aussi ! »

Puis sans chercher son approbation, elle brandit sa baguette dans sa main, et s'élança en bas de la colline et disparue dans la forêt en un éclair.

« - Merde ! » Lâcha Harry en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Il la rattrapa au niveau de la rivière. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, puis continuèrent de courir, ils franchirent le court d'eau, puis soudain, Harry perçut un mouvement sur la gauche.

Il remercia Merlin de possédait de si bons réflexes grâce aux éternels entraînements de quidditch et se jeta sur la Serpentard.

L'acromentula passa à quelques centimètres d'eux, Harry se releva aussitôt.

« - Stupéfix ! » Lança t-il.

Mais le sort ricocha et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête, l'araignée s'élançait déjà sur lui, puis il fut soulevé dans les airs juste avant l'impact. Sa tête tourna vers le bas et il vit Sélène, brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction. La sueur perlant sur son front.

Lorsqu'il toucha terre à nouveau, elle lui prit la main.

« - Ensemble, d'accord ? » Lui lança t-elle rapidement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'affirmer qu'elle levait déjà sa baguette.

« - _STUPEFIX_ ! » Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Et grâce à toutes les séances d'entraînements à deux de ce dernier mois, leurs sortilèges se joignirent parfaitement l'un à l'autre, l'éclair devint violet et percuta le monstre, qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Harry savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de savourer cette victoire, une acromentula n'était jamais seule, ce devait être une éclaireuse.

« - Vite partons ! »

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau, ils tentèrent tout deux d'oublier qu'ils venaient de passer prêt d'une mort atroce et que l'un et l'autre se devait mutuellement la vie. Ils déboulèrent dans une autre clairière, et bientôt, Harry sentit le froid l'envahir.

« - On se rapproche ! »

Sa compagne approuva, ils accélérèrent. Puis d'un coup, Ils virent deux silhouettes arriver dans l'autre sens. Le serpentard était pâle comme la mort et le teint de Ron virait au vert.

Sélène sauta au cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Harry rejoint Ron.

« - Ca va, vieux ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« - Ouais, jamais été mieux ! » Lui répondit-il en grimaçant.

Les deux amoureux se relâchèrent enfin.

« - Ne traînons pas là, d'autres détraqueurs arrivent et ils sont nombreux ! » Leur dit le Serpentard.

« - Il y a des acromentula également » Ajouta la jeune fille.

Ron vira définitivement au vert.

« - Génial… manquait plus que ça… super ce camp de vacances ! » Lâcha t-il.

Malgré la situation, chacun des trois laissa échapper un sourire, Ron avait toujours le don d'alléger les situations…

_§§§_

Remus et Severus entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Le loup garou ne su pas si c'était l'humeur noire du maître de potion, mais il sentit comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Ils avancèrent vers le vieux sorcier et Remus ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

« - Ah ! Vous voilà ! » Leur lança t-il, plus agité que d'habitude.

Severus tiqua et Remus regarda le directeur d'un air choqué.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Albus ? » Demanda Remus, d'une voix complètement maîtrisée.

« - Deux élèves manquent à Gryffondor ! »

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, il avait l'air fatigué, en colère et surtout, inquiet.

« - Ginny Weasley et Gregory Black ne sont pas revenus de Pré-au-lard »

« - Imprudents ! » Grommela Severus.

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de Voldemort ? » Demanda t-il.

Severus ricana.

« - Sûrement pas ! » Lâcha t-il simplement.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« - Ce ne peut être que Malfoy, ça lui ressemble tellement… » Confia t-il en grimaçant.

« - Malfoy ? » S'étonna Remus.

Il y eut un silence où chacun des trois hommes semblèrent perdus dans leur pensées respectives.

« - Je crois que madame Malfoy se trouve toujours parmi nous, je me trompe ? » Demanda le directeur.

« - Qu'est ce que Cissa a à voir la dedans ? » Demanda l'ex-gryffondor.

« - Tu ne réfléchis jamais Lupin ? » Grinça Severus.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« - Nous aurons besoin d'elle » Conclu Dumbledore.

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda franchement septique.

« - Si seulement elle veut nous aider… » Dit-il ironiquement.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » Lança le loup-garou.

Il se tourna vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans son regard d'ébène.

« - Nous verrons bien ! » Trancha Dumbledore.

Prenant cette phrase comme la clôture de l'entretien, Les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

« - Severus, j'ai encore une chose à vous demander… »

Le maître de potion s'avança vers le bureau tandis que Lupin s'en allait. Il se planta devant son directeur, silencieux.

« - Où en est la potion de régénération que je vous ait demandé la semaine dernière, Severus ? » Lui demanda t-il.

S'il était curieux, le maître de Potion n'en montra rien.

« - Vous l'aurez ce soir » Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Il acquiesça.

« - Merci Severus »

Le brun hocha de la tête et sortit du bureau.

Dumbledore attendit qu'il est disparut derrière la gargouille et se leva, il réfléchit pendant qu'il lançait de la poudre dans la cheminée.

« - Sirius Black ! »

La tête du maraudeur apparut.

« - Bonjour Albus ! »

« - Bonjour Sirius, alors où en est-on ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Une barre d'inquiétude se peignait sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« - Il faut faire vite, certains signes commencent à apparaître ! » Lui répondit-il.

« - Ce soir tout sera arrangé, espérons que se ne sera pas trop tard… »

Le maraudeur hésita, puis finalement se confia à Dumbledore.

« - Des nouvelles des deux ? »

« - On y travaille Sirius, mais il ne faut surtout pas que Harry n'apprenne quoi que se soit, c'est bien compris ? »

Il hocha de la tête.

« - Albus, je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici non plus, je crois que nous devrions rentrer avec les élèves… »

Le vieux sorcier sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

« - Ne nous montrons pas trop hâtif, Sirius. Veillez bien sur eux, demain, vous serez à Poudlard »

Sirius fut sur le point de protester, puis se ravisa et disparut du champ de vision du directeur

**Et voilà ! Piouf, j'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais ce chapitre…**

**Dans le prochain nous retrouverons Ginny et Adrian dans leur galère, un Harry en colère comme jamais (mais pourquoi:-)), un Drago jaloux, un Severus Rogue de plus en plus cynique et une Hermione perdue dans ses sentiments!**

**Biz, Liza.**


	25. Ton fils

_**Note d'auteur : chercher pas les RAR en fin de chapitre mais plutôt dans vos messages ! Bisous !**_

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

**_Rose Rogue : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle._**

**_Adrian et Elisabeth Potter : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor._**

**_Thomas Malfoy : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison._**

**_Alexia Weasley Malfoy : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle._**

**_Hélène Collins : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)_**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 25 : Ton fils**

Narcissa entra dans le bureau, à bien y réfléchir elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, que se soit pendant sa scolarité ou après celle-ci. Elle n'en savait que ce que les maraudeurs lui en avaient dit, beaucoup plus habitué à ce genre _« d'invitation »._

Lorsqu'elle s'avança, elle aperçut le directeur de Poudlard, assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes, l'observant. Ayant assez l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude, elle accepta l'examen sans broncher et prit place devant son ancien professeur avant même qu'il ne l'y invite.

« - Bonjour madame Malfoy » La salua le vieux sorcier

Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

« - Dumbeldore, il me semble que cela fait des lustres que nous ne sommes vus. Vous avez l'air fatigué » Lui dit-elle simplement.

Il lui fit un petit sourire indulgent.

« - Il semble que je me fasse vieux, madame »

Narcissa aurait pu lui dire de l'appeler par son prénom, mais son rang ne l'exigeait pas, donc elle continua.

« - Si vous le dites professeur… » Lui répondit-elle de son éternelle indifférence.

Elle sentit l'examen du vieil homme et le laissa faire sans rien ajouter, attendant qu'il ait terminé. Lorsque enfin il parut satisfait, il replongea son regard dans le sien, elle le soutint sans ciller.

« - Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre… » Commença t-il finalement.

Elle le regarda sans montrer une quelconque expression.

« - Comme vous devez vous demander ce que je fais à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, je suppose… » Lui répondit-elle de sa voix monocorde.

Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Et bien, je pense, madame, qu'il y a un lien entre nos deux affaires ! » Déclara t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Vraiment ? »

Dumbledore la regarda encore, puis se leva et arpenta son bureau, les mains derrière le dos.

« - Voyez-vous, deux de nos élèves manquent à l'appelle depuis plusieurs heures… »

Cette fois la jeune femme parut franchement étonnée.

« - Vous m'en voyez désolée, cependant, je ne vois ce que cela à avoir avec moi, professeur Dumbledore »

« - Nous allons y venir » Lui répondit-il simplement.

Il laissa un temps de silence, puis lissa sa barbe d'une de ses mains, réfléchissant.

« - Severus sort d'ici, et bien sûr, nous avons discutés de cette disparition, il semblerait qu'il est plus qu'une idée sur le lieu de détention de nos deux gryffondors… »

Narcissa serra les mains contre sa robe et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, il fut tellement fugace qu'un œil non avisé ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

« - Je vois » Dit-elle, toutefois en serrant les dents.

Elle se leva, droit et fière.

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez, professeur, mais je ne connais ni les projets, ni n'est aucun pouvoir sur les agissements de mon mari ! » Lui répondit-elle froidement.

Il la regarda, puis finalement il se rassit.

« - Il est vrai que même si quelques renseignements auraient été les bienvenus, je ne me serais pas permis de vous les demander, madame »

Cette fois, Narcissa eut du mal à cacher son agacement devant l'attitude de son ancien directeur.

« - Sauf votre respect, monsieur, que me voulez vous alors ? »

« - Et bien, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir de nouveau madame, vous pourrez entendre mon histoire… »

Elle le toisa d'un air méprisant.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez que j'ai envie de l'entendre, professeur ? » Lui dit-elle, cinglante.

Le directeur ne parut pas s'en formaliser et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, faussement étonné.

« - Et bien, c'est que cela concerne votre fils, madame, et je… »

« - Drago ? » L'interrompit-elle, blanche comme un linge.

« - Oh oui ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle resta tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, puis abdiqua, prenant place de nouveau devant son ancien directeur, ayant vaguement l'impression d'avoir été manipulée…

« - Très bien, vous avez gagné Dumbledore, vous avez toute mon attention » Souffla t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête.

_§§§_

Sirius retira sa tête de la cheminée et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester ici encore une nuit, quelque chose le préoccupait. L'enlèvement de Ginny n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire, cela ressemblait fort à un piège !

Et si Voldemort voulait détourner l'attention de Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre pour mieux frapper ailleurs ? Après tout, il avait déjà procédé de la sorte auparavant, Sirius était persuadé d'une chose, rien n'arrivait par hasard !

Il se releva et ralluma les braises du feu. Lorsque ce fut fait son attention se porta sur Hélène. La jeune auror venait de parler tout en inscrivant quelque chose sur leur tableau de notes.

« - Un point de plus pour l'équipe Potter et Black ! » Annonça t-elle.

Il sourit et se rapprocha.

« - Comment ça se passe ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Elle se retourna et le fixa.

« - Bien, nous pouvons dire que nous avons bien travaillés ! Silver et Weasley sont venus à bout de six détraqueurs et Potter et Black, d'une acromentula ! C'est pas mal ! » Expliqua t-elle en regardant le tableau de notes.

Il la regarda à nouveau et soupira, elle était vraiment belle, il était si heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait autant qu'il se demandait combien de temps cela durerait… Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être heureux bien longtemps.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et enlaça la taille de la jeune femme, elle en frissonna de plaisir et posa sa tête contre son torse, les yeux clos, elle soupira de bien être.

Le maraudeur eut soudain envie de plus, et il commença à lui embrasser le cou, elle sentait si bon et sa peau était si douce qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement, il sentit qu'il perdait un peu plus la tête.

« - Sirius…nous ne devrions pas… » Haleta t-elle contre lui, frissonnant à chaque fois que son souffle entrait en contact avec la peau de son cou.

Il grogna.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix déjà bien rauque.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et lorsque son regard rencontra celui voilé de désir de son compagnon, elle en frissonna aussitôt.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus _amants_, elle était toujours étonnée de la violente passion de leur relation, la plupart du temps, il se jetait l'un sur l'autre comme si c'était constamment la première fois qu'ils se touchaient. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de faire la comparaison avec ses autres expériences.

Ce qu'elle vivait avec Sirius était si intense qu'elle en avait peur. Ils étaient sans cesse affamés l'un de l'autre, mais cela lui plaisait et dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour s'en priver pendant toutes ses années !

Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins attirée par le maraudeur, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela aboutirait réellement à une relation sérieuse.

Elle le regarda, tout était si désirable chez cet homme, tout l'attirait, sa coiffure un peu rebelle, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, son corps parfait, rien n'était à jeter et elle en soupira de contentement.

Néanmoins, elle se détacha de son étreinte, un peu a contre cœur et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« - Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes censés veiller sur nos sorciers en herbe ? » Lui dit-elle d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Il lui fit une mine boudeuse.

« - Est-ce de ma faute si tu me rends fou à ce point ? » Lui dit-il.

Cette phrase faillit la faire céder, mais elle tint bon.

« - Ne fait pas l'enfant Sirius, nous avons une mission ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ah, ces Serdaigle ! »

Elle fronça le nez, un peu vexée, Merlin qu'il adorait la voir faire ça ! Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et lui caressa doucement la joue, puis soupira.

« - Très bien, comme tu voudras, petit aigle » Abdiqua t-il.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, et ce qu'elle voulu au début comme un petit baiser réconciliateur se transforma malgré eux en étreinte passionnée, elle ne trouva pas, cette fois, le courage de le repousser et lui rendit la pareille en se serrant étroitement contre lui.

Il gémit de plaisir et après un dernier éclair de lucidité, elle sentie qu'il l'étendait sur le lit, sans séparer son corps du sien. Cette douce pression emporta le reste de conscience qu'elle possédait encore, leurs vêtements disparurent en un clin d'œil et le débat fut clos.

_Serdaigle : 1, Gryffondor : 100 !_

_§§§_

Harry et Ron, accompagnés des deux Serpentard arrivèrent enfin en vu du campement, lorsque les autres remarquèrent leur présence, Turner se jeta sur ces deux amis pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Harry remarqua que Ron se précipitait sur Hermione pour voir comment elle allait, il remarqua que mise à part la barre d'inquiétude qui striait son front, la Gryffondor avait l'air d'aller mieux. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses deux amis, Harry s'immobilisa lorsque le rouquin posa ses lèvres sur ceux de sa meilleure amie.

Il resta planté là, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Machinalement, le gryffondor chercha Malfoy du regard, ce dernier fixait la scène avec un air dégoûté et franchement furieux. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy pouvait rougir.

Lorsque enfin, il retrouva la maîtrise de ses membres, il s'avança vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - J'ai eu si peur, Ron ! » Entendit-il murmurer.

« - Moi aussi, mais tout va bien maintenant, je suis là » Lui répondit le rouquin.

Harry toussa un peu pour se faire remarquer, et les deux levèrent les yeux vers lui et en même temps, prirent une teinte un peu rouge.

« - Oh, Harry je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher » Bredouilla le rouquin.

« - Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il, fixant Hermione du regard.

Celle-ci le soutint sans ciller.

« - Je vais vous laisser, et s'il vous plait, lorsque je reviendrai vous me ferez le plaisir d'être réconciliés d'accord ? » Leur lança Ron, les regardant de son, si rare, air sérieux.

Puis, lorsqu'il décida qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre, il déposa un petit baiser sur le front d'Hermione et s'éloigna.

« - Harry, je… » Commença la brunette.

Il la fusilla du regard.

« - J'espère que tu ne joues pas avec les sentiments de Ron, n'est ce pas Hermione ? » La coupa t-il, le ton menaçant.

Qu'elle soit amoureuse de Malfoy était une chose qu'il avait franchement du mal à accepter et honnêtement, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, mais que sa meilleure amie se joue des sentiments de Ron, cela l'horrifiait vraiment.

Elle soutint son regard et le fixa.

« - J'aime Ron, qu'est ce que tu crois, Harry ? Que je pourrais détruire notre amitié comme ça ? » Lança t-elle un peu amer.

« - Et Malfoy ? » Demanda t-il.

Elle baissa un peu la tête.

« - Malfoy et moi, c'est impossible, tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer ! »

Il prit sa phrase comme une gifle, il l'avait vraiment blessée et maintenant il se sentait coupable.

« - Mais tu l'aimes, non ? » Ne pu t-il s'empêcher de demander.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis elle souffla.

« - C'est vrai, pourquoi le nier ? »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste qui lui serra le cœur.

« - Mais dois-je vraiment gâcher ma vie parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de la bonne personne ? J'aime Ron, pas de la même façon mais je me sens bien mieux depuis que je le sens proche de moi, est ce que c'est mal, Harry ? » Demanda t-elle, d'une petite voix.

« - C'est mal, si tu en aimes un autre, parce que Ron ne sera jamais Malfoy, Hermione ! » Répondit-il.

« - Je sais Harry, mais pour l'instant je suis avec Ron ! »

« - Et si ça ne marche pas vous deux, s'il découvre la vérité ? »

Elle soupira.

« - Alors j'aviserai »

« - Est-ce que tu penses que ça vaut la peine de gâcher votre amitié ? » Lui demanda t-il une dernière fois, histoire de ne pas lui faire oublier ce qu'elle mettait en jeu.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive, Ron et moi seront toujours amis, Harry, ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié, c'est beaucoup plus que ça ! »

Il la regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

« - Je sais » Finit-il pas répondre, puis il lui tendit la main.

Elle s'en saisit et se releva, elle avait bien récupérée de sa chute et les potions de la poufsouffle l'avait vraiment aidée, pratique d'avoir la fille du maître des Potions de Poudlard dans ses valises !

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence.

« - Tu sais, j'ai toujours plus ou moins pensé que je finirais ma vie avec Ron… » Lui dit-elle en soupirant.

Il la regarda un peu perplexe, puis se détourna, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

« - C'est vrai que se serait génial, mais je n'en mettrait pas ma baguette en jeu ! » Lui répondit-il.

Se fut à son tour de le regarder, un peu surprise.

« - Tôt ou tard, tu retourneras vers celui pour qui ton cœur bat, c'est irréfutable ! - Il tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui sourit - Alors, vis ce que tu dois vivre avec Ron, mais c'est un fait, il ne sera pas l'homme de ta vie… »

Elle s'arrêta, confuse.

« - Malfoy ? » Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Malfoy » approuva t-il.

Elle soupira, retenant ses sanglots.

« - C'est si dur Harry, mais qu'est ce qui peut bien m'attirer chez lui ? »

Il bougea ses mains, les remuant dans tous les sens.

« - Ne me regarde pas ! J'en sais rien du tout ! » Lui dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Puis, un bruit d'explosion attira leur attention et ils se précipitèrent à toute vitesse.

« - Putain, Malfoy mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? » Hurla Ron, sa baguette levée.

Il avait le visage complètement noir et les cheveux redressés sur la tête. Devant lui, se tenait Drago Malfoy, la lèvre fendue, sa baguette également levée.

« - Ta gueule Weasley ! C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, et tout autour d'eux les autres étudiants tentaient de calmer le jeu.

Hermione resta paralysée, mais Harry se précipita au milieu des deux duellistes.

« - Ca suffit vous deux, baissez vos baguettes ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? » Cria t-il.

Le regard de Malfoy ne semblait plus que deux fentes noires.

« - Dégage Potter ! C'est entre Weasley et moi ! » Lui répondit le blond.

« - Oui Harry, pousse toi ! Laisse nous régler ça ! » Renchérit Le roux.

Il les regarda tous les deux.

« - C'est hors de question ! Garder vos forces, on en aura besoin pour rentrer ! »

« - Je m'en fous Potter ! Si tu ne te pousses pas, je vais le faire ! »

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse saisir sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, il se sentit frappé par un sort qui l'envoya dans les airs et le fit retomber plusieurs mètres plus loin, aux cotés d'Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers lui, pour l'aider.

« - Ca va Harry ? »

Il grimaça en se frottant le postérieur.

« - Tu vois ce que je te disais, cela n'augure rien de bon ! »

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Mais les deux n'eurent pas le temps de commencer quoique se soit, une détonation plus violente retentit, les expédiant chacun au sol et Harry distingua une dizaine de silhouettes, descendant la colline dans leur direction. Il poussa un juron, et, prenant la main d'Hermione, il courut se mettre à l'abri.

_§§§_

Ron perdit momentanément la vision, complètement sonné par sa chute. Il se frotta la tête et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec une baguette.

Son cœur s'accéléra, l'adrénaline pulsant dans son corps, sa dernière heure avait sonnée, le mangemort le toisait avec un affreux rictus sur les lèvres.

« - Tu va être le premier ! » Puis il éclata d'un rire qui glaça le roux jusqu'au sang, il ferma les yeux et impuissant, il attendit.

Mais le rire du mangemort mourut dans sa gorge, il resta un moment pétrifié et sous le regard abasourdi de Ron, il tomba, raide, dans un bruit sourd.

Le Gryffondor, surpris, rencontra le regard de son sauveur et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Drago Malfoy venait de lui sauver la vie ! Il le regardait, toujours méprisant.

« - Merci, Malfoy » Finit-il par dire, bien que cela lui coûte, il devait le faire.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

« - Laisse tomber, Weasley, je l'ai pas fait pour toi ! »

Puis, le Serpentard recula et partit en courant vers le campement, Ron ramassa sa baguette et se hâta de faire de même, ils devaient être au moins dix, au plus quinze, il allait falloir jouer serré.

Puis lorsqu'il fut enfin à couvert derrière un arbre, auprès des autres, il entendit un craquement. Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir que deux de ses professeurs venaient d'apparaître.

Et franchement, si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, et s'il n'avait pas autant peur de mourir, Ron aurait rie aux éclats. Il semblait que leurs professeurs aient été quelque peu… dérangés.

Sirius avait la chemise à peine entrée dans le pantalon, les yeux un peu hagards, les lacets de ses chaussures défaits. Quand au professeur Collins, il n'avait jamais vu ses cheveux aussi désordonnés, sa natte était sans dessus dessous, des mèches folles un peu partout et sa robe était complètement froissée.

Cependant, Ron fut rassuré de constater qu'ils avaient tous les deux la situation bien en mains, ils étaient tout à fait prêts à se battre. Il savait que le professeur Collins était avant tout une auror et il pensait que c'était pour cela qu'elle venait de s'élancer au devant de ses adversaires.

Sirius en fit autant, et d'un coup Ron se sentit mal de rester derrière cet arbre alors que leurs professeurs risquaient leurs vies, ils étaient deux contre dix, peut être plus…. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et, doucement, il sortit de sa cachette.

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il priait, mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans la clairière, il savait qu'il murmurait la seule prière qu'il connaissait…

_§§§_

Adrian ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait. Il tenta de bouger mais ces muscles étaient un peu ankylosés. Il se rappela que la tête se trouvant sur ses genoux était celle de sa mère.

Délicatement, il caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts et il la sentit bouger. Ces yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à l'obscurité et il distinguait un peu mieux la pièce.

« - Gregory ? » Entendit-il après un moment.

« - Mmh ? »

« - Ca va ? »

« - Je vais survivre, et toi ? »

« - Ca devrait aller… - Répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis, il sentit sa main sur sa joue - Je savais que quelque chose clochait chez toi, que tu était spécial… » Lui confia t-elle.

Aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait, elle retira sa main et se mit debout.

« - Ginny… » Commença t-il mal à l'aise.

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Lui mentir ? Il réfléchit, et pensa que c'est ce que Dumbledore aurait sûrement voulu qu'il fasse.

« - Nous devons sortir d'ici ! » Le coupa la jeune fille, changeant de sujet.

Il souffla de soulagement.

« - Comment allons nous faire ? Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, et la seule porte est fermée à double tour, en plus nous n'avons pas nos baguettes ! » Fit-il remarquer.

« - Peu importe, je vais trouver » Dit-elle, puis elle commença à poser ses mains le long des murs à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi, pour sa part il trouvait sa mère bien prétentieuse…

« - Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Lui demanda t-elle, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il nia de la tête.

« - Parce que je meurs d'envie que tu me racontes tout ! »

Puis, elle lui lança son regard espiègle et son sourire en coin dont son père parlait tant et qui n'augurait rien de bon selon ses dires.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Puis, il la vit s'asseoir pour se concentrer.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda t-il, surpris.

« - J'essaye de contacter Malfoy ! » Lui répondit-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Il faillit s'étouffer.

« - Malfoy ? Pourquoi, lui ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu es bien comme ton père ! » Le réprimanda t-elle.

Il rougit.

« - Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a trouvés, Malfoy, au début de l'année ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête.

« - Et bien, depuis ce jour, Malfoy et moi sommes liés par la magie, donc il est possible que je puisse le contacter pour lui dire où nous sommes, en tout cas c'est la meilleur chance que nous ayons… » Lui expliqua t-elle.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de son fils.

« - Une dette de sorcier, bien sûr ! »

Elle lui sourit et referma les yeux pour se concentrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'air embêtée.

« - Je n'y arrive pas ! » Gronda t-elle.

Il eut une idée, il se leva, marcha vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle le fixa, surprise.

« - Je vais t'aider » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle comprit, sourit et serra ses mains à son tour.

Adrian attendit, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui donner un maximum d'énergie, puis finalement, elle lâcha son emprise et ils basculèrent tous les deux, épuisés.

« - Alors ? » Parvint-il à demander.

Elle se contenta de sourire.

« - Il n'a vraiment pas aimé ! » lui dit-elle, retenant difficilement un fou rire. Puis, accablés par la fatigue physique et nerveuse, ils explosèrent de rire.

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux Gryffondors tressaillirent ensemble, deux pairs de mains se saisirent d'eux et bientôt ils furent traînés dans de longs couloirs.

« - Gregory ? » Entendit-il murmurer juste à ses cotés.

Il eut du mal à croiser son regard, sa tête ballotant de droite à gauche.

« - Quoi ? » Lança t-il au hasard.

« - Tu es redevenu comme avant » Lui souffla t-elle.

_§§§_

Drago jura lorsqu'un sort frôla son oreille gauche, il tomba à terre, roula sur le côté et lança un expelliarmus. Il ne savait si la chance était de son coté, mais le sort toucha son adversaire et sa baguette vola quelques mètres plus loin. Sans perdre de temps, le Serpentard le stupefixa.

Il souffla, ses mains tremblaient. Il regarda autour de lui, la plupart des autres élèves avaient rejoint le champ de bataille, il n'eut pas le temps de compter si tout le monde éteint encore là et si les absents étaient morts ou cachés, il fallait qu'il trouve Potter.

Il tourna la tête, Rose était un peu plus loin, échangeant une multitude de sorts avec son adversaire, puis soudain, et avec horreur, il la vit trébucher. Pendant une fraction de seconde il vit la surprise puis la peur sur le visage de sa demie sœur, le mangemort leva sa baguette et Drago hurla.

Il était trop loin pour intervenir et le sort jaillit de la baguette du sorcier et fusa vers la poufsouffle, il regarda la scène, horrifié.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, une tornade de cheveux roux s'interposa. Il reconnu vaguement Weasley, ce dernier prit le sort de plein fouet et s'effondra, Rose en profita et ensorcela le mangemort le mettant hors course.

Drago retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et coura vers eux. Sa sœur tenait le rouquin dans ses bras, inerte.

« - Rose ça va ? » Demanda t-il.

La brunette leva les yeux vers lui et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« - Drago… Merlin, dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! » Le supplia t-elle.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du Gryffondor, posa une main sur sa poitrine, rien. Il approcha son oreille et avec un soulagement certain, il sentit un souffle faible.

« - Il respire… mais tout juste » Répondit-il.

Elle hocha de la tête et resserra ses bras autour du rouquin.

« - Rose, va te mettre à l'abris, emmène Weasley »

Elle sécha ses larmes de sa manche.

« - Et toi ? » Demanda t-elle en se levant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle lui rendit.

« - Sois prudent, petit frère ! » Lui dit-elle simplement.

Ses mots firent vibrer son cœur et une intense chaleur l'envahit, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait un mot se référant à leur lien de parenté. Il se surprit à être heureux de l'avoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Il s'étonna lui-même de ses sentiments, il l'avait adopté plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et puis, que pouvait-on contre les liens du sang ? Lui-même, n'avait-il pas toujours assimilé son maître de Potion comme un père ?

Il y a quelques instants, il avait faillit la perdre, et cela avait du accentuer et accélérer la force de ses sentiments.

« - _Mobilicorpus_ ! »

Il la vit s'éloigner et se retourna, mais où été ce maudit balafré ? Alors qu'il allait perdre patience, il l'aperçut aux prises avec un mangemort. Il courut vers lui.

« - _Stupéfix_ ! » Lança t-il.

Son sort toucha l'homme qui s'effondra, le survivant se tourna vers lui, puis lui lança un regard noir.

« - Dis donc, Malfoy, qui t'as demandé d'intervenir ? » Gronda t-il.

« - Oh ferme là Potter ! Tu es vraiment lourd parfois! »

Le Gryffondor rougit de colère mais il l'interrompit.

« - Weasley a besoin de toi » Déclara t-il.

Il le regarda, hésitant. Malfoy s'en serait tapé la tête.

« - Je parle de la fille ! » Précisa t-il.

Le brun pâlit instantanément et le prit au col de sa chemise.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? »

Comme ça il le trouvait franchement effrayant comme garçon, pensa t-il.

« - Elle vient de me contacter, elle est prisonnière de mon père » Lui expliqua t-il.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« - Putain t'es dur du chaudron Potter ! Ta copine s'est fait enlevée, je connais le chemin, donc, on y va ou on continue à s'échanger des civilités ? » Lui dit-il, franchement agacé.

Le Gryffondor le relâcha et jeta un œil autour de lui, sûrement pour s'assurer que tout le monde pourrait s'en sortir sans lui, _pathétique…_ Il décida d'omettre l'état de Weasley.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda t-il, suspicieux.

« - Sûrement parce que je ne le fais pas pour toi, Potter, mais pour elle ! »

La colère passa dans son regard, et lorsqu'il y distingua une once de jalousie, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - C'est pas vrai ! J'ai une dette envers elle, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda t-il, sur un ton exaspéré.

Il nia de la tête.

« - Putain, Potter mais tu sais vraiment rien ! »

Il le fusilla du regard.

« - Elle m'a sauvé la vie, maintenant, nous sommes liés par un contrat magique, je dois lui rendre trois fois ce qu'elle m'a donné, ça te va ou tu veux un dessin ? »

« - Ferme-là, Malfoy »

« - Alléluia ! On y va maintenant ? »

Le brun, réticent, lui tendit néanmoins la main, il se concentra sur le manoir et transplana.

_§§§_

Ils apparurent devant une énorme grille, Harry regarda le blond d'un air surpris. Il le toisa comme s'il était le pire imbécile qu'il n'est jamais rencontré.

« - On peut pas transplané chez moi, Potter ! »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer pendant que le Serpentard levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'avança vers la grille et posa sa baguette sur trois barreaux dans des sens différents et à plusieurs reprises, Harry aurait été incapable de se souvenir de l'ordre. Néanmoins, la grille s'ouvra.

« - Bizarre… »

Harry se tourna vers le blond.

« - Quoi encore ? »

« - C'est bizarre que mon père n'est pas changé le mot de passe ! » L'informa t-il.

Le survivant haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le jardin des Malfoy pendant que leur héritier levait les bras au ciel.

« - Ces Gryffondors ! »

Cependant, il le rejoint et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il le regarda méprisant.

« - Vous, les Gryffondors, vous ne réfléchissez vraiment jamais ? » Lança t-il.

« - Et vous les Serpentard vous réfléchissait tellement que les autres sont obligés d'agir à votre place ! » Lui rétorqua Harry.

Pendant un moment fugace, les meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard échangèrent un sourire, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux ?

« - On va rentrer par les cuisines » Annonça t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry suivit son guide, ils entrèrent grâce à un autre tour de passe-passe, déboulèrent dans la cuisine et descendirent les marches menant dans les cachots. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, s'attendant à faire une mauvaise rencontre au coin de chaque angle de mur.

Mais bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir comprenant plusieurs portes, ils les ouvrirent les unes après les autres, puis finalement, derrière l'une d'entre elle se trouvaient Ginny et Gregory.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, la rouquine était dans un état pitoyable, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés au possible, ses vêtements déchirés et sa tête pendait mollement sur le coté, son voisin n'était pas en reste, ils avaient dû être torturés pendant des heures…

Une rage peu commune envahit le survivant, il savait qu'il aurait pu tuer le premier homme qui oserait croiser son chemin. Il se précipita sur la rouquine pour détacher ses liens.

« - C'est trop facile » Résonna la voix du Serpentard.

« - Aide moi, Malfoy ! » Hurla, Harry.

Le Serpentard ne se défit pas de son air suspicieux et bientôt la situation lui donna raison.

« - Bonjour, Drago… »

Le Serpentard se congela sur place. Harry se retourna aussi vite que sa colère le lui permettait et fit face à Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent attachés avant de vraiment pouvoir s'en apercevoir.

« - Je vais vous tuer, Malfoy ! Je vous le jure ! » Cria le brun.

L'homme ria aux éclats.

« - Nous verrons cela, Potter » Lui répondit-il.

Le mangemort s'approcha de son fils et le regarda d'un air dégoûté, puis le gifla férocement. Le Serpentard encaissa sans broncher, le sang coula de sa lèvre et lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son géniteur, Harry eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu le tuer à distance.

L'homme se frotta la main, puis sourit.

« - Tu es un très mauvais garçon Drago, et tu vas payer, mais plus tard… Pour l'instant, j'ai des invités » Lui dit-il.

Drago lui cracha au visage. Le mangemort essuya sa joue et gifla à nouveau son fils, le sang gicla à nouveau.

« - Plus tard ! » Susurra t-il à son oreille, comme une promesse.

Il s'approcha de Harry sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

« - Alors Potter, on est venu sauver sa petite amie ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas et le fusilla du regard, Malfoy observa la rouquine et fit une moue dégoûtée.

« - Tu as très mauvais goût ! » Lui dit-il.

Harry allait lui répondre quant un gémissement de Ginny se fit entendre, à coté Gregory s'éveillait aussi.

« - Voyez vous ça, alors, bien dormis les enfants ? »

Ginny et Gregory fixèrent les deux arrivants avec de gros yeux.

« - Harry ? »

« - Ginny ! Tout va bien ? »

Il essaya de se lever mais ces liens l'en empêchaient.

« - Comme c'est touchant ! » Railla l'homme blond.

Il s'approcha de nouveau vers Harry.

« - J'ai un petit jeu pour toi, Potter »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire.

« - Je vais te donner le choix, Potter. Tu devras choisir, l'un des deux pourra partir, l'autre mourra » Annonça le mangemort.

« - Qu'est ce qui me fait dire que vous laisserez partir l'un d'entre eux ? »

« - Je le jure ! »

« - Je ne vous crois pas ! »

Le mangemort ricana.

« - Il faudra bien Potter. Tu resteras, mon maître te veut, celui-là reste aussi, nous avons un contentieux familial à régler, mais eux… Enfin, voilà les règles de mon jeu Potter, tu aimes ? » Lui demanda t-il de sa voix sournoise.

« - Vous êtes une ordure ! »

Il ria de nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Je te laisse une heure, Potter ! »

« - Je vous promet, Malfoy, vous paierez tout ça vraiment très cher ! » Le menaça Harry.

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire et disparut derrière la porte.

Le silence s'installa après le départ du père de Drago. Ginny fixa Harry, une larme coula sur sa joue.

« - Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ce choix, laisse Gregory partir, je reste ! » Lui dit-elle.

« - Non ! » Intervinrent le père et le fils.

Elle sourit.

« - Tu ne peux pas le laissez mourir… » Lui dit-elle comme si ce n'était pas envisageable.

Harry fixa le jeune homme aux coté de la rouquine, puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« - Il est hors de question que se soit toi, Ginny ! » Sa voix était sans appel.

La rouquine horrifiée, pleura.

« - Tu ne fera pas ça, Harry ! » Dit-elle plus fort.

« - Ah oui ? » La défia t-il.

« - Oui ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Ginny ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Hurla t-il.

La rouquine fixa le brun à ses cotés, il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Non, Ginny tais-toi… » Lui demanda Adrian.

La rouquine renifla et fixa Harry sans ciller.

« - Parce que tu ne pourra pas laisser mourir ton fils ! »

Harry et Drago pâlirent.

**_Voilà, chose promit, chose due ! La suite est venue rapidement non ? Et puis, c'est plus long que d'habitude ! Verdict ?_**

_**Biz, liza.**_


	26. Plans, déductions, réactions

_**Note d'auteur : **Oh oui, je sais, un an !!!!! Lorsque j'ai vu ça je me suis dis, comment j'ai pu faire ça ??? En vrai, j'ai des excuses, mais je sais qu'elles ne vous satisferont pas, donc je me contente de réparer mon erreur en revenant avec ce nouveau chapitre de « La Vie continue ».En espérant qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'aurez pas oubliée !_

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

**_Rose Rogue : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle._**

**_Adrian et Elisabeth Potter : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor._**

**_Thomas Malfoy : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison._**

**_Alexia Weasley Malfoy : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle._**

**_Hélène Collins : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)_**

_**Note d'auteur bis :** Est-ce qu'un résumé est nécessaire ? Je ne sais pas, alors dans les grandes lignes, on en est au moment où Ginny et Adrian sont capturés par Lucius, En parallèle, il y a une attaque au stage d'auror et les élèves de poudlard se battent contre des mangemorts, en pleine bataille, Drago reçoit un message magique de Ginny et avec Harry, ils partent les chercher. (Je sais même pas si c'est claire ce résumé ! **Conseils :** relire les deux chapitres précédents ! biz)_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 26 : Plans, déductions, réactions**

_« - Tu ne fera pas ça, Harry ! » Dit-elle plus fort._

_« - Ah oui ? » La défia t-il._

_« - Oui ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »_

_« - Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Ginny ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Hurla t-il._

_La rouquine fixa le brun à ses cotés, il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête._

_« - Non, Ginny tais-toi… » Lui demanda Adrian._

_La rouquine renifla et fixa Harry sans ciller._

_« - Parce que tu ne pourra pas laisser mourir ton fils ! »_

_Harry et Drago pâlirent._

_§§§_

Harry regarda longuement Ginny, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds, puis ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le nouveau Gryffondor, il scruta son visage un moment, le détailla de la tête au pied, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la rouquine.

« - Tu délires, Ginny » Lui dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

Elle le regarda comme s'il l'avait douloureusement trahit.

« - Vraiment Harry, Je délire ? »

Il éluda la question, se contentant de la fixer simplement. La Gryffondor devint soudain très rouge.

« - Très bien Potter ! Si tu décides de le laisser mourir à ma place, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? jamais ! »

Il y eut un grand silence, Harry ne sachant quoi répondre et Ginny campant sur ses positions.

« - Tu es vraiment stupide, Weasley » Intervint Drago soudainement.

La rouquine le foudroya du regard.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour mon père ? Il vous tuera tous les deux de toute façon, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de torturer un peu Potter… » Lui répondit-il en la fixant de son regard glacé.

La gryffondor baissa les yeux, comprenant soudain qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer et que Malfoy avait sûrement raison.

« - Comment on sort d'ici, Malfoy ? »

Le blond eut un petit sourire, et fixa Harry d'un air presque navré.

« - Il y a aucun moyen, Potter »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« - Conneries ! Il y a toujours un moyen ! »

Malfoy retint une remarque inutile, et préféra reporter son attention sur le dernier présent dans la pièce.

« - C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Weasley, tu es vraiment le fils de Potter ? »

Le garçon regarda le serpentard d'un air absent, puis se contenta d'hocher de la tête, comprenant qu'il était maintenant inutile de nier.

Le blond regarda les Gryffondors d'un air un peu ahuri.

« - Y'a que moi qui se demande ce que ce garçon fait là ? »

Harry le fusilla à nouveau du regard.

« - C'est pas vraiment le moment Malfoy ! On doit d'abord sortir d'ici ! »

Il roula les yeux au ciel.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible Potter, t'es toujours aussi bouché, à ce que je vois ! »

« - Malfoy… » Grinça t-il, bouillonnant de rage.

Le Serpentard le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« - Qui est ta mère, alors ? » Demanda t-il, coupant la parole au brun.

Adrian le regarda sans comprendre, Ginny et Harry rougirent, tandis que Malfoy souriait, satisfait.

« - On dirait que tu as finis par avoir ce que tu voulais, belette ! » Lui dit-il en ricanant.

« - La ferme, Malfoy ! Et Pourquoi t'as l'air si content, tu es vraiment un type bizarre ! » Répliqua le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui.

« - Et toi Potter, tu ne réfléchis vraiment jamais ! C'est une maladie, tu sais ? »

« - Oh tais-toi Drago ! Si tu nous expliquais au lieu de faire ton malin ? » Intervint la rouquine excédée.

Malfoy se tourna vers la rouquine et lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Et bien, c'est simple et je suis sûr que notre jeune ami ici présent l'aura compris également… » Expliqua t-il en désignant Adrian du menton.

Celui-ci regarda ses parents et le blond, ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler ou protester, puis finalement se ravisa et garda le silence.

« - Tu as de la chance, Potter, la stupidité n'est apparemment pas héréditaire ! »

« - Ta gueule, Malfoy ! » Contra le brun.

Le serpentard le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à répliquer.

« - Ca suffit vous deux ! Drago arrête des gamineries et continues ! » Intervint la rousse, furieuse.

« - Si vous réfléchissez un peu… -Reprit le sepentard- Ce garçon a finit par naître, non ? Donc, cela veut dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous n'allez pas mourir aujourd'hui ! »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un moment comme pour chercher une faille dans le raisonnement de Malfoy, mais aucun ne parvint à y émettre une objection. Cela paraissait assez vraisemblable.

« - Il y a quand même un hic dans cette histoire… » Intervint Adrian pour la première fois, en attirant l'attention des trois autres.

« - Et si en venant ici, j'avais provoqué cette situation ? »

Drago réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« - J'ai déjà pensé à ça, et je suppose que si cela était vraiment le cas, tu aurais disparut, ou tout du moins quelque chose comme ça, puisque théoriquement tu ne serais jamais né… »

« - Ca tiens la route… » Approuva Ginny.

« - Donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un va vous sortir de là ! » Conclut Malfoy, finalement.

« - Admettons, mais et toi ? Comment savoir si tu vas t'en sortir ? » Demanda Ginny soudain inquiète.

Le Serpentard haussa des épaules.

« - Moi, je n'entre pas dans cette équation, mon destin sera peut-être lié au vôtre ou peut-être pas, l'avenir nous le dira… »

« - Gregory ! Dis nous ce que tu sais ! » Demanda la rousse à son futur fils.

Le voyageur temporel baissa les yeux, impuissant.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien dire… » Leur répondit-il tristement.

« - Je me demande de qui tient-il cette sagesse… » Fit remarquer le Serpentard, sarcastique.

Personne n'osa intervenir, mais Adrian le remercia du regard. Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien, Harry fixait Adrian du regard et Drago semblait réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de là.

_§§§_

Narcissa dévala les escaliers de Poudlard à toute vitesse, relevant sa robe à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle traversa le grand hall et pris la direction des cachots.

Elle arriva dans le dernier couloir et poussa la porte de Severus de toutes ses forces.

Le Maître de Potions de Poudlard se tourna vers l'entrée de son appartement et fixa l'arrivante d'un air consterné. La blonde était tout essoufflée.

Severus se tourna vers la cheminée.

« - On se contacte à nouveau dans dix minutes, Black » Lança t-il au feu, puis il se tourna vers Narcissa.

« - Je peux t'aider ? » Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant tranquillement dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras.

Elle retint un instinct violent et reprit son souffle, puis s'avança à grand pas vers le brun.

« - J'ai besoin de toi, Severus » Lui dit-elle, prenant sur elle pour ne pas hurler.

Il la fixa du regard, puis haussa un sourcil.

« - Je te demande de m'aider, et d'aider mon fils, encore une fois… » Puis serrant les dents, elle se jeta à ses pieds pour le supplier, toute fierté envolée.

Severus se précipita pour la relever.

« - Arrête, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » Lui assura t-il.

Elle le regarda brièvement, reconnaissante, puis prenant conscience qu'elle était si proche de lui, elle s'écarta brusquement et se releva.

« - Merci » Lui dit-elle en évitant son regard, son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle défroissa machinalement sa robe.

« - Il y a eut une attaque et je pense que Drago a été emmener chez nous… au manoir… »

Severus la regarda puis jeta un œil à la cheminée, et leva une main à son menton.

« - Je suis au courant, Black vient de me dire qu'il manquait Drago et Potter à l'appel, soit ils ont été enlevés, soit ils y sont allés de leur plein gré »

Il fit quelques pas, réfléchissant sous le regard inquiet de Narcissa.

« - Je pense que Lucius détient quatre élèves de Poudlard et que l'un d'entre eux est Drago, cependant, je pense qu'il est en aussi mal posture que les autres si ce n'est pire… »

La blonde hocha de la tête, elle pensait la même chose, après l'été que venait de passer Drago et sa propre fuite, son mari devait être dans un état épouvantable.

« - Severus, on doit faire quelque chose, et vite ! »

Le maître des Potions approuva de la tête, puis jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée. La tête de Sirius apparut. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage ravagé de petites coupures. Il regarda Narcissa d'un air surpris.

« - Black, Narcissa à quelques informations pour nous » Annonça la voix de Severus.

L'ex-gryffondor se tourna vers sa cousine d'un air interrogateur, la blonde prit une profonde inspiration et répéta à Sirius ce qu'elle venait de confier à Severus.

Sirius réfléchit pendant un instant, puis se tourna vers le brun.

« - Hélène et moi ne pouvons laisser les élèves seuls, au cas où nous subirions une autre attaque, nous attendons des aurors en renfort mais pour l'instant c'est impossible… »

« - Je m'en occupe » Annonça Severus.

Narcissa le regarda, reconnaissante, et Sirius hocha de la tête.

« - Je viens avec toi ! »

Le maître des Potion s'opposa immédiatement à cette requête.

« - De toute façon je viendrais, et puis tu auras besoin de moi pour entrer, la propriété est truffée de pièges ! »

Severus se prépara à répliquer.

« - Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort, Rogue, qu'elle aille avec toi, c'est plus sûr ! » Trancha le maraudeur. « - Et emmener Remus avec vous ! »

La tête de Sirius disparut sans attendre d'objections.

Les deux ex-amants se regardèrent, silencieux pendant un moment, puis Severus se dirigea à nouveau vers la cheminée et y lança la poudre, la tête rassurante de Remus Lupin apparut instantanément.

_§§§_

Rose vit le professeur Black se redresser de devant la cheminée, et elle jura avoir aperçut son père. Le maraudeur se dirigea vers le professeur Collins et le couple échangea quelques mots pendant un instant, puis elle vit l'homme poser délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle soupira puis détourna son regard vers le lit où reposait Ronald Weasley, jeune homme étrange, avec qui elle ne faisait que se battre, pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments profonds, jusque-là ignorés, et qui n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la vie.

Elle s'avança auprès de son lit et posa sa main sur son front pour surveiller la fièvre, elle fut soulagée en constatant que sa dernière potion l'avait fait baisser.

Elle s'assit auprès de lui, et de son front, glissa sa main à travers la masse rouge de ses cheveux, elle ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant pour le gryffondor, une sorte de mélange d'attirance et de profonde reconnaissance.

Elle laissa sa main faire des vas et vient, caressant doucement la tête du rouge et or, inspirant profondément.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle retira vivement sa main.

« - Du calme, je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer » Lui dit Hermione, souriante.

La Poufsouffle rougit, ne sachant comment réagir, elle savait que Hermione sortait avec Ron et elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir été surprise par elle.

Elle se tourna vers elle et tenta de sourire.

« - C'est que je suis un peu tendue, avec tout ça… »

Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle, et machinalement sa main se plaça exactement au même endroit que la sienne quelques instants plus tôt. Rose eut alors un mouvement de recul et son cœur se serra davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point Hermione regardait Ron de tout son amour, et lorsqu'elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres fermés du rouquin, elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse du Gryffondor et sentit à quel point cet amour était injuste, elle n'aurait jamais Ronald, puisqu'il était avec Hermione, et elle avait déjà pu remarquer à quel point cette fille était formidable.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de la Gryffondor l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et elle constata en passant une main sur sa joue, qu'elle pleurait. Elle les sécha vivement et renifla.

« - Oui, ça va, merci »

Hermione soupira et après un dernier coup d'œil à Ron, elle prit une des mains de la poufsouffle dans les siennes. La brune la regarda sans comprendre.

« - Merci de ne pas l'avoir abandonné » Lui dit-elle, souriante.

Elle lui rendit son sourire presque sans le vouloir.

« - C'était vraiment le moins que je pouvais faire pour lui, il n'a quand même pas hésité à me sauver la vie ! J'espère pouvoir très vite le remercier » Répondit-elle.

Les deux filles regardèrent le rouquin, puis Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers la brunette.

« - Ca lui ressemble tellement d'avoir fait une chose comme ça ! J'espère qu'il guérira vite »

Puis, elle déposa à nouveau un baiser, mais cette fois-ci sur le front du rouquin et s'éloigna, laissant la Poufsouffle là où elle l'avait trouvée.

Elle le regarda longuement et pria de toutes ses forces pour avoir la chance de revoir un jour ses si beaux yeux bleus.

« - Je t'aime Ronald Weasley, réveilles-toi vite »

Rose embrassa ses doigts et les posa délicatement sur les lèvres du jeune homme endormi.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna du lit, sans s'apercevoir, du sourire qui naissait sur le visage du rouquin.

_§§§_

Les trois anciens camarades de Poudlard transplanèrent en même temps devant le manoir de la famille Malfoy. Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à l'étrange demeure.

Remus regarda Narcissa et souffla.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu devrais venir avec nous, Cissa ! » Lui dit-il à la fois avec espoir et résignation.

« - Remus, on en a déjà discutés ! Severus, dis lui, toi ! »

Le maître de potions la considéra un moment, puis se tourna vers le grillage.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Lupin » Dit-il simplement.

« - Voilà, qui est clair, le principal c'est que tout le monde ait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Alors allons-y ! » Dit-elle en composant le mot de passe.

Remus sourit malgré lui et Severus eut du mal à retenir un rictus.

Chacun prit ses positions, Remus devant, son odorat et son instinct beaucoup plus développés que celui des deux autres en faisait un bien meilleur éclaireur. Narcissa était le cœur de l'opération, donnant les instructions sur le chemin à suivre, elle était celle qui connaissait mieux les lieux. Puis, suivait Severus, assurant les arrières du groupe, il était de loin le plus puissant du trio.

Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de Hall, d'entrée. Remus se tourna vers Narcissa.

« - Quelqu'un approche… » Lui signala t-il, méfiant.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle serra un peu plus fort sa baguette dans sa main. Rapidement, elle entendit des pas venant sur eux, Remus était déjà en position, Severus se plaça à ses cotés la reléguant au deuxième plan. A cet instant, elle ne su pas réellement si elle lui en était reconnaissante ou pas.

Soudain, les elfes de maison apparurent, menaçant et prêt à défendre leur maître, elle comprit alors que c'était à elle de jouer et elle sortit de l'ombre.

Les elfes la reconnurent aussitôt et se jetèrent à ses pieds.

« - Maîtresse ! Oh maîtresse, que c'est bon de vous revoir, maître Lucius nous avait dit que vous étiez morte ! » Lui dit une elfe en pleurant.

Narcissa sentit son cœur se glacer, alors c'est ainsi que Lucius expliquait sa fuite ? Quelle ordure ! Elle tenta de se calmer.

« - Fiona ! Où est mon mari ? » Lui demanda t-elle, parvenant à se maîtriser.

La petite elfe sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement se rappela qu'elle était sous les ordres des Malfoy et que Narcissa, quoi qu'en dise Lucius était une Malfoy.

« - Mon maître est dans son bureau »

Narcissa réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« - Fiona, y'a-t-il d'autres gens ici, des enfants par exemple ? »

L'elfe hésita à nouveau, prise entre ses deux maîtres, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle explosa en sanglots.

« - Laisse tomber Cissa, essaie avec les autres » Lui conseilla Remus.

Elle jeta un œil méfiant aux deux autres elfes de maison et se ravisa.

« - Non, ils n'oseront pas lever la main sur moi, mais ils ne me répondront pas, ils sont exclusivement au service de Lucius »

« - Bon, où Lucius cacherait-il des prisonniers, Narcissa ? » Lui demanda Severus.

Elle réfléchit un instant, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit, les cachots ! Elle fit part de ses déductions aux deux autres, et ils filèrent par les escaliers.

En arrivant au seuil des escaliers, Narcissa se retourna.

« - Pas un mot à mon mari vous trois, c'est un ordre ! »

Elle s'élança dans les escaliers en espérant que cela suffirait, mais sans y croire réellement.

« - Il faut absolument qu'on évite l'affrontement avec Lucius, si on peut » Souffla Narcissa, les deux autres approuvèrent.

« - Et bien, on aura de la chance si ça n'arrive pas ! » Lança Severus de plus en plus tendu.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, la chambre qu'ils cherchaient ne fut pas longue à trouver, une seule faisait apparaître un rayon de lumière. En s'approchant ils distinguèrent des voix, Remus reconnut celle d'Harry et Narcissa, celle de son fils.

Ils entrèrent dans la cellule sous le regard mi surpris mi effrayés des quatre élèves de Poudlard. Potter allait parler, lorsque Severus lui indiqua de se taire et d'être le plus discret possible.

En silence, Remus détacha Weasley et Black, celui-ci tomba à terre en gémissant, Narcissa remarqua une tache humide de sang dans son dos, La rousse se précipita sur lui. Le loup garou l'arracha aux mains de la gryffondor et le hissa sur son dos.

Severus détacha Potter et Drago.

« - Il faut faire vite, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il en perd encore ! » Annonça Remus.

« - Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, et on risque d'en avoir sacrément besoin ! » Ajouta Drago.

Severus jura.

« - Remontons le plus vite possible ! Aller ! » Ordonna Severus.

La petite troupe se pressa dans les couloirs, en arrivant dans le hall, Severus les arrêta.

« - Il faut que j'aille récupérer ces baguettes ! Narcissa tu viens avec moi, Lupin tu les ramènes en vie d'accord ? »

A contre cœur, le loup garou céda et pressa tout le monde.

« - Je viens avec vous ! »

Severus se tourna vers Drago.

« - Hors de question ! »

« - Mais c'est mon père ! » Protesta t-il.

Sa mère le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.

« - Drago, s'ils nous arrivent malheur, il faudra que quelqu'un veille sur ta sœur… » Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui en parlait, et elle comptait sur son effet. Mais Drago ne cilla pas et elle en fut surprise, elle le détailla un peu plus et alors cela la frappa, elle connaissait bien ce regard… il savait !

« - Si tu es au courant, alors tu comprendra à quel point c'est important pour nous trois que tu ne viennes pas, tout peut arriver, et le plus important c'est que Rose et toi, vous,vous en sortiez ensemble ! »

« - Très bien, mère » Répondit-il, cédant à sa requête.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Severus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et tenta un bref sourire, puis les deux anciens partenaires se regardèrent et hochèrent ensemble de la tête et disparurent dans l'escalier menant aux appartements du maître de maison.

« - Que Merlin les protège ! » Pria Remus.

_§§§_

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite, prochainement !**


	27. Médecine magique

_**Note d'auteur :**__Je crois qu'en postant ce chapitre je réponds à la principale question et inquiétude des lecteurs restants de « Le vie continue » : Bien sûr que je continue cette fic ! Mieux encore, je compte bien la terminer, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je le ferais ! (J'espère juste, qu'il y aura toujours des personnes pour la lire…)_

_Sinon, note importante, il est possible que ce chapitre soit truffé de fautes d'orthographe, (encore plus que d'habitude, et oui c'est possible, hum), je n'ai pas eut le temps de relire... j'ai un peu honte, dnc pardonnez-moi d'avance. Je tenterais une correction plus tard, quand j'aurais un peu de temps. _

_Voilà, sinon je pense mettre un nouveau chapitre pour juin ! Gros bisous à tous !_

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

_**Rose Rogue**__** : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7**__**ème**__** année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle.**_

_**Adrian et Elisabeth Potter**__** : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor.**_

_**Thomas Malfoy**__** : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison.**_

_**Alexia Weasley Malfoy**__** : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle.**_

_**Hélène Collins**__** : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)**_

Bonne lecture aux anciens et aux nouveaux lecteurs !

**Chapitre 27 : Médecine magique**

Son professeur de potions et la mère de Malfoy disparurent au détour d'un couloir, Remus portait le gryffondor blessé sur son dos et Malfoy marchait à sa hauteur les poings serrés. Harry fixa sa main droite et trembla de colère, sa baguette ne lui avait jamais autant manqué que maintenant. Il soupira bruyamment.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre finalement en marche, une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne, il sourit en posant ses yeux sur Ginny. Il serra sa main, comme pour remplir l'espace vide laissé par sa baguette, il se sentait déjà plus fort avec elle.

La gryffondor s'accrocha à lui et lui à elle, puis ils se mirent en marche à leur tour, main dans la main, se protégeant l'un l'autre.

Soudain, devant eux, Malfoy s'immobilisa net, et son dos sembla se raidir, déjà le professeur Lupin avait déposé son élève à terre, et brandissait sa baguette devant lui. Harry serra la main de sa compagne un peu plus fort et pressa le pas.

Avant qu'ils les aient complètement rejoint, Malfoy se tournait vers eux l'air inquiet.

« - On a de la visite » Annonça t-il sombrement.

Ginny pâlit et Harry porta sa main à sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, en un réflexe inutile. Chacun d'eux surprirent son geste mais aucun ne dit mot, sûrement parce que, tous, avait eut le même réflexe.

Des voix résonnèrent au loin, et chacun eut un sursaut et trembla. Le professeur, se tourna vers eux.

« - Allez tous vous mettre à l'abris, je vais m'en occuper ! » Ordonna t-il.

Malfoy tendit l'oreille un instant, compta intérieurement, puis d'un air septique se tourna à nouveau vers le loup garou.

« - Ils sont trop nombreux, je reste avec vous » Annonça t-il, d'un ton calme, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Sa désinvolture agaça profondément le gryffondor, ce n'était franchement pas le moment d'être prétentieux.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans ta baguette, Malfoy ? Les arroser d'arrogance ? » Lui lança t-il railleur.

Le serpentard le toisa un court moment, puis se désintéressa de lui. Il jeta un œil vers le fond du couloir.

« - Comme je l'ai souvent dit, tu ne réfléchis vraiment jamais Potter, ce qui te plait finalement le plus, c'est de faire ton malin… »

Harry trembla de rage et se jeta sur le blond, le prenant par le col de sa chemise, il le plaqua contre le mur d'un coup violent, le serpentard ne broncha pas. Remus s'interposa, tira Harry en arrière et leur jeta un regard noir.

« - Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? » Leur jeta t-il agacé.

Harry se dégagea en un instant et Drago remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, puis jeta un regard noir au gryffondor.

Malfoy désigna le gryffondor à terre.

« - Il a besoin de soins, Weasley est celle qui s'y connaît le plus pour ça, Lupin est le seul a posséder une baguette mais les adversaires qui arrivent sont au moins cinq ou six, il a besoin d'aide, donc il ne reste plus que nous deux Potter… » Lui expliqua t-il d'un ton agacé.

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond, qui s'empressa de continuer.

« - Ni toi, ni moi, avons nos baguettes. En faisant un rapide calcul de probabilité, il se trouve que, ne t'en déplaise Potter, mais, sans armes, j'ai plus de chance que toi » Lui annonça t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Harry allait protester, mais les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent, pétrifiant tout le monde. Puis, il sentit à nouveau la main chaude de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. La rouquine le supplia du regard.

« - Harry, aide moi à transporter Gregory à l'abris, il faut que j'arrête son hémorragie, ou sinon, il va mourir… » Lui dit-elle en désignant la masse allongé sur le sol.

Il hésita un moment, fixant Malfoy. Celui-ci soutint le regard de son rival de toujours, il aurait aimé qu'il est tord, mais à sa grande surprise il s'aperçut que c'était le serpentard qui avait raison.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, et il détestait le fait que le blond puisse réussir où il échouait. Il était égoïste et mettait tout le monde en danger, alors que Malfoy avait su mettre au point la meilleure stratégie pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

A contre cœur, Harry céda et se précipita vers celui qui deviendrait un jour son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers Remus et Malfoy. Le loup garou lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et Malfoy remit les mains dans ses poches, ferma les yeux un instant, puis fit un pas dans le couloir, jetant un œil las au loup garou, semblant l'attendre.

Ginny s'avança, pour remercier son professeur du regard et pour serrer brièvement le serpentard dans ses bras, puis en silence, elle revint se poster aux cotés d'Harry.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec son professeur, puis s'élança, rebroussant chemin à la recherche d'un endroit à couvert, suivit de près par Ginny.

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha de son élève et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - On serait à l'école, je crois que j'aurais accordé au mois cinquante points à Serpentard ! » Lui dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre son élève. Le Blond, le regarda, et souffla d'un air agacé.

« - Pfff… dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis ! Ah, cette Weasley ! » Se plaignit-il en arrachant un petit rire à son aîné.

Son rire fut coupé net par les silhouettes apparaissant au loin, Remus se mit instantanément en garde, et Drago sortit lentement ses mains de ses poches et fronça les sourcils.

_**§§§**_

****

****

Harry défonça une des portes du pied et entra dans la pièce. Il déposa son compagnon à terre et se retira pour que Ginny lui donne les soins appropriés.

La jeune rouquine déchira un morceau de tissus de sa robe, puis s'en servit pour attacher ses longs cheveux. Démontrant un sang froid qui stupéfia Harry, elle enleva le tee-shirt du jeune homme et se pencha sur son torse pour écouter ses battements de cœur, elle grimaça et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

Elle le retourna, dévoilant la plaie béante de sa récente opération, elle saignait encore abondamment. Ginny posa ses deux mains dessus, puis ferma les yeux. En peu de temps, une lueur rouge apparut et la plaie se referma, dégageant une sorte de fumée laissant une cicatrice boursouflée, mais l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée.

Elle lui jeta un œil inquiet.

« - Ginny ? »

« - Il a perdu beaucoup de sang… il lui en faut de toute urgence » Annonça t-elle.

« - Très bien, prends le mien et donne lui ! » Lui dit-il sans hésiter, relevant déjà sa manche.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et à cet instant il su que quelque chose clochait.

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry… »

Elle désigna toute la pièce de ses mains et d'un air impuissant planta ses yeux humides dans les siens.

« - Tu as vu cet endroit, comment veux-tu que je lui fasse une transfusion ? J'ai besoin d'un minimum de matériel pour ça… »

Les deux gryffondors restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Harry jeta un regard apeuré au jeune homme inconscient… son fils…leur fils…

« - Le problème, tu vois, c'est que s'il n'a pas cette transfusion immédiatement, il va mourir, Harry… » En disant cela, la rouquine s'approcha de son malade et lui prit la main, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Harry, se sentant impuissant, lutta contre la fureur qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, puis en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, il sentit le flacon de potion sans sommeil qu'il avait emporté avec lui, il le sortit puis l'observa d'un regard vide.

D'un coup une étincelle passa devant ses yeux, il fouilla de nouveau dans sa poche et en sortit un stylo moldu. Satisfait, il marcha jusqu'à Ginny, brandissant ses découvertes. La rouquine lui lança un œil interrogateur, puis d'un coup son regard s'anima de nouveau.

Elle se jeta sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Puis rapidement, Harry déposa ses trouvailles à terre et se tourna vers la gryffondor. Celle-ci remonta ses manches.

« - Ca va pas être de la tarte, surtout sans baguette… Harry, il y a des chances que je sois complètement vidée après ça, il est même possible que je m'évanouisse, dans ce cas, on sera tous les deux une charge pour toi… » Lui expliqua t-elle calmement, il fallait bien qu'il comprenne comment allait se dérouler les prochains évènements.

Comme il hochait de la tête, elle continua.

« - Je vais d'abord effectuer une incision dans ton bras, plus précisément dans ta veine, avec ma magie, puis je vais la concentrer pour diriger ton l'afflux de ton sang dans ce tuyaux, puis dans la fiole, il faudra la remplir entièrement, puis après je refermerai ta plaie, et la moitié du chemin sera fait… »

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête, ne sachant que dire, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant de toute sa vie.

Ginny l'observa longuement, puis pris une inspiration. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui souleva sa manche, le tube de son stylo dans une main, l'autre sur le bras du brun, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

Il lui fit un sourire.

« - Tu risque de t'évanouir, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda t-il, et comme elle hochait de la tête, il lui releva le menton.

« - Alors avant cela, je crois que je vais me permettre une dernière chose… »

Il voulait lui donner du courage, il voulait se donner du courage, et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire, et que le moment n'aurait jamais pu être mieux choisi… Il se pencha un peu, et en même temps la rapprocha doucement, elle se laissa faire, et il l'embrassa doucement.

Leur baiser ne fut pas long, il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur, puis prit son visage dans ses mains.

« - J'ai confiance en toi Ginny, je sais que tu vas y arriver »

Elle lui sourit, un peu rouge, souffla un « merci », puis elle se dégagea et se concentrant à nouveau, elle commença son travail.

_**§§§**_

****

****

Elisabeth arpenta les lieux pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée dans ce refuge. Ils avaient subit une attaque pendant le stage, et certains élèves étaient dans un sal état.

Ron était inconscient, gravement touché par un sort de magie noire, une serdaigle avait été brûlée au deuxième degré sur toute la jambe gauche, plusieurs élèves avaient le nez ou des côtes cassées, et surtout, Harry et Drago avaient disparus.

L'inquiétude rongea la serpentard, elle se posait cette inlassable question, étaient-ils morts ? Captifs ? Egarés ? Ne pas savoir la rendait complètement folle.

Elle jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce, chacun des élèves était plongé dans un mutisme profond, pour certains, comme pour elle, il s'agissait de leur premier véritable combat. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre ça un jour, le monde d'où elle venait était en paix depuis une vingtaine d'année et ici, c'était la guerre…

Elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, devoir s'inquiétait pour la vie des gens qu'elle aimait lui était insupportable, surtout dans sa position actuelle. Les professeurs Black et Collins leur avaient interdit de bouger, ils attendaient une équipe d'Aurors envoyés par le ministère, certains murmuraient que même Dumbledore était en route.

Elle se décida à rejoindre le petit groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Ron, Thomas était auprès de sa mère, et leva la tête lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la brunette, puis se leva et s'avança vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda t-il sans se dégager.

Elle soupira de frustration.

« - Bien. Adrian me manque, j'aimerais rentrer pour le serrer dans mes bras »

Il hocha de la tête.

« - Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à rentrer » Lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle soupira de nouveau et posa sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon.

« - Thomas, j'aimerais rentrer chez nous… » Murmura t-elle contre lui d'une voix presque inaudible.

« - Je sais » Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot, ils se contentèrent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis des coups se firent entendre.

« - Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » Tonna une voix masculine.

Sirius s'avança, méfiant, sa baguette droite devant lui.

« - Annoncez-vous ! » Cria t-il en réponse.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis la voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

« - 5ème brigade d'Auror, Colonel Saxe ! »

Sirius se tourna vers le professeur Collins qui hocha de la tête, reprenant des couleurs. L'ancien maraudeur ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un homme à la carrure impressionnante.

Il considéra rapidement la pièce et ses occupants, puis s'avança vers le professeur, sans prêter plus d'attention à Sirius.

Il se posa devant elle, et la salua en tapant sa baguette contre son cœur. Elle lui rendit son salut.

« - Capitaine Collins, au rapport ! » Lui dit-il un peu rudement.

Elle fit un rapide un compte rendu de la situation, puis ils échangèrent leur point de vue et décidèrent de l'évacuation des élèves.

« - La brigade a sécurisée le chemin jusqu'au terrain de transplanage, apparemment il n'y a plus aucun mangemort dans les parages, mais restons prudent ! »

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et rassembla tout le monde pour leur retour à Poudlard.

Sirius s'occupa de transporter Ron, et Collins se chargea de la Serdaigle blessée. Hermione s'empressa de suivre Sirius, puis Rose et Alexia suivirent derrière, Thomas prit la main d'Elisabeth et la tira vers la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombrements au terrain de transplanage, puis en moins d'une demie heure, ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils furent tous rassemblés à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh, poussa un cri aigue en examinant Ron. Elle ordonna qu'on le pose sur un lit, puis examina les autres.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, chacun fut envoyé à son dortoir, mise à part Ron.

Hermione refusa de partir, puis fut finalement chassée par l'infirmière, Thomas et Alexia, se précipitèrent pour la soutenir. Elisabeth alla les rejoindre mais avant de partir, elle voulu prendre des nouvelles de son frère. L'infirmière lui conseilla d'aller parler avec le professeur Rogue ou Mac Gonagall.

Elisabeth eut un mouvement de panique, elle voulu interroger plus amplement l'infirmière mais elle avait déjà disparue. En sortant, elle tomba sur Alexia, Thomas, Hermione et Rose. Ces quatre amis l'interrogèrent du regard.

« - Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue » Leur annonça t-elle.

Puis elle entama sa route vers les cachots, suivie de ses compagnons. Ils croisèrent le professeur de Métamorphose sur le chemin.

Elle les détailla un instant du regard, elle avait cette lueur si rare de soulagement qui brillait dans ses yeux fatigués.

« - Mesdemoiselles Black, Turner, Rogue et Granger, Monsieur Silver, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même souhaitons vous parler »

Elisabeth chercha la main de Thomas, et la serra dans la sienne, puis ils suivirent leur professeur vers le bureau du directeur de l'école.

_**§§§**_

****

****

Harry baissa sa manche, et tenta de se relever, il vacilla un peu. Ginny le fit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

« - Tu dois rester allongé pendant un moment, je t'ai pris pas mal de sang » Lui conseilla la rouquine.

Il hocha de la tête sans rien dire, il se sentait vraiment faible, il s'accommoda contre le mur humide, puis sentit les lèvre de Ginny contre les siennes un moment, avant qu'il puisse réellement en profiter, elle se retira, lui caressa la joue, et pris son matériel en main.

« - Repose toi, Harry »

Il la vit se diriger vers le brun à terre et s'afférer autour de lui. Harry tenta de résister à la nausée qui l'envahissait et posa sa tête contre la pierre froide en fermant les yeux. Malgré lui, il se concentra et perçu des bruits de combat lointain et sursauta.

Il avait complètement oublié, Malfoy et Remus devaient se battre encore en ce moment, il serra les poings, son impuissance lui éclatant une fois de plus à la figure. Puis d'un coup, il n'entendit plus rien et la nausée s'empara à nouveau de lui, lorsqu'il envisagea que ces deux compagnons puissent perdre leur combat, dans ces cas là comment ferait-il pour défendre Ginny et Gregory ?

Ginny avait été claire, lorsqu'elle aurait terminé de le soigner, elle n'aurait plus aucune force, elle serait sûrement inconsciente… et en ce qui concernait Gregory, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit prêt à combattre, sans compter que lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Harry jeta un œil à la pièce et chercha l'origine du bruit, il s'aperçut que Ginny venait de s'évanouir. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, la tête lui tourna légèrement, il du s'accouder au mur pour ne pas tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, il s'avança vers les deux corps inconscients

Il constata que Gregory avait repris des couleurs, la Gryffondor était vraiment incroyable, elle deviendrait sûrement une grande médicomage. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était pâle comme la mort, il contrôla son pouls et fut soulagé qu'il soit régulier.

Puis, la porte vola en éclat, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva et fit face à une grande panthère blanche.

L'animal le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, sa fourrure blanche immaculée était tachée de sang à plusieurs endroits, surtout au niveau de sa gueule. Harry déglutit, puis un frisson d'horreur le parcoura lorsque la créature montra les crocs. Il n'osa faire aucun mouvement de peur de déclencher la fureur du carnivore.

Soudain, l'animal bondit d'un saut impressionnant, et Harry sentit ses jambes céder. Mais la créature le contourna et s'arrêta devant le corps de Ginny qu'elle renifla, puis sous les yeux ébahis du Gryffondor, la panthère se métamorphosa et à sa place, ce fut Malfoy qui apparut, agenouillé auprès de la rouquine.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Potter, pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ? » Lui demanda t-il en serrant les dents.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Lupin entra à son tour et jeta une baguette dans les mains des deux élèves.

« - Allons-y, il y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut sortir d'ici, et vite ! »

Il était pâle et son épaule saignait abondamment. Il jeta un œil à Harry et lui sourit.

« - Ravi de voir que tu vas bien Harry, prends Gregory avec toi, Malfoy occupe-toi de Ginny et sortons d'ici ! »

Harry s'exécuta et prit son fils dans ses bras et le hissa sur son dos, il vit le blond faire de même. Alors, Malfoy était un animagus ? Harry se mordit la lèvre, il se sentait tellement supérieur à lui, mais en réalité, le serpentard avait beaucoup plus de ressources que lui. Il avait pu tous les protéger, alors que lui, était resté impuissant… Il se surprit même à remercier la providence d'avoir eut Malfoy avec eux, car sans le serpentard, ils seraient tous morts.

Il jeta un œil au garçon sur son dos, sa tête reposait sur ses épaules, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, il fut heureux d'avoir au moins pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était son fils, il aurait donc une famille… Il fut envahit par un sentiment plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant et il prit sa décision.

Harry se promit intérieurement de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, sinon comment pouvait-il espérer vaincre Voldemort ? Il ne pourrait pas toujours compter que sur les autres, Hermione et Ron l'avait si souvent sortit de situations, aujourd'hui c'était Malfoy et Ginny, mais lui… il était si faible en réalité…si dépendant des autres…

Il n'y avait plus que lui maintenant, ils y avaient Ginny et son fils. Pour eux, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il donnerait tout, et il tuerait Voldemort…

« - Ohé, Potter ! Tu te bouges ? » Lui lança le Serpentard en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« - La ferme Malfoy ! » Lui répondit-il, durement.

Les deux ennemis de Poudlard se toisèrent pendant un court instant, puis Harry fit un sourire au Serpentard.

« - Merci Malfoy, ça fait deux fois de suite que tu sauve ma famille… »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse le Gryffondor s'élança dans le couloir laissant un serpentard surpris derrière lui.

_**§§§**_

****

****

Severus eut un petit sourire en entendant le bruit sourd du corps du mangemort heurtant le sol, laissant la place à une femme blonde aux cheveux emmêler et au regard déterminé.

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu la main, Narcissa » Lui dit-il en enjambant le corps inerte sur le sol.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Il y a des choses difficiles à oublier… » Dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Sa phrase voulait tout dire et rien dire en même temps et le maître de Potions n'osa l'interpréter. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Lupin et les autres, ils avaient dû éliminés une bonne dizaine de mangemorts, à croire que cette demeure était devenue un réel quartier général. Mais la rencontre avec Lucius, le préoccupait. Non pas qu'il est peur de lui, mais il doutait de la réaction de Narcissa face à son mari.

Jusqu'à maintenant sa main n'avait pas hésitée, ni tremblée lorsqu'il avait fallu combattre un adversaire, mais qu'en serait-il face au maître de maison ?

Il jeta un œil à sa compagne.

« - Nous sommes encore loin ? » lui demanda t-il.

« - Non, nous y sommes »

Elle lui montra le fond du couloir, une porte au bois sombre barrait le passage.

« - Tu devrais rester là, je vais m'en occuper maintenant »

Elle hésita.

« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance, hein Severus ? »

Il trembla.

« - C'est évident »

Elle grimaça mais encaissa sa réponse sans broncher.

Il eut un silence, aucun des deux n'avait envie de condamner l'autre, cependant, il fallait faire vite.

« - Reste ici, s'il te plait… » Lui demanda t-il finalement.

Elle hocha de la tête et le laissa passer. Il s'avança et en arrivant il fut surpris de constater que la porte était ouverte, il la poussa doucement et constata avec un certain soulagement que la pièce était vide.

Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce et localisa les baguettes qu'il cherchait, il s'en empara. Il allait repartir lorsque des plans sur le bureau de Lucius attirèrent son attention. Il regarda de plus prêt.

Narcissa n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses mains si connues sur son cou, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retourna, croisant ce regard si froid, reconnaissable entre tous.

« - Alors, tu es revenue, finalement ? » Lui demanda t-il en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur son cou.

« - Lucius… »

Elle sentit que l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons et que le sang lui montait à la tête. A ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« - C'est toi qui a fait ça, hein ? Tout ces corps ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, elle ne pouvait plus du tout respirer et la panique s'empara d'elle.

« - Non Lucius, c'est moi le coupable » Tonna une voix.

Malfoy regarda le maître de potions de Poudlard.

« - Severus… C'est une réunion d'anciens étudiants c'est ça ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme, qu'il tenait toujours par le cou.

« - Mais, ma femme aurait dû me prévenir, je me serais mieux habillé… » Ironisa t-il.

Narcissa était au bord de l'évanouissement, dans quelques secondes elle aurait perdue connaissance.

« - Ca suffit Lucius, lâche-là »

Le mangemort eut une moue contrariée, puis lâcha sa femme qui tomba lourdement à terre.

« - Tu as raison Severus, je me fiche bien d'elle, si je l'ai voulue pour femme, c'est uniquement parce que tu étais amoureux d'elle »

Le brun pâlit et Malfoy se mit à rire aux éclats.

« - J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours le cas, je me trompe ? » Lui demanda t-il, un sourire bien planté sur son visage.

« - Je crois que le jour que j'attendais tant est enfin arrivé, Severus, je vais enfin pouvoir en finir définitivement avec toi, et je vais commencer par te laisser partir… »

Rogue lui lança un regard surpris.

« - Je sais que tes petits amis de l'Ordre sont là et puis, j'ai encore une grande nouvelle à annoncer à mon maître… »

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, son rire résonna encore aux oreilles de Lucius quand il disparut définitivement.

Severus se baissa rapidement pour s'assurer que Nacissa était toujours en vie et souffla de soulagement en sentant son pouls. Il la souleva dans ses bras et entama le chemin en sens inverse.

En descendant l'escalier principal, il retrouva les autres. Lupin avait l'air amoché et Weasley et Black étaient inconscients sur le dos de Potter et Malfoy.

Son élève pâlit en voyant sa mère inconsciente, il la rassura d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna vers Lupin.

« - Ils vont bien ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Comme le loup garou lui confirmait que ça irait, il pensa qu'ils s'en étaient tous bien tirés, ça aurait vraiment pu être pire.

« - Et Cissa ? »

« - Ca ira, allons-y rentrons à Poudlard »

Le maraudeur hocha de la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

**Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! La suite, pour le mois de juin !**


	28. Grands Tournants

_**Note d'auteur : **__Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'encouragent depuis le début et depuis peu, ça permet de se motiver et à tenir ses promesses, donc voilà le chapitre qui ne devait arriver qu'en juin ! C'est un chapitre un peu spécial qui m'a demandé des heures de réflexion, et maintenant que je l'ai écrit, je ne suis pas encore sûr que c'est bien le résultat que j'attendais… enfin, ce doute, toujours ce doute !_

_Sinon, Je vous informe également que je vais bientôt mettre une traduction en ligne, donc avis aux amateurs ! C'est une fic de 12 chapitres, pour l'instant 4 sont traduits, j'espère traduirent les autres bien vite pour la publier ! Ce sera un Harry/Ginny, car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez !!!! hiihii ! Bises à tous merci, merci, merci !!!!!! (au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Je traduis !!!!)_

_**Petit rappel des personnages : **_

_**Rose Rogue**__** : fille de Severus et Narcissa, elle a neuf mois d'écart avec Drago et vient de l'institut de Salem en Amérique, elle intègre la 7**__**ème**__** année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle.**_

_**Adrian et Elisabeth Potter**__** : Ils sont jumeaux et se sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry. Elisabeth, alias Sélène Black est à Serpentard, et Adrian, alias Grégory Black est à Gryffondor.**_

_**Thomas Malfoy**__** : Fils de Drago et Hermione, alias Zackary Silver, il est à Serpentars bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité avec Serdaigle qui aurait du être sa maison.**_

_**Alexia Weasley Malfoy**__** : fille de Rose et Ron, tous les deux décédés pendant la guerre, elle est adoptée par Drago et Hermione, alias Julianne Turner, elle est à Poufsouffle.**_

_**Hélène Collins**__** : professeur de magie sans baguette et Auror de profession, il semble qu'elle et Sirius s'entendent bien, très bien même… ;-)**_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 : Grands Tournants**

_En descendant l'escalier principal, il retrouva les autres. Lupin avait l'air amoché et Weasley et Black étaient inconscients sur le dos de Potter et Malfoy._

_Son élève pâlit en voyant sa mère inconsciente, il la rassura d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna vers Lupin._

_« - Ils vont bien ? » Lui demanda t-il._

_Comme le loup garou lui confirmait que ça irait, il pensa qu'ils s'en étaient tous bien tirés, ça aurait vraiment pu être pire._

_« - Et Cissa ? »_

_« - Ca ira, allons-y rentrons à Poudlard »_

_Le maraudeur hocha de la tête et lui emboîta le pas._

« - Nous allons transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, de là, nous utiliserons la cheminée des Trois Balais pour nous rendre directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore » Déclara Rogue lorsqu'ils furent tous en dehors du manoir des Malfoy.

Chacun acquiesça puis se mit en route, Harry jeta un œil à la mère de Malfoy. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé un sale quart d'heure, et il fut stupéfié lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point la mère et le fils se ressemblait finalement.

Le gryffondor avait toujours pensé que le Serpentard était le portrait craché de son père… avec ce qu'il venait de voir pendant cette bataille, il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait et en regardant un peu mieux cette femme blonde, il s'aperçut combien son fils avait pris d'elle et de la famille Black…

Lorsque le professeur de potions s'arrêta, il leur indiqua qu'il était temps de transplaner. Il s'avança vers Harry.

« - Donnez le moi, Potter, vous ne pourrez pas transplaner avec lui » Lui indiqua t-il en désignant le jeune homme sur ses épaules.

Harry le considéra un moment, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était son fils, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir réellement laisser cet homme, qu'il détestait tant, s'en occuper. Il jeta un œil à Remus, mais celui-ci s'était déjà chargé de Ginny.

Il soupira, puis croisa le regard de son professeur avec toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« - Non, je veux m'en occuper, c'est à moi de le faire ! » Lui répondit-il en renforçant sa prise sur sa charge.

Son aîné le regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, Harry en fut pétrifié sur place, mais soutint son regard sans ciller.

« - Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de faire éclater votre arrogance ! »

Harry trembla de colère. Il ne lâcherait pas Grégory, c'était à lui de le faire, à lui de le ramener et à lui de le protéger jusqu'à la fin ! Il était son fils et il préférait mourir sur place plutôt que de le confier à son professeur.

« - Severus, laisse le faire » Intervint une voix féminine.

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers Narcissa Malfoy. Elle tenait son fils par les épaules et leurs souriaient. Elle regarda un moment Severus, qui soupira pour s'éloigner, Harry perçut comment son sourire s'étendait en suivant le professeur de potions du regard.

Finalement elle se tourna vers Harry, et lorsque le jeune gryffondor croisa son regard d'un bleu intense, il ressentit ce léger frisson… celui là même, qu'il avait eut la première fois qu'il avait croisé celui de Lily Evans à travers le miroir de Rised… le regard d'une mère.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, puis il transplana vers le village sorcier, à proximité des Trois Balais.

Lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent à nouveau la terre ferme, il souffla de soulagement, il avait réussit ! Sa joie ne fut que de courte durée, sa vue se brouilla et il vacilla, se retenant in extremis au mur se trouvant à sa droite.

« - Ca va aller, Harry ? » Lui demanda une voix douce.

Harry se tourna et tenta de sourire au professeur Lupin tout en ignorant tant bien que mal la remarque acide du maître de Potions. Il concentra toutes ses forces et avança d'un pas qu'il voulut sûr jusqu'à l'entrée des Trois Balais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards bifurquèrent vers eux. Ils formaient tous un groupe un peu inattendu, deux professeurs de Poudlard, quatre étudiants et une femme, dont deux étaient évanouis, et la plupart couverts de sang. Rosmerta grimaça en les voyant, puis leur indiqua le chemin vers la pièce des cheminettes, en marmonnant sur le fait que Dumbledore allait finir par lui faire fermer boutique s'il continuait à faire utiliser à son armée son restaurant comme un quartier général.

Rogue retint une de ses éternelles répliques sarcastiques et disparut dans la cheminée, suivit des autres. Harry s'avança en dernier, juste à temps pour capter le sourire de Rosmerta.

« - Embrasse ton parrain pour moi, Harry ! Et dis à ce garnement qu'il a intérêt à venir me voir très vite ! »

« - Heu, oui madame » Lui répondit-il incertain.

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main, resserra sa prise sur le garçon qu'il portait toujours sur son dos et s'éclaira la voix.

« - Poudlard ! » Cria t-il de la façon la plus distincte possible.

Tout s'assombrit, puis il apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il sortit de la cheminée et s'avança vers les autres. A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un cri retentit aux oreilles du gryffondor.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ou de voir quelque chose, il sentit qu'on le déchargeait de son poids, puis il se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Lorsque les boucles brunes bien connues d'Hermione lui chatouillèrent les narines, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éternuer, ce qui fit bouger la jeune fille.

« - Excuse moi Harry, mais je suis si heureuse de te revoir sain et sauf ! » Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Tout va bien Hermione… Où est Ron ? » Lui demanda t-il après avoir jeté un œil à la pièce.

La brunette baissa la tête et à la plus grande horreur du jeune homme, elle se mit à pleurer. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

« - Il… il est… » Sa voix se brisa et fut emporté par d'autres sanglots, plus forts que les précédents.

Harry la serra un peu plus, puis se décida à chercher de l'aide auprès des autres personnes présentes. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Sélène s'était jetée sur son frère, pâle comme la mort. Remus tenait toujours Ginny dans ses bras, Rogue parlait avec Dumbledore et Narcissa Malfoy se tenait près de son fils, qui lui-même vivait une situation similaire à la sienne, la fille du professeur de potions dans les bras. Au loin, un peu plus à l'écart se trouvait les deux autres nouveaux, Silver et Turner, visiblement l'air soulagé.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, qui s'avança vers lui, semblant comprendre son malaise.

« - Ronald est à l'infirmerie, il a été touché par un sort de magie noire pendant la bataille du camp d'entraînement » Lui avoua t-elle.

Harry sentait comment sa meilleure amie trembla dans ses bras à l'écoute de ses derniers mots. Il encaissa donc sans broncher la nouvelle et remercia la Poufsouffle du regard, celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, mais Harry sentit qu'elle en avait autant besoin que lui.

Il savait qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du rouquin pendant le stage d'entraînement, puisqu'ils avaient partagés la même chambre et formé une équipe pendant près d'un mois. Il y avait des choses qui rapprochaient les gens plus vite, et Harry le savait plus que n'importe qui.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, brisant le silence pesant de la pièce.

« - Je crois que certains élèves ont besoin de soins ici » Intervint le directeur.

Il s'approcha à son tour de la cheminée, et jeta de la poudre à l'intérieur. Le visage de l'infirmière apparut instantanément, elle avait l'air soucieux.

« - Pompom, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ? »

L'infirmière hocha de la tête, disparut et réapparut dans le bureau du directeur. Elle fit un rapide état des lieux et se dirigea vers les deux inconscients.

« - Encore ? Dumbledore, les élèves ne sont pas des aurors ou des soldats de guerre ! » Déclara t-elle en colère.

Elle les examina rapidement mais ne parut pas plus inquiète que ça.

« - Mobilicorpus ! Je les emmène à l'infirmerie, Weasley a juste besoin de sommeil, quand à Black, je crois qu'un petit séjour dans mon infirmerie devrait le remettre sur pieds, le nécessaire a déjà été fait ! »

Elle allait sortir du bureau, suivie de Sélène, lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« - Malfoy, c'est votre sang que je vois sur votre robe ? »

Le serpentard sursauta, puis baissa machinalement le regard vers ses habits souillés par le sang des mangemorts qu'il avait combattus. Il est vrai qu'il était difficile de dire s'il n'était pas blessé.

« - Heu…non, madame » Répondit-il maladroitement.

L'infirmière hocha de la tête.

« - Granger, vous venez avec moi, une potion de sommeil ne sera pas de trop dans votre état »

Harry la sentit s'accrocher à sa robe comme si elle refusait d'être séparée de lui.

« - Hermione, tu as vraiment besoin de dormir… » Lui dit-il calmement, tentant de la défaire doucement de leur étreinte.

Elle nia de la tête et s'accrocha plus fortement à sa robe.

« - Ne m'abandonne pas Harry, reste avec moi je t'en supplie…je n'ai plus que toi…Ron… » Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

Il comprit que les nerfs d'Hermione avaient lâchés. Lentement, il sentit que quelqu'un retirait la jeune gryffondor de ses bras.

« - Je vais m'en occuper, Harry »

Le survivant regarda le nouveau serpentard prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, pendant un instant il pensa qu'elle allait protester, mais à la plus grande surprise du brun, Hermione se cala dans l'étreinte du jeune homme et sembla plus apaisée.

« - Merci » Lui dit-il.

Silver lui sourit et emporta Hermione vers la sortie. La porte claqua. Le directeur jeta un œil aux personnes restantes.

« - Minerva, veuillez raccompagner Mesdemoiselles Rogue et Turner à leur salle commune, s'il vous plait » Demanda t-il.

« - Bien professeur Dumbledore, mesdemoiselles, suivaient moi… » Leur demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, puis le directeur se tourna vers Rogue.

« - Severus, Remus, pouvez-vous aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie ? Monsieur Weasley a besoin de votre savoir en matière de magie noire et de sortilèges »

Les deux adultes sortirent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que les deux Malfoy, le directeur et lui-même. Il se tourna vers cette dernière.

« - Madame Malfoy, vous devez être fatiguée, allez vous reposer. Drago, tu peux rejoindre ta chambre également, je vous verraient tous les deux demain »

La mère et le fils s'empressèrent de partir. Lorsque Harry se retrouva seul avec son directeur, il savait ce qu'il devait lui dire, il avait déjà prit sa décision.

« - Professeur ? »

Le directeur s'installa confortablement dans le siège derrière son bureau et attendit.

« - Je t'écoute, Harry » Déclara t-il, calmement.

Il croisa son regard d'un air qu'il voulut déterminé.

« - Je voudrais bénéficier d'un entraînement spécial, je veux devenir plus fort »

Il eut un moment de silence. Harry respecta le mutisme de son professeur.

« - Pour quelles raisons désires-tu cela, Harry ? »

Le gryffondor serra les poings.

« - je veux tuer Voldemort ! » Répondit-il avec toute la rancœur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Il croisa le regard de son mentor à nouveau.

« - Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime et venger ceux que j'ai perdus dans le passé » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Le directeur soupira.

« - La première partie de tes motivations est louable, la deuxième…je ne peux l'accepter, je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête »

L'estomac du gryffondor se serra, et une vague de colère le saisit, des larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues.

« - Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » Lui demanda t-il les dents serrés.

Le directeur de Poudlard sembla réfléchir un instant.

« - La vengeance, Harry, elle attise la haine, et la haine te rapprochera de Voldemort… je peux te donner les armes pour protéger tes amis, mais pas pour assouvir ta vengeance… je pensais que tu l'avais compris »

« - Compris quoi ? » Trembla t-il entre colère et désespoir.

« - Que la différence entre toi et Voldemort, ton vrai pouvoir, c'est que toi tu es entouré de personnes qui t'aiment, et c'est eux qui t'aideront à devenir plus fort… »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« - Aidez-moi professeur…pour eux… » Demanda t-il faiblement.

Le directeur se leva et s'avança vers lui, d'un geste il releva le visage de son élève.

« - Pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te donne cette détermination qui te manquait tant hier, Harry ? »

« - C'est… »

Et là, à cet instant il comprit… il saisit ce que son directeur avait voulu lui faire comprendre toutes ces années… tout ce temps qu'il avait perdu à croire qu'il voulait éliminer Voldemort uniquement parce qu'il avait tué ses parents, lui faisant subir toutes ces années de solitude, le privant d'une vie paisible a laquelle il aurait eut le droit de prétendre…

En fait tout cela n'avait aucune importance, ces évènements avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il avait rencontré Ron, Hermione… et Ginny…

Sa plus grande force, celle qui forgeait sa personnalité et sa détermination, c'était les personnes qu'il aimait qui la lui donnait, sa volonté de les protéger, il pouvait se battre pour lui-même mais il voulait se battre pour eux ! Car tant qu'il pouvait aimer, il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout…

« - C'est ma famille » Acheva t-il.

Son directeur lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

« - Alors c'est d'accord Harry, nous commenceront au début de la nouvelle année »

Le gryffondor sentit une boule se formait dans son estomac et lui serrer la gorge.

« - Merci, professeur »

« - Va dormir maintenant, Harry » Lui conseilla t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule affectueusement.

_**§§§**_

****

Alexia prononça le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune de poufsouffle après avoir pris congé du professeur de métamorphose. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, elle s'aperçut que Rose s'était assise sur l'un des fauteuils au lieu de monter dans leur chambre pour dormir.

Avec un soupir, elle s'avança vers la jeune fille, puis s'assit à ses cotés en silence, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni si elle devait dire quelque chose, elle choisit donc de se taire et attendit, chassant le sommeil qui lui piquait fortement les yeux.

« - Tu as vu la femme blonde qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? » Lui demanda t-elle après un silence qui lui avait parut interminable.

« - Tu veux dire la mère de Malfoy ? »

Rose se tourna vers elle avec les yeux ronds de surprise.

« - Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de sa mère ? »

Alexia réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle allait répondre, puis haussa des épaules.

« - Et bien, il se ressemble, non ? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune Rogue détourna la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Alexia s'étonna un peu de son attitude.

« - Rose, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

La poufsouffle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta un sort et alluma un feu. La pièce aux couleurs chaudes se réchauffa instantanément. Alexia observa son amie, les yeux perdus, suivant la danse langoureuse des flammes.

« - Rose ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers elle et s'appuya contre le mur, l'observant.

« - C'est ma mère »

Bien sûr, elle était au courant de ça aussi, elle connaissait l'histoire de ses parents sur le bout des doigts, elle savait que Drago et Rose était frère et sœur. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'était que sa mère l'avait su si tôt. De toute façon elle devait jouer le jeu, et puis, elle était heureuse que sa mère se sente assez proche d'elle pour lui faire une telle confidence.

« - Je croyais que ta mère était morte »

« - Moi aussi »

Elle comprit sa douleur, elle aussi avait grandit sans sa véritable mère, aujourd'hui elle était devant elle et elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, que son cœur se serra davantage, elle ne su que faire, alors elle s'avança simplement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle su que la jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas, puisqu'elle se raidit à son contact pour se détendre aussitôt et pleura.

Au bout d'un moment, Alexia se recula et regarda Rose en souriant.

« - Tu veux dire que Malfoy est ton frère ? » Dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulu taquin.

Rose comprit qu'elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère et sourit à son tour.

« - Demi-frère ! » Riposta t-elle.

Puis les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« - On devrait aller se coucher »

Rose hocha de la tête mais son regard redevint triste.

« - Julia, tu penses que Ronald va s'en sortir ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Alexia sourit puis pris la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« - J'en suis sûre »

Elle la tira vers les escaliers.

« - Allons dormir et demain nous irons voir ton prince charmant à l'infirmerie ! » Lui lança t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Rose voulu protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, ses camarades de chambre dormaient et un mot aurait pu les réveiller. Les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent et s'endormirent en silence.

_**§§§**_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement, ressentant les effets secondaires d'un sommeil forcé. Elle avait un peu mal au crâne et sa bouche était pâteuse.

Ses yeux piquèrent violemment en entrant en contact avec la lumière du jour, elle se releva un peu et constata qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle se rendit compte que le lit à coté du sien était occupé par Ginny.

Elle se leva et sortit du lit en même temps que l'infirmière entrait dans la pièce, elle se précipita vers elle, ignorant le froid qui la glaça des pieds à la tête.

« - Oh, bonjour Granger, vous devriez vous habiller, nous sommes en décembre vous savez ? » La salua t-elle.

La Gryffondor ignora sa recommandation.

« - Madame Pomfresh, comment vont Ron et Ginny ? » Demanda t-elle anxieuse.

L'infirmière la gratifia de son si rare sourire.

« - Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin ont fait du bon travail, ils auraient pu être de grands médicomages s'ils l'avaient voulus ! »

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda t-elle, incertaine.

« - Et bien, monsieur Weasley devrait s'en sortir après quelques jours d'infirmerie, quant à sa sœur, elle pourra regagner sa salle commune dès son réveil, tout comme vous Granger, les vacances ont commencées ce matin, tentez d'en profiter pour vous reposer »

« - Je peux voir Ron ? »

L'infirmière soupira.

« - Il dort, Granger ! »

Elle se dirigea vers les autres lits et trouva celui de Ron, de loin, elle entendit les murmures de protestations de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de celui du rouquin, elle constata qu'il était réveillé.

« - Hey…salut » Lui dit-elle, en s'asseyant, prenant la main de Ron pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle en souriant, il avait encore l'air assez faible.

« - Salut Mione – Murmura t-il – Jolie tenue… » Il la regarda en souriant.

Elle rougit puis sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer.

« - Oh, par Merlin Ron, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… »

Il tendit la main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue.

« - Ca va aller Hermione, je vais bien maintenant… » La rassura t-il.

Elle pleura un moment, puis se ressaisit, essuyant ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant alors que Ron allait mieux et que tout le monde semblait s'en être sortit indemne.

« - Et les autres ? » Lui demanda t-il, fermant les yeux, la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu.

« - Tout le monde va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… repose toi, maintenant, je reviendrais te voir plus tard » Elle lui caressa le front et y déposa un baiser.

Le rouquin s'endormit rapidement et elle se décida à regagner sa chambre. Elle récupéra ses affaires, déposa un baiser également sur le front de Ginny et sortit de l'infirmerie en remerciant la vieille femme.

Les couloirs étaient anormalement calme, elle s'en étonna puis se rappela de ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était les vacances de noël… La plupart des élèves étaient repartis chez eux pour les fêtes.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des préfets en chef et sentit que ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde à ce moment précis était de prendre un bain chaud et de mettre des vêtements propres.

Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans sa salle commune, toutes ses affaires se trouvaient là où elles les avaient laissées. D'un coup, elle se sentit bien et s'assit au creux du fauteuil et soupira de bien être.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux repensant intérieurement aux derniers évènements, sa relation avec Ron, sa blessure, la disparition de Malfoy et d'Harry, tout ces blessés, cette bataille…

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ses sentiments étaient confus. Ces dernières heures, elle avait été tellement inquiète pour Ron… pour Harry… mais le pire, c'est qu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il l'avait rongée le plus de l'intérieur, c'était Malfoy… Toujours lui… au plus profond de son cœur, c'était le Serpentard qu'elle avait attendu…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait revue hier, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle aurait aimé se réfugier, elle avait beau repousser ses sentiments, c'était ses lèvres qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser de nouveau, c'était sa joue qu'elle voulait caresser, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait être, son visage revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression de trahir Ron rien qu'en pensant au serpentard, cette sensation la laissait avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle soupira.

Elle se releva, toujours assise dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Soudain, elle sentit que l'atmosphère s'était alourdie. En relevant la tête, elle su qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Malfoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la fixant de son regard perçant. Son cœur manqua un battement et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si tôt, elle ne s'y était pas préparée, écartant la petite voix qui lui criait intérieurement qu'elle partageait cet endroit avec lui, et que logiquement, c'était l'endroit le plus probable pour le croiser rapidement.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et hésita un moment à fuir loin de ce regard qui lui crevait le cœur, mais même ça elle en était incapable, ses membres étaient comme paralysés.

Le Serpentard bougea et s'avança vers elle, la jeune fille tenta d'anticiper ses mouvements, mais elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi impénétrable, elle n'aurait su lire sur ce visage.

Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il la fixait toujours sans rien dire et elle était totalement paralysée. Il s'avança encore un peu et la tira vers lui, sa respiration se bloqua et Malfoy posa ses lèvres durement sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, c'était comme s'il voulait la punir, leurs dents s'entre choquèrent, et il appuya plus durement sur ses lèvres, forçant le passage de sa langue. Elle se laissa faire, trop choquée par sa violence.

Lorsqu'il se retira, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle vit quelque chose passait dans ses yeux, était-ce de la pitié, du regret ? Elle n'aurait su dire exactement, le jeune Serpentard recueillit une des larmes sur sa joue.

« - C'est pour moi ces larmes, Granger ? » Lui demanda t-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle ne su que répondre, trop choquée par leur récent baiser qui n'avait rien de la tendresse du premier qu'ils avaient partagés, à quoi jouer t-il ? Se rendait-il compte de son emprise sur elle ? La méprisait-il à ce point ? Etait-ce réellement de cet homme qu'elle était amoureuse ?

Comme elle gardait le silence, Malfoy se détourna d'elle.

« - Tu devrais aller jouer avec ce minable de Weasley, Granger ! Je suis sûr que vous ferez une belle famille de dégénérés ! » Il éclata de rire à sa propre phrase.

Son rire fut coupé instantanément par la claque que lui administra Hermione. Il se tu instantanément et fixa la jeune fille, les yeux ronds de surprise.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passa rapidement ses mains derrière le cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement, à sa façon.

Après un instant de surprise, le serpentard la serra désespérément contre lui, la rapprochant étroitement de son propre corps, répondant à son baiser comme elle le lui donnait.

Elle se sépara de lui doucement, croisa son regard et pour la première fois, elle su ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle su enfin qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle et elle sourit.

« - Tu aimes Weasley ? » Lui demanda t-il, semblant ne pas comprendre son geste.

« - Tu es un idiot » Répondit-elle simplement, puis elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle le voulait depuis si longtemps, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle allait pouvoir l'oublier ? Elle aurait du savoir que depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé la première fois, elle ne pourrait jamais penser à quelqu'un d'autre, Harry avait tenter de le lui dire, de lui faire comprendre, mais elle en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le sofa de la salle commune, son corps contre le sien, sa peau nue sur la sienne, elle su qu'elle n'aimerait que lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même si cela devait la damner pour l'éternité, elle le voulait plus que tout au monde et elle en avait assez de lutter, elle baissait les armes, elle aimait Malfoy et pour lui, elle vendrait son âme au diable…

**La suite, prochainement (peut-être courant juin) !**


	29. Des explications s'imposent

_**Note d'auteur important à lire avant la lecture du chapitre !!**__ : Alors, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de la vie continue. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer ! Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour le retard, mais maintenant j'ai un petit garçon de 2 mois qui me prend beaucoup, beaucoup de mon temps et j'ai réussit à écrire ce chapitre entre deux biberons…_

_Après lecture du tome 7, j'ai longuement hésité à continuer d'écrire cette histoire, elle n'avait plus réellement le même sens pour moi qu'il y a quatre ans ! Je l'ai lue, relue et à vrai dire j'en était de moins en moins contente, trop de détails qui ne me plaisait plus, même l'écriture semblait dénué de sens. Mais après longue réflexion, j'ai relu vos messages d'attente, d'encouragement et de soulagement, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça ! Arrêter comme ça…_

_Donc j'ai décidé de continuer, mais en modifiant quelques détails qui me semblaient bons à l'époque et que je trouve désormais inutile au développement de cette histoire._

_Ce qui va changer :_

_Le développement des chapitres que je compte réunir pour certains (avec peut-être quelques bonus, à vous de les trouver), donc vous l'avez compris, je compte un peu la réécrire, sans changer la trame principale qui restera la même bien entendu. Mais j'essaie plutôt de lui redonner un peu de jeunesse._

_Les noms de mes voyageurs temporels, pourquoi les changer ? Je trouve ça bien trop compliqué pour pas grand-chose, j'avais mes raisons à l'époque, mais maintenant ça me semble un peu inutile, donc ils garderont leurs prénoms d'origine et changent de nom de famille : Beth et Adrian Patters pour Elisabeth et Adrian Potter, Tom Mallay pour Thomas Malfoy et Alexia Wenster pour Alexia Weasley. (Plus facile à se souvenir puisqu'ils ressemblent étrangement à leurs noms originels)_

_Les jumeaux Potter, ne s'appelle plus Black, parce que je me suis également rendue compte que ça n'apportait rien à l'histoire._

_J'hésite également à transférer Rose et Alexia à Serdaigle, car Poufsouffe vient d'une erreur de ma part à l'origine, c'était bien à Serdaigle qu'elles devaient aller à la base. Qu'en pensez-vous, j'hésite réellement à le faire ? Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai rien changé !_

_Il y aura sûrement d'autres changements, vous serez tenu au courant, j'essaierais de modifier sans devoir supprimer l'histoire en entier pour ensuite la remettre… J'espère que vous ne serez pas déstabilisés par ces changements, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin pour continuer. C'est important pour moi, et puis, il n'y aura pas de grands chamboulements, le plus gros étant les noms des héros… Je voulais vraiment faire les changements avant de publier le nouveau, mais c'est très long à faire, et je ne voulais plus vous faire attendre. (J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 8…et il y en a 28…)._

_Donc, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. Ne me demander pas quand viendra le prochain, je serais incapable de vous répondre, peut-être dans une semaine, un mois, deux… qui sait ce que mon fils va me laisser comme temps…_

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde, tout ce qui me soutienne depuis longtemps ou depuis peu, et oui 4ans pour certains, hein ayuluna ? dragohermione ? babarinhogwards ?Elliania ?_

_Merci encore pour tous ces messages d'encouragement, ce n'est que grâce à vous que cette fic continue d'exister ! Merci pour elle ! J'essaierais d'être plus régulière dans la publication, car j'avoue que c'est un peu n'importe quoi ! _

_Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 29 : Des explications s'imposent**

Hermione ne dormait pas, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la fin de la nuit couchée sur le sofa de la salle commune, n'osant bouger, blottie dans les bras de Malfoy.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement en cet instant. Elle n'était ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Elle s'était laissée emporter par la passion du moment, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le regrettait, au contraire elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Mais, alors que le soleil se levait, colorant la salle de teintes rouge et jaune, la culpabilité sembla s'insinuer en elle au même rythme que les rayons du soleil a apparaître sur l'horizon.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron, mais devait-elle avoir cette discussion avec lui alors qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir comme ça, si facilement, alors elle prit sa décision, elle lui parlerait aujourd'hui.

Que dirait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle le dégoûterait ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Et Harry ? Elle pensait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter l'idée de les perdre pour toujours…

Elle sentie le besoin irrésistible de se lever pour courir à la fenêtre regarder le levé du soleil, juste pour être sûre, juste pour retrouver cette sérénité d'esprit qui l'avait quittée depuis quelques heures, juste pour confirmer que même si sa vie semblait sans dessus dessous, les choses continuait à être comme avant.

Elle bougea un peu, se décidant enfin à rompre ce qui pourrait ne jamais se reproduire. Elle se détacha de la douce étreinte qui l'avait serrée toute la nuit. Malfoy trembla un peu, mais la laissa faire, toujours endormi.

Elle se leva, ramassa le premier vêtement qu'elle dénicha au pied de leur lit de fortune, puis le revêtit, c'était la chemise de Malfoy. Elle porta machinalement le tissu vers ses narines, mais l'odeur du jeune homme ne semblait pas aussi forte qu'avant, non, parce qu'elle était partout autour d'elle, en elle…

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, tout son corps fut prit dans le bal de couleur qui semblait avoir lieu, et ses yeux se fermèrent, éblouit par les rayons de l'astre renaissant pour la journée et elle eut l'impression qu'une nouvelle Hermione venait de naître avec lui.

Hier, elle avait finit par comprendre qu'elle aimait ce garçon à la fois pitoyable et désirable, intelligent et stupide, et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien changer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'appréhendait pas sa réaction ce matin, en fait, elle était sûre qu'il ne réagirait pas bien, qu'il la repousserait, qu'elle le dégoûterait, elle pensait s'être préparer à cela, elle attendrait qu'il soit prêt. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se contenterait d'assouvir ses caprices, comme hier soir, si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir pour l'instant, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle se sourit à elle-même, et une larme coula sur sa joue, elle avait appréhendé toute la nuit qu'il se réveille et la repousse, c'était pour cela qu'elle était restée éveillée le plus longtemps possible, afin de profiter un maximum de lui, pendant ce rare temps où il était à elle, rien qu'à elle, où ils étaient ensemble…

Elle entendit un bruissement de draps, et un craquement de bois. Elle soupira, elle l'avait tout de même réveillé, elle s'en doutait…

Un nouveau soupir, pas de tressaillement à l'écoute de ses pas qui approchait, juste un pale sourire et une résolution de fer, de toute façon, elle s'y était préparé toute la nuit. Elle inspira longuement et se retourna.

Il la regardait, semblant chercher l'attitude à adopter, il avait juste remis son pantalon et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés au possible, elle le vit se passer une main à l'intérieur, se grattant le sommet du crâne.

Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle portait sa chemise et rougit d'avance en pensant qu'il pourrait lui exiger qu'elle lui rende sur le champ. Elle bougea un peu, mal à l'aise.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien se dire. Hermione n'osait faire le premier pas, pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était, elle avait eu le temps de faire le point, et elle avait prit une décision depuis un moment déjà et elle savait qu'elle s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte… mais lui ? Que voulait-il d'elle ? C'était sa question… sans réponse…

Elle attendit, elle avait tout son temps.

Le blond soupira, il eut une moue agacée, sa langue claque dans sa bouche et sous les yeux d'Hermione, il opta pour le silence et prit la direction de sa chambre puis de sa salle de bains, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour lui hurler dessus, puis elle se retourna, et termina de regarder le lever du soleil, seule et silencieuse, ce même silence que le Serpentard venait d'instaurer entre eux.

Désemparée, elle regagna sa propre chambre, ne sachant dire ce qui était le pire entre les cris et les insultes, ou ce silence pesant. Elle entra dans la douche sans avoir trouver de réponse.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'habilla rapidement, puis après une petite hésitation, prit la chemise du Serpentard avec elle. Elle entra à nouveau dans la salle commune, déposa la chemise blanche sur la petite table puis s'en alla, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la lourde porte en bois, sa détermination baissa d'un coup et la peur s'insinua en elle. Elle hésita à rebrousser chemin, elle allait le faire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Hermione sursauta, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine.

- Oh, salut Granger

La Gryffondor déglutit, puis rendit son salut à la fille du maître de Potions.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle, la voie encore tremblante de la peur qu'elle avait eut.

- Tu viens voir Weasley ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre après tout.

Comme la Gryffondor ne répondait pas, la brune sembla s'adoucir.

- Potter est avec lui, et Mme Pomfresh a dit : « pas plus d'un visiteur à la fois ! » l'informa t-elle en se moquant un peu de l'infirmière, arrachant un petit sourire a Hermione.

- Tu étais avec lui ? Lui demanda t-elle, alors que la brunette prenait une légère couleur rose.

- heu, je voulais juste… tenta t-elle pour se justifier, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Hey, je ne vais pas te reprocher d'être aller le voir, tu sais. Je voulais juste savoir comment il allait ce matin. La rassura t-elle.

- Il dort. Répondit la jeune fille, un peu surprise.

- Bien. Je vais attendre alors, merci. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant devant l'infirmerie.

Rose la regarda un moment, hésita à lui parler, puis après un haussement d'épaule se retourna pour s'en aller. Elle fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa.

- J'ai besoin de voir Drago Malfoy, tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

Hermione se raidit aussitôt à l'écoute du nom du jeune homme, et sentit son sang quitter son visage et son estomac se retourner. Elle ne pu que faire un mouvement de la tête à la négative.

La jeune fille, bien qu'un peu surprise n'insista pas.

- Bon, alors bonne journée, Granger. Puis, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant la Gryffondor dans un mutisme étrange.

Hermione perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie grinça en s'ouvrant, laissant passer Harry suivit presque immédiatement de Ginny. La brunette retrouva enfin ses esprits et l'usage de ses jambes. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de ses deux amis.

La remarquant enfin, Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et elle prit Ginny dans ses bras. La rouquine la serra contre elle. Puis, au bout d'un moment les deux gryffondors se séparèrent et elle regarda son meilleur ami, le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

- Bonjour Harry. Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle grimaça.

- Ca va. Mme Pomfresh m'a enfin libérée et Harry s'est gentiment proposé pour me ramener à la salle commune, je pense que je vais me reposer encore un peu. Et toi, tu es venu voir Ron ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Il vient juste de se réveiller. Il va bien. L'informa Harry. Tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure ? Comme elle acquiesçait de nouveau, il prit Ginny par la taille et tous les deux s'éloignèrent doucement le long du couloir.

Elle soupira et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, lorsqu'elle le vit, le teint pale et la mine fatiguée. Cependant son visage s'éclaira franchement lorsqu'il la vit, accentuant son mal aise et sa culpabilité.

- Bonjour Hermione !

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis prit place sur la chaise à coté de son lit.

- Comment vas-tu, Ron ?

- Ca va, je dors beaucoup, alors…Mais et toi ? Est-ce que ça va, tu as vraiment une tête bizarre…

- Je, et bien, tu sais… Elle voulait vraiment lui dire, c'est vrai, mais les mots lui manquait, elle ne savait plus par où commençait, et remarquant son trouble, il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? Lui demanda t-il un peu suspicieux.

- Je, je suis mal à l'aise…

- Ca je le voit bien ! Mais c'est le pourquoi qui m'échappe, figure toi !

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air en colère, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal, c'était son ami, son meilleur ami ! Mais était-il en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ? En le voyant, elle se résigna, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus le choix. Ron se doutait de quelque chose, et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était têtu.

Elle soupira.

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Devina t-il.

Hermione le regarda, il la fixait, attendant une réponse. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, mais lui, qu'arrivait-il à lire dans les siens ? Que devait-elle lui dire, toute la vérité ou seulement une partie ?

Elle croisa à nouveau ses iris bleues, et décida qu'il ne supporterait pas tout aujourd'hui.

- Alors, tu ne dis rien ?

- Ron…

- Oh putain, tu regrettes, je le savais ! Il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'elle pouvait en voir les jointures de ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé, Ron. Elle inspira longuement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Elle le vit pâlir instantanément. Je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais que tu le restes.

Ron la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis il baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais, je me doutais que tu me dirais ça un jour…

Cette fois la brunette sentit les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, et son cœur se serrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites cette nuit, si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors pourquoi avoir prétendu le contraire ?

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'elle n'était pas du tout venu le voir dans la nuit pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait !

- Ron, je ne suis pas venue cette nuit…

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais si ce n'était pas toi, alors qui ?

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout et il sembla la croire.

Elle n'osait briser le silence de peur qu'il ne revienne au sujet qu'ils venaient d'aborder, Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sûrement à la personne qui était venue le voir cette nuit pour lui dire toutes ces choses. Néanmoins, elle se décida, ils n'allaient pas passer le restant de la journée comme ça.

- Ron…

- Plutard, Hermione, s'il te plait. Il lui fit un maigre sourire. J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Elle acquiesça et se leva.

- Comme tu voudras, prends le temps qu'il te faut, j'attendrais.

- Merci

Elle lui fit un sourire, et d'un signe de la main s'en alla. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de l'infirmerie, il lui parla à nouveau.

- Je resterais toujours ton ami, quoi qu'il arrive, Hermione. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, hein ? Toi, moi et Harry, ensemble jusqu'au bout, tu te rappelle ?

Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine et elle eut soudainement envie de rire de bonheur, si Ron restait son ami, alors elle était heureuse, elle aussi, quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle se retourna, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Le roux ne pu s'empêchait de le lui rendre tellement il était éblouissant, elle hocha de la tête et essuya ses larmes.

- Repose toi bien.

Il acquiesça vaguement et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Elle sortit alors, souriante, ce n'était pas gagné, mais c'était un bon début ! Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Ron avait pu changer ces derniers temps. Il était devenu un homme, et elle s'en voulu encore de ne pas pouvoir être la femme qui le rendrait heureux, la femme qui serait à ses cotés dans toutes les épreuves de la vie, sa femme…

Mais, elle se contenterait d'être son amie, comme toutes ces années passées, et c'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré en entrant à l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle avait besoin de faire le point et aucune envie ni de croiser Malfoy, ni rejoindre Harry et Ginny, car bientôt elle devrait également s'expliquer avec eux, et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force pour l'instant.

Ses pas la dirigèrent automatiquement vers la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Elle sourit un peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, suivant une petite chipie de Serpentard, elle avait passée la nuit entière avec Malfoy !

Ca paraissait si loin aujourd'hui…

Elle allait pousser la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix masculine. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait mais entendit une exclamation de voix féminine qui la fit sursauter et pousser la porte en même temps.

Rouge comme le blason de sa maison, elle fit un pas dans la pièce, surprenant le jeune couple de Serpentard, Zackary Silver et Sélène Black, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et apparemment au comble du bonheur.

- Heu, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vraiment… S'excusa t-elle.

La jeune Serpentard échangea un regard avec son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit-elle en se détachant du jeune homme. J'allais partir.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui fit un sourire éblouissant, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor ?

Hermione la regarda étrangement surprise.

- Je dois parler à Harry Potter. Se justifia t-elle.

-Oh !

Elle lui indiqua comment faire, mais s'excusa de ne pas lui donner le mot de passe, en effet il était interdit de les divulguer à un élève d'une autre maison. La Serpentard l'assura qu'elle comprenait.

- J'attendrais qu'un pauvre Gryffondor de première année passe pour le torturer ! Plaisanta t-elle.

- Beth !

- C'est bon Zack, je rigole ! A plus tard Hermione et merci du coup de main !

La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de lui faire un signe de main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte comme un courant d'air.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur.

- Non, d'habitude c'est pire, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Lui confia t-il en riant.

Hermione se joignit à lui, et ils rirent ensemble. Après un moment, la jeune Gryffondor se rappela ce que Sélène lui avait dit.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a tant envie de dire à Harry…

Le Serpentard eut un sourire énigmatique, et la curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée au vif. Il s'en aperçu et nia de la tête.

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire ! Se protégea t-il. Pas avant qu'elle en ait parlé à son frère et avec Harry.

La Gryffondor soupira.

- On dirait que tout le monde me demande d'être patiente et d'attendre aujourd'hui ! Râla t-elle, alors que le jeune homme haussait un sourcil. Elle balaya sa question muette de la main.

- Bah, laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire !

_§§§_

Harry et Ginny franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui en profita pour les saluer et leur dirent qu'ils formaient un joli couple, ce qui les fit rougirent tous les deux.

Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à Ginny de ce qui s'était passé entre eux au manoir Malfoy. Etaient-ils ensemble ? Devait-il lui demander une confirmation ?

Ce matin lorsqu'il était venu la voir, il avait hésité à l'embrasser, il en avait vraiment eut envie, mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Il se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet sans être vraiment maladroit. D'un coté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que de toute façon ils finiraient ensemble, puisqu'ils avaient des enfants dans le futur, il avait du faire quelque chose et ça avait marché…

Ca avait quelque chose de frustrant de savoir des choses avant de les avoirs fait, de savoir exactement où le mènerait les choix qu'il allait faire. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Ginny poussa un petit cri. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui marcher sur le pied.

- Pardon Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa t-il embarrassé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à s'installer dans le canapé.

- Alors ? Lui dit-elle en s'accommodant comme elle le pouvait. A quoi tu pensais ?

Il la regarda un peu surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lorsque tu m'as marché sur le pied, à quoi est ce que tu pensais ?

- Oh !

Harry rougit, et Ginny se mit à sourire franchement, semblant deviner ses pensées.

- Alors ? C'était pas trop dégoûtant j'espère ? Blagua t-elle.

- Ginny ! La réprimanda t-il.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air effaré du survivant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la rejoindre lorsqu'il s'aperçu enfin qu'elle blaguait. Puis, lorsqu'ils se calmèrent tous les deux, Ginny plongea son regard flamboyant dans le sien et il sentit son corps tout entier en frissonner.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'embrasser, Harry ?

Il sourit.

- Enfin tu te décides à demander !

Elle soupire.

Il se leva, et Ginny ne le quitta pas des yeux, comptant mentalement ses pas. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, après un moment qui sembla excessivement long à chacun des deux. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts, caressa ses longs cheveux roux, puis s'approcha lentement d'elle pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, arrachant un soupir de contentement à la jeune fille.

Le portrait de la salle commune pivota, laissant passer Seamus Finnigan, Harry sursauta et se dégagea de Ginny à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, sans omettre de remarquer la mine ennuyée de Ginny.

- Harry, il y a une fille de Serpentard qui demande à te parler dehors.

Puis, son compagnon de chambre disparut dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des septièmes années. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, son regard lançait des éclairs et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui jeter un maléfice.

- Ginny…

- Ca va Harry, j'ai compris !

Il aurait aimé lui demander ce que ça voulait dire exactement « être ensemble » pour elle, mais il n'osa pas, pensant qu'il devait clarifier la situation d'abord.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

Il lui mit rapidement une main devant la bouche, taisant la réplique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer.

- Je veux le dire à Ron d'abord, Ginny ! Quel type de meilleur ami serais-je s'il apprend de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi ?

La colère fit place à la compréhension dans ses yeux et la rouquine sembla s'adoucir un peu. Il la relâcha et enleva sa main de sa bouche, remarquant au passage qu'elle avait tenté de la mordre. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le sofa, la reposant sur le dossier.

- Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois, Potter !

- Ginny…

- Je rigole Harry ! Le rassura t-elle en souriant de nouveau. Mais au fait, Seamus n'a pas dit que quelqu'un t'attendait dehors ?

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ce doit être Sélène.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent mutuellement.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment frère et sœur ?

- Je pense que oui… Répondit Harry

- Alors, c'est notre…

Ginny n'osa terminer sa phrase, tellement elle paraissait stupide et improbable, mais pourtant, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux lorsque Adrian s'était métamorphosé. Il avait la même tête que Harry et elle regretta soudainement de ne pas connaître l'apparence de sa fille.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Harry s'était rapproché de l'entrée de la salle commune, il disparut un instant et revint en compagnie de la Serprentard. La jeune fille semblait plus heureuse, rayonnante, totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait réconforté près du lac il y a quelques temps, et qui se morfondais dans son coin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle parut soudainement un peu intimidée.

- Bonjour Sélène, la salua Ginny en souriant.

- Bonjour, heu…Ginny… répondit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Sélène est venue pour nous dire quelque chose d'important. L'informa Harry.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

- On t'écoute…

La Serpentard rougit un peu, mais se fut en souriant qu'elle s'adressa à eux.

- Je vais me marier ! Annonça t-elle.

Harry avala de travers et toussa fortement, Ginny lui tapota le dos tout en souriant.

_§§§_

Rose se promenait au hasard des couloirs, cherchant le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Elle avait cherché Drago partout, sans succès. Elle tourna dans un autre couloir, puis aperçut le fantôme du baron sanglant se diriger droit vers elle.

Elle pensa que le spectre ne l'avait pas remarqué et qu'il s'apprêtait à la traverser lorsqu'il s'arrêta à une cinquante de centimètre de son visage.

- Melle Rogue ? L'interpella t-il de sa voix grave.

- Oui…

- Le professeur Rogue vous demande de vous rendre dans ses appartements personnels pour parlementer avec vous.

Puis à peine avait-il remplie sa mission qu'il s'évapora dans les airs sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Elle haussa des épaules et se décida pour les cachots, elle n'avait pas idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le Serpentard, donc elle décida d'aller voir son père. Elle arriva devant ses appartements, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas discuter avec lui depuis la rentrée, à part quelques banalités durant ses cours.

Elle toqua doucement et attendit. Elle entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Narcissa Malfoy, elle trembla. Elle ne s'était pas préparer à la voir, et la peur lui glaça le sang. Elle avait prévu d'en parler avec son père, peut-être en présence de Drago, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle devrait être confronté à elle si tôt.

La femme eut également un mouvement de recul, puis, finalement elle se détendit et lui accorda un sourire.

- Bonjour Rose

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire, devait-elle la détester ? Etre heureuse de la voir, d'avoir retrouver une mère ? Pouvait-elle avoir cette place dans son cœur ?

- Narcissa ? Intervint une voix de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Rose reconnut son père. La blonde se retourna vers lui.

- C'est ta fille, Severus.

- Rose ?

- Tu as plusieurs filles dont tu me caches l'existence ? Lâcha la jeune fille malgré elle.

Son père ne répondit pas, et se déplaça vers la porte, il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Entre.

Ce n'était pas réellement une invitation polie mais plutôt un ordre, il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui parle de cette façon, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle obéit donc, aussi en colère soit elle, elle n'était pas non plus folle au point de lui désobéir aussi effrontément.

Elle entra dans le petit salon, et y vit Drago, installé sur un des canapés, il lui fit un petit signe de la main en grimaçant. Apparemment lui aussi avait été convoqué.

- Mais c'est une vraie réunion de famille ma parole ! Ironisa t-elle en se tournant vers son père.

- Ca suffit ! Il la fusilla du regard, comme il savait si bien faire.

Elle décida d'affronter ce regard si noir et ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Laisse là Severus, elle a le droit d'être en colère… L'interrompit Narcissa en posant une main sur l'épaule du maître de Potions.

- En colère ? Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Tu entends ça Drago ?

Le Serpentard la regarda, mais ne dit rien, il replongea son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune aide de sa part, elle le maudit intérieurement et se retourna vers ses parents.

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais sagement m'asseoir et vous laisser enfin me raconter ce que vous m'avez caché pendant 17 ans ?

La blonde se tourna vers le maître de potions et ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Elle est au courant. Lâcha Malfoy sans quitter le feu des yeux.

- Nous l'avons fait pour te protéger ! Se défendit Narcissa.

- Vraiment ? Pour me protéger… moi ou pour vous protéger vous !

Son père soupira bruyamment.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous avions le choix ?

Elle leva la tête vers son père, tenant son regard comme jamais auparavant.

- On a toujours le choix ! Répondit-elle avec conviction.

Drago quitta le feu du regard et contempla la Poufsouffle comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir un moment. Soudain, comme ça, elle lui trouva quelque chose de changé.

- C'est stupide. La remarque de son père claqua dans l'air.

Elle le regarda, plus blessée que jamais.

- Oh oui vraiment ? Mais après tout, peut-être que tu n'es pas mon vrai père…Lâcha t-elle, vexée.

Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard encore une fois.

- Si, il l'est ! Affirma Narcissa avec vigueur.

- Vous ! Ne m'adressez pas la parole !

- Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! Gronda Severus.

- Ma mère ? Pleura t-elle soudainement. Mais je ne la connais pas !

La claque partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Narcissa pâlit dangereusement. Rose porta sa main à son visage, et fusilla son père du regard, il ne l'avait jamais frappée, c'était la première fois, et elle se sentit plus mal que jamais.

- Je te déteste ! Cria t-elle à l'encontre de son père.

Severus sursauta lorsque la porte de ses appartements claqua, les laissant tous les trois silencieux.

- C'était plutôt maladroit et les pires retrouvailles auxquelles j'ai assisté ! Lâcha le jeune Serpentard.

- Drago tais-toi ! Lui intima sa mère d'une voix autoritaire, le faisant soupirer.

- Je suppose que je peux y aller maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'essaierais de lui parler. Puis il disparut.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus que deux dans la pièce, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le maître de potions qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle posa une main qu'elle voulue réconfortante sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- Severus…

Il ne répondit rien, et sans la regarder, disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. La porte claqua et la jeune femme soupira.

- Je suis désolé que tu es dû faire ça… Murmura t-elle.

§§§

**A suivre...**

_Et voilà, j'attends vos commentaires, et votre avis sur ces changements à venir... Merci à tous les lecteurs!!!_


End file.
